Balance Factor
by ChildOfBalance
Summary: Harry Potter knew he was different the moment he was reborn. He knew that he was the Balancer. Equilibrium. He didn't want any trouble, so why did Fate decide to throw him under the bus? Powerful Harry! A bit of shonen-ai. Starts from year one. Hogwarts!
1. Prologue

**.**

**Balance Factor**

**Prologue**

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This is my first story on FFN! I hope you like it!

* * *

Ryuuko smiled a little while chatting with the other Light King, Shisui. Shirogane had come over to visit, but had bumped into Kou along the way. They had some sort of disagreement about something, and now they were working things out. Or so the king thought.

Walking into Shirogane forcing his dominance on a rather submissive human Kou was a little strange, he admitted. The fact that they had both turned to stare at him in surprise, as if he was the one who shouldn't have been there, was a little strange. As well as Shirogane pouncing on him when he had turned to leave.

"Shirogane, wha?" Ryuuko sputtered, rubbing his head where he had hit the floor. Shirogane loomed over him, stroking his cheek and petting his hair. Kou slid across his lap, looking up at him.

"Who do you like better?" Kou asked, rubbing up against him. He had morphed to his human form, his hands wrapping around Ryuuko's waist. Ryuuko gave a start as Shirogane bent down to kiss him.

Ryuuko was slightly flushed when the other man pulled away, looking up at him. His white cape was a bit ruffled, his hair slightly messed up, and he was panting lightly. He, quite honestly, had no idea where this had come from.

"Well," Ryuuko said slowly. "I like you both. You both mean something different to me..."

"Told you so," Shirogane said smugly. "But he's my counterpart. So I get to touch him more!"

"I'm his child, so he should spend more time with me!" Kou countered.

They both glared at each other before settling down with Ryuuko in the middle. Ryuuko let Shirogane pull him to his lap, looking up at him confused. Shirogane seemed pleased and Ryuuko had been a bit tired.

Kou yawned in Ryuuko's lap, resting his head against Ryuuko's stomach. Ryuuko hummed pleasantly, leaning against Shirogane.

"Father!"

Ryuuko looked up, smiling pleasantly at his son. His son had bright blue eyes, a mark of Shirogane's power, and long black hair, his own powers. The balancer. A being of equal shin and rei, of darkness and light.

"Good morning, Kazuki. How did you sleep?" Ryuuko asked. Kazuki smiled.

"Pretty well," Kazuki said, smiling happily. Shirogane reached over, placing a hand on Kazuki's hair, stroking the long black strands that were familiar.

"That's good," Shirogane said softly. "Make sure you practice your studies. What are you learning today?" His gaze softened as he looked at the child, a combination of his and Ryuuko's powers.

"Shisui promised to teach me healing today!" Kazuki said, looking up at his other father. "Do you have time, Father? I wanted to show you how much I've learned with my spear!"

"Perhaps. I'll see if I have time after my meeting with Ryuuko," Shirogane said. Kazuki smiled brightly as he vanished down the hallway in search of Shisui. Ryuuko smiled.

"Kou…?" Ryuuko said softly. "If something happens…" He turned to the man sprawled on his lap. "I want you to take care of Kazuki, okay?" He smiled, looking into the familiar gold eyes of his creation.

"Okay, Ryuuko-sama." Kou promised.

-0-

It wasn't long after that, Homurabi attacked. Kou ran as fast as he could in his dog form to get away from the Shadow Palace. He had to get to Kazuki. He had to! He promised Ryuuko. And Ryuuko was… was…

Gone.

There was an explosion right next to Kou's body. Part of the Palace wall had been broken through, but Kou kept running. Sawaki took a swing at him. Kou felt blood splatter against his fur. And then… he was falling. Falling into the darkness…

-0-

Kazuki jerked up as he felt Ryuuko's presence inside him shift. What was this feeling? What had happened?

Kazuki had never left the Light Palace. He walked over to his balcony, looking over the edge. Both Shisui and Ryuuko were out. Ryuuko had taken Kou with him, as he had wanted Kou to see the world. But both his fathers had agreed to keep him in the Light Palace, thinking that the Shadow Palace would be too dark for the young child.

The young boy leaned over the edge, looking into the swirling light. He had never met any other Shin but Shirogane, as Shirogane claimed that his Children would taint the light inside him. Kazuki knew, logically, that it could happen. Darkness was a more varying factor. Until he learned to control it in his own body, any extended period of darkness would taint him.

He had practiced of course. But Shirogane shook his head when he had shown him.

"_You're putting too much effort into it. You need to learn to control it," his other Father, Shirogane said. "Draw out your powers slowly, but make sure you do it right. Meditation will help with that."_

Kazuki closed his eyes. The light inside him was echoing softly. His Factor, born from both light and dark, pulsed. What was going on?

There was a sudden swirl of discomfort. Kazuki flinched. His Father! His Father's Factor was stolen! The Light Factor!

His own Factor pulsed one last time, but then was still. Kazuki gave a sigh of relief, but was almost knocked off his feet when a second wave of discomfort hit him. He gasped for breath, his other Father's Factor reacting wildly, angrily. Fury pooled through his gut, but his face went pale. Someone had angered Shirogane. Ryuuko was in trouble.

Almost a minute passed, but then there was silence. Kazuki gasped for breath, looking stunned. He looked into the swirling light and his crystal blue eyes hardened. The balance was tipped.

"_Listen, Kazuki."_

_Kazuki looked up at his Father, Ryuuko. Ryuuko gave him a kind smile and touched his hair. A thin string was warmth passed through his body and pooled through his heart. _

"_If we are ever in trouble, you will know. That being said, if that happens, I want you to not act on your anger," Ryuuko said, kneeling down to his Child's level. "Think things through. The safest place you will be is by our side. If you cannot be there, I want you to go to the Human World."_

"_The Human World, Father?" Kazuki asked._

"_Yes. There, you will be safe for a long time," Ryuuko said. "Humans can be kind and loving. They will take care of you, as you will be reborn in their world."_

"_Don't lie to him, Ryuuko," Shirogane sneered. "Humans are weak. They pick on their own kind all the time."_

"_Nothing will happen to either of you! You are the strongest beings in the whole wide world!" Kazuki declared proudly. Shirogane's lips twitched. He looked like he was refraining from laughing._

"_Thank you, Kazuki," Ryuuko said._

Kazuki wished he had listened to Ryuuko's explanation on how to get to the human world. He looked into the light and whispered to it.

"Father… Help me..."

A sudden gust of wind pushed him off the edge. Kazuki flailed and scrambled back to try and reach the balcony edge, but he was too far. Then he felt the comforting presence of Ryuuko holding him as he fell. He opened his blue eyes, but saw nothing but light.

-0-

Harry Potter woke with a start.

**-0-**

**A/N**: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 1**

**Year One **

**The Beginning**

* * *

_**A/N**_: I'll try to post more, for those that read this story, but I do want each chapter to be a decent length before I post. This chapter is mainly about the start of the series and the difference between Harry and others!

Parseltongue

_Flashbacks/Thoughts_

* * *

Harry Potter sat up, his green eyes blinking slowly. He glanced around his cupboard and sighed deeply. That had happened years and years ago. He wondered why he was dreaming of it now.

"Up! Get up!"

That had to be Aunt Petunia. He slid to the floor, sighing deeply.

_Humans can be kind my ass, Father, _he thought bitterly as he prepared breakfast for the Dursleys. They were going to the zoo today, as Dudley insisted. But Harry knew that was only because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't want Dudley to throw a tantrum. Honestly, if he had acted that way towards Shirogane, Shirogane would have no doubt beaten his ass to next week.

He had always wondered what would happen if the Dursleys knew he wasn't human. They'd probably point and call him a Freak, like they always had.

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, closing his eyes as he heard the Dursleys eat breakfast. Ryuuko, his kind Father, was gone. Shirogane, his other Father, was nowhere to be found. And this body had harbored a soul fragment for two weeks before he found a way to add it to his darkness. Things had been a mess, really. Harry Potter's life had been extinguished when he had landed in his body. He had possessed a corpse for a while until his Factor had fully integrated in this body. The scar on his head had healed to a thin line, though it was still there.

Harry didn't need to eat. He did for appearances sake, but he didn't need to. The Light and Darkness in the world fed him. The balance kept him alive because it had too. Harry did enjoy eating though. And the flavors of this world were truly unique.

Crossing his legs, Harry closed his eyes to meditate. He felt his Factor pulse once in response to his state, but it didn't make any other sign. Harry sighed, watching the calm orb in his mind.

The Factor was almost alive. It sensed his fathers, their states, as well as the world's balance. Harry had used it repeatedly to shift his state until he was stable in this body.

All souls had a wavelength and a frequency. Most bodies could only have one soul, but Harry knew that it was possible to briefly tune one's magic to that frequency. Using his knowledge, it was just a matter of tuning his own soul to that of this body. This body, having been weakened by some strange curse, had a weak frequency at the time. Kazuki had managed it though.

He had been surprised when he had realized this body had magic in it. The soul may have fled, but the core remained longer. Harry had used his Factor to absorb the core and add it to the balance. As a result, his magic was easily accessible.

Ryuuko had taught him to be careful of his magic. Though humans couldn't see him as a rei, they could feel the influence of his magic. Kazuki never used his magic in the Human World as a result.

Harry Potter opened his green eyes. He was now human. Therefore, he was now able to be seen. He had only used small amounts of his magic; merely to prove to himself it hadn't vanished. The spells he had learned from Ryuuko, the power he had received from Shirogane, and Shisui's teachings were still there. He was grateful that he had learned how to heal his own body, as Dudley Dursley used to enjoy tormenting him.

Exiting the cupboard, Harry walked to the front door, waiting. The Dursleys had finished breakfast and were heading out. Harry was glad Aunt Petunia had done the dishes.

It was a little strange, but Harry suspected his magic had something to do with it. Sometimes the Dursleys would forget he existed. It was especially obvious to Harry when he had been meditating. There was once when Harry had meditated for three days straight. No one bothered him while he was in that state, but when he exited his inner core, they had integrated him right back into their lives. None of the teachers noticed that he hadn't been in class either.

Since then, Harry had been especially careful about his limitation on meditating. He couldn't afford that kind of suspicion. Vanishing off the planet was a bad thing now that he had a human form.

"Come on, boy, hurry up!" Vernon said gruffly. Harry nodded, not speaking a word.

The drive to the zoo was uneventful. Dudley had long learned that trying to provoke Harry Potter wouldn't get a rise out of him so he had stopped quite early. Piers, however, hadn't.

"Hey Harry, guess what? Your mum was so fat, she had to drive two cars!" Piers said, chortling. Dudley laughed outright.

Harry looked at Piers and sighed. "I don't remember my mum, so I can't say she didn't."

Piers laughed again, but glanced over as Vernon stomped on the breaks, swearing about a motorbike. Harry grunted as the seatbelt held him back.

"Hey, Harry," Dudley said. "Your mum was a drunkard, wasn't she?"

"Maybe she was," Harry replied, shrugging. He couldn't recall this body's birther, so he had no idea who she had been. All he knew was that she had been Aunt Petunia's sister. He was fairly certain that the story about the car crash and his parents dying in there was made up; as he could recall that he had woken up in a crib as a baby. He assumed the women on the floor had been his mother, but magical and physical exhaustion of long distance travel from the Light Palace to the Human World had worn him out. He had slept.

When they had finally arrived, Dudley and Piers rushed to see the animals. Within twenty minutes, however, they started complaining how boring it was and how they wanted to go home. Petunia urged them to see more of the animals.

Harry stayed in the reptile house, relaxing against the glass. He didn't really appreciate getting dragged into this, but Vernon had insisted he come since he didn't want to leave him alone in the house and no one could babysit him.

"Child?"

Harry turned a little to see the snake perked up. Then he turned, leaned against the banister and looked at it fully. It was a beautiful creature, he had to admit, but he wasn't really interested in snakes.

"Yes?" Harry replied, running a hand through his short hair. He had wanted to grow it out in memory of Ryuuko, but Aunt Petunia had been appalled at the idea.

"You speak."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. But not with words."

The snake tilted its head and then rose up a little more. Dudley ran over and shoved Harry to the floor, amazed and awed at the snake.

"Look Mummy! The snake is awake!" He cried. Harry rubbed his bruised arm and sighed. Well, there went his conversation partner.

"Ugly creature!" The snake seemed to be highly offended. "Move your ugly face! Let me talk with the one that walks the path of Light and Dark!"

Harry snorted. Animals could sense his presence, it seemed.

All in all, by the time they arrived home, Vernon was furious. The lion had padded over to the wires next to Harry and sat down. Several birds had landed on Harry's shoulder while he was walking through the birdhouse. The lemur had given Harry some unidentifiable fruit, to which the zookeeper apologized profusely. Harry didn't seem to be bothered by it though, which only enraged Vernon even more.

Vernon pointed to the cupboard.

"Boy. Go. No meals." He growled out, his voice shaking. Dudley sniggered and Harry sighed.

-0-

By the time he had been let out, it was already summer break. Harry didn't mind though; he had been meditating for quite a while, only stopping several hours each day. Petunia had passed him meals, but had locked the cupboard door after. This gave him room to practice his magic.

"Boy! Get the mail!"

Harry walked over to the doorstep and picked up the mail. Instantly, he dropped it, a brush of foreign magic touching his senses. Oh? So there were other magical beings in this world?

He carefully picked up the mail again, looking for the source. An envelope, slightly heavier than the other letters echoed to him. He read the address.

_Cupboard Under the Stairs._

That was an interesting way to greet someone. He slid the letter away into his pocket and moved to the dining room, placing the mail in front of Uncle Vernon. Vernon snorted at him.

"Took you long enough, boy!" He growled.

Harry sighed and cleaned the dishes. As usual, he was given a list of chores to do by Petunia. So he set out to paint the fence, wash the car, and mow the grass.

_Oh, Fathers, if only you could see your precious son now._ Harry thought, wiping sweat off his forehead. He had no doubt Shirogane would be furious to see him demined to a housewife, but he wondered how Ryuuko would have reacted. Perhaps Ryuuko would have been pleased to see him working. Perhaps he would be just as furious as Shirogane. Harry honestly didn't know.

Working into the afternoon, Harry only stopped briefly for a drink of water. He scrubbed the car carefully, working his back into a particularly tough stain before wondering if his magic would help. It was dangerous, yes. With so many humans around, Harry had no idea if it would shift the balance to Light or Darkness. He hesitated, but then placed a hand on the rag he was using to clean.

The rag gave a soft glow and then the stain vanished. Harry looked surprised, but then smiled a little. Interesting.

It wasn't until Harry stepped into the house did he feel something different. The balance of his core had changed, but while he had been preoccupied with work, he hadn't noticed.

"Here, Boy! Eat." Aunt Petunia's shrill voice called him. Harry hurried over to grab the bread and cheese before vanishing into his cupboard. She sniffed in distain, but didn't stop him.

Harry knelt on the floor, closing his eyes, the bread and cheese on his bed. He would eat later, but for now, he needed to re-stabilize the balance within himself. He touched his core and gave a small start as he realized that his core had darkened a little. That was sure strange.

He circled around the orb to try to see if there was a reason for this sudden change. But the second time around, the balance was back. Harry furrowed his brow. Had a shin been created? It hadn't been his father, that much he knew, but there had definitely been a creation. Was it the other Shadow King?

Harry touched the orb again, but nothing happened. He gave a low sigh and nodded slowly.

_Whatever that was, it's gone now._ He thought.

It wasn't until late into the night did Harry remember he had the letter. He sat up and turned on the small light in his cupboard, reaching into his pocket for the letter.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

That was as far as he got before he placed the letter down. He took several deep breaths and looked back at the letter, staring at the parchment paper.

A school. These magic folks wanted him to go to school for his magic.

The thought had never crossed his mind. An entire school? There were enough magic in this world that there needed to be a school for students to learn it? The idea was mind-boggling to say the least.

His magic didn't need to be trained. It didn't need to be controlled. But perhaps, this school taught things that he didn't know. Harry was no expert in magic, but he did know that his magic and the magic in this world were different. His magic came from his Factor. His Factor would harness magic that existed in this world's core, balance it, and give it to him to use. Kazuki's magic was both Light and Dark by nature. The magic he could use in his rei form was only limited to the world he was in.

Harry's core, on the other hand, had been weak. The core had a set amount of magic in it that drew magic from the air. When magic was used, the residue could be absorbed by the core and harness for use through an instrument. If a magical being was transported to the Light Palace, it would be very likely that they would be powerless once they used their core up, as there was no magical residue there for them to reabsorb. Harry had noticed that he had been unable to absorb his own magical residue and had concluded that it was likely impossible.

In the Human world, there was magic in the air. This is due to the constant existence of humans and creatures. Any being with a soul would give off magical residue for magic users to harness. But entities like both his Fathers, did not have souls.

And neither did he.

Harry looked at the parchment, continuing to read. He had no idea what they meant when they said to send an owl, or where he would get these materials, but he did know that this was a serious offer. He paused and laid down in bed, thinking about the letter.

It would be interesting, to say the least.

-0-

Harry paused as he stared at the ground. It seemed the owners of this school had no idea he had received his letter, as they sent him twelve more. Uncle Vernon growled and snatched the mail out of Harry's hand, immediately taking them to be burned in the fireplace. Harry blinked.

Perhaps Uncle Vernon was angry about the amount of letters. Postage was expensive these days, after all.

-0-

Thirty six letters arrived in the mail the next day. Since Vernon had boarded the mail slot up, they had been shoved under the door, pushed through bathroom windows, and, to Dudley's dismay, landed in his room.

"Who on Earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry, watching his father storm around the house, sealing up every crack he could find. Harry sighed.

"Some school for the gifted," Harry said. He had learned at an early age "magic" was a forbidden word in the household. "I think they're desperate for a reply."

Dudley stared at Harry in wonder.

-0-

Letters flew out of the fireplace one Sunday morning. Harry stood in the middle of the living room, watching them rain down on his family. Uncle Vernon looked furious.

"Ten minutes! We're leaving!" He growled.

Harry thought he looked a lot like a beet on a body.

-0-

The little shack was miserable, but Harry barely felt the cold. His magic warmed him, so he had no reason to complain. Dudley was snoring next to him on the couch and Harry only briefly glanced at him. Then he bent down and drew a picture in the sand.

Harry drew the face first, then the hair, then the eyes and nose. He paused as he stared at his sandy picture of Ryuuko.

"Father, I'll be eleven tonight. Watch me from above, won't you?"

He spoke softly and brushed away his sand picture. Then he drew a picture of a cake.

"Happy birthday to me, I suppose." Harry spoke quietly, trying not to wake Dudley, even though he thought that was an impossible task. Dudley was a sound sleeper and nothing, in short of a cannon, could wake him up.

_**BANG!**_

"Where's the cannon?!" Dudley cried stupidly. Harry suppressed a snort of laughter.

**-0-**

**A/N: **Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 2**

**Year One**

**The Sorting**

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter for you peeps! Things are just flying out, aren't they? I want to say not to expect this as a common occurrence, but my plot bunny is still jumping.

_Flashbacks/Thoughts_

* * *

Within twelve hours of meeting the so-called being Hagrid (who managed to insult the Dursleys, give Dudley a pig tail, and deliver his letter _again_), Harry was well on his way into the magical world. He glanced at the shops littering Diagon Alley, trying to figure out what he should see first and how much money he had.

"Hagrid, you said that my parents left me money," Harry said slowly. "In the bank, right?" He trailed behind Hagrid, a bit unsure about the large man. He seemed like a nice person, but Hagrid had also been expelled for breaking the rules, hadn't he?

"Yup! Ain't no safer place," Hagrid declared proudly. "Except, perhaps Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the goblins respectfully, watching them work. They seemed quite dedicated to their work. He could understand that.

The goblins flattered when they saw him watching them, hesitating before choosing to ignore him. Hagrid pushed Harry forward to get into the cart before seating himself in the back. Harry smiled at Griphook as he sat down.

"Good morning, good sir," he said politely. The goblin seemed shocked at his manners, but collected himself soon after.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," it replied. Harry smiled, gripping the handle as the cart shot into the darkness. He felt his stomach turn at the twists in the tunnels and at one point, he felt like throwing up from the speed when they passed something that looked oddly like a dragon. God, this was worse than asking Kou to give him a ride in his dog form.

After they screeched to a halt, Harry stumbled out of the cart, dizzy and feeling a little bit ill. He shook his head a little to clear it and rubbed his eyes. They were in front of the Potter's vault, it seemed.

Griphook opened the vault and Harry stared at the size of the mountain of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Wow… All of this is mine?" Harry asked, stepping in the vault. Griphook nodded and Hagrid passed Harry a sack for his money. Harry slipped the sack in his pocket and then turned back to the goblin and half-giant. "Ready."

Hagrid had another stop though. Harry swore by the end of this, as he watched Hagrid grab a grubby little package out of the vault, he wouldn't ever complain about Kou being too rough in his strides again.

-0-

Harry wasn't stupid. He had noticed the stares and bows that people had given him. He simply wasn't reacting to them. Hagrid didn't mention anything, so Harry didn't probe. Hagrid wanted to take him to buy robes, but Harry insisted on the bookshop first. He wanted to get his books, perhaps even buy a few extra for himself.

Hagrid left to run another errand as Harry entered the bookshop. Immediately, he walked over to the Potions isle, glancing at the titles of the books, smiling to himself.

"_Father?"_

_Ryuuko looked up at his son as his son entered. He smiled down at the pot in front of himself and said, "Come in, Kazuki."_

_Kazuki walked closer to his father, looking in the pot as well. Ryuuko placed a hand on Kazuki's shoulder._

"_Father, what is that?" Kazuki asked, looking at the mess of brown and blue goo. Ryuuko laughed and stirred it twice, counterclockwise._

"_It's a potion, son," Ryuuko had said. "I'll make it into the paste form for Shisui. He's always complaining about healing my burns."_

"_It'll heal burns?" Kazuki asked. Ryuuko nodded._

His father, Ryuuko, had loved experimenting. It was sort of a hobby to him. Ryuuko had never taught any of his personal recipes to Kazuki, but he had taught him how to prepare some of the ingredients. Kazuki had learned not to ask what they were.

Harry opened the book, looking at the recipes. He didn't recognize any of them, but he did appreciate the wonderful pictures.

The thing that had surprised him the most were the moving pictures. It had never occurred to him that people in the magical community threw around their powers into every little thing, but he supposed it wasn't that bad, considering the mechanism of how they obtain magic for their cores.

Harry closed the book as the door to the bookstore opened. He gathered his books and threw a few on top of the pile. A Complete Guide to Potion Making as well as Advanced Spellwork was added to his pile. He made his way to the front, waiting behind a pale blond boy and his mother.

"Hey, you first year too?" The boy asked, spotting him.

Harry nodded and asked, "you too?"

"Yeah, my mum's getting my books," the pale boy said, almost sneering. Harry didn't know what to think of the boy just yet, so he kept his mouth shut in reply to that. "What about you? Where are your mum and dad?"

"They're dead," Harry said.

"Oh. Sorry," the boy replied, managing to not sound sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"I think so," Harry said. But as soon as he said it, the boy's mother ushered her child away, back out the doors. Harry moved closer to the counter, placing the books he wanted to buy on it. "I would like to make some purchases."

"First years?" The women asked, looking at him shrewdly over her glasses. Harry nodded, not minding the stare. "Hogwarts?"

"That's right," Harry said. The women glanced at the titles and shrugged, starting to ring him up.

"If you're going to Hogwarts, perhaps I can interest you in Hogwarts: A History," the women said. Harry paused at that, but then nodded.

"Sure."

Harry left the bookstore significantly heavier than he had been entering it. He stopped by a traveler's shop to make a quick purchase to store his books in and then headed to the wand shop.

Mr. Ollivander was hidden behind some stacks of wands, but Harry sensed his presence as soon as he entered the shop. "Excuse me; I would like to make a purchase."

Ollivander gazed at him in wonder.

"Mr. Potter… Welcome!" He seemed overjoyed to see him there, moving around the counter. "I sold both your mother her wand, and your father his. And… This is…" He reached up and touched the scar on his forehead, a slight frown on his face. "I'm afraid I sold the wand that did this as well."

Harry backed away a little from the strange man, frowning. He didn't appreciate being touched.

Ollivander smiled.

-0-

Harry twirled his new wand between his fingers a few times, trying to get the feel of it. It was eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather core. Harry didn't particularly like having a wand since he was more used to channeling his magic through his hands or body, but perhaps it would be easier.

Hagrid came back, holding a cage with a lovely snowy owl. Harry had been both surprised and pleased. It was his first gift in a very long while, after all. Hagrid had offered to take him back home, but Harry had refused, instead booking a room in the Leaky Cauldron for the remaining stay of his summer. Hagrid had objected at first, but then given in since Harry promised him that he wouldn't miss the train. After giving Harry his ticket, Hagrid left.

Harry sat down on the floor and opened the first book in his pile: Hogwarts: A History

-0-

Harry delved into the art of potion-making and the skills needed for spell casting. He tried a few simple charms, such as repairing objects, levitation, and even a spell to change his hair color. He read about potions that corrected eyesight, hearing loss, the flu, and even something called Dragon Pox. It was a world he never knew existed.

In his opinion, though, there were many spells that he felt were unnecessary. When would he ever need to turn a tortoise into a teapot or a mouse into a snuffbox (he would never use a snuffbox if he had found out it was transfigured from a mouse). The sheer thought of having to know how to do something so completely useless gave him a headache.

Still though, there were many curses and jinxes he thought might be helpful. The cutting curse was definitely one he should learn for combat, as well as the disarming spell and the stunning spell. He wasn't sure how much his Factor affected his resistance to spell work, or if it made him more vulnerable. These were small things that he needed to test out.

Through one of the books he had bought, he spotted his name. He paused and sat back, wondering if they really had been talking about him. Harry had, somehow, at the age of one, defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry knew that was completely bogus. Harry Potter was dead. Only his body remained with Kazuki's presence. He was Harry Potter, but only in body.

Harry shut the book and stood up. It would be a good time to get his eyesight fixed.

Three nasty tasting potions later, Harry walked out of _Potions for Everyday Use_ with perfect vision. He tucked his newly repaired glasses away and glanced in his money sack. He still had a fair few gold coins left, but he really did want to get back to studying. Who knows what the teachers were like in magic school.

-0-

The train ride was rather dull. Harry read the large potions book all the way there, only pausing to nod to a red headed boy with a whole lot of freckles about his question to sit. It wasn't until they had almost reached the school when the door opened once more.

"So you're Potter?"

Harry glanced up at the pale blonde boy, pausing in his book. He set it down and sat back. "I am."

"Huh, well what do you know. Potter has come to Hogwarts," the boy sneered. "I think you'll find… that some families are superior then others." He gave the red head a nasty grin and offered a hand. "I can help you there."

Harry looked at the hand and then at the boy. He took the boy's hand and gave it a small shake.

"Thank you, but I would rather see things for myself."

The boy nodded slowly, lowering his hand. Harry went back to his book. After the door closed, the red head gaped at him.

"That was Draco Malfoy!" he said in surprise. "His whole family is into Dark Arts!"

"I would prefer not to judge a person by what his family has done," Harry said, looking up at the red head. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh! My name is Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," he returned, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Ron, as he figured out, liked to talk. It was a bit irritating, but at least it meant that he had willing company. Harry eventually put down his book to talk, tucking it away. He glanced at a bushy brown haired girl as she asked about a toad and shook his head.

The castle was large. Not as large as the Light Palace, but still quite large. And very confusing. The entire castle was saturated with magic, almost overflowing. Magical residue was everywhere. In the walls, the floor, the spell worked starry sky of the Great Hall. It was almost suffocating to his carefully honed senses. The appearance of ghosts didn't surprise him, but most of the other students gasped or cried out in shock. With the amount of magic in the air, he wasn't surprised that ghosts could manifest here.

Harry followed as the group of students was led into the Great Hall for sorting. He had long finished Hogwarts: A History so these things didn't surprise him. He simply gave a deep sigh as he walked up to the stool when his name was called, ignoring the hush and whispers. The hat's brim fell over his eyes.

_Well, well, well… This is sure interesting._

Harry gave a sharp jerk when he heard the sorting hat talk in his head. Immediately, his meditation skill walled off the intruder, his Factor pulsing with his emotions.

_Oh dear. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to place you in a proper house._

Harry hesitated, but then dropped his mental barriers, letting the hat enter. The hat delved into his memories, searching, watching. Kazuki had years and years of memories with Ryuuko and Shirogane.

There was a very long silence. It lasted perhaps ten or twelve minutes. Then the hat spoke to him.

_You have quite a history, Balancer. But where to put you? Slytherin would benefit from your cunningness, Gryffindor would admire your bravery, Hufflepuff would love your loyalty, and Ravenclaw would suit you well. But I think the best place to put you would be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry felt the hat being removed and headed towards the table with the loudest cheers. He glanced up at the high table, spotting Dumbledore and a greasy haired man. Dumbledore smiled at him. Harry looked away.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

He did wish they would stop chanting that.

**-0-**

**A/N:** Read and review, as always.


	4. Chapter 3 - Forming Friendships

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 3**

**Year One**

**Forming Friendships**

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to make Draco a relatively good guy. So here he is!

By the way, if anyone is looking for slash/want slash, please review! It won't happen until a while, I think.

* * *

It did not take very long at all for Harry to enter the castle's favor.

Harry placed his hand on the wall of the castle right after dinner, letting his Factor pulse in response to the new magic it was being fed. Hogwarts responded to his presence.

Soon, Harry found himself being guided to classes, sliding into the Transfigure classroom twenty minutes before class. The Professor, Professor McGonagall, seemed surprised to see him there.

"Potter," she said. Harry bowed his head.

"Professor," he said respectfully.

"I have never seen a student take as long as you did for sorting," she said. She had a bit of a shrill look on her face, though her eyes were kind.

"I had a bit of a fight with the hat," Harry responded, sitting down. She walked up to him and looked down at him closely.

"You are not what you appear, Harry Potter. The animagus in me tells me that," she said softly. Harry gave her a mysterious smile.

"Perhaps I'm not."

He wasn't sure when he would ever have to turn a needle into a matchstick. But regardless, this gave him a chance to practice his abilities. He closed his eyes and imagined the matchstick morphing, evolving, taking on a new shape and cast the spell. The effect was immediate.

Harry held up his needle, but it was too large to be called such. It looked more like a javelin than anything, long, thin, and dangerous.

"Professor!" Ron squeaked from behind Harry. "Harry's got something!"

"Mr. Potter! Good heavens! Mr. Potter, where did you get that?!" McGonagall asked, gripping her robes over her heart. Harry looked at her strangely.

"Er, I made it? From the matchstick, I think," he said slowly. McGonagall tapped the javelin with her wand and backed away. The matchstick was back, sitting on his palm. Harry turned it over twice and nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, watching him. The entire class had stopped to watch him.

Harry shrugged before whispering the incantation, tapping the matchstick. There was a soft glow, but then the javelin was back, silver, sharp and dangerous. McGonagall looked excited.

"Mr. Potter, never in my years have I seen such a display from a first year student!" she said, her eyes wide. "May I?" She held her hands out for the javelin and Harry handed it to her. She admired it and showed the class. "This, class, is the perfect example of how you should be casting your spells. Though this is a bit extreme, I do hope you'll learn from Mr. Potter's success. Five points to Gryffindor!"

Ron turned to Harry.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Twenty six broken matches, a fuming Ron, and one-half needle later, the class ended. Ron looked exhausted and was assigned homework like everyone else.

"That's intense," Ron said. Harry smiled.

"It is not so hard when you get the hang of it. Just let your magic flow through you," Harry said smoothly. "Ms. Granger was quite successful as well. McGonagall praised her work too."

The bushy haired student blushed.

-0-

Despite what Ron had told him about Professor Snape, Harry was looking forward to Potions. Potions seemed like a connection that he could have between Ryuuko and himself. Now that Ryuuko was gone, someone would have to brew for Shisui, wouldn't they?

Harry determined quite early that Professor Snape didn't like him much. He was able to answer all of Professor Snape's questions, but Snape still didn't like him. So he ignored the professor in favor of concentrating on his potion. By the end of class, Snape stopped right in front of his potion and looked down at it. It was the perfect consistency and the perfect color. He sniffed in distain.

Harry looked up as he arrived at his bench, glancing at his left arm only briefly. He paused, sensing a similar darkness there as to the soul fragment he had before.

"Bottle your samples and bring them up to the front," Snape said, sweeping away from Harry's potion. Harry lingered, watching Ron trying to stuff his mud like potion in a vial. He didn't understand why people weren't successful. It was potions, after all.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm to prevent him from trying to rush his potion in the very end. "Just give him what you have. If you add that, the splatter will burn you." He smiled at the slightly pudgy boy, standing up to give the Professor his sample. He walked back to his table and started to clean up.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy. He stood up fully and said, "Yes, Draco Malfoy?"

"You better watch your step Potter," Draco warned.

"Why, Draco. I'm a little surprised at you," Harry said calmly. "I would think that you, being as intelligent as you are, would be able to see past the whole house rivalry." He looked him over. "You have class and money, but your mind is a little bit too shallow. Think outside the box a little more. You can be a better leader that way."

Draco looked flabbergasted as Harry slid his books into his bag. The blond's eyes narrowed and he pointed at Harry.

"We'll see about that Potter," he said finally. Harry smiled pleasantly at him.

"Of course," Harry said. Draco swept past him and vanished out the door with Crabbie and Goyle. He let them pass, and then turned to Severus Snape. Snape was looking over the vials.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" he growled out.

Harry paused and glanced at the darkness surrounding his arm. "No, Professor. I just wanted to thank you for your time in class today."

Snape sneered at him. "Are you making fun of me, Potter?"

"No. On the contrary, I noticed your name in the list of potion making experts," Harry said honestly. "I like potions very much." He exited the room, leaving a stunned Severus Snape behind. Ron was waiting outside.

"He really is an unfair git. Both him and Malfoy. Why do you put up with them?" Ron was complaining all the way to Hagrid's hut. Harry had received an invitation in the morning for tea and had accepted.

"Ron, you really shouldn't hate Malfoy. He has really done nothing to you, but try and prevent himself from getting taunted by other houses," Harry said, crossing the grounds. "Severus Snape is a well-known potion expert. He has created many spells and potions. A genius in his field." He knocked on Hagrid's door. "Besides, it would do no good to treat him badly. We are going to be in this school for the next seven years."

"Yeah, but… Malfoy?" Ron asked as Hagrid opened the door.

-0-

As it turned out, Draco's attitude changed a good deal after that talk. He approached Harry one evening in the library and slammed down his books on the table. Harry glanced up from his book, spotting the transfiguration essay they had to finish. Ron was working on it as well.

"Potter," Malfoy said crisply. Harry looked at him. "I need help with this essay."

"Alright, what have you done so far?" Harry asked, closing the book. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry added, "Ron, finish your essay and I'll proofread it."

"I have five references and three specific ideas, but I have no idea how to put them together," Draco said, sitting.

And so, the strange bridge between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been built.

Since then, Draco seemed to accept them in his little group. Most of the Slytherins were skeptical at first, but they learned to ignore it when Harry approached Draco to pass him a proofread essay or hints on where to find sources.

Even Ron was a little impressed. Draco was more thorough than he was. It inspired him to work harder.

-0-

"Seeker?!" Draco gaped, staring at the broomstick. "Parkinson threw Longbottom's remembrall and you caught it. And now you're Seeker?!"

"I hate flying," Harry said, offering Draco the broom. "Want to fly for me?"

"But you were incredible!" Ron protested, looking scandalized.

"Nice try, Potter. But I'm not playing against my own team. I rather like living, thank you very much."

"Pity," Harry said, holding the new Nimbus 2000. He didn't really want to fly or be Seeker for the Gryffindor team, but McGonagall had insisted. It was better than getting into loads of trouble for flying without permission, at any rate.

-0-

"She's such a know-it-all," Draco ranted, one day late in October. Harry sighed.

"She works hard for her grades. I'm not surprised she does better on essays then I do. She studies more of a variety of things. I prefer Potions and Defense Against Dark Arts," Harry responded. "I am better in practical, but in theory, she is better."

Draco huffed. "It's not fair. All the professors love Granger. And she just laps it right up!"

"Draco, in this life, there is very little that is fair," Harry said, walking next to him, heading to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast together.

"But he's right," Ron protested. "It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone pushed passed Harry roughly. It was Granger. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

Harry stopped and sighed. "Draco. Ron. She probably doesn't. That's why she studies so hard."

Ron stopped in the halls too. "What do you mean?"

Watching Draco pause as well, Harry continued. "She's a muggle-born, isn't she? Children who are different get picked on all the time. Especially in muggle schools. She was probably very lonely. Books are a way of comfort to those who are lonely. Parents who work all the time never spend any time with their children." He paused and added, "By studying this hard, she's trying to replace what she didn't have. Attention from her parents. But instead of getting that attention from her busy parents, she gets attention from the next best thing. Teachers. As a result, most of her peers probably tease her."

"That's rather cruel," Draco commented.

"Not everyone is born into nobility, Draco. You are very lucky that you have a mother that loves you very much," Harry said. "We make the most of what we have." He looked at Ron. "So what you said was rather cruel. There is no need to point out the misfortune of others."

Ron looked uncomfortable. Draco looked abashed.

They entered the Great Hall and said their goodbyes to Draco, proceeding to the Gryffindor table. They sat down, Ron looking around for Granger. She wasn't there.

"I saw Hermione run into the girl's bathroom on the second floor," Parvati was saying to her friend Lavender. Ron shifted uneasily.

In the middle of their meal, the doors slammed open. Professor Quirrell burst in, exclaiming something about a troll in the dungeon. Harry barely noticed as pandemonium erupted around him, tasting the different foods on the plates. Everything was delicious, as usual.

"Harry, we have to go! Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" Ron said, panicked. Harry nodded and stood up, heading out the side doors. Draco spotted them sneaking out, joining their group.

"I'm going too," he declared. "Heaven's knows, I am better than either of you at dueling."

Ron opened his mouth to say something nasty, but Harry shook his head. "Now is not the time."

They froze when the stench brushed their noses. Harry gave a small "Ugh" before covering his nose. Draco looked like he wanted to puke.

"It looks like it's heading into there… Let's lock it in!" Ron said. Draco moved faster. Ron rushed over and slammed the door after the troll, Draco locking it inside. Harry opened his mouth.

"I hate to break it to you…"

There was a shrill scream. Draco and Ron looked at each other. "Hermione!"

There was a fumbling of the doorknob before the door was knocked open, both Ron and Draco rushing into the girl's bathroom. The troll had its club raised swinging it with breakneck force at a fallen Hermione. Ron and Draco both cried out, but stared as the club bounced off a white shield.

They turned to see Harry holding his hand out in front of himself, his wand out of sight. His hand glowed briefly and then he lowered it, looking at the three there.

"Can I trust you all to keep my secret?" Harry asked, his voice quiet. Ron and Draco nodded. Harry smiled.

Harry walked up to the troll, holding his right hand out to the side. Light shimmered in his hand and gathered to create a form. An oriental spear sat in his hand, the blade curved a little, the pattern on the white handle with two dragons intertwining. The blade was about a third of the size of the handle. One dragon was white and was curved around the base, the other black one was curved around the blade. Both met in the middle of the handle, the clash of fangs and claws glinting in the light. A long black sash topped off the handle.

Draco gaped, shocked. Harry moved forward.

"Come, you dull creature," he said coolly, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees. "I will show you real battle."

The troll roared and swung his club at Harry. Harry held up the spear, blocking the blow easily. It did, however, take out quite a bit of the wall. Harry kicked the troll's club away from him, pointing the blade towards the ceiling and swinging it upwards. The club fell in two pieces next to the confused troll.

Harry didn't give it time to react. He jumped forward, knocking the troll hard in the head with the base of his spear, sending it crashing through the wall, crumbling it completely. Harry landed smoothly, humming at the damage. The troll was knocked out.

Hermione stared with wide eyes at Harry. Harry smiled at her, the spear vanishing into particles of darkness. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, his wand arm slack. Draco was doing a fine impression of a goldfish.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape all ran in through the bathroom door. Quirrell scampered after them and fainted when he saw the thoroughly knocked out troll. Harry helped Hermione up and smiled at her.

"You… you four…! What…?!" McGonagall stammered, pointing her finger at them. Harry stepped in.

"Err, this is… Um…" For once, Harry was lost for words. He knew he shouldn't have showed his power off to them, but the situation required it.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

Harry and Ron both turned to Hermione. Draco continued to gape at Harry and Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Draco jerked out of his stunned silence and sneered at him.

Harry stood back, letting Hermione come up with an explanation to all this. Normally, he would just tell the truth if it was Ryuuko who caught him. He hated lying to Ryuuko.

Here though, he could not tell them the truth. So he stayed behind and let Hermione explain. He listened to her explanation of him firing off a cutting curse and how Ron levitated the club to knock out the troll. Then she listed off Draco's assistance by knocking her away from the falling troll. She was a pretty convincing liar when she wanted to be.

Since then though, Hermione had joined their group. Harry didn't mind it too much and Draco was happy that he could talk school with someone other than (in his words) that bookworm Potter. Ron was pleased they had another brain to add to the collection.

-0-

**A/N**: Read and review, as always.


	5. Chapter 4 - Truth

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 4**

**Year One**

**Truth**

**A/N: **Wow, more than halfway done with Year One, huh? I realize this doesn't follow the books/movies _exactly_ but that is because I changed some characters.

* * *

"Okay Potter, spill. What in Merlin's name was that?"

Draco had cornered Harry as soon as they got out of earshot of the teachers. Ron and Hermione both folded their arms. Harry sighed deeply.

"I'll tell you, but not right now. And certainly not after curfew," he said, moving towards Gryffindor Tower. Draco let him go but spoke.

"Fine. Tomorrow. I want a good explanation," Draco said. Harry rubbed his head.

"There's no point in hiding it now," Harry said. "I'll tell you two tomorrow too."

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Draco. He wanted to know more about the creature called Harry Potter. He spent the entire night, tossing and turning, eventually giving up on sleeping. He entered the Slytherin common room, looking into the fire.

"You're up early."

Draco looked up and spotted Blaise Zabini. He sighed and shook his head.

"I never slept." He answered, looking back into the fire. Even now, he could picture Potter holding that spear. The supple smooth movements that rippled through the boy's body. As if he knew battle. As if he was trained for it.

"Oh? You're not tired?"

Blaise didn't know, of course. He didn't know that behind the emerald eyes of Harry Potter, there was a hidden warrior. He didn't know that Potter could knock out a troll with one sweep of the spear. Potter hadn't even used any spells. Draco couldn't believe how superior Harry Potter was above everyone else. He knew no one who was trained in that kind of battle. As his father would say, that is the muggle way.

But against a troll, was there any other way? Spells did minimal to no damage and Draco had yet to learn any spells that would help defeat a troll. If Harry Potter had not such a big secret, they would have all died.

Draco wondered if Harry could defeat wizards and witches with just that spear.

"Yoo hoo. Earth to Draco," Blaise called, waving a hand in front of Draco's face. Draco sighed and looked at him, leaning against the armrest.

"Blaise, how would you react if a very good friend of yours had been keeping this big secret from you?" Draco asked. Blaise blinked.

"What kind of big secret?" Blaise asked.

"Like… For example, they're a werewolf," Draco said, trying to come up with something similar. "How would you react? What would be the proper response to that?"

"I'd wonder how the fuck I didn't notice it before," Blaise said bluntly. Draco laughed, but shook his head. Talking to Blaise about it didn't help. He needed to talk to Ron. Or Hermione. Someone who knew Harry well, who also found out.

He debated sending a letter to his father, but then decided against it. It wasn't something you could simply explain in words. Draco had experienced it, so he knew. But his father would not understand.

-0-

Harry sat in the empty classroom. Ron, Hermione, and Draco were sitting around him. He looked at each in turn and sighed.

"In this world, there are two elements," Harry begun. "Light and Dark. Normally, these elements coexist. But when the balance is tipped, there needs to be a being to repair this." He paused and looked at the three. "It used to be done by my two Fathers. Ryuuko and Shirogane. The entities of Light and Dark. They would stabilize the boundaries in this world.

"These beings: The King of Light, Ryuuko, and the King of Shadows, Shirogane, did this for many years," Harry said, looking around to make sure he still had their attention. "They lived in Palaces in parallel worlds to this one. The Light Palace, and the Shadow Palace.

"However, as the population of humans grew, it became apparent that there was no way that one being on each side could balance the boundary. As a result, they took secondary Kings to their natures. Normally, people cannot see the entities, so it was not a problem for them to move in the human world."

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "You called these Kings your Fathers. But you're Potter. Harry Potter."

"Be patient, Draco. I am getting there," Harry said, looking at him briefly. He paused and then continued the story. "They took secondary Kings. The Light King was Shisui. I do not know who the Shadow King was.

"Time passed, but then they realized that having secondary Kings wasn't enough. They needed a being that embodied equilibrium to stabilize the balance and keep it stable. That was when I was created."

"Created? How do they create another being?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Ryuuko and Shirogane are powerful. My first memory was with Ryuuko holding me as a baby and Shirogane giving me a bath," Harry said, looking at Ron and Draco. "I do not know how it was done. But it was. I grew up with the two as my Father living in the Light Palace. They taught me my duties as the Balancer. And my responsibility as their child. I was the only being that was created by both Light and Dark."

"So the reason you're good with spells is…" Ron started, trailing off.

"They taught me magic. Not this kind of magic, but offensive and defensive magic. Something similar to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said. "But with less wand waving. It was hard, but rewarding. During that time, my name was Kazuki. I was taught offensive and defensive tactics, as I was expected to fight any shadow beings that crossed the boundary into the human world.

"Hundreds of years passed, with me as the Balancer to this world. Until I felt one of my father's death. Ryuuko was killed and Shirogane vanished from my world. I was left alone in the Light Palace." Harry tapped his knee, thinking. "I fell from the Palace into the Human world, as Ryuuko had once told me to do if anything were to happen to both my Fathers. After I landed, I needed a vessel.

"Harry Potter was murdered by Voldemort that night," Harry said, ignoring the flinches. "His soul was gone, but his body was there. I took possession of that body and became Harry Potter. It is easier to stabilize the balance of this world from here, but it is also harder to draw on my full potential here. What you saw yesterday, was the weapon Ryuuko and Shirogane fashioned from love for their son. Kazuki and Harry Potter are one now."

He finished up the story and leaned back. "Questions?"

The three had been stunned silent from the story. Draco was the first to speak.

"You're telling me… you're the son of two entities?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes," Harry said patiently. "Both of my fathers were entities and, as their creation, I am an entity too. I exist as a principle. A basis. You can see me because of my vessel. As I am trying to hide from Ryuuko's killer, it is the perfect camouflage." He said nothing about his Factor, or what Factors were. They didn't need to know that.

"I think that sums it all up," Hermione said, nodding. Ron grinned.

"Wow… Just, wow," he said.

Draco remained silent. Harry looked at him.

"Draco?"

"What will you do if the Dark Lord returns?" Draco asked suddenly, serious. Harry sighed.

"If he returns, I will not fight him unless he targets me. It is not my place to meddle in human affairs, but if he purposefully involves me, I will destroy him," Harry said casually. "I've killed many people like him before." Draco seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Right, well," he said, the sneer back on his face. "I think we should get working on that Charms essay."

Harry smiled.

-0-

Harry was seriously considering setting the whole teacher's booth on fire. His broom jerked again, pulling him higher and higher into the air. Maybe he should let go. He could see the snitch directly below himself.

So he did.

The screams were deafening, but Harry couldn't hear them over the roar of the wind. Dumbledore's wand was instantly out and he had summoned a giant cushion to cover his fall. Harry snatched up the Golden Snitch in his left hand and plummeted at least a hundred feet down. He bounced off the cushion and landed on his feet on the edge of the stadium. He held up the Snitch.

McGonagall looked as if she could kiss him.

-0-

"That was just bizarre," Draco said, frowning. "I don't think that Professor Snape was trying to kill Harry. Why would he?"

Ron shrugged. "But we saw him chanting something."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. Draco shrugged, sipping his tea.

"Maybe I'm biased then. I know Professor Snape doesn't like Harry very much. But that is hardly the reason to kill him." Draco looked up at the gamekeeper. "Hagrid, this tea is very good. But please don't try to bake anything again."

"What're you talking about Malfoy?" Hagrid asked, grumpy that the younger Malfoy was there. He had to admit, the younger Malfoy was a lot different than he had first thought him to be. "They're perfectly good rock cakes, they are."

"I know," Draco said, rubbing his cheek at the memory of trying to bite one.

"I don't know if it was Snape, or if it was anyone else. I was kind of tempted to set the whole stand on fire," Harry said, sighing. His shoulders hurt from trying to hang on to the bucking broomstick. Draco grinned.

"I heard that Professor Snape tried to get past a three headed dog on the third floor on Halloween," Hermione said. Hagrid almost dropped his kettle.

"Who told you about Fluffy?!"

"Fluffy… Hagrid, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there is not one bit of fluff on that dog," Draco said, frowning. He had been there when Ron and Hermione had accidently stumbled onto the third floor.

Hagrid waved the younger Malfoy off. "Professor Dumbledore asked for him," he declared proudly. "Said he wanted him to guard the…" Hagrid was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on him.

"Yes?" Ron prompted.

"I can't tell yeh. That's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh, okay," Harry said easily. "Sorry for prying."

Hagrid looked proud of himself. It was almost enough to make Harry guilty of the information he had just gotten out of him.

Almost.

-0-

"So… who's Nicolas Flamel?"

Draco looked at the trio. Harry shrugged.

"No idea. But whatever Fluffy's guarding, Professor Snape wants whatever it is, though," Ron said, shrugging. Draco paused.

"I'll ask my father to see if he knows anything," Draco promised.

"Your father is a wealth of information, isn't he?" Harry asked, amused. Draco shot him a dirty look and shoved him off the chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

The Christmas holidays passed. Harry could barely remember it because he had been meditating the whole time. He had neglected his duties for quite some time during the school year and now he was regretting it a little. The balance had shifted towards light.

More often than not, it was darkness that shifted the balance. Occasionally though, light would tilt the equilibrium. Light was more problematic than darkness.

Harry tried out his new invisibility cloak. It was silvery, flowy… and it reminded him of Ryuuko's and Shirogane's hair. It rendered him completely invisible, though it did not hide footsteps or breathing. It also didn't hide his presence. Really, apart from its appearance, there wasn't really much it could do for him that he couldn't do already in his rei form.

Ron also stayed back, but his schedule consisted mostly of eating and sleeping. That was all well and fine with Harry. It gave him more time to work.

Harry meditated in the empty classroom before he felt eyes on him. He paused, withdrawing out of his inner world to look around, trying to see who was there. There was no one there.

Harry jumped off the desk, looking around the room, but did a double take when he saw the mirror. Ryuuko was looking back at him, his hand on his hair-Kazuki's hair.

Harry slid to his knees, tears welling up as he saw Shirogane leaning against the wall behind him. What was this? Was this some cruel method to try to weaken him? He whipped around, trying to see if Ryuuko and Shirogane were here. With him.

It was an empty classroom.

Harry turned back to the mirror, his emerald green eyes wet. He covered his mouth and started to sob, his tears trailing down his pale cheeks. For what he had lost. For the being who should never have been erased from this world. For Shirogane, the counterpart, who had to suffer losing someone so dear to him.

Ryuuko knelt on the floor next to him, embracing him tightly. Harry cried.

Harry returned to the mirror the next night. His eyes were dry, his face was set. But he couldn't help the tenderness that crossed his face as he approached the mirror and saw Ryuuko's face again.

"Back again, Harry?"

His body stiffened. He glanced behind himself, spotting Albus Dumbledore walking slowly towards him.

"No. This time, I wanted to just say goodbye," Harry said, turning back to the mirror. Ryuuko smiled back at him, his ruby eyes warm. Shirogane was leaning against Ryuuko's shoulder, smirking.

"This mirror, can you guess what it shows?"

"…"

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "To you… It probably shows you your family."

Harry nodded a little. "Yes. But it is not the truth. My family will never return fully." He looked at Ryuuko and touched his hand against the mirror where Ryuuko's hand was. "I came… to say goodbye."

Ryuuko's eyes softened. And he gave Harry a very kind smile and a nod. Shirogane looked a little put out. Harry moved his hand to Shirogane's but Shirogane in the mirror pulled away. So he simply touched his cloak.

"And to you too," Harry said, smiling contentedly. "It was good seeing you two again."

Ryuuko and Shirogane nodded to him and turned. They vanished in the mirror and Harry sighed.

"You are wise, Harry. Men have wasted away, longing for what exists in the mirror," Dumbledore said, looking tenderly at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"That is nothing short of foolish. The past is the past and the future is the future. No amount of wishing will obtain either," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore, this mirror is dangerous, is it not? Why is it in Hogwarts?"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said softly. Harry turned fully to him.

"You said it yourself. There aren't many other students who can take seeing their desires projected so clearly and yet, nonexistent."

"I do know that," Dumbledore agreed. "That is why it will be moved to a new home. I trust you will not go looking for it again."

"I have no interest in chasing empty dreams, Professor."

-0-

**A/N: **Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 5 - Immortality

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 5**

**Year One**

**Immortality**

**A/N:** Almost done with Year One! Wow! Read and Review, as always!

* * *

"Nicolas Flamel?"

"Yes. He was an alchemist," Draco said, looking at Harry and Ron. Hermione stood up and ran out the doors of the Great Hall, her eyes shining. Draco raised an eyebrow at her but continued. "He created the Philosopher's Stone. Supposedly, having this stone grants immortality via Elixir of Life and has the ability to create gold."

"Immortality…" Harry said softly. He looked at Draco and said, "Has this been proven?"

"Nicolas is apparently around for over six hundred years. So it must have some truth to it," Draco answered. "Immortality must be nice though."

"Forget the immortality, I like the gold part." Ron grinned, thinking about what he could do with the money.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione said, slamming a huge book onto the table. Draco gave a start.

"Honestly? Light? I'd hate to see your heavy reading material," Draco said, frowning. Hermione glared at him, but flipped to the page where she had seen Flamel's name.

"So that's what Fluffy's guarding!" Ron said. "The stone!"

"But… what would Professor Snape do with that stone?" Harry asked. "I didn't peg him the type to want immortality or the Elixir. And he doesn't need the gold." He placed his head on the table, yawning.

"You didn't sleep well?" Draco asked. Harry smiled a little.

"I was restoring the balance. I slept very little during this break," Harry said softly, lifting his head a little. He shook his head and placed it on his folded arms.

"Maybe the evil git wants to give it to someone," Ron said.

"Ron, in short of it being Lucius Malfoy, I will not be surprised if he did." Harry said calmly. Draco turned very, very pale.

"Harry, now why did you have to say that?" Draco muttered. "Bad, bad mental images."

Hermione laughed.

-0-

"…Hagrid… Your house is made of wood," Draco said, staring at the dragon egg.

"He'll be beautiful! Maybe I'll play music for him like I used to for Fluffy. It always made Fluffy sleeph'," Hagrid gushed. He didn't appear to have heard Draco. Draco stood up and stood in front of Hagrid.

"Hagrid. Your. House. Is. Made. Of. Wood." He said very slowly and carefully. "I trust you haven't forgotten that wood is highly flammable."

"Oh! Righ'!"

-0-

Draco sighed as he looked at his partner. Pulling off some crazy plan about sending the dragon to Ron's brother in Romania wasn't the smartest idea he's ever had, he would have to admit. At least it was done and he would only have to serve detention with Hagrid. And he was paired up with Potter.

"A wounded unicorn, huh?" Harry said softly. "How sad. Unicorn blood is said to give life. But killing the creature will curse you for eternity."

"Hey… I heard there are werewolves in these woods," Draco said. "Uh, you do know how to kill werewolves, don't you?"

"I imagine it would be about the same as any other creature. Just cut off its head, gorge out their heart and done!" Harry said completely nonplussed. Draco stared at him.

"Thanks. Now I really won't be able to sleep tonight," Draco said, looking nervous. "Look!"

There was the unicorn. Harry looked down at it and then turned to Draco. "Take Fang and-"

He never got to finish. A huge black cloak swooped down on the two. Draco let out a very high pitched scream and ran, Fang following close behind. Harry delivered a solid kick to the figure's abdomen in reflex, his emerald eyes blazing. The figure retreated, vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Harry sighed, looking down at the dead creature. He stroked the mane slowly, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Apologizing to a creature you never knew, Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up and spotted the centaur. He stood up and patted off his robes. "Even if I never knew it, it was unjustly killed. For that, I am sorry."

"The stars showed your appearance to us. You are always welcome in our realm, Balancer." The centaur padded over to him, his hoofs making no noise on the soft forest ground. "The forest is dangerous this time of night. But you protect us all from the ones we cannot fight against. For that, we centaurs will be eternally thankful."

"It is my duty to," Harry said, eyes following the centaur.

"My name is Firenze," the centaur said. "I will ride you to safety and lead Hagrid here later."

Harry paused, nodding. The centaur smiled at him as he let Harry sit on his back. Firenze walked carefully, but quickly.

"Firenze! What in the world do you think you're doing, carrying a human child on your…" another centaur started, but then stopped when he saw the face of the person Firenze was carrying. "Balancer…"

"Hello Bane," Firenze said calmly. "He should leave here quickly."

"Good evening," Harry said politely. Bane sniffed.

"Balancer," another centaur approached them. Harry looked at the new arrival and tipped his head politely.

"Yes?" Harry responded, looking at the centaur.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The centaur seemed sincere enough so Harry smiled sadly at him. "He will be terribly missed by the Dark one."

"I'm sure he will be," Harry said softly. Firenze smiled and slowly made his way out of the forest. "Firenze, who would be desperate enough to kill a creature as pure as a unicorn for their blood?"

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze asked, making his way through the trees. Harry shook his head.

"Unless Voldemort had possessed a body somehow, I see it highly unlikely," Harry said. Firenze's smile made Harry uneasy. "Has he?"

"Yes, Balancer, he has."

Harry almost wished Firenze had been teasing him.

-0-

"You're telling me the Dark Lord is in our school or close to the school?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay… Well… I don't really know what to say. You can beat him up, right?"

"I wish you'd stop doubting me," Harry responded. "For the hundredth time, yes. I can."

"And Snape probably wants to steal the stone for You-Know-Who," Ron said. "And… then… He'll come back…"

"Oh, Harry… He won't try to kill you, will he?" Hermione asked, looking upset.

"Probably will." Harry spoke completely calm. "Doubt he'll try anything while Dumbledore is here though. He's afraid of Dumbledore, isn't he?"

"Dumbledore's leaving tonight." Draco said. "Father told me that he had a meeting with him in the Ministry."

"Never mind then."

-0-

"This is one of your craziest plans ever, Potter."

"Hey, no problem. I go in, steal it before Snape gets it, and then Snape won't have anything to say."

Draco shook his head. "I'll owl Dumbledore then. I'd rather not show my face to Professor Snape and the Dark Lord right now."

"We're going tonight," Ron said. Hermione agreed. Draco groaned.

"No." Harry spoke up, looking at the three. "I'll be going alone."

"Are you crazy?!" "The Dark Lord, Potter!" "Professor Snape'll murder you!"

Harry shook his head in wonder. "All this ruckus… Have all of you forgot that I am not human?"

There was a silence. Apparently they had. Harry smiled in wonder, a little flattered that they were so worried about him. Was this the most flattering form of kindness they could show?

"Mm, yeah, about that. I'll be going in my rei form. I think I'm faintly visible to people and animals here. Only people with strong magical powers can filter me in, or if the area is primarily dark. Dark as in the element, not the lighting," Harry said, humming.

"I don't like it, but I guess I can agree with that," Ron said, frowning. "I want to go help you."

"If he's planning on killing me, I don't think you can help me," Harry said. "What would you do? Sacrifice yourself for someone who can't die from the killing curse? Touching, but no."

"But what we can do is to make sure you're ready for this," Hermione said. Harry twitched, a small bead of sweat sliding down his face.

"What do you have in mind…?"

-0-

"What's the matter, haven't you done this kind of training?"

"No Hermione," Harry said nervously, facing the three first years. "I've never done this kind of training. Shirogane'd flip out if he saw this. And Ryuuko would no doubt be the first one to murder all of you for even thinking about this as a technique." He smiled a little. "So how do you want me to do this? I don't think any of you know curses as complex or as powerful as Professor Snape. And I would rather not freely use my power here."

"Well, if you're going to go, we have to make sure you're in good physical shape," Hermione said. "We fire and you dodge."

"Do I hit back? I might kill you if I do," Harry said, looking at Draco and Ron. They seemed just as uneasy about this as he did. "Or have you forgotten that little fact?"

"Defend, but no attack," Hermione said. "How long can you go?"

"Longer than you, no doubt. I have sparred with Shirogane. That man can last hours and hours, even with blood loss," Harry said, shaking his head. "Even in my human form, I can last much longer than you think."

"Then let us start." Hermione declared, brandishing her wand.

-0-

"…Oi…" Harry said slowly. "Did you forget that you have your own limits too? You can't just endlessly fire of charms and spells like that."

The three first years lay on the floor, panting hard. Ron was the first to speak.

"Shut up…" he panted, exhausted. Harry ran his hand through his hair, shaking off the loose strands.

"Also, the students think you three have gone nutzo and are attacking me," Harry said, glancing up at the crowd of students hiding behind banisters.

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! Malfoy! What is this I hear about fighting on the school grounds?!" McGonagall screeched.

"Hm, I suppose it would seem that way…" Harry said, thoughtfully.

"Why did I agree to this again? Ouch…" Draco asked, sprawled on the floor.

"We're not fighting Professor," Hermione said. "We're helping Harry with his dodging skills."

Harry shook his head. "My cousin likes to chase me around. I'm just making sure I'm ready so I asked Hermione, Ron, and Draco to help." He looked at the elderly woman, his green eyes wide. "I can't go back home lacking the ability to dodge him."

McGonagall stared at him. Then she bristled and nodded a little. "Very well. I will excuse you four today. Run along now."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, grateful. He looked at the three on the ground and sat down. "Hey, Draco? How do you think your father will react when he hears you spent your entire school year with Potter?"

"I think he'll understand when he sees my grades," Draco said, looking up. "Or he'll hate me. One or the other."

"Wait til I go home and tell everyone I was friends with Malfoy. Mum'll freak out," Ron said. Draco shot him a nasty glare. Ron laughed. "They definitely won't believe me."

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned, only to be clapped on the shoulder on either side by the twins.

"Our speedy little Seeker…"

"Do you-"

"Think-"

"You could-"

"Drop by the-"

"Quidditch pitch-"

"Tomorrow?"

"Wood's been-"

"Freaking out-"

"Hysterical-"

"Panicked-"

"You never show-"

"For practice."

"Fred, George, I do have other things I need to do," Harry sighed. "I'll go tomorrow if it appeases Wood that much. But I don't really need to train."

"Wonderful!" One of the twins said, grinning. "Keep cool, Malfoy!"

Draco waved a hand at them as they left. Then he sat up, glancing at the crowd before spotting Blaise walking towards them.

"Hello Draco," Blaise said quietly. Draco smiled a little at him, though it came off more as a sneer. "Want to study for Charms together? Your…" He made a face that looked like he got the whiff of a rotten egg, "friends are welcome to come. It's just me, Crabbe, and Goyle right now."

"Sure. Where are we going?" Draco asked, getting to his feet. He glanced at the three Gryffindors behind himself and shrugged at them. "Coming?"

"Let me… catch my breath," Ron wheezed, sliding to his feet. Hermione grinned, getting up as well. Harry nodded.

"Great, let's go," Blaise said, leading them to an empty classroom. Goyle was wrestling with Crabbe when they entered, but instantly shaped up when Draco raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Blaise," Draco said. "I don't think you've been introduced, have you? This is Harry, Hermione, and Ron." He looked to the dark skinned boy to make sure he was clear that they were his friends. Blaise nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Blaise said. "Potter, where did you learn to dodge like that?"

Harry looked up. "Oh. When I was younger, my muggle cousin liked to chase me around. Harry-hunting, he called it." A rather sadistic grin crossed his face. "But he got what came to him."

Blaise laughed. "I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin with that attitude."

"I believe it was one of the four choices," Harry said mildly. "But I think I'm too passive to be a good Slytherin. Anyway, Charms. We should go over them. Anyone know any Charms that aren't in the curriculum? It'll be good to practice."

-0-

"Are you really going to do this?" Draco asked, unsure. Harry smiled.

"I'll remain in this form for a bit longer. If I need to, I'll change, but yes, I'm really doing this." Harry tucked the invisibility cloak under his arm and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, do come back safe," Hermione said, worriedly. "We'll owl Dumbledore if you're in trouble, but while he's coming back, you need to stay alive." She ignored Harry's smart remark about it being "Ten years too late" and turned to the school's barn owl.

"Yeah, mate. If you need any help, don't forget the two way mirror we have," Ron said, holding up the glass. "I'm glad you got this for Harry, Malfoy."

"It was in case he decided to do anything recklessly stupid, like he is now," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Keep in touch. We'll be able to hear everything, as long as you wear it properly. In case you don't know, this one is a necklace." He held up an identical mirror around his neck. Harry smiled.

"Alright, I'm leaving then." Harry said, slipping out of the Owlry and sliding to the third floor, the cloak over his head.

-0-

**A/N: **Next chapter will be the last in Year One!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Stone

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 6**

**Year One**

**The Stone**

**A/N**: Thanks to all that review and/or favorite! It means a lot to me!

AmeliaPond1997 asked if Harry will meet his Father's again. The answer is, yes, he will. Likely not for a few books though.

Some of you requested slash. I'll have to come up with a list of potential pairings. I already have one I know I'll be doing. But Kazuki/Harry I have yet to decide.

* * *

Harry removed the cloak when he reached the third floor and slipped it into an extendable pouch he had bought over the summer. He paused as the sound of music playing reached his senses and he stopped right in front of the door.

"Potter," Draco said. Harry looked at the mirror. "You better hurry."

"Excuse me…" Harry said softly to the snoring Cerberus. He shifted the sleeping dog's paw, opening the trapdoor. The dog growled in its sleep, but Harry had already slid into the opening.

Harry looked around when he landed, the plant both slimy and strange against his skin. "I can't see. I think I need some light," he commented, lighting a small fire on the plant. The plant writhed and dropped him through. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Well, that was easy. You'd think that they'd use a plant that was a little more… aggressive," Harry commented. "They are protecting the stone, after all." He paused as he heard Draco snort. "What?"

"Nothing. Just keep going," Draco said. Harry shrugged, moving deeper into the chamber.

Harry stood among the huge amount of flying keys. He looked around, spotting a key that was large, silver, and had a broken wing. "Hm… Draco, when I come back, remind me to quit Quidditch for good, okay?"

"Yes, please do. It'll save us from losing the House Cup," Draco said snorting.

Harry grabbed the broomstick, flying around until he caught the key. Then he landed and threw the broom away, crossing to the door and unlocking it. He strode through, ignoring the barrier he had thrown up in effort to prevent himself from getting pelted to death by key.

Harry groaned when he spotted the huge chess pieces. He walked over to the pawns and then looked up at the White king.

"Sir, I require passage. Please move, as I do not wish to destroy you," Harry said calmly. The King didn't move, but Harry pressed forward. The pawns sprung to life, allowing him passage through the board to the King. Harry bowed to the King, tilted his head towards the Queen and pressed on.

"I'm really glad I didn't have to fight that one," Harry said, passing the troll. Hermione squeaked a little at seeing the size, but it didn't last long. Harry was already to the potions room.

"You've got to be kidding me, Professor Snape," Harry said, looking at the bottles. He held up the instructions when Hermione asked him about it and held the mirror still. "I hate riddles." He lowered the paper and showed her the lineup, waiting for her to solve the riddle. Harry could hear Draco and Hermione talk to each other.

"It's the smallest black bottle," Hermione said.

"It'll get you through to the next stage. We're sending out the owl, okay?" Draco said. Ron looked into the glass.

"Be careful, mate," he said, watching Harry drink the potion and pass through the fire.

Harry came out of the other side, humming softly as he approached the last room. He exited, shaking off the last strings of fire around himself, looking forward. But it was Quirrell that he saw, not Snape. Harry heard Ron inhale sharply.

"Mr. Potter… Welcome," Quirrell said, holding out his hands. Harry gave him a very flat look.

"I'm not feeling welcome," he said bluntly. "Actually, I'm feeling rather unwelcome. If you're here that means the one trying to steal the stone was you, not Professor Snape. But you can't get it, can you?"

Quirrell's face twisted into a nasty look, his eyes blazing with hate. He shot a spell at Harry, which Harry dodged and jumped onto the floor right in front of Quirrell, nearly face-to-face with him.

"Attacking a student? Tsk, tsk, Professor Quirrell," Harry said, gripping his wand hand hard. Quirrell hesitated, but something made him pull away from Harry and look into the mirror.

Harry let his wrist go and glanced at the mirror as well.

_**Use the boy!**_

The voice echoed around them. Harry glanced at Quirrell and let Quirrell shove him in front of the mirror. He ignored the roughness and looked at himself in the mirror. Ryuuko was gone, but Shirogane was standing beside him. What did that mean?

"What is it?! What do you see?" Quirrell demanded. Harry shot him a nasty look before speaking.

"I see something I do not understand."

_**He lies…**_

"On the contrary, I don't understand it. I don't see the stone, if that's what you're asking," Harry said, shrugging.

Quirrell was about to respond with a furiously nasty retort, but the voice spoke again.

_**Let me speak to him… face-to-face…**_

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell stammered a little, his body shaking. Harry raised an eyebrow.

_**I have strength for this…**_

Harry remained still as Quirrell removed the turban. He gave a disgusted look as he saw a man's face sticking out from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Ugh, how do you shave your head with that sticking out, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked, almost affronted. Both the teacher and Voldemort ignored his question.

"Harry Potter… We meet again," Voldemort said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, this is my first time meeting you consciously. Meeting me as a baby when you tried to kill me doesn't count because I do not remember that," Harry said. "I'd offer to shake your hand, but… you don't have any hands. Possessing a body is low, Voldemort. Really low." He heard Draco gasp and whisper something to Hermione. But he didn't respond to it.

Voldemort's face contorted. "You see what I've become? See what you've done to me, Harry Potter."

"You did that yourself. I was a defenseless baby at the time," Harry protested. "It is not my responsibility, nor did I do any manipulation. What would I have done? Persuaded you with cute?"

Voldemort's lips twitched. His slit like nose widened as he exhaled. "You are different from what I thought you would be, Harry Potter…"

"Everyone says that," Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't have the stone though."

"…We can bring your mother and father back… If you would help me get the stone," Voldemort said, his red eyes on Harry's young frame.

"Nice try," Harry said, "but I don't know how to get the stone. Nor do I have any wish to see my mother and father again. So your argument is null and void."

"What do you want then, Potter?" Voldemort asked. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing you can provide me, I am sure, stone or not," Harry walked over to the entrance. Quirrell snapped his fingers. Fire covered the doorway, preventing him from leaving. Harry turned back to Voldemort. "There is nothing I can give you, but you won't let me leave. There is nothing you can give me, so I wish to leave." He frowned as Voldemort hissed.

"Potter… You can assist me in getting the stone," Voldemort said. Harry sighed.

"That again? I'm telling you, I have no idea how to get the stone. Even if I did, why would I give it to you? That would be a waste of a precious artifact," Harry said. "All you would do is gain back your body, cause more problems for me, and probably try to kill me. Why on earth would I want to do something like that?"

"KILL HIM!" An infuriated Voldemort roared. Harry sighed, watching Quirrell leap at him. His leg shot out, kicking Quirrell in the stomach hard. Quirrell coughed, his eyes wide as he held his abdomen.

"Have you forgotten that I was the one to kick you in the forest, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked. Quirrell swore and held up his wand, shooting a volley of spells at Harry. Harry dodged them, zig-zagging back and forth to avoid them. He landed right in front of him, his emerald eyes blazing, punching Quirrell in the chest. Harry heard a crack as Quirrell flew back and hit the wall.

"How disappointing. Wizard bodies really are weak. Your magical core means nothing if you can't hit me," Harry said. Quirrell choked on blood, Voldemort screamed and exited his host, flying up and away. Quirrell groaned, shriveling up and curling over, skin crumbling into dust. Quirrell reached out for Harry, his face terrified, but Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He simply watched as Quirrell crumbled.

"I don't think I'll ever manage to get used to that," Draco said. Harry smiled. "I think Dumbledore's back. Ron and Hermione went to meet him and haven't returned."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, spotting Dumbledore at the entrance. Ron and Hermione were standing next to him, looking relieved. Harry looked back at the dust.

"He's gone. Left his host to die," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore. He glanced at the mirror, wishing, if only for a second, that the mirror had some powerful secret. The stone fell into his pocket. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the stone, tossing it over to Dumbledore. "This belongs to you and Flamel, I believe."

"Harry! I thought you didn't have the stone," Hermione said, looking shocked. Harry laughed.

"I just got it," he admitted. "I don't need something like that. Too uncertain. Too unpredictable. Attracts too much attention from the wrong crowd. Flamel was greedy. How is he enjoying his frail immortality, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore caught the stone, looking at Harry sadly. "I think… He will be pleased you kept it out of the wrong hands."

"Immortality is something that should only be obtained by those who plan on fighting forever," Harry said. "Truthfully, I never desired the stone. But the mirror gave it to me anyway." He walked towards his friends, placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on Ron's shoulder. "Thank you for your help. I should fetch Draco now. He's still in the Owlry, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy supported you in this as well?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without him," he responded. "By the way, you really do need to screen your teachers more."

-0-

Harry played in the last match of the season, even though Dumbledore had been worried that Harry was too magically exhausted to play. After a quick screen from Madam Pomfrey however, he had agreed that Harry was fit enough. Harry did not mention to Dumbledore that he had not used magic at all. He hadn't even entered his rei form.

Exams came and passed. Harry watched in disgust as McGonagall asked him to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. As he had never bothered to practice this spell, Harry only managed to make it look like a snuffbox. It still squirmed, though it didn't squeak.

The end of term feast was decorated in silver and green. Harry didn't mind, since he had done what he had wanted to do. McGonagall looked disappointed, but Harry simply shrugged. He didn't even care about the points; the good thing was that Voldemort's return was thwarted. That's all that really mattered to him.

He looked up when there was a roar of cheers from his table. The decorations had been changed from silver and green to red and gold. Harry frowned deeply, glancing at Draco, giving him an apologetic smile. Draco merely shook his head. Apparently, he had won points for his house as well, it just wasn't enough.

Harry looked at the train, sighing deeply as he thought about the summer. Perhaps he would get a chance to practice magic. Not this foolish wand-waving, but his personal magic. He also had to finish restoring the balance to this world, as his last alteration was months ago.

"Harry!"

Harry turned, looking at the person who called his name. Hagrid walked up to him, holding a large thick book.

"I… wanted to give this to you… Before you left."

Harry looked up, smiling lightly. "Thank you, my friend." He placed his hand on Hagrid's and took the book. Slowly he opened it, looking at the moving pictures. Pictures of his parents, their friends, their adventures… And baby pictures of himself.

Harry looked at the photos of the people he never knew. He turned to the train doors and stepped into them, waving to Hagrid as they departed from the station.

"Hey Potter," Draco said, poking him in the back. Harry turned to him as Draco held the mirror up. "Keep in touch, won't you?"

"Draco, you are a very good friend," Harry said, smiling. He sat in the compartment Ron and Hermione had saved for them and said, "I will keep in touch."

Harry sat back and smiled, watching Ron and Hermione play Exploding Snap. Blaise entered twenty minutes into the train ride and joined the game. Malfoy laughed when Ron's card exploded in his face. Hedwig clicked her beak and tucked her head under her wing to go to sleep.

The equilibrium was stable right now. Harry could only hope it stayed that way.

-0-

**A/N:** End of year one! Read and review.


	8. Chapter 7 - Warnings

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 7**

**Year Two**

**Warnings**

**A/N:** Year Two! Many thanks to those who like it! Your support means a lot!

I'm posting this one early because I work on Saturdays. So here you all are!

I notice there isn't many people who are interested/know Monochrome Factor. I liked the manga more than the anime.

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

Harry's Factor pulsed with power. The balance between Dark and Light had started to tilt once more, this time favoring the Darkness. Harry concentrated, trying to maintain the balance, placing his hand on his orb and feeding the world Light.

There was a second pulse and then his core exploded in Darkness. Harry jerked back, his eyes wide. But it only lasted half a second, and then the balance returned. What in the world…?!

A third, fainter pulse followed the second. This time, Harry's emerald eyes widened, an excited grin crossing his face. He was back.

Shirogane. His other Father.

_So… Father has created another Child, has he?_ Harry thought to himself gleefully. Shirogane always chose his Children carefully. If he had finally created another Child, then that meant this Child was something special. Harry's Factor pulsed in response to his excited state.

Harry exited his inner core but remained on his bed, resting. Maintaining the balance was difficult. It always wore him out. He rolled over, preparing himself to go to sleep as he had spent a good deal of time meditating.

"Boy!"

Harry opened his eyes. He groaned, getting up and moving to the door, opening it. Uncle Vernon's purple face stared at him.

"Not a word! Remember that!" He growled. Harry simply nodded, shutting the door.

He had been back for almost two months now. There had been no letters from Ron or Hermione but Harry still kept in contact with Draco via two way mirror. It was actually due to Draco he had even started his homework. Draco would show Harry the assignments as well as have the mirror next to him when he read the textbook so Harry could read with him. Harry had jotted down on paper ideas and thoughts, as well as page numbers to help him when he got out of the Dursley's.

Draco had been completely horrified when he listened to the way Harry's family treated him. He was indignant that any pure-blooded wizard be treated lower than a house elf, but Harry had told him that he didn't mind. So long as they didn't try to beat him, he didn't really care how they treated him. Of course, that caused Draco to fly into a rage for his friend.

Harry had smiled at that, pleased that Draco had thought of him so highly. Draco admitted that he had often assumed that Harry's family had spoiled him rotten because he was the "Savior". Harry told the blond that his relatives hated magic and had locked up all of his school supplies. All he had on him was his extendable pouch, containing the invisibility cloak and the mirror.

Within half of the month though, Harry had commented that he hadn't received any letters from Ron or Hermione. Draco had sounded confused at that, stating that he would ask them himself.

It turned out that no one had any idea where the letters they sent were. Ron and Hermione had tried to contact him repeatedly. Harry merely sighed and asked Draco to write them a letter. Draco had promised and sent out the letter explaining that Harry had not received any letters from them.

Harry sat on his bed, looking at the mirror fondly. He was glad he had a friend to talk to. The Dursleys had ignored his presence for the summer for the most part; the only exception being forcing him to do chores. Harry would often take the mirror with him, hiding it under his shirt in case Draco contacted him during those times.

Dudley refused to be in the same room as him. Harry was completely fine with that. His magic pulsed, begging him to use it, but Harry had not. He didn't want to drain his core, especially since he had been doing maintenance.

Harry could hear the party talking downstairs.

**CRACK!**

Harry fell off his bed in shock, staring at the newcomer. That was both startling and unnerving. He had no idea teleportation was possible as a magical being.

The newcomer had huge bat-like ears and tennis ball eyes. It was short and wearing something that looked like a pillowcase.

"Harry Potter…! Such an honor!" Dobby said, bowing low. Harry twitched.

"What are you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows lifting. "And why are you on my bed?"

"Dobby, sir," the thing said. "Dobby the house elf."

Harry slid to his feet smoothly, his brow furrowing. "House Elf…" He paused, recalling Draco's explanation that house elves did all the cleaning and cooking in their house. "Alright. Why are you in my room, Dobby the House Elf?"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter," Dobby said. Harry sat on the bed, watching the elf. The elf seemed to be struggling with something, but then continued. "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!"

Harry paused and then said, "Thank you for your warning, Dobby. But I have to. Hogwarts is where I learn new things, where my friends are."

"No! Harry Potter must not go! There is a plot…! If Harry Potter goes, he will be in great danger," Dobby said.

"What kind of danger?"

The effect of the question was immediate. Dobby started banging his head against the wall loudly, causing Harry to jump up and pull him away by the back of the ragged pillowcase. He strained his ears, trying to see if the Dursleys had noticed. If they had, they chose to ignore it.

"I see. You can't tell me. Still, I have to go back. My friends will be there." Harry said.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

Harry stared at him, but then said, "Yes, Dobby. Friends that don't even write to me." He smiled as Dobby stammered something about him being loyal and kind and then added, "But how would you know they haven't been writing to me, Dobby?"

Dobby looked shocked, then abashed. "Dobby hoped… That… if Harry Potter didn't receive any mail from his friends… He wouldn't want to go back to school, sir."

Harry sighed, leaning back on the bed and dropping the house elf on the floor. He thought about it for a minute, but didn't move to get the letters.

"Dobby, I don't want to sound like I'm not going to be more careful this year, but I will go back. I will, however, watch my back more carefully. Will this suffice?" Harry asked.

"No! Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School this year!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Harry, why is my family's house elf in your room?"

Utter silence. Dobby's eyes widened, his entire frame starting to tremble in fear. Harry blinked, looking at the two-way mirror and slid it out of his shirt. Draco looked back at him.

"Oh, hi, Draco. This is your family elf?" Harry asked. Draco sighed, rubbing his head.

"Yes, Dobby is our family house elf. What is he doing there?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. Harry smiled.

"Giving me a warning. Is anyone in your family planning to do anything terrible this year at school?" Harry asked. Draco's brow furrowed.

"I don't think so. But father said I should keep my head down this year. He might be planning something," Draco said. "Well, tell Dobby to come back after he's done warning you. Mother won't be noticing his absence for long."

"Will do," Harry said. Draco nodded before looking down, presumably writing his essay for Potions. Harry looked back up at Dobby.

Dobby's frame trembled before he grabbed the lamp off the table, smacking his head onto it repeatedly. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry's eyes widened and he launched himself at the house elf, trying to wrestle the lamp from him. Draco's voice came from the mirror.

"Dobby, I order you not to punish yourself in front of Harry Potter."

Dobby dropped the lamp. Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Draco. I'm supposed to pretend like I don't exist."

"Anytime," Draco responded. "Is it that crummy relatives of yours again? What's it now? You're going to scare the neighbors with your so called freakishness?"

"Dinner party," Harry said, looking at the mirror sitting on his bed. "Alright. Thank you for your warning, Dobby. But I think you should go back now. Before someone else finds out you're missing."

"Harry Potter is kind. But Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year!" Dobby sobbed, wailing. Harry sighed, reaching for Dobby, but Dobby rushed out the door. Harry paused and swore, grabbing the mirror and sliding it down his shirt before rushing out as quickly, but as silently as he could. He spotted Dobby from the living room, trying to hide from the Dursleys and their guests.

Dobby was standing in the kitchen, staring at the pudding Aunt Petunia had made for dessert. Harry gave a small sigh, biting his lip as Dobby started to hover the pudding.

Harry leaned back against the wall, trying to calm himself down to prevent himself from freaking out. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Dobby, don't do this…"

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts," Dobby said, the pudding threatening to fall. Harry took a deep breath, but before he could answer, there was another **CRACK** as Dobby disappeared. And then the pudding fell.

To say that Draco was not pleased was an understatement. Harry sighed, leaning back against his bed, watching Uncle Vernon drill bars into his window was irritating. He had also installed a cat flap on his door.

"Oh? So now you're a dog? I really think they should make exceptions for this kind of thing," Draco said, looking angry. He was in the process of sending a letter to the Weasleys informing them of Harry's predicament, the quill furiously writing. Harry laughed.

"Yes, but there really isn't anything I can do. I didn't cast the Hover charm like the letter said," Harry said. "This makes me nervous though. It makes me wonder if I can use my own magic. Dobby did his without a wand and I don't use a wand for my own magic."

"I hear that the Trace operates via vicinity," Draco said his face contorting with a sneer.

"Still, they didn't pick up Dobby's teleportation. Which means, they can only detect some spells, not others," Harry said, closing his eyes, reaching over to pet Hedwig, trying to soothe her. The owl had been one hell of a racket every time Harry left the room. Harry knew she was grumpy that she couldn't spread her wings.

"That is a little odd," Draco said. Harry smiled.

"Hopefully, they'll ignore me until school starts. Then you can tell Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Have they ever… beaten you before?"

Harry paused at the question. He sat up, looking down at the mirror. His emerald eyes were dry, though sad. "Yes. They have. When I was younger and caused accidental magic. They also have neglected to feed me."

Draco frowned. "…I'm starting to understand why my father hates muggles."

"Not all muggles are the same, Draco. Though they have beaten me before, others have helped me," Harry said, smiling lightly. "When I was in preliminary school, there was this girl who always shared her lunch with me under the table."

Draco sniffed. "Alright. Not all muggles are terrible. Maybe next year I can convince father to let you live here."

"Draco, I like you, but sometimes I think you forget that your family hates me," Harry said, a smile on his lips.

"Go to sleep Potter."

-0-

The Dursleys were asleep when someone knocked on Harry's window. Harry jerked awake, looking at the glass. "What in the…"

"Hey Harry," Ron spoke in a rushed voice. Harry blinked twice to try to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. Was that a floating car? "Draco said you needed help! So we came to rescue you!"

"Ron, I'm not sure you know this, but most muggle cars don't fly," Harry said slowly. One of the twins seemed to be driving and the other twin was yanking at the bars. He walked closer to the window, looking out and seeing an old Ford Anglina.

"Stand back, Harry!" Fred said, hooking something onto the bars. Harry winced at the noise when the bars were torn off, tense, listening to see if they had woken the Dursleys. Vernon's snoring could be heard.

"Right… okay then," Harry said, watching Fred jump in. "The door is locked and all my possessions are in the cupboard under the stairs."

"No problem," Fred said, holding out a bobby pin. He picked the lock swiftly and grinned as the door swung open quietly. Harry sighed, leading Fred down the stairs. He watched as Fred picked the lock and reached in to grab his trunk.

"Let's go," Fred said helping Harry with his belongings. Harry passed the trunk over to Ron, who set it beside him and moved back to grab Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked at Harry, only jerking a little when the cage was lifted and set down again. Harry climbed out of the window and into the car.

"Great," Harry said. "Er, by the way, do your parents know about this?"

"No. Mum implied it was okay though, so it should be fine," Ron said. "Dad hasn't been back from work yet."

Harry sighed. Why did he think this was going to get out of control really fast?

-0-

Molly Weasley was furious. Of course, not at Harry, but at the twins and Ron. They took their punishments in stride though, doing chores and cleaning up the house and property.

Draco snorted when he was told about the flying car.

"Merlin, Weasley, you're going to get yourself killed these days," Draco said. "Typical Gryffindor. Although, you should be careful. Doesn't your father work in the Ministry?"

Ron looked abashed. Draco smirked.

"Your actions aren't your own, you know. It affects your family too," Draco said, looking at Ron. "But never mind that, I suppose. The important thing is that Harry is safe and alive."

"I've never been alive in the time you've known me, Draco," Harry said.

"Shove off, Potter." Draco snorted. "Oh. And my father's planning on taking me shopping tomorrow. Are you going book shopping too?"

"Yeah. The lists arrived this morning," Harry said. "If we bump into each other, I'll say hi."

"Yeah, about that…" Draco said slowly. "Do you think you could pretend that we're enemies when my father is around?"

Ron looked surprised.

"Not that I don't trust my father. I do. But he's pretty narrow-minded. He hates Weasleys on principle and even more so you, Potter. I don't feel like getting yelled at for being your friends. I sent a letter to Hermione already," Draco explained. Harry smiled.

"Sure, no problem," Harry said. "This'll be like a game. Or will we be ignoring each other?"

"Ignoring is what I would prefer," Draco said, looking at Ron. "Ron?"

"Alright," Ron said, nodding. "I predict your father will say some pretty nasty things to my family then."

"He probably will," Draco said, nodding in agreement. "Sorry about that. Can you inform the twins?"

"Will do," Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco nodded and then vanished.

-0-

Harry landed in Knockturn Alley, in _Borgin and Burkes_. He coughed slightly, shaking his hair free of dust. He had not cut it since he entered Hogwarts, so it was down to his back now, the strands smooth and silky. He looked around, the merchandise not really interesting. But then he stopped at the glass case where they kept the rarest artifacts.

The door clinked open, but Harry barely noticed. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the artifact that he saw.

"Potter."

Lucius Malfoy sneered at him. Harry only looked briefly up before looking back to the artifact. Draco looked surprised to see him there, glancing at his father.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how good to see you," Mr. Borgin said. "Welcome, welcome."

"Mr. Borgin," Harry called, "I wish to make a purchase."

Borgin looked at Harry, his eyes flickering to the scar on his forehead. "These items are expensive, child. Do you have enough money for them? Or are you going to go ask more from mummy and daddy?"

"I wish to purchase that one. The cursed cane head. How much?" Harry asked, ignoring the taunt and not rising to the bait. Borgin frowned deeply.

"More money than you have, or will make in your entire life, boy!"

"Mr. Borgin, I don't think you heard me properly. I wish to make a purchase," Harry repeated, his emerald eyes dancing with anger. A dark look passed his face, lips turned into a deep scowl. Borgin shivered, but tried to cover it up.

"Sixty galleons. No less," Borgin said.

"Thank you," Harry said, a pleasant smile crossing his face. He pulled out his money pouch and dropped a pile of gold coins on the counter, counting out sixty coins and sliding the rest back into the pouch. He waited for his item, but Borgin insisted on counting the coins again. Harry waited patiently, the smile still on his face. Draco sniggered behind his hand.

Lucius looked surprised at the boy. When Draco told him that he was in the same year as Harry Potter, he had expected that the boy was a spoiled brat. Potter was almost… dangerous. The way he held himself was that of one of the Noble Houses.

Harry left _Borgin and Burkes _with his new purchase. Borgin didn't seem happy selling him anything, but he could say nothing with both Malfoys there. All three of them seemed surprised when he picked it up with his bare hands, the warning of "It's killed twenty three people within three weeks".

He inspected the cane head as he left, looking at the skull on one end and the extended scythe-like metal on the other. It was well made. He smiled, holding the head close to his chest. The Darkness in his Factor hummed pleasantly. This was Shirogane's. There was no doubt about that. He slid it into his extendable sack, feeling the comforting power of Darkness echo in his core.

Harry moved into the light of Diagon Alley, heading to the bookstore. There seemed to be a lot more people than usual inside.

-0-

**A/N: **Read and Review, as always.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ripples

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 8**

**Year Two**

**Ripples**

Harry entered _Flourish and Blotts_, his eyes searching the crowd. He ignored the fact that a man with a shining smile was there, getting his picture taken, moving through the crowd and heading to the rows of books in the back. He looked through the titles, selecting two books. One was called Defensive Items the other called Advanced Potion Making. He then moved to the Magical Creatures isle, looking for a good book.

At least, until he was almost flattened by the camera man. Harry shot him a nasty look, shifting out of the way and moving deeper into the isle, but the man who was being photographed saw him.

"Could that be… Harry Potter?"

There was a sudden hush and the camera man turned. Harry ignored them, selecting a title of Dangerous Beasts and How to Tame Them.

"Harry Potter!" The camera man cried, grabbing him by the arm. Harry jerked, an angry look crossing his face as he was pulled towards the man.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Lockhart introduced. Harry leaned back away from him, but was swept into his embrace. "Together, you and I are worth the front page!" He grinned widely. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Please remove your hands from me before they are permanently removed from your body," Harry said slowly. He was completely tense, his eyes flashing emeralds. Lockhart seemed completely unfazed by his tone, or perhaps he didn't hear him.

"I will be working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a month's time!" Lockhart declared. Harry murmured a soft "Oh _Merlin._"

Harry endured it for a total of three minutes before hitting Lockhart in the face with Defensive Items. Lockhart released him in surprise and Harry stalked back into the crowd, looking quite ruffled. The Weasleys had arrived soon after, heading to the front of the crowd with Mrs. Weasley.

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page," Draco commented, his tone without malice, but his words biting. Harry growled.

"I hope that camera man publishes the last four seconds of that," he growled. Draco laughed.

"You mean when you hit him in the face?" Draco grinned.

"The idiot deserved it. He barely felt it. Hard-headed, he must be."

Draco smirked, but was cut off from replying by a cane on his shoulder. Lucius Malfoy stood behind him.

"Now, now, Draco. That's quite enough." He spoke in a cool voice. "Why… If it isn't Harry Potter." He offered his hand. "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the hand before lifting his own to shake it. "Harry Potter, as you know."

Lucius pulled him forward. "Forgive me, but… That scar… Is legend."

Harry frowned. What is with people and pulling him around today? He let Lucius part his hair and stare at the thin line, frowning. "So are dragons to muggles and muggle weapons to wizards. Not everything is as it seems, Mr. Malfoy." He grinned, his emerald eyes glinting. "You should take care as to see where your loyalties lie. Death is not merciful."

Lucius let Harry go as if he was burned by him. The elder wizard frowned and glanced at Arthur Weasley as Arthur came to collect Harry.

"Come on Harry, it's too crowded here, let's go," Arthur said.

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley…"

"Lucius," Arthur said curtly, a small frown on his face. Harry hurriedly paid for his items and slipped out of the bookstore, predicting the impending fight. Sure enough, a few seconds after he exited, there was an uproar in the bookstore.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, looking at Harry as the crowd dispersed. Harry shrugged.

"Lucius Malfoy provoking your father, I imagine," Harry said. Draco slipped out, righting himself.

"Honestly…" he said, scowling. He paused as the rest of the Weasley family, apart from Arthur and Molly exited the bookstore. Fred and George gave him a small grin each, but Ginny scowled. "You'd think my father had a schoolboy crush on Arthur Weasley."

"My mind has just been poisoned," Ron moaned. Harry snickered.

-0-

"Potter, where _are_ you?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at the mirror around his neck and looked down over the Hogwarts Express. Ron had gotten the brilliant idea to fly the car to Hogwarts after Hedwig's cage refused to open. Harry had thrown up a barrier over the car to prevent it being seen by muggles.

"Uh… Flying…" Harry said. Draco frowned.

"Flying? But…"

"Yeah. Hang on." Harry threw open the door and looked down at the train. "Which cart are you in? Third or fourth?" He spoke over the roar of the wind, Ron doing his best to navigate with the wind pressure.

"Uh, fourth, but why?"

Harry didn't reply, landing smoothly on the top of the train. He steadied himself and started to run on top of the train, jumping down and landing between carts four and five. He knocked on the door for the fourth cart smoothly.

"Oh… Merlin!" Draco said after opening the door, looking horrified. Harry grinned.

"Surprise!" He said.

Harry had to make several trips to the car to get everything, but by the time they were finished, the Hogwarts Express was slowing down. Harry jumped down with Ron after Ron told the car to go home, landing smoothly on the platform. Several people jumped when he fell from the sky, but most of them ignored it.

"You're insane Potter. Absolutely insane," Draco said, walking towards the carriages. Harry followed him and hummed.

"I know. But we got here in one piece. And really, that's all that matters, right?" Harry said, parroting Draco's words from earlier.

"Great. I'll never be able to live that one down, will I?" Draco asked. Ron laughed.

To say that Hermione was stunned with the story of their travels was an understatement. Harry smiled a she yelled at them for doing such a dangerous thing and "what if you had been killed?!" along with "what if you had fallen to your deaths?!" worked their way into her shock. Harry knew it was just from worry though.

-0-

Harry swore, by the end of this, he would kill the human called Gilderoy Lockhart.

If his whole touchy feely business wasn't bad enough, apparently the human was asking for a death wish.

Lockhart had introduced himself when he entered the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, grinning widely. Harry sat there, looking at the large stack of books. He hadn't even bothered to read the pile, as the first one he picked up looked like complete garbage. Really, Harry had better things to do than read the pile of Lockhart stroking his own ego.

Harry sat at his seat, flipping through the exam Lockhart had passed out. He glared hatefully at it, simply putting his name on the paper and leaving it on his desk, ignoring it. Draco, who was sitting behind him, looked at the packet nervously, slightly confused. Hermione was scribbling furiously, concentrating very hard on something. Ron was sweating, biting his lip.

Harry closed his eyes, sinking into his inner core. His Factor hummed quietly in his core, split half between Light and Dark. Harry sat down in front of his orb, looking at it calmly. Meditation came easily to him, Hogwarts responding to his call. Magic vibrated around his core, slowly being absorbed by his Factor.

"Harry?"

Harry stiffened, but slipped out of his inner core carefully. He opened his eyes.

Draco was looking at him, slightly concerned. Harry paused, slightly confused. This was the first time someone had interrupted him while he was meditating. The first time someone had _noticed _his state. Lockhart, apparently, had collected the papers, babbling something about people not knowing much about him.

Harry gazed at Draco, surprised. He smiled a little, wondering if it had just been a fluke or perhaps Draco had noticed because he was his friend. Or perhaps Draco was just magically powerful enough to notice.

He would have to test that out later.

"I'm fine." Harry said softly. Draco nodded, looking back at Lockhart. Harry turned forward, just as Lockhart had put a cage on a desk.

"Yes, Cornish Pixies," Lockhart declared proudly, pulling off the cloth covering the cage. Several students scooted back in their seats, but most students just looked a little bored.

Harry looked at the cage, a little apprehensive. Lockhart wasn't planning to…

"Let's see what you all make of them!" Lockhart declared, opening the cage.

The pixies shot out like bullets. Harry jerked back, springing to his feet in shock. _That stupid little-!_

Paper flew everywhere. Quills scattered as the students ran out the door, screaming. Harry remained in the classroom, swinging his books at the flying pixies. Hermione and Ron were both trying to knock the pixies out of the air. Draco ducked a particularly vicious pixie, which was flying around with something that looked sharp. Harry smacked it out of the air.

"Right well," Lockhart said, looking at the four left. "I'll leave you four to tidy up then." He brushed out of the room, portraits flying across the room by mischievous pixies.

"Can you believe that little-" Ron growled, knocking out a pixie that had started to pull on Hermione's hair.

"He's just trying to give us some hands on," Hermione protested, hitting another pixie. Harry rolled his eyes, but it was Draco who responded.

"Hands on?! He didn't have a bloody clue what he was doing!" Draco growled. "When my father hears about this-"

Hermione shot a spell into the center of the room. All the pixies froze. Harry was panting a little, looking murderous.

"Draco, I would not be opposed to having Lockhart fired within the first week of school," Harry said, glaring at the door where Lockhart had vanished to.

"Professor Lockhart, Harry," Hermione said.

"That man is no Professor," Harry growled.

-0-

Draco remained in a bad mood throughout the entire day. Not even Harry could cheer him up. Just as well, Harry looked murderous. Hermione looked excited regardless. Harry glared at her homework planner when he saw her drawing little hearts around Lockhart's time schedule.

Ron was openly ranting about Lockhart. Harry had chosen to ignore him, rather than snap at him in anger.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry blinked rapidly at the flash of light, still chewing his apple pie, paused in mid chew. He looked at the newcomer and frowned. Had he just gotten his picture taken?

"I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too!" Colin said excitedly, the camera in his hand, a wide smile on his face. "I wanted to ask you… if I could take a picture of you and Professor Lockhart. And then, maybe you could… sign it?"

"No," Harry said, scowling. "I thought I already did get my picture taken with him for the Prophet."

Colin pulled out the newspaper and showed Harry the picture. Harry's lip twitched in amusement. Apparently, his picture had something against Lockhart as well, fighting against his grip and hitting him repeatedly with the book Defensive Items.

"I wanted a better picture," Colin admitted. Harry looked at him calmly before speaking.

"No Colin. I don't appreciate getting my picture taken," Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm just a student here."

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see Blaise offering a book to him. "Yes?"

"I heard you had bought a cursed cane-head. I thought you might appreciate the history behind it," Blaise said. Harry paused, taking the book.

"Thank you, Blaise," Harry said, tilting his head. He looked at the cover and spotted a picture of the cane head on the cover. "I'll return it when I finish it."

"How long have you had it?" Blaise asked. "The longest time someone's owned that cane head was one year."

"Two months," Harry said. Blaise nodded.

"Be careful, Potter," Blaise said. "Dark Artifacts are no joke. I would give it away as soon as I could, but Draco said you seemed pretty attached to it. So you won't do that, will you?"

"No, Blaise." Harry took another bite of his pie. "I won't just give it away. It's actually quite important to me."

Blaise shrugged, moving back to the Slytherin table. Most of the newer students started to whisper. Harry saw Pansy Parkinson confront Blaise, who simply shrugged at her furious face. Harry tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table, glancing at the book and traced the skull with a finger. He closed his eyes, the cane head pulsing warmly in response to his Factor.

"You bought a cursed cane-head?" Ron asked, apparently paying attention now. His rant was over.

"Yes," Harry said, reaching into his extendable sack, pulling out the cane head. He showed it to Ron and Hermione, smiling lightly. "I found it in Borgin and Burkes. It was pretty pricy, but worth every Galleon." He fingered the cool metal, placing his head against it, almost lovingly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione looked worried. "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about it…"

"Let me read the book about it first," Harry said. "I'm certain it won't harm me though."

"How are you so sure?" Hermione asked. Harry gave a mysterious smile.

"It's one of those things… That I find particularly fond of. A feeling, you could guess," Harry said softly. Hermione nodded slowly, but still looked doubtful.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said behind himself. Harry paused as he glanced behind himself.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking at the Headmaster. His tone neither showed weakness nor apprehension. Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Ms. Parkinson has just informed me that you may carry a potentially dangerous artifact," Dumbledore said. "I would like to examine it."

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, spotting Parkinson almost immediately, giving him a nasty grin. He looked up at Dumbledore and smiled a little.

"I don't know about dangerous, but that'll be fine." Harry stood up, leaving his plate still full of apple pie, glancing at Hermione and Ron. "I'll meet you back in the common room, okay?" He swung his book bag over his shoulder. Dumbledore looked pleased, nodding.

"Carrying dangerous things, are we Potter?" Snape said as they passed. "Potter's too good for the rules."

Harry ignored him and made his way up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said the password _Jellybeans_ and the gargoyle jumped aside. There was an instant rush of wings and Fawkes swooped down, landing on the perch right next to Dumbledore's desk.

"This is Fawkes, Harry," Dumbledore said, stroking the bird's feathers. Fawkes crooned softly, looking very old and tired. The phoenix turned to look at Harry and Harry tipped his head at it.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said quietly. "Now then, you wanted to see the artifact?" He looked at Dumbledore and then reached into his pocket, taking out the cane head. "You shouldn't touch it, though I can. There is lingering magic in this object. Magic that should never have been introduced into this world." He smiled, holding it out to show Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a sharp inhale.

"Where did you obtain such an object?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes not twinkling. He looked quite serious. "This has killed a fair couple of people, I'm sure you're aware."

"This draws out the darkness in your heart, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said softly, shaking his head. "It drives you mad with your own thoughts and feelings. It is not an item meant to be held by wizards. Muggles could hold it safely, as they do not have magic." He closed his hand on it, sighing deeply. "It is a precious item that belonged to someone who really mattered to me. It holds both power but responsibility. Duty and your true nature. Wizards and witches cannot hold it because of their magic. It will suck the magic right out of you and leave nothing but darkness."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, looking at him, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I don't think you should be in possession of such a dangerous object."

"If not me, it will taint everyone in the school, Professor," Harry said. "Bringing it here with me is a better idea than leaving it to destroy Diagon Alley. Truthfully, this object probably hasn't been in the wizard world for very long, and it's already caused two wars. This object has been here for perhaps a hundred years." He smiled, sliding it back into his pocket. "Professor Dumbledore. You are a brilliant Headmaster. One of the best, if not the best Hogwarts has ever had. But you need to learn that in this world, you are only human. You make mistakes and there are things you do not understand. There is no one in this world that understands the balance like I do."

"Harry…" Dumbledore said softly. He looked a little shocked, old. Harry smiled a little.

"The world is a large place, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said softly. "Knowledge is not meant to be learned by everyone. But you are wise. I believe you can handle the knowledge of this universe. It is too early now to give it to you though."

"Harry… Where did you obtain this knowledge?" Dumbledore asked as Harry turned to leave. Harry paused and then looked at the Headmaster.

"From the universe, Headmaster. It has sung to me. Spoke to me. Asked for my assistance. And I willingly give it."

-0-

**A/N: **Read and Review, as always~


	10. Chapter 9 - Release

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 9**

**Year Two**

**Release**

**A/N:** Read and review, as always. Thanks for the support!

No, Dumbledore is not a manipulative old coot. He won't be. I personally believe he never was in the book. Though his methods were questionable, I always thought he had good intentions.

* * *

"Hey Harry?"

Harry looked up at Draco. Draco had a contemplating look on his face. It was early morning, before breakfast. There weren't that many students up yet, but Hermione had woken Harry and Ron up early to work on homework.

"I… Um… heard your conversation with Dumbledore yesterday." Draco looked a little bit embarrassed. "I was curious and I know you keep the mirror on you at all times… So…"

Harry cursed himself silently for his slipup. He had gotten so used to wearing the mirror that he had completely forgotten it was there. He looked at Draco patiently, waiting for his question.

"What is it that even Dumbledore does not understand?" Draco asked, curious. Harry took a deep breath.

"Draco… You certainly do not need to know such a thing. You would not want to know. The knowledge would drive you mad," Harry said quietly. "There are things you take for granted. Know that."

Draco looked curiously at Harry, frowning a little. "But why do you know them? I know you said that the universe sung to you. But that's not really it, is it?"

"The balance wants me to know. So it shows it to me." Harry said, his voice pleasant, though his eyes serious. "Why do you ask me such a thing, Draco? If I cannot tell Dumbledore, what makes you think I'll tell you? Though we may be friends, I do wish to protect you. From truth. And from yourself."

"How do you know I won't be able to handle it?" Draco asked, slightly insulted. Harry smiled sadly.

"Have you ever thought about where magic comes from?" Harry asked. Draco's brow furrowed, but Harry looked back down at his textbook. He wanted to finish this chapter before he left to go back to the dorm and pick up the rest of his school books. Ron and Hermione had both left to go to the library to finish up McGonagall's transfiguration essay.

"I thought magic just… existed," Draco said. Harry shook his head without looking up.

"There is a source for it," Harry said. "Like all living things, there is a source."

Draco pondered it. And pondered it some more. He had never given a thought to where magic came from, or what the source potentially was. He looked at Potter across the table and stood up.

"I'm going to the library," Draco said suddenly. Harry nodded, not looking up.

-0-

Harry felt his skin crawl. He glanced at the wall, frowning as he heard a voice. They were headed to the Great Hall from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. Harry, though a little pleased to be invited, quickly decided that he didn't really want to be there.

"Rip… Kill… Tear…"

Harry paused, looking at Ron and Hermione. "Did you hear that?"

Hermione looked up from inspecting her time table. "Hear what?" Ron frowned, straining to listen.

"That voice," Harry said, pointing to the wall. He closed his eyes and traced the path he heard the voice move. "It's going that way."

Ron frowned. "I don't hear anything," he said. Harry shrugged, following the sound, but keeping his eyes closed. He turned the corner, but only after hearing Ron and Hermione gasp in shock did he open his eyes.

Mrs. Norris hung by her tail. There was water on the floor, pooling around them. Someone had flooded the bathroom. But Ron and Hermione were staring at the huge message written on the wall.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"Oh… no, no, no," Hermione moaned. "We really don't want to be caught here."

Students filed in the hall from the Halloween feast and stopped short in front of the three and the message. There was a sudden hush over the crowd, but Harry barely noticed. He strode up to the message and touched it.

"Paint," Harry said, frowning. "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

"You've killed my cat! I'll… I'll… I'll kill you!" Filch howled launching at Harry. Harry looked at the cat briefly.

"She's not dead," Harry said clearly. "But something has frozen her. She's in stasis." He didn't seem to notice the other professors show up, or the fact that Filch had grabbed him by the collar.

"Argus!" Dumbledore's voice cut through the murmurs. Filch let Harry go. Harry frowned, as if he just realized he had been suspended slightly in the air, landing on his feet.

"This stasis is powerful though," Harry said, looking at the cat again. "She cannot be revived like one would wake up. My guess is a draught made of Mandrake root."

Dumbledore levitated the cat and said, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, come with me. Argus, you come as well."

Harry paused and followed. Snape sneered at him, but he ignored it. He refused to be provoked by the Potions Master, as even though Snape did not like him, he was alright with him.

"We can use my office, Headmaster!" Lockhart declared. "It's closer."

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said, sweeping swiftly down the halls. Harry followed, his strides confident and calm, despite people whispering about how much trouble he was going to be in. Harry spotted Draco as he passed, but didn't speak to him. Draco looked concerned.

Harry walked calmly to Lockhart's office, closing his eyes along the way there. His Factor pulsed once, twice, but then rippled with power.

Instantly, Harry doubled over. He took deep breaths, trying to hide the strain on his face. But Hermione and Ron had seen. The witch shot him a worried look and Ron placed his hand on Harry's back. Harry smiled gratefully at his friends. He stayed behind them, ignoring Snape's look.

"Harry…? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione whispered, placing her hand on Harry's arm. Harry nodded.

"Disturbance," Harry said softly back, looking at his friends. He stood up straight and looked at Dumbledore examining Mrs. Norris, the caretaker hovering over the animal. Gripping the cursed artifact, Harry suppressed a moan of relief as Shirogane's cane head soaked up the extra darkness rippling from his Factor. His shoulders visibly relaxed.

Snape was still eyeing Harry suspiciously, but turned away when Harry turned towards him. He didn't seem to trust Harry, which Harry was completely fine with.

Lockhart was babbling to the other professors, completely oblivious to the exchange going on. Harry was thankful for that, at least. At last, Dumbledore stood up straight.

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said softly. Lockhart froze in the middle of his speech. "She's been petrified."

Harry looked completely blank at the accusations Filch spun at him for petrifying his cat. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath.

"If I really wanted to hurt you for being a squib, I'd actually have killed your cat. With a knife. Through the skull," Harry said bluntly, ignoring the looks of horror. "Why use something so impractical and traceable like a curse when I could have just stabbed her to death? Plus, the Chamber of Secrets can only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin, as the legend goes. The Heir of Slytherin, that is, Salazar Slytherin's descendent, is not me." He opened his emerald eyes and looked at Filch, a small smile on his face. "I think you better rethink your statements before you accuse someone of petrifying your cat."

"How dare you speak that way towards a staff member, Potter?!" McGonagall asked, looking shocked. Harry turned to her.

"Oh? I'm being accused of murder and now petrifying someone very important to the caretaker of Hogwarts," Harry said, his eyes flashing. "And I have lost the right to defend myself? Might I remind you I am not a criminal, nor have I been formally accused of anything just yet. I am presenting my side. The rest is up to Professor Dumbledore." He looked up at the elderly wizard, waiting.

"…Innocent until proving guilty," Dumbledore said softly. Harry nodded slowly.

"I will be heading to bed then," Harry said, turning, his robes brushing the ground very quickly. "Good night." He placed his hands on Hermione's and Ron's shoulder, moving towards the door. Snape blocked his path.

"Potter, you need a Calming Drought," he said. Harry frowned, looking at Snape's neck, refusing to meet his eyes. "Come with me. Granger, Weasley, go to bed. I will escort Mr. Potter back to the tower."

"I'm fine, Professor Snape," Harry said calmly. "I just need some rest, that's all." He closed his eyes, refusing to show emotions on his face. He needed to meditate. He needed… to feel the calmness of the balance.

But he wanted Shirogane. He wanted Ryuuko. And he wanted…

He wanted to go back home. To the Light Palace.

Harry knew it was impossible at the state right now. Not until the Light Factor was in good hands. Not until the Shadow Factor was back with Shirogane.

Snape grabbed his arm. Harry didn't fight it as Snape dragged him into the dungeons. As soon as the door was shut, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Snape pulled out a bottle in his cabinet and passed it to Harry. Harry stared at the bottle, but didn't take it. He slid into a seat and slumped into it, hanging his head. Long black strands of hair covered his face.

"Potter?" Snape said softly, his voice quiet. Harry looked up at him, meeting his eyes. There was a pause between the two, but then Snape pressed the bottle into Harry's hands. "Drink. You'll feel better."

"Professor Snape," Harry said quietly, "when you look at me… What do you see?" He clasped the bottle in his hands, his eyes vulnerable. "Do you see an… echo of James Potter? The spirit of Lilly Potter? Or Harry Potter?" He stood up, popping open the bottle, drowning the contents. "I knew nothing of my parents. I never got a chance to know them." He placed the bottle on the table, his shoulders relaxed. "Perhaps I should not celebrate the day of their passing."

He paused, looking at Snape's face, bowing to him lightly. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I will see you tomorrow in Potions." He swept out the door and shut it behind himself.

Snape slid to the floor, guilt hitting him full force. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

-0-

"Are you… Alright, Potter?"

Harry looked exhausted. But content. He glanced at Draco and sighed deeply, nodding. "I'm fine Draco. Thank you. I'll go to bed after classes today." He closed his eyes, having meditated the entire night. The balance was stable. And that made him feel good.

"Well, if you're sure," Draco said slowly. Harry smiled, touching the cane head in his pocket. The effect, like before, relaxed him, drawing the darkness out of his body only briefly.

He could feel his Factor pulse slowly. It had been bothering him before, but now it was bearable. Harry smiled weakly, getting up.

Harry stepped into History of Magic, looking as tired as he felt. He slid into his seat, next to Ron, but within five minutes, he was asleep. Binns explained the legend of the Chamber of Secrets to the class, but Harry was too exhausted to listen.

An hour later, Harry entered Potions. He simply gave a tired nod to Snape and sat down. Snape hesitated, but then the rest of the class filed in. A sneer crossed Snape's face.

"Potter, if you cannot stay awake in class, you might as well go to Madam Pomfrey," Snape said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm alright Professor," he said. "Just a little overwhelmed about what happened yesterday."

Snape gave a stiff nod. Harry glanced up and spotted Draco sitting next to him instead of with the other Slytherins. He smiled, sliding his books towards his side of the table.

"Potty's curse is taking effect! Potty will be dead in a week," Pansy Parkinson said nastily. Harry's sharp emerald eyes bore into the back of her head, but then he turned back and faced the front. Snape had put up instructions and stated that they should start the potion.

Harry stood up, halfway into class. He was very pale, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Potter! What are you…" Snape started with a deep sneer on his face. Harry looked at him with sapphire eyes. Snape flattered.

"I need a containment room. Now," Harry said clearly. The Darkness and Light was pulsing through his body at an unbelievably fast pace, his power rising up to the surface. So that was why he had been feeling so unwell these days. Why his body felt so… _tired_.

He struggled to contain the power he could feel just barely beyond his reach. Normally, he would have sparred with Shirogane and Ryuuko to exhaust his supply of Dark and Light. It had been over twelve years since then though. Twelve years of not exercising his power to its fullest extent. Twelve years of balancing the world as his sole duty.

He could not contain it much longer. Light and Dark was never meant to be contained, only veiled. Kazuki had been sealing his power for much too long and using much too little for his body to recycle the elements. As a result, the unbalance he felt, the pain, the pulsing, were all signs that his body had been harboring tainted elements. He was a few minutes away from separating from his body into his rei form. And he knew that Harry Potter's body would not survive a second integration.

"Professor Snape, you are a ward specialist, are you not?" Harry asked, stepping around the desk to face Snape fully. Snape took one look at Harry's pale face, his sapphire eyes.

"Class dismissed!" He barked, pointing to the door. "OUT!"

Harry grit his teeth to try and calm himself down. How could he have been so careless? How could he not have realized the consequences? Meditation back at home was usually as long as he needed it to be. In this world, harboring a human vessel, he could not remain in meditation for weeks or months. He cursed himself for his own foolishness, closing his eyes.

Draco shot him an alarmed look. Hermione and Ron stepped closer to him.

"Harry! Oh my… You're so pale! We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione bit her lip, trying to lead Harry out. Harry shook his head.

"Go! Both of you!" Harry said. Snape waved his wand, dispelling all of the potions and scooting all of the tables and chairs back against the wall. Harry shoved them out of the door, slamming it closed and let out a breath of air. Sweat was trailing down his face as he watched Snape wave his wand to ward the room.

"You should get out too Professor," Harry said, his tone strained. "I may have to release it all at once… I will try to contain it best I can, but my magic is going to go wild."

"No, Potter," Snape said, looking towards him again, his obsidian eyes burning a little. "If you are to release whatever is hurting you, then I will be standing by in case you need any potions."

Harry pulled out the cane head, closing his eyes and dropping his head on his clasped hands. "Father, if you can feel my presence… Please come." His body glowed, the power spilling out of his core. "Ryuuko… Shirogane…" His Factor pulsed twice more and then was still.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but instantly shielded his eyes from a huge flash of light. Through it, he could see Potter's hair getting longer, his clothes changing from the black Gryffindor robes to a long white cape with gold and silver trimmings. His body glowed, black and white swirling around him. The wards shattered with one touch of the power, Potter's hair whipping wildly around himself. Potter had three white rings on each forearm, separated by only an inch or so. The light died down, darkness and light crawling against Potter's feet. His frame was only a few inches taller than Potter's twelve year old self, but somehow, it made all the difference.

In Potter's right hand sat a beautifully crafted spear. The dragons on the metal seemed almost alive, Potter taming them with his hand in the middle, separating the two.

Kazuki had returned.


	11. Chapter 10 - Revelations

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 10**

**Year Two**

**Revelations**

**A/N:** I made it quite early when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape realize who Harry really is. This is because I find it highly unbelievable that Harry would be able to hide such a big for a long period of time. He's never had to hide his identity before from people he likes.

Read and Review!

* * *

Snape was stunned silent. Within seconds however, McGonagall and Dumbledore had both burst into the room, having felt the surge of power. Both of them pulled out wands and started firing curses at him.

Kazuki held up his left hand, a white barrier forming instantly. The spells bounced harmlessly off.

"This wasn't the greeting I was expecting," Kazuki said calmly, looking at the Professors. They circled him, blocking his exit. Kazuki looked down at his spear and held it up, causing the other Professors to raise their wands again. But the spear merely dissolved into shadows.

"As usual, you've made a mess of things, Potter," Snape said, striding towards him. Kazuki smiled.

"So sorry. I did warn you though. Human magic sure is lacking," Kazuki said, crossing his arms, the metal rings around his forearm clinking against each other. "Those wards were child's play. You may be accomplished in Potions, Professor Snape, but your magic is weak."

"Potter?" McGonagall asked, her brow furrowing. Kazuki turned to her and sighed, running a hand through his long black hair.

"I think this calls for an explanation, doesn't it?" Kazuki said.

"I'm ready!" Lockhart burst in the room and fired off a spell in a random direction. Kazuki didn't even bother with the barrier, the spell going right through him and hitting the wall.

"I would appreciate it," Snape said silkily, "If you did not destroy my classroom, Gilderoy. I still do have to… teach."

"Huh? Where is the enemy? The whole monster of the Chamber?" Lockhart asked.

"Normal humans, witches, and wizards cannot see me," Kazuki supplied, "However, in the castle, the magic is saturated enough to filter me in. Considering that he still cannot see me means that he's below the level of average." Snape's mouth twitched.

"I think you should leave now, Gilderoy. Obviously, there is no monster here," he said, his eyes flashing. But he didn't give him a choice in the matter. He waved his wand and Lockhart was shoved out of the room. He waved it again and he was locked outside.

Kazuki tapped his chin, thinking about how he was going to explain this. He glanced around and hummed thoughtfully.

"When this world was created, there were two beings created. Entities. Light and Dark…"

-0-

After the complete rundown, Kazuki looked at the faces of the Professors. "Any questions?"

Dumbledore reached over and placed his hand on Kazuki's cloak. Kazuki looked at him.

"Then… Harry Potter…?"

"Dead. His soul has long since passed," Kazuki said. "He's probably frolicking in some field somewhere in his new life. I merely possess his vessel." He glanced up as Snape uncovered his Dark Mark. "A binding contract?"

Snape looked at him. "If you are Balance, this should be "child's play" to you." He held up his arm and looked at Kazuki. Kazuki sighed deeply, placing his white gloves over Snape's mark. It glowed brightly, the light almost blinding.

"Darkness return to Darkness. Light return to Light. The balance is kept in equilibrium. Free this man of his bindings to Darkness," Kazuki said softly. When the light faded the Dark Mark dissolved into shadowy mist, right off Snape's arm.

Snape stared at the dissolving mark in shock. Kazuki smiled.

"Of course, that was not free. It was payment for allowing this to be somewhat private," Kazuki said, smiling at Snape. "You protected my secret from the other students. I have no doubt they would have suffocated under the pressure. Hogwarts was kind enough to lessen that."

Kazuki turned to the board and closed his eyes. "My vessel is still physically weak. Though my memories and power all exist in this body, the vessel contains most of it. It is just enough to remain undetected from my father's murderer." He turned to Dumbledore.

"Though I am not Harry Potter, my purpose is balance. I exist in this world as such and will not interfere with it unless I absolutely must," Kazuki said. "That includes fighting Voldemort. He does not rank high on my list of things I must do at the moment. Instead, my duties come first. But if Voldemort insists on hunting me down, I have no claims about ripping him apart. If he thought severing his soul was painful, what I could do to him would destroy him…."

"Potter, you're quite the Slytherin, aren't you?" Snape sneered, crossing his arms.

"Draco, Hermione, and Ron all know this. Last year with the troll, I was forced to show a bit of my power to them. Granted, it was only a very small sliver of what I could actually do, but it was my true power, none the less," Kazuki said. "Professor Snape, will you agree to take care of this body? My vessel. The body is weak, much weaker than I would have liked. But the body is becoming more in sync with me, which could prove to be problematic. It means I can use more of my true power in my vessel, but also that my power is more visible to my enemy. I do not think I am strong enough to take down the Shadow King in my state. If he was able to kill Father and chase my other Father away, he is beyond my level. Far beyond my level."

Snape gave a sniff and a stiff nod.

Kazuki walked up to Snape, placing his hands on Snape's upper arms and resting his head on Snape's shoulder. "At my current level, I cannot remain in this state for long. I must revert back." He smiled a little, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Professor Snape."

There were small bubbles of light coming from Kazuki's body and then Harry Potter was back, slumped against Snape's shoulder. Snape held the boy steady as Harry opened his eyes, looking exhausted, but no longer stressed.

"I feel better," Harry said quietly.

"Well, good, because you'll be serving detention with me for a month for your disruption in class," Snape said flatly. Harry laughed.

"Now, Severus, it's hardly fair to blame Mr. Potter for something he couldn't control," McGonagall protested. Dumbledore raised a hand.

"No, Minerva," he said quietly, his voice sad and soft, "Harry did disrupt the class. Severus has every right to give the boy detention because of it." He looked old, frail. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Harry, my boy. I did not mean to put so much pressure on you. But tell me this: that cane head…"

"Ah, yes. It reeks of Shirogane's Darkness. His power," Harry said, nodding. "It can help me balance out darkness when I need to. But only darkness. Darkness always draws more darkness. I hold both in my power and need both to keep the equilibrium."

Dumbledore nodded, moving towards the door. Harry closed his eyes, completely slumped against Snape.

"I felt him, you know," Harry said, letting himself be dragged to Snape's personal quarters. Snape slipped him on the couch, moving away to grab a blanket. "Shirogane… He's made another child." Harry closed his eyes. "I wonder what he's like…"

"Potter, you need rest. I'll call for dinner later today," Snape said. Harry thought his voice seemed very far away as he slipped into dreamless sleep.

Snape looked at the child sleeping on his couch.

His story was nothing short of incredible.

Rubbing the area where his Dark Mark used to be, Snape sighed, closing his eyes. To think there was another world out there. Other beings that far outstripped wizards and witches. Entities. And even more powerful beings that could create and destroy life like it was a toy.

Severus Snape didn't know what to think anymore. His entire world had been turned upside down. But what bothered him the most, was that there existed a being that could kill the entity of Light. And that enemy was the person Potter was going to fight against.

Potter was balance. Did he not know how _important_ his existence was? If he died from the battle with that man, then the balance would crumble. At least until another being was created to keep the equilibrium. Potter admitted to them that he had no idea what came after death. A new future? Or something akin to Heaven? He had no idea. But he knew that humans reincarnated, so he had supposed that perhaps he would too, if he had died.

Snape opened a bottle of firewhisky as there was a knock on his door. He hesitated before flicking his wand at the door, allowing them entry. It was Draco.

"Professor? Is Harry…?" He spoke quietly. Ron and Hermione were behind him. Snape stepped aside to show them their sleeping friend and sat down again.

"He's alive," Snape said, leaning back to sneer at them. He sipped the strong alcoholic beverage, far too tired to care at the moment that he had two Gryffindors and one Slytherin in his private rooms. Draco must have showed them the way.

"Do you know?" Draco asked quietly. "We felt it in the Great Hall too. Everyone did. For a minute, I thought Potter exploded."

Snape sneered with discomfort, looking at the Potter boy. He had thought that Potter wouldn't last five minutes against the Dark Lord. Now…

Perhaps they had a fighting chance.

He felt the firewhisky come up his throat a little. Problem was, perhaps Potter had his own ways of fighting already. He easily blocked two spells from the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Teaching the boy how to shield his mind from influence should be a simple task. Kazuki seemed powerful, quite possibly more powerful than the Dark Lord. If Kazuki was serious in battle, he might be able to win.

Briefly, Snape wondered if Harry knew how to use the spear he had been holding.

-0-

Harry woke slowly, his body warm. He listened to the crackling of the fire for a while, the fire warm against his senses. He opened his eyes.

Snape was sitting in the armchair, his head tipped forward. He appeared to be fast asleep. Harry looked around, frowning and closing his eyes and relaxing. He slid off the couch, looking up at Snape, padding slowly towards him placing a hand on his shoulder. Snape shifted a little and Harry sighed contentedly, letting his light warm Snape.

"Potter…?"

Harry looked at him in the face, dropping his hand. Snape seemed to be awake, looking up at him, surprised that he was awake.

"Yes?" Harry asked, moving back and sitting on the couch. Snape touched his shoulder where Harry had touched him, slightly confused. There was a warmth in his touch that he had never felt before…

"You will serve your detention Thursday, Friday, and Saturday at 8PM," Snape said. Harry tipped his head.

"As you wish," Harry said, looking at Snape. Snape yawned and called a house elf for dinner despite that it was very late already.

Snape tilted his chair back, waiting for the food to come. Harry closed his eyes, smiling a little.

"Potter, how much do you know of Legilimency?"

Harry glanced at Snape slowly. "Absolutely nothing, I would guess. I have never heard that term before." He looked back at the fire, smiling as a house elf appeared with a tray of food. "Thank you."

The house elf bowed, popping away. Harry didn't move to eat. Snape pushed the tray at Harry. Harry absentmindedly reached forward and took the cup of tea that was prepared for him, taking one of the sandwiches. Snape did the same.

"Legilimency is the art of navigating through minds," Snape said. "Occumency is the art of protecting your mind."

"I see," Harry said. "I have done meditation before. But I have not had any formal training in protecting my mind against wizards. I have never gotten attacked by wizards before since my interaction is limited to people who visited me in the Light Palace. Ryuuko did not feel I was ready for travel in the human world, though I knew I was. Assault of the mind was considered a coward's way of fighting."

"I see," Snape said slowly. "I will be teaching you during our detentions, though it might come naturally to you. If it does, I'd like to see your skill in battle before teaching you more spells."

Harry laughed, highly amused. He ate his sandwich and leaned back. "Alright, Professor." He closed his eyes and hummed. "Does Voldemort use it too?" He supposed that, even if he didn't, he would be able to use it against any potential mind readers. Though he seriously doubted he'd ever be able to fool Shisui. Shisui read intent, not memories and minds.

"He has in the past and he may in the future," Snape said, a frown on his face. Harry smiled.

"I look forward to our meeting then."

-0-

Harry didn't know what possessed him to think that joining a Dueling Club would be a good idea.

Oh yeah. It was the petrification of Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. After the first match of the season, Harry had dislocated his shoulder from a rogue Bludger. He had caught the snitch with his good hand, but his other arm had been twisted the wrong way. Lockhart immediately tried to help, but Harry wordlessly snapped his shoulder back into place with a sickening crunch.

Apparently Madam Pomfrey wasn't very happy about that. She insisted he stay for the night, scowling at him, but saying nothing to his response.

"_Would you rather have me as a patient due to Lockhart's incompetency?"_

When he was resting, Dobby had showed up, giving him another warning and admitting that he was the one to set the Bludger to attack Harry and seal the platform. Harry had not been very happy to hear this, but let it go. He did swear to himself, though, that if Dobby tried anything like that again, he'd ask Draco why their family house elf was trying to send him home in pieces.

Colin had arrived shortly after, being levitated. Harry had been resting, but not sleeping, listening to the conversation going on in the bed next to them. It took him a while, but he finally dozed off when they had left.

Since the disastrous first class, Lockhart had not brought any more magical creatures in. Instead, he would constantly pick on Harry to be an actor for one of his books. Harry refused to participate in any way, forcing Lockhart to use him as a standstill model for demonstrations from his books. His friends were less than pleased.

Snape glanced at Harry, noting that the boy didn't look particularly happy to be at the first meeting of the Dueling Club. He couldn't blame him though. They had started their training sessions last week. This would seem like nothing to Harry.

Ron and Hermione spoke with Draco about the Heir of Slytherin. Together, they searched through the library, looking for books. Draco agreed that they should leave his father out of it, as his father might have started the whole thing.

Lockhart stood proudly as he looked around. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, watching him get blown back by a spell and his wand flying in the air. Personally, he'd rather fight Snape than Lockhart, as Lockhart was as unpredictable idiot.

"Potter. Malfoy. Come here," Snape said, barking at them. Draco climbed up instantly, standing on the platform proudly. Harry sighed and stood opposite him.

"Disarm only," Lockhart said, despite both boys not paying attention to him. Snape whispered something in Draco's ear, causing Draco to smile at Harry.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Of course I am. You can be scary," Harry said, smiling back. Although he said it, there was not a hint of fear. He bowed to Draco, who bowed back.

"One… Two… Three… Go!" Lockhart said. But Draco had already started on two.

Harry dodged the spell and Draco fired off another one. A snake erupted from the end of Draco's wand, hitting the floor with a thud.

"What in the-" The snake hissed, looking like it had just woken up from a nap.

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape said. "I'll get rid of it." He pulled out his wand. Lockhart was faster, shooting a spell at the snake. The snake flew up in the air, swelled two feet long, and landed with a heavy thump.

"SON OF A-" Now the snake seemed very angry. It reared up towards the direction of the spell, directly in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry groaned.

"He did it," Harry spoke calmly, pointing at Lockhart. The snake turned towards him sharply but then reared towards Lockhart, furious. Lockhart stumbled and backed away from the snake. Snape's lip twitched, his smile seeming more like a sneer.

"I WAS SLEEPING YOU LITTLE-"

"He was sleeping. Your summoning probably woke him up. And he's more pissed at Lockhart for his spell than your summoning," Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco was looking at him strangely. Now that he had bothered to look around, most people were looking at him strangely.

"You're a Parslemouth, Potter?" Draco asked, frowning deeply.

"Hm? Oh… Well… I suppose that's what you'd call it," Harry said casually. "Snakes talk to me and it would be rude to ignore them. But I talk to other animals too. They understand me, though snakes talk back." He was watching Lockhart scramble off the platform and wave his wand in some flamboyant manner. The snake wasn't pleased, but it slithered back towards Draco and Harry. Harry looked at it. "You should probably put him back though. Sorry for bothering you." He spoke the last phrase to the snake. The snake looked miffed as Snape made it vanish in a puff of black smoke.

Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room. Both Ron and Hermione tailed behind.


	12. Chapter 11 - Breakdown

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 11**

**Year Two**

**Breakdown**

**A/N: **Thank you for your support! Read and review as always.

* * *

It took a while for Harry to understand why being a Parslemouth was a bad thing. By the end of it, Harry was staring at wonder at Draco and then looked to Ron and Hermione.

"I see… But, they don't have proof," Harry said slowly. Ron shook his head.

"Harry, they don't need proof to treat you like you are the Heir of Slytherin," Ron said softly. Harry blinked, nodding.

"That's fine. But I'm not going to treat them any different," Harry said, smiling. "Excuse me. I got detention from Snape I have to go to. He apparently wasn't very happy I almost leveled the school… I can't imagine why. I mean, it is just a school. He should be happy I didn't kill anyone."

Draco sighed.

-0-

"Come in."

Snape was standing on one side of the room when Harry entered. Harry shut the door and walked in front of him.

"I taught you the theory of it, but today we should practice. Take out your wand," Snape said. Harry withdrew his wand and looked at him. "You may defend yourself by any means necessary. I realize you don't know that many spells yet, but you may also use those… abilities you possess."

"Alright," Harry said. Snape raised his wand.

"Legilimens."

"_Kazuki?"_

_Kazuki looked up. Ryuuko smiled, picking him up. Kazuki had just turned four._

"_We're going to meet your other Father today," Ryuuko said, giving Kazuki a heartwarming smile. Kazuki returned it brightly, his eyes blue shining. He was looking forward to this._

The scene flashed to when Kazuki was a little older.

_He was sitting in Shirogane's lap, combing his long white hair as Ryuuko spoke with him. Kazuki's face was set into deep concentration, his little tongue sticking out. Neither man seemed to be paying attention to him, but Kazuki didn't care. Shirogane's pale hand was in his jet black hair, smoothing it calmly._

"_There! Done!" Kazuki said proudly. Shirogane looked down at the child—His Child—and gave a small start. Kazuki had braided a couple long strands of his hair that fell to the front and tied it with a band._

_Shirogane's face twisted in pure fury, but Kazuki looked up at him innocently and then at Ryuuko._

"_Do you like it, Fathers?"_

_Ryuuko smiled. "I love it, precious son of mine. Don't you, Shirogane?"_

_Shirogane opened his mouth to retort, but Kazuki cuddled into his chest. Shirogane hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around the young child, cradling him to his body._

"_It's acceptable."_

All of a sudden, the scene crumbled in front of Snape. He staggered, regaining his footing. Harry was standing in front of him, holding up a barrier similar to what he had thrown up against Dumbledore.

"That seems to be the most effective counter I have right now," Harry said, looking at his wand. It was almost useless right now, as he had tried several jinxes to break the connection.

"Good, Potter," Snape said, looking somewhat pleased. "That took a bit longer than I thought it would." Harry shook his head.

"First years spells seem highly ineffective," Harry said. "What did you see? I was too busy concentrating on trying to throw you out to notice. Surely not my human time, since I haven't been in this body for that long."

"I saw… A man with long black hair and kind red eyes… Ryuuko, was it?" Snape said, frowning. "He was taking you to meet your other Father. I saw your other Father, Shirogane. Long white hair, a cold look on his face… Ice blue eyes… You braided his hair. He was not pleased."

Harry laughed. "Oh yes, I remember that. As we are entities, we're not supposed to bind our hair. Our hair is a mark of our status and power. It was a rule I didn't know when I had done that." He paused and added. "Shirogane can be very cold. He's not a very patient man."

Snape raised his wand again. "Let's continue. Legilimens."

_There was a large orb floating in the air. Two rings, one black and one white were moving around the orb. The orb was split in two, one half of it white, the other half black. Darkness was creeping slowly across the globe, but Ryuuko raised his hand. His hand glowed white. The darkness retreated, crawling back to the boundaries. Ryuuko lowered his hand, smiling down at a young Kazuki._

"_Kazuki. This is the balance. We tune our powers to this. Using our Factors, we can balance it. But it'll be your job to maintain it." Ryuuko placed his hand on Kazuki's shoulder. He looked at him carefully, embracing him close. "We will do all we can to keep it. But we need you to help us."_

_Kazuki nodded at Ryuuko. "Okay, Father. I'll help you and Father best I can."_

"_Promise me, Kazuki. Promise me that if you need help, you won't hesitate to ask us. I do not wish you to carry this burden alone." Ryuuko kneeled down to Kazuki's level placing his hands on Kazuki's shoulders. "Promise me that you won't carry this alone. You are our precious Child. The first one we've ever made together. You are our future."_

"_I promise, Father."_

Snape was jerked out of Harry's memories. Harry was looking at him sadly, his eyes a little bit wet from tears.

"Potter…?"

"That is one of the few promises… I did not keep with Ryuuko." Harry smiled sadly, sitting on the ground. "One of the few I cannot help but break." He looked up at Snape, the barrier dissolving in his hands. He held up his wand. "Let us continue."

Snape nodded slowly. He held up his wand. But Harry was ready this time.

There was a huge flash of light and Snape was thrown backwards. He hit the wall hard, coughing harshly when he landed. Harry walked up to him and offered his hand.

"It seems… It's harder than I thought to force someone out of my mind," Harry said. Snape didn't take his hand and stood up without assistance. Harry smiled a little, dropping his hand, not at all offended by Snape's attitude towards him. "It is easier to prevent it altogether than to force you out."

Snape smirked. Progress!

-0-

Christmas was a rather depressing event. No one really celebrated. The weather cooled enough where it started to snow, the white flakes settling over the castle. Harry spent the break organizing the balance. His detentions with Snape were over, after all.

Snape seemed pleased with his progress, at any rate. Harry could throw him off quite easily by the end of the month and even attempted to counter attack. Ultimately, his attempts at casting Legilimency failed, but Snape seemed pretty confident it was because he was only a second year. Truth was that Harry actually wasn't really trying, as he didn't particularly want to invade Snape's mind.

The weather warmed slowly. The first flowers had started to bloom when Draco finally approached the group with some news about the Chamber. Harry had retired early to sleep.

"My father sent me a letter yesterday," Draco said, looking over his Charms textbook. "Apparently, fifty years ago, the Chamber had been opened. A muggleborn died." He glanced at Ron and Hermione's face before rolling his eyes. "No. Father did not open the Chamber. He just said someone did."

Hermione bit her lip. Ron scowled.

"I asked him if he knew who. He had no idea," Draco said. "I would be careful though, Granger. Apparently they had only attacked muggleborns fifty years ago. It stopped because someone was killed and someone else expelled."

"Did he say who?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"No. By the way, do either of you know a Riddle? I found this diary on the floor on my way to the boy's bathroom. Apparently someone had thrown it out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Draco said, holding up a diary. "Belongs to T. M. Riddle. They didn't write anything in it though."

"Are you sure it's not cursed?" Ron asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Weasley. Sometimes you seem to forget I'm a Slytherin. My father owns many Dark Artifacts. I think I'd be able to tell if it were cursed," Draco said. Ron frowned, but Hermione spoke.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll keep it for a while until I bump into someone named T. M. Riddle," Draco said.

"He got a reward! I saw it in the trophy room," Ron said suddenly. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. He got it fifty years ago!"

"Fifty? Maybe he knows who opened the chamber," Draco said. "Well, there's no point in asking the diary. It's empty. But if it was fifty years ago, he wouldn't still be around, would he? So I guess I'll keep the diary."

"Okay," Hermione said, shrugging.

Draco stood up. "I should get back to Slytherin dorms. You should head back too."

The very next day, another student had been attacked. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were found in the hallway outside of the Great Hall. Harry had been eating at the time when they were called back to their dorms. He paused, swiping a last cookie and heading towards the Gryffindor dorm rooms with his housemates.

As Ron had suspected, Harry had become the person to avoid in the school. Since the Dueling Club, Harry had seen and heard the whispers being passed around about him being the heir of Slytherin. People refused to sit next to him at the table. But that was completely fine with Harry. He rather liked his privacy after all.

Hermione and Ron both talked to him though. And so did Draco. So Harry didn't mind it. In fact, he kind of enjoyed the solitude.

But now it might end. Everyone had seen him in the Great Hall when the bodies had been found petrified. Harry sighed deeply, entering the common room with the cookie in his mouth. He needed two boxes of these.

Harry paused and sipped his pumpkin juice. He had finished his homework early with Ron and Hermione. There were many things he could be doing, but none of them really appealed to him at the moment. He wanted the sense of calm.

Harry sat cross legged in front of the fire. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar wash of his Factor. His Factor settled in front of him. Harry observed the equilibrium of his Factor and then the cane head next to it. Shirogane's possessions sure came in handy when he was trying to stabilize the balance.

It was strange, but the amount of darkness he put into the cane head was already a fair amount. He wasn't sure what he would do with it, but for now, it seemed like a good idea to hold onto the item. If he ever met Shirogane again, he would pass it on. If not, he would feed it back into the equilibrium.

Ever since his explosion of power, Harry had been extra careful. His meditation sessions became longer, taking up many hours of his sleeping time as he filtered his light and darkness. He was careful to keep check of the time though, stopping in the early morning to catch a few hours of sleep. Truthfully, he probably could go another couple of years without filtering, but he didn't want to risk it.

He just hoped that the Quidditch match would end in his favor as Wood was being obnoxious again.

-0-

"Canceled?!" Wood howled. Draco winced as he heard the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain freak out about the match.

McGonagall swept in the room. She looked at Wood exasperatedly before speaking. "Mr. Wood! Cease that racket immediately! Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

Wood took a minute to collect himself. But then he pointed up the boys dorms. McGonagall frowned and said, "Go get them for me, Mr. Wood."

Draco spoke to Harry and Ron in a rushed whisper. "Hagrid had opened the Chamber fifty years ago. The diary is a magic diary from Tom Marvolo Riddle. He showed me. It's a very strange, but unique diary. I'll show you the next time we meet." He paused as the door opened. Harry tucked the mirror away.

Wood looked at the two boys before waving towards the common room. "Professor McGonagall wants you two." He stepped aside, letting the two pass.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Come with me!" McGonagall said sharply, sweeping out of Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron shot nervous glances at each other but followed silently. McGonagall swept into the Hospital Wing and pulled back a curtain.

"Hermione!" Ron groaned. Harry covered his mouth a little, a soft "oh!" of surprise leaving his lips. This was… certainly unexpected.

Hermione lay still, petrified in place. McGonagall held up a mirror.

"She was found holding this. Does this mean anything to either of you?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Ron. Ron looked visibly upset, placing his hand on her frozen one.

Rip… kill… tear…!

Harry shivered in the discomfort. He had learned to ignore the voice that no one else could hear, but it gave him the creeps. And for some reason, every time the voice got closer, his core would respond. It was as if something, someone, was trying to tell him something…

"Harry?"

Ron was tugging on his sleeve, pointing to a sheet of paper that was stuck in Hermione's hand. Harry jerked out of his thoughts, looking at Ron and then the paper. McGonagall had left, leaving them to mourn over their friend.

"Draco?" Ron asked. Draco's voice responded.

"I'm here."

"What does the paper say?" Harry asked. Ron read it out loud quietly. Draco interrupted them.

"Wait. If the basilisk kills with a single glare, how come no one has died yet? And how could Hagrid have set it loose? He is not the Heir of Slytherin," Draco said. Harry paused.

"Because no one _has_ seen it directly in the eye… I think," Harry said slowly, trying to put the pieces together. "Mrs. Norris saw it in the flooded water. Colin, through his camera. Justin through Nick. Nick is already dead, so I don't think he counts. And Hermione…"

Ron was staring at the mirror on her bedside table. "The mirror. After she found this, she was using this to cut corners or something…"

"So…? What'll you do?" Draco asked. Harry hesitated.

"I… think we need to talk to Hagrid," he said. Draco snorted.

"Alright. In the meantime, I'll try looking for ways to kill a basilisk."

-0-

"Follow the spiders, he says," Harry said, looking at the ground. Ron was gripping his sleeve tightly, whimpering with fear in face of the giant Acromantula colony. "Someone needs to tell Hagrid that spiders this large are not pets anymore."

Aragog looked at the boy with his many eyes. It shifted, causing Ron to whimper and hold onto Harry tighter.

"In my days… Back in the castle… Hagrid… was good to me," the spider said, pincers clicking. "He has never killed anyone. I have never killed anyone. The creature that lives in the castle is far greater than us. We fear it." It took a deep sigh. "It killed a girl… in the bathroom…"

"I see. I'm sorry to bother you when you were resting. I shall take my leave now," Harry said calmly, bowing to the spider. The spider clicked its pincers again and turned to climb up the web. Hundreds of eyes gazed down at the pair as they were leaving, one even launching itself close to them. Harry simply side stepped it and moved on.

"Harry… What now?" Ron asked, his whole body shaking. Harry sighed.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, moving into the castle again, heading up to Gryffindor tower. "There isn't much we can do at this point. The basilisk moves, but we don't know where the chamber is." He thought about it a little.

"Harry?" Ron asked, entering the common room and slumping in a chair.

"Draco? Can Acromantulas petrify people?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco's voice responded.

"Not as far as I know. Their poison is deadly though, so I wouldn't recommend trying to see if it is able," Draco said. Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

-0-

"It's gone!"

Draco was looking frantically for something. He had just gotten back to the Slytherin common room to collect the diary to show Harry when he realized the little black book was missing. He racked his brain, wondering where he had taken it. This morning… in the Great Hall, someone had bumped into him. His books had fell out of his arms and hit the floor.

Draco could remember making a scathing remark to the person who hit him as they collected his books. They passed the pile to him, their head still bowed. Draco never saw their face.

He swore loudly. Someone had stolen the diary.

It had only been a few hours after that incident when Snape came in and ordered them to stay in the common room. Draco paused and looked at Snape.

"Professor Snape? What's happened?" he asked. Many students paused to listen. Snape merely gave Draco a look and swept out of the common room. Draco stood there, a little dumbfounded.

Half a castle away, Harry paused as a thought occurred to him. Aragog had said that a girl had died in the bathroom. What if she was still there…?

"The entrance, Ron. It's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry said suddenly. Ron looked shocked, then excited.

"We have to tell the teachers!" He dashed off, just as McGonagall's voice could be heard.

"Attention students. Please return to your common rooms!"

"Oh no… Not now…!" Rom moaned.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Chamber

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 12**

**Year Two**

**The Chamber**

_**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER**_

Harry looked at the words on the wall. Ron looked horrified, both at the thought of being caught and at the message.

"The monster took one of the students. Dragged it right into the Chamber itself," McGonagall said seriously. Sprout looked terrified.

"Who is it, Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

Harry spotted the petrified look on Ron's face. But then a door banged open.

"Sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?" Lockhart said loudly, disregarding the mood completely.

Snape scowled, standing up. "Just the man we need. The monster has dragged off a student. Now is your time to shine, Gilderoy."

Lockhart looked confused.

"Oh yes, didn't you tell me that you knew where the entrance to the Chamber was all along?" Sprout said. Harry snorted softly at Lockhart's crestfallen face.

"I-"

"And didn't you tell us that you wish you'd have gotten a crack at the monster?" Flitwick inputted. Lockhart laughed nervously.

"What I meant-"

"Very well. Then we shall leave the rescue of the student in your capable hands," McGonagall said crisply. Lockhart paled a little, but then took a deep breath.

"Very… well… I'll be in my office getting… getting ready."

Lockhart swept out of the room. McGonagall snorted.

"That's one problem out of our hair."

Ron pulled Harry aside, looking at him excitedly.

"Harry, this is our chance! We can tell Lockhart what we know and he can defeat the basilisk!" Ron said, the prospect of saving Ginny completely throwing common sense out the window. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think Lockhart would be noble enough to do that?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Well, we've got to try, shouldn't we?" he asked. "Come on." He pulled Harry along, almost half dragging him into Lockhart's office. Harry looked down at the concealed two way mirror, tempted to ask Draco how to kill the giant snake.

Lockhart was scrambling around, smashing things into a suitcase. He stopped short as he spotted the two boys. "Oh… Hello boys! I've got an emergency. Got to run!"

"Well what about my sister?!" Ron yelled desperately. Lockhart gave him a pitying look.

"Most unfortunate, yes," Lockhart said, closing the suitcase, his office stripped bare.

"What about all the things you did?!" Ron cried out indignant. "Those books you wrote!"

"Books can be misleading." Lockhart said, throwing a stack of books into a bag.

"I knew he was a fraud," Harry muttered, glancing at Ron. Ron fumed.

"You're the Defense Against Dark Arts Professor!" Ron said.

"Well, when I signed up for the job, I admit, this wasn't what I had in mind," Lockhart said, dragging his suitcase to the door. "Just one more thing, I think." He turned to the boys and said, "Sorry boys , but I'm going to have to erase your memories. I can't have you going around and babbling my secrets." He brandished his wand but Ron was faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart's wand flew high out of his reach. Harry caught it.

"You're coming with us," Harry said quietly. "We know where the entrance is. And what's in it. With any luck you'll survive both, but I wouldn't count on it." He led the way as Ron prodded Lockhart in the back, forcing him to move with them.

"Boys… Boys…" Lockhart said weakly, not knowing what to say. Harry ignored him.

After the fiasco with Moaning Myrtle, Harry opened the Chamber. He slid down the pipe and landed in a pile of snake skin. Frowning, he moved aside to allow Lockhart and Ron landing space. He inspected the skin and then looked up to stare at the stone walls. Considering the size of the chamber and snake skin, they were dealing with something quite large. Lockhart fell heavily, but Harry ignored him.

"Get up," Ron said. Harry looked back at him, frowning. "We're going deeper in."

Lockhart suddenly lashed out and wrestled Ron's wand from his grip. He shot a strange spell at Ron. Harry threw up a powerful barrier between him and Ron, causing the spell to bounce off and hit Lockhart. Lockhart was blasted backwards.

"Ah…" Harry said quietly, looking at the fallen Professor. "I didn't mean to do that…" He glanced up as he heard a soft rumbling. Then he leapt back narrowly avoiding being squashed by falling debris. Apparently, decades of water had weakened the structure. He waved his hand in front of his face in attempt to clear the air around him.

"Harry," Ron coughed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry said. Ron frowned as Lockhart sat up. Due to the angle, Harry couldn't see Lockhart or Ron. "Ron?"

"Hello," Lockhart said pleasantly at Ron. Ron swallowed a little, wondering if the older man was going to attack him again. "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley?" The ginger head said uncertainly.

"Oh… And… Who am I?"

Ron stared at Lockhart and then said, "Harry, Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He doesn't know who he is or who we are."

"Good," Harry said. "Maybe he'll shut up for once." He sighed and turned to the tunnel. "I'm going to go see if I can find Ginny." He looked down the chamber and ruffled his hair a little. "Draco? Did you ever find out what kills a basilisk?"

There was a small shuffle on the other side of the mirror. Draco's face appeared.

"The crowing of a rooster," he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Great. Get me fifty roosters and throw them in the Chamber of Secrets with me, will you?" Harry said sarcastically. "Any spells?"

"Basilisks are resilient to spellwork," Draco said, shuffling some papers. "I suppose you could slice it in half. That outta do the trick."

"Hmm… If worse comes to worst, I suppose," Harry said mildly, placing his hand against the wall and closing his eyes. "If you hear things turn bad, mind calling Professor Dumbledore? I don't think he can find his way in, but I'm pretty sure he can have at least a few people ready to take Ron and Lockhart."

"What happened to Lockhart?" Draco asked. Harry frowned, feeling his way across the room.

"Got hit by his own memory charm," Harry said. Draco snorted.

Harry made his way deep into the Chamber, stopping at the stone door. He hissed out a "open" and watched the Chamber door move. He was in.

Ginny Weasley was on the floor, pale and looking very much drained. Harry stepped forward, gazing down at her and then at the book beside her. Draco had mentioned a diary to him. Perhaps it had been Ginny's.

"She won't wake."

Harry looked up, frowning a little. A young man was standing a few feet away, staring at him, apparently fascinated. Harry looked back at Ginny and spoke.

"And it's your fault, I suppose?" Harry asked. The man turned to Ginny.

"It's that foolish little girl's fault." The man said, "I've waited a long time to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Oh? Really? And who might you be?" Harry asked, looking at him suspiciously. "Not a whole being. A mere... fragment. You drain the life force of those who fall into your trap.

"The memory of Riddle," Riddle said, looking at him. "Tell me, Harry Potter, how did you survive the greatest wizard of all time? Why did you survive?"

"Why would you need to know?" Harry asked, sitting down on the stone floor, looking at the water. "Voldemort is after your time." He gazed up at Riddle. Riddle smiled grimly.

"Voldemort is my past... my present... my future." Riddle held up Ginny's wand and waved it. Letters flew out and spelled out:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

He waved the wand again and the letters rearranged themselves.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see. I am the memory of the greatest wizard who ever lived," Riddle said. Harry snorted.

"Greatness cannot be defined so simply," Harry said. "You feared Professor Dumbledore's power. Legend has it he was the only wizard you ever feared. You prey on the weaker and less magically powerful than yourself. That's a coward's way of fighting."

Riddle's face contorted in anger. "Dumbledore was driven out of the school by the mere memory of me!"

Harry laughed. "And therefore the school is defenseless? You underestimate the power of wizards today. Wake up, old man. Fifty years ago, you may have been the big shot, but not anymore. You were a vile and disgusting parasite before and now you're sapping the soul of children. How desperate you are, Voldemort."

Riddle opened his mouth in anger, but there was a sudden thrill. Fawkes the phoenix flew down and dropped the Sorting Hat in Harry's lap. Harry blinked as Riddle laughed.

"So... this is what Dumbledore sends his greatest defender. A songbird... and a hat..." Riddle spoke in disgust. Turning to the stone statue, he hissed. "Come to me, Slytherin, Greatest of Four!"

There was a low rumble and Harry closed his eyes. Riddle chuckled.

"Accepting your fate, Harry Potter?" He leered. The basilisk slithered across the water, rearing up to look down at Harry. Harry smiled a little.

Fangs flashed, but Harry did a quick backflip to dodge it. He flipped several more times; landing on the ground, water splashing a little. The basilisk hissed and swung its tail at him, which Harry also dodged. Riddle looked stunned.

There was a screech and Fawkes swooped down, beak and talons meeting fangs and scales. There was a loud hissing and then a spurt of blood Harry barely avoided. The basilisk thrashed and Riddle screamed.

"The bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell you!" Riddle hissed.

Harry opened his eyes. He looked at the snake and dodged its thrashing. He didn't know any spells to take down such a large creature.

His Factor pulsed and echoed. Harry gave a small start as his extendable sack started to leak darkness, spreading out to his hands. Fawkes gave a soft cry, feathers falling and flapped away from him, flying up. Harry pulled out the cane head.

Darkness spread over the item, gathering to form a single, shiny blade. Harry smiled.

"Kill the boy!" Riddle said furiously. Harry held the blade up, basking in the power which used to belong to Shirogane. Riddle took a step back. "Harry Potter! What kind of Dark Magic is this?!"

"Dark Magic? Oh, no, Riddle. This is simply magic you have not seen before," Harry said softly, holding up the blade and swinging it as the basilisk tried to strike him with his tail. The katana cut through the flesh like butter, darkness pouring out of the wound on the large creature.

No wonder Shirogane loved his katana. This kind of power coupled with this kind of weapon was almost intoxicating. A pleasant shiver ran through his body, darkness spilling off his body and onto the floor, rising up the walls. Riddle gasped, casting the killing curse at Harry with Ginny's wand. Harry raised his blade, his eyes sparkling with a deep red color. The killing curse dissolved in the shadows.

"No…!" Riddle gasped. The basilisk lunged again with its sharp fangs, but was sliced cleanly in half by the katana Harry was holding. Black hair slowly became white, lengthening and wrapping around his body. His robes changed from black to white. A burst of darkness later, a black cape covered his shoulders, lined with silver and gold. Harry's eyes swarmed with the reddish color of Ryuuko's eyes consumed with madness.

"Your presence offends me…" Harry spoke pleasantly, his red eyes gazing straight into Riddle. Riddle took a step back, shooting curse after curse at Harry. Harry leaped high into the air and was suddenly face to face with Riddle. "So you're better off dead. Will you die?"

The wand quivered in Riddle's hand, Riddle seemingly frozen in place. Harry kicked the wand out of Riddle's hands and swung the katana at him, stabbing him clean in the stomach.

"I wonder how pretty your organs look from the inside. Shall we see?" Harry asked, his eyes dripping with malice, face set into a pleasantly terrifying expression. Riddle gasped, the darkness leaking off the sword. He was going to die. Oh god, he was going to die…!

"HARRY!"

Harry jerked back, the red in his eyes vanishing into emerald green again. The white hair disappeared into the darkness and his clothes were suddenly replaced by his school robe again. Draco's voice echoed in his head, beating the darkness aside just enough where the light in his Factor was able to be seen. The equilibrium quivered, then remained balanced between Light and Dark.

"…What… happened…?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. What in the world was that?! He had never felt like that before! Not even anything close to it. That wasn't his father. That had been… _himself._ "Draco…?"

"Came to your senses, finally?" Draco asked, the glint of the two way mirror hidden over Harry's clothes. "You see the diary? Riddle probably came out of that. He is a memory, after all."

Harry turned to the diary, looking at it next to Ginny. Then he pulled out the katana roughly and plunged it straight into the diary.

There was a horrible, hiss-like scream as Riddle started to dissolve. Harry cut the book in half and stabbed each half twice. Riddle screamed louder, exploding into particles of light.

Harry panted and looked down at Shirogane's katana. That was… very dangerous. He didn't know what had happened there, but he could feel his body depleting the extra darkness it had accumulated.

"Draco…? What happened to me?" Harry asked slowly. Ginny gasped and sat up, looking shocked. But Harry wasn't even paying attention.

"You're asking me, Potter? How, in Merlin's name, would I know?" Draco scoffed. "You went berserk or something. There was blackness coming from the mirror when I turned to look at it." He paused and sighed. "Is Riddle gone, by the way?"

"More or less," Harry said, looking at Ginny for the first time. Fawkes swooped down again, flapping his lovely golden-red wings, waving its tail at him. Harry shook his head, standing up straight, supporting himself with the katana.

"Harry…! I-" Ginny started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Save it for Professor Dumbledore, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny gulped and started to cry. Harry ignored her, trying to process what had happened during that fight with Riddle and the basilisk, moving towards the entrance. Ginny followed, sobbing loudly, Fawkes giving a small musical thrill, picking up the Sorting Hat before following.

Harry absentmindedly sliced through the rock, looking at Ron on the other side. Ron was holding a few rocks, moving them aside to try to get to Harry.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron rushed forward and hugged them both, closing his eyes and gasping in relief. Harry remained still and let the other boy hug him, his mind still spinning from the possibilities of what could have happened in the Chamber.

What was going on? Was he losing control of the balance? He had kept it stable for years now, so why did it suddenly go out of control like that.

"Harry, where did you get that huge sword?"

Harry sighed, looking at the weapon. Maybe he should have put this away.

Now, if only he knew how…

-0-

Ten minutes, three narrow hits to Ron's neck, and a thoroughly knocked out Lockhart later, Harry had finally resealed the weapon back into the cane head. He sighed deeply, leaning back. It should have been obvious that all he had to do was draw the Darkness back out of the cane head, but it took several tries. The Darkness he had placed into it over the year had built up significantly.

Harry was sitting on the floor, panting hard as he saw drops of sweat fall on the floor. That was too dangerous of a power to use, whatever he did. Without Ryuuko or Shirogane there, he was essentially running blind into something no one had a clue about.

He stood up shakily, running his hand through his waist length black hair. Ron smiled a little, looking at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Harry nodded, shaking his head a little.

"I think so…" Harry said. He looked at Ginny sitting quietly, being soothed by Fawkes and then Lockhart sprawled across the stone cold floor. "We're going to get out now… But how will you two get out?" He purposefully discounted Lockhart from the question, not even really wanting to rescue the other man.

Fawkes looked at them before flying to Harry, offering his tail feathers. Harry paused, watching him wave them and then grabbed the feathers. Ron held onto Harry and half cradled Ginny as Fawkes started to fly up, snatching Lockhart along the way in his talons. Harry felt a pang of disappointment. He personally wouldn't have minded if they had left Lockhart behind...

By the time Harry had swung open the door to McGonagall's office, he had already thought about his next step. He swept into the room and dropped the diary pieces on the table, scowling at Dumbledore.

"If you ever see Voldemort ever again, tell him that the next time it'll be his head in pieces," Harry growled, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's joyous cry of "GINNY". Harry crossed his arms and Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking his head a little.

"Harry… You shouldn't talk to Professor Dumbledore like that…" Ron said. But Harry shot him a nasty glare before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I specifically told you last year that you needed to screen your teachers better!" Harry growled, pointing at Lockhart, who was looking around curiously. "Not only was he a complete fraud, he was completely willing to let Ginny Weasley die in the Chamber of Secrets! Let's not even talk about his Professor status-let's talk about his quality as a human being!"

Before Dumbledore could reply, the door slammed open. Lucius Malfoy entered, but stopped dead when he saw the Weasleys. He sniffed in distain, moving to face Dumbledore. "So, you've returned."

"I'll deal with you later!" Harry snarled, glaring at Lucius with one emerald eye, a dark look passing his face. Lucius almost flinched.

"Harry… I think we all need to calm down and…" Dumbledore started. Harry slammed his fist on the desk, cracking the wood.

"I AM CALM!" He roared, furious.

Ron turned to his mother, letting her wrap him in a hug. "Mum…?" He chose to ignore the fuming Harry, as nothing good would come out of messing with the already angry boy.

Harry glared into Dumbledore's eyes and stood up sharply. "Forget it. There's no point in arguing with you. AND YOU!" Harry rounded on Lucius. "You better free your god-damn house elf or I will murder you myself. But before you do, tell that thing to never attempt to save my life. EVER AGAIN!"

Lucius looked a little miffed.

-0-

The end of term feast wasn't as grand as Harry would have liked. Still, he managed to eat some foods and taste others. Draco had reported to him, with a snort, that he had freed Dobby and taken on a new house elf. His father didn't seem to care either way.

The Mandrake drought had been a success, though at this point, Harry could have cared less. He told Hermione and Draco what had happened in the Chamber, as well as filled in what Ron was missing from the truth.

Harry revealed nothing in front of his friends, even after he was on the train. He didn't feel like it was fair to explain to them something he did not understand himself. He simply told them that he had found out he possessed a power that he didn't know he had. Draco was the only one not to look convinced, but Harry didn't elaborate.

He had to figure himself out first.


	14. Chapter 13 - Mystery

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 13**

**Year Three**

**Mystery**

**A/N:** Thanks to Lady Salazar for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

Don't worry. This book has a lot more friend interaction! Truthfully, I never really liked the CoS storyline. Probably why I sort of... half BSed it. Sorry!

The rest of your questions shall be answered in due time!

Read and Review, as always!

* * *

Harry spent all of summer break meditating and trying to figure out how to trigger the overwhelming darkness. He suspected that his new form was his shin form, but if that were so, he should be able to reproduce the effects naturally, like he could for his rei form.

Perhaps he was limited because the Human World was more of a rei element than a shin one. Perhaps it was because he had never been tainted by darkness. Perhaps it was because Shirogane had just released the seal on his Darkness in his Factor.

Or perhaps it was because the seal dissolved.

Harry paused, looking at his Factor carefully in his core. The orb pulsed once in response to his emotions, but then remained still. There was no hint of disturbance. Harry reached towards the object, holding the small, yet very important orb in his hands. He closed his eyes, letting the two elements wash over him.

Harry's Factor hummed pleasantly in his hands. Harry smiled.

When Harry woke from his meditation, Vernon Dursley was standing in front of his bedroom. Harry sat up, pausing as Vernon pointed a pudgy fat finger at him.

"Marge'll be here in twenty minutes, boy! No funny stuff!" He growled. Harry sighed and got to his feet, heading down the stairs.

Over the holidays, Harry had been allowed to let Hedwig fly at night. Uncle Vernon had finally given in when the neighbors heard the noise. As a result, Hedwig had been out for most of the holiday, basking in her new found freedom that Harry encouraged. Harry, meanwhile had taken the initiative and slipped some schoolbooks into the extendable sack. He had been working on his homework at night with Draco.

Draco had informed him that his father was far more wary of him. That suited Harry just fine.

Ron and Hermione had both kept in touch. Harry smiled as he recalled Hermione's letter.

_Don't do anything reckless!_

It was far too late for that. Harry moved down the stairs stepping into the kitchen and pausing as he heard the television from the living room.

"_**People are warned to be careful that Sirius Black is extremely dangerous.**_"

Harry tilted his head as Aunt Petunia handed him dishes from their lunch. "Aunt Petunia. What was that telly program about?"

Aunt Petunia gave him a dismissive look. "Some serial killer is on the loose. Killed twelve people with a gun." She pointed to the sink and added, "Get to work, boy!"

Harry took the dishes to the kitchen and started to wash them. He closed his eyes as he work, recalling the book Blaise had given him early last year about the cane head. It had been quite informative about the history for the object. But it told him nothing about how to use the power willingly. Each person who held the cane head had been tainted by the Darkness inside it, eventually going insane and committing suicide.

Water flowed up his arm and formed small droplets, floating in front of him. Harry opened his eyes and looked at them floating. He gasped, pulling his hands out of the sink. The droplets fell, splashing into the sink.

Harry quickly looked around to see if any of the Dursleys had noticed. Dudley had been watching the telly, Vernon had left to pick up his sister, and Petunia was making the final touches on the table. No one had seen.

Harry let out a small breath of relief, but didn't relax completely just yet. He wondered if it had activated the Trace.

When Aunt Marge arrived, she threw her coat at him. "Hang it up boy." But then she did a double take when she saw his long hair. "What in the world did you do to your hair boy?!"

Touching his hair, Harry blinked. He pulled the raven black strands in front of his face and shrugged. Marge grunted, much like her brother, and pushed past him. Harry had put up his hair for the day in a high ponytail, so he didn't quite ask what Marge meant.

Dudley had ignored him for the most part. But now, he stomped his way out of the living room and into the hall to greet his pudgy Aunt. Harry hung up Marge's coat and then picked up her suitcase to carry it to the free bedroom.

Dinner was something of a disaster. Marge had made snide remarks about Harry's parents, but Harry had refused to rise to the bait. Instead, Harry had remained silent. That was, until Marge shot a nasty remark at him about his father.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if his father had been a queer," she huffed, her face very red due to the brandy. Harry glared at her and the wineglass in her hand exploded. She sputtered in disbelief.

Vernon and Petunia stared at Harry, their eyes wide. Harry gave a contented little smile turning back to clean the dishes. Marge waved it off.

"Not to worry, not worry. I have a very firm grip," she said, getting another glass and taking a large swing out of it. Harry smiled pleasantly, his eyes glittering with anger.

"That boy's father was a good for nothing drunk. And now his son's that way," Marge continued, as if nothing happened. Harry slid out of the kitchen and slammed a hand down on the table, his emerald eyes blazing with anger. Vernon and Petunia flinched, backing away.

"You never even knew my father," Harry said smoothly, his words laced with power. "So I would shut up about him. Before you explode from alcohol."

Marge stopped dead. For a second, it seemed words had failed her. Then she started to swell, large, like a balloon. She started to rise.

Harry backed away from her, shooting a smile at the terrified Dursleys. He laughed pleasantly, unlocking the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out his things. Just as he was dragging his things to the door, Vernon came out and shook a fist at him.

"COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE AND PUT HER RIGHT!" He bellowed. Harry looked at him, anger crossing his face.

"No. I don't think I will. In fact, if you get in my way, I'll blow you up too," Harry said, the front door flying open. "Don't worry. She'll deflate… eventually." He gave him a nasty look and headed outside.

The night was cool, brushing against his cheeks. He smiled a little, humming softly as he headed towards the end of the street and then paused. Someone was watching him.

A large, bear like dog was sitting at the end of the street. Harry tilted his head, slightly confused, holding his hand out for the dog. The dog paused and then bounded over to him, wagging its tail. Harry smiled, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the large canine, petting it. The dog barked once.

There was a sudden BANG that shook the street. Harry stopped, looking up at the large violently purple triple decker bus. Harry raised an eyebrow and stood up, keeping a hand on the dog's back. The dog whined a little, but Harry calmed it with a gentle thread of light through his fingertips. The dog fell silent.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Step right up! My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be-" The man stopped. Harry raised an eyebrow at Stan. "Blimey, what're you doing down there."

Harry frowned. He looked at the bus and then said, "This bus… can I bring pets along."

"Course you can," Stan said proudly. "It's for stranded witch and wizards only; we'll take you anywhere in the country."

Harry smiled, looking down at the dog. It had no collar or any tags. So it was probably wild. "Coming?"

The dog seemed to hesitate before barking once. Harry smiled. This dog was so much like Kou… it was almost shocking. He smiled, appreciating the large puppy's company. Harry stepped into the bus, the dog joining him happily.

Harry sat on one of the beds, placing his trunk on its side and petting the space next to him. The dog jumped up, placing its head in Harry's lap. Harry smiled, stroking the fur on the dog. The dog closed its eyes in bliss, feeling the effects of Harry's Light reach throughout his entire body.

"That's right. I need to give you a name," Harry said softly, watching the dog gently. The dog looked up at him reproachfully, whining a little. Harry smiled. "How about Gin?"

The dog didn't seem to mind. Harry felt the bus lurch violently, falling on the bed hard. He frowned.

"Gin, remind me never to ride this thing again."

-0-

Harry arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, paying the bus. He paused and watched as Stan stumble over himself when he saw the Minister of Magic, but Harry was less than impressed. He raised an eyebrow at Fudge and let the other man rush him into the pub and book him a room before talking to him. Harry pet Gin the whole time, using the movement to relax himself.

Fudge explained that the case of accidental magic was looked over and that they had deflated Aunt Marge. Harry almost scowled, but held his tongue. Fudge warned him not to go out to muggle London before leaving. The dog looked up at Harry and Harry sighed.

"First of all, you need a bath," Harry said, looking Gin, smiling. "You're really filthy."

Gin gave him a reproachful look. Harry shook his head.

"I'll make it as painless as possible," he promised.

After borrowing some dog shampoo and soap from Tom the Bartender, Harry placed Gin in the tub. He turned on the water, letting the tub fill up and then turned on the shower, scrubbing Gin's fur clean. Gin looked unhappy about it, but stayed still, letting Harry clean him.

Harry dried Gin with a towel and then placed his hand on Gin's fur. A string of darkness passed through his fingers and into the dog's body, warming it from the inside out.

After he was done, Harry sat on his bed, getting ready to meditate. But before he could enter the calm state, Draco's voice called him from the mirror.

"Potter? Did you really blow up your Aunt?"

Harry snorted, pulling out the mirror. Gin jerked up at the sound of Malfoy's voice and started to growl. Harry pet the dog to calm him. "Yes Draco, I really did blow up my Aunt. Without a wand. Using my words as suggestion. Granted, it wasn't completely intentional. Fudge called it accidental magic based on the circumstances."

"Accidental? Well, good for you then. You're not in some terrible trouble?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "Good. Where are you now?"

"Leaky Cauldron," Harry responded. "Oh, and I got a new friend. This is Gin." Harry tilted the mirror and showed Draco the dog. The dog was looking at the mirror curiously, but Draco frowned.

"That looks like a grim," Draco commented. Harry blinked.

"A what?"

"A grim. An omen of Death, Potter," Draco sighed. "Keeping them around isn't really good for many people. Well, if it's you, Harry, I guess I wouldn't be surprised if it really took a liking to you. You always attract weird stuff."

"I do not. They come looking for me. Not the other way around," Harry said, though the smile on his lips was enough to tell Draco that he knew he was only teasing. "So, what're you up to?" He leaned back and looked into the mirror again. "In short of blackmail material against your father, I don't really want to see it."

Draco snorted. "Actually, I heard from my father that Sirius Black is after you. He betrayed your parents and killed his other best friend, along with twelve muggles."

"After me? What could he possibly want with me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was You-Know-Who's biggest supporter," Draco said. "Or so father says. So he wants to give you to him when he comes back."

"Except I kind of fried Voldemort… Twice," Harry said, calmly. "Why did he betray my parents. Well, my human body's parents." The dog seemed to be listening closely to the conversation.

"Power, is what father said," Draco commented. "But I don't know how accurate that is."

"Power is so overrated," Harry said, flopping back on the bed, his black hair fanning out on the sheets. "So he's coming after me now for what? Revenge?"

"Pretty much." Draco seemed slightly concerned. Harry snorted.

"Draco, don't worry. If Black tries anything to me, you'll be the first to know," Harry said. "Besides, I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

"Well, not all of us kill basilisks and teachers on a yearly basis," Draco snorted. "Apparently, they're setting up dementors around Hogwarts this year."

"What are dementors?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Creatures that guard the worst prison in the wizarding world, Azkaban," Draco elaborated. "They suck the happiness right out of you. It's gets cold and dark and… If you kill one this year Potter, I will kiss you."

"Ew," Harry pulled a disgusted face. "Please don't."

"Better than getting kissed by a dementor. They suck the soul right out of your body."

"I don't have a soul, Draco. We've been over this," Harry commented offhandedly. Draco gave a weak smile.

"The only person who can survive both attacks from the Dark Lord and a kiss from a Dementor," Draco said calmly. "Still, it may not kill you outright, but it may have other unpleasant effects. I wouldn't want to see it so just keep an eye out, okay?"

Harry smiled. "My Draco, is that concern you're showing me? Alright then. I'll let Ron and Hermione know too. But honestly, I think Black would do well to stay away if he was planning to kill me."

"Oh. And… I may not be able to use the mirror much anymore. Father found it and was asking questions. He hasn't figured out who I talk to, but it's only a matter of time," Draco said. "Although, if I tell him it's you, he might approve. I doubt it, but he might. Considering your terrifying performance in McGonagall's office."

"He told you about that?" Harry asked, surprised. Draco nodded.

"Apparently you are terrifying enough to force my father to question whether loyalty to the Dark Lord is actually a good thing," Draco said. "Malfoy wants to be on the winning side. And if your side is the winning side, then my father may consider." He grinned a little, shaking his head. "I knew you were different."

Harry laughed, closing his eyes. "You're funny, Draco. You're a friend I can depend on. Thanks for the news. I'll keep an eye out."

Draco nodded before vanishing. Harry put down the mirror and looked at Gin. Gin seemed to be pleased and placed his head in Harry's lap. Harry pet the dog and let out a deep sigh.

He slipped into meditation, the dog relaxed against him.

-0-

"Hermione, that thing tried to scalp me!" Ron was yelping outside Harry's door. Harry shifted in his sleep, sitting up. He was keenly aware his friends were here.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione called back, "Crookshanks did not. He was trying to get at Scabbers. He is a cat, after all."

Harry got up, dislodging Gin and walked over to the door. Gin shook himself awake, looking around in the dark room. Harry yawned as he opened the door. "Hi, Ron, Hermione. It's a bit early for this, isn't it?" He looked at the two and the two turned in surprise.

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione said, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Harry smiled weakly and looked at Ron. Ron seemed unsurprised to see him.

"We heard from my dad that you were staying in the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said, looking at him. "Did you really blow up your Aunt?"

Harry nodded. "I told Draco already. Blowing her up didn't make much difference anyway. She was still quite plump."

There was a bark of laughter behind Harry as Gin poked his head out. Harry looked at the dog.

"Oh yeah, this is Gin. I found him the night I left the Dursleys. Yesterday, in fact. He seems quite attached to me," Harry said. Ron paled and Harry sighed. "I don't care if he is a grim. Draco told me. He's friendly."

Hermione slightly shielded the cat in her arms away from the dog, but Crookshanks slid out of her grip and approached the dog. Gin sniffed Crookshanks and then licked him on the head, sitting down. Crookshanks purred a little, sitting down next to him.

"See? Friends already," Harry said, gesturing to the two. Hermione seemed pleased and Ron scowled.

"Just keep that cat away from Scabbers!"


	15. Chapter 14 - Lupin

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 14**

**Year Three**

**Lupin**

**A/N: **Lupin is one of my favorite characters. Thanks to Dementra for reviewing!

Read and Review as always!

* * *

"So, I wonder why blowing up your Aunt set off the Trace, but not you levitating water," Ron asked, sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Harry shrugged, petting Gin on the head. He hadn't had a chance to owl Professor Dumbledore about keeping it as a pet, but figured if he couldn't, he could at least give it to Hagrid for care.

"It's probably because it was different forms of magic," Hermione said. "You did say you had other magic, didn't you, Harry?"

"Fire and ice, but I've never levitated water before. And my fire is only mediocre in comparison to my ice," Harry replied. "Ice may be a form of water, but ice has shape that water does not. So, theoretically, it should be far more difficult to control. In addition, I was not even attempting it at the time. So it should have been impossible." He seemed a little bit troubled. His powers seemed to be slipping out of his control, though he felt no different.

"I don't know," Ron said softly. "Harry, do you think it might have something to do with the disturbances you mentioned last year?"

Harry frowned. "It might. But there is always a cause of disturbance. I wonder what it could be." He paused again as the door opened. Draco walked in and sat next to Harry. Harry gave him a small smile. "Hello Draco."

Draco waved at the other two and turned to Harry. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much. Sharing stories about the holidays and then some. Oh, and Harry levitated water unconsciously," Hermione said casually. Draco stared.

"You did what now, Potter?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. "You mean actually levitated water? Unconsiously? With or without a wand."

"I'm too cool for wands, Draco. Without, of course. Without an incantation, or prompting. I was washing dishes at the time and thinking about the cursed cane head and the book Blaise gave me last year. When I opened my eyes, water was floating. In the air. In front of me," Harry said looking a little exasperated. "And before you ask, I have no clue how I did it. I just did."

"That's shocking." Draco commented, leaning back and looking at the large black dog. "So this is the grim Gin, huh?" He looked at Harry. "Does he protest at being touched?"

Harry shrugged. "Ask Gin. He understands you, I think." He took a bite of his pumpkin pastry and then looked at the dog, offering half of the pastry to it. Gin sniffed at it and then ate it right out of Harry's palm. Harry smiled.

"Ah. Gin doesn't bite then, does he?" Draco asked, cautiously lowering his hand to the dog's head. Gin remained very still but sniffed the hand.

"Not that I've seen," Harry said, watching Gin flick his ears and bump his head against Draco's hand. Draco smiled a little, stroking the dog's head. "He's pretty tame for a death omen. It's been almost a month now and I haven't died yet, so I think it's safe to say that it's not the grim." He hugged the dog and the dog gave a puppy like bark.

"Maybe he's not a grim then," Draco said. Harry shrugged.

"He didn't appreciate my offer to collar him."

"By the way, who's that?" Draco asked, pointing to the sleeping man in their compartment.

Harry paused as he glanced at the sleeping man. He had always assumed the Hogwarts Express had been for students only, but this man seemed to be too old to be a student. Then again, so was he.

Draco had commented only once about the state of the man's robes: "It looks like a funny quilt". But after Harry shot him a look, he fell silent again.

"That's Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's on his case," both Hermione and Harry pointed to the case overhead.

"Well, I'm not waking him. He looks like he could use a good sleep anyhow," Harry said. Gin had only glanced at the professor once when they entered the train. He made no move in waking him though.

The train suddenly slowed down. Harry paused, slightly confused as he noted the drop in temperature. Gin whimpered a little, suddenly sliding under the seat, trying to hide. Draco gasped.

The lights flickered and turned off. Harry heard the door open and then Ron yelping in pain. Harry pulled out his wand and lit it up, looking at the newcomers. Neville and Ginny.

"Well, hi there," Harry said pleasantly. "You should probably head onto the front though. To see what happened." He frowned a little as the dimmed a little more. "Like, right now." He didn't want to use his power in front of them, if it came to that.

His Factor's darkness pulsed in response to the chill and darkness. Whatever this was, it wasn't very good.

Draco frowned. "Dementors." He watched as the two stumbled out of the compartment and Harry sliding the door closed.

"What are they doing on the train?" Harry asked, looking at Draco. Draco rose an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? They're looking for Black," Draco said. Harry snorted.

"On a train? A moving train? Packed with students?" Harry scowled. "Who would be insane enough to let dementors wander around, giving them a whole host of victims?"

"Donno," Ron said shivering. Harry frowned and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, warming him with the fire in his darkness from his Factor. Ron relaxed a little. "Wow… That feels weird."

The door opened once more. Harry turned, looking at the hooded figure bearing down at him. Draco instantly covered his ears and shut his eyes, rocking a little. Ron started to shiver again, making little squeaky noises. Hermione screamed. Harry could hear Gin whimpering pathetically under the seat. He raised his hand.

Darkness gathered on his hand, forming a single orb of glowing power. Harry's eyes blazed with anger. The dementor flattered, but then glided out of the room. Harry didn't give it a chance to escape. He threw the orb at the dementor.

There was a loud, hoarse scream and then the dementor started to dissolve, crumbling into pieces as it glided, trying to escape. It evaporated before it could reach the train door.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, his eyes wide. Harry sat back down, shutting the door. The lights flickered back on and the train started to move again.

"…What just happened?"

Harry stiffened. He had completely forgotten Lupin had been there. Either the noise, or the cold had woken him. Harry turned slowly to face the older man.

"Uh… Well…" Harry said slowly. He didn't really know how to explain, looking a little lost. The whole compartment was staring at him.

"Did you just kill a dementor?" Draco asked in disbelief. He looked stunned.

"Huh?! No. It's not dead. It just retreated, that's all," Harry said, leaning back in his seat. There was a loud snap and Harry looked up to see Lupin breaking a large bar of chocolate. "Is it possible to kill dementors? I didn't think so."

"Here." Lupin pressed a chunk of the chocolate into his hands. "Eat." He gave one to each person in the room and then added, "I will go speak to the conductor. Eat it." Then he vanished out of the doors.

Harry paused, looking at the sweet. He slid off the chair and looked at Gin still under his seat.

"I realize dogs shouldn't eat chocolate, but I'm pretty sure you're not a normal dog," Harry said, offering the chocolate. Gin looked up at him, a little bit hopeful. Harry offered the sweet again. "Eat."

"That was horrible… I felt like… like…" Ron said, shivering, unable to finish his sentence.

"Like you'd never be happy again," Draco finished for him, eating the chocolate.

"But whatever you did Harry, it really helped. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside," Ron said, smiling a little at his friend. Harry chuckled.

"I didn't feel the effects. Maybe because I do not possess a soul or I have Darkness inside me," Harry admitted. "So it didn't affect me at all. It just got cold and dark." He watched as Gin chowed down, getting more energetic as it finished. Gin barked and slid out from under the seat, waiting for Harry to sit before placing his large black paws on Harry's lap. Harry pet the dog and Gin nuzzled him.

"Harry?" Lupin said, opening the door again. He stopped dead as he spotted the large dog getting pet by Harry. Instantly, his wand was out, pointing at the dog. The dog looked at him before whimpering and hiding his face in Harry's shirt.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said clearly, the Light inside him swirling, ready to be used. "I would appreciate it if you did not point your wand at my companion. This is Gin." He scowled a little.

Lupin slowly lowered his wand. "…I apologize, Harry." He frowned a little and slid past them before sitting down in his seat. "He just looked like an animagus I used to know. One that betrayed all of us."

"That's great," Harry said flatly, clearly displeased at the distrust Lupin had showed his companion. Gin looked up at Harry and then at Lupin, blinking slowly. "Gin, I don't know if I'm allowed to keep you in my dorm. I'll ask Dumbledore about it, I suppose." He smiled, hugging the dog. Gin barked and wagged his tail. Lupin was still looking at the dog suspiciously.

Harry hummed as he stepped out to change. Gin followed him and sat outside, keeping watch.

-0-

"Harry, where did Gin go?" Ron asked as they waited for the carriages. Harry looked around before sighing.

"Must have went off somewhere. Oh well. He'll be back for food, I think." Harry didn't seem worried, getting on a carriage. He gazed at the skeleton like horses and smiled. "He's smart. He'll find his way."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Careful, Potter. That's the kind of attitude that could get you killed."

"I'll keep that in mind when someone threatens my life again," Harry said pleasantly, waving as Draco waited for the next carriage.

The sorting passed. Harry seemed quite uninterested in the newcomers, hungry. He glanced up only briefly when the new teachers were mentioned. Lupin looked around suspiciously, frowning when he realized something.

Harry didn't care though. Hagrid had been assigned as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Lupin, as the Defense against Dark Arts. He yawned, looking a little bored as he twirled his tie, glancing at the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to be talking with a group of students about something.

Harry remembered the disaster known as The Monster Book of Monsters quite vividly. He literally had to scare it into submission. The book, even then, had tried to snap at Gin. Harry hit it quite hard against the wall and it remained still.

Harry snapped back to his senses as the food materialized around him. He grinned, taking a few things and eating slowly.

"Who else would assign a biting book?" Ron growled through the mouthful of shepherd's pie. Harry couldn't help but grunt in agreement. Hermione, however, looked affronted.

"I admit… the book isn't the friendliest, but I bet Hagrid's class will be fun!" Hermione said, smiling. "I don't think… he'll bring anything dangerous."

"Hermione, remember Fluffy? The dragon? How about his giant colony of spiders?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "You'd think he was talking about kitties and puppies."

Harry, however, was wondering what Defense Against Dark Arts would be like. After the last two Defense Professors, he wondered if Professor Dumbledore actually assigned someone competent.

-0-

Harry looked extremely bored in Divination. He looked into his teacup and squinted. It looked a little like a bear. Or Gin. He wondered where Gin had run off to.

"Uh… Let's see," Harry said, passing his teacup over to Ron. "How about you go first?"

"Well," Ron started. "You've got a… cross like thing." He squinted and looked in the textbook. "Oh. That means great suffering. Sorry mate. Oh, and this looks like a sun." He looked at the book again. "That means great happiness. So you're going to suffer, but be very happy."

"I think your inner eye needs to be replaced, Ron," Harry spoke flatly, bored. He glanced at Ron's cup. "You've got a pile of disgusting brown stuff in your cup."

Trelawney looked over as Ron snorted with laughter. She swept over the table and snatched up Harry's cup. "My dear! You have the Grim!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's my pet dog, Gin," Harry said bored. Trelawney stared. "He is a bear like dog. And friendly. And hasn't killed me just yet."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry exited the room. Hermione was snorting about how Trelawney was a fraud, but Harry wasn't listening.

Care of Magical Creatures was next. Harry met up with Draco and walked to the grounds together. Draco seemed equally disappointed at Trelawney's ability.

"Anyone can predict the death of someone. Everyone'll die eventually. As it was, you were never alive," Draco said, snorting after he was told about the grim in Harry's cup. "Plus, you've got the Dark Lord after you. It's a given your life is in danger."

"Do you think Professor Hagrid will show us something cool?" Harry asked, looking around at the paddock. "Weather's good, at least."

"I have a real treat for you all today," Hagrid said proudly. "But what you all want to do first is to open your books…"

"How?" Draco drawled, looking at Hagrid. Hagrid looked at him.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" Draco pulled out his copy on Monster Book of Monsters, which had been sealed shut. Harry watched as other people pulled out their books, which had been bound in various ways. Harry's was the only one not bound, but quivering in fear.

"Hasn't, hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" Hagrid asked. Harry held his up. "You have, 'Arry?"

"I beat it into submission, but I'm pretty sure there are other ways to open it without resorting to violence," Harry said. The book quivered as he opened it.

"You… you got to stroke them. Look!" Hagrid looked crestfallen, stroking the spine of Hermione's book. The book shuddered, then fell open, completely still. Harry sighed.

"Oh. Professor Hagrid, maybe next time you should attach instructions with the book," Draco said, a flat look on his face. Hagrid flushed, then shuffled away to get the magical creatures. Draco grunted. "Hagrid is nice and all, but I don't think he'll make a very good teacher."

Harry silently agreed. Hermione frowned, but at that moment, Hagrid came back with a heard of hippogriffs, smiling proudly. Harry watched others back away, but he, Draco, Hermione, and Ron stood put. Hagrid went on to explain how to treat a hippogriff as well as their diets. Ron admired the feathers of the creatures, looking impressed.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked up at one of the creatures and spoke.

"I'll go." He climbed over the fence. Draco smirked a little, looking a little relieved. At least Potter could run away if things went sour.

Harry approached one of the larger, grey hippogriffs, looking up at it. The hippogriff turned to him, looking down at him.

"Okay, Harry. Now… bow," Hagrid said slowly. Harry bowed a little before straightening up, looking up at the creature. The hippogriff gazed down at him. "Ah… Back away slowly. Easy does it…"

Suddenly, the hippogriff bowed deeply at him. Hagrid looked proud.

"Well done," Hagrid said proudly. Harry smiled a little, approaching the large creature. The hippogriff bent down, closing its eyes, before giving a start and rearing back as a large, bear like dog bounded up towards them.

"Careful," Harry soothed, placing his hand on the hippogriff's chest. The hippogriff's talons lowered to the forest floor, beak giving a small chirp. "This is Gin." He smiled, placing a hand on the dog's head. The hippogriff gave another chirp in greeting, the dog barking in return. Harry looked pleased and the hippogriff.

"Harry, this is Buckbeak. Buckbeak, Harry," Hagrid said. "Alright you lot! Remember; be polite and slow and steady."

The class, fueled by Harry's success, followed in suit. Draco and Ron cautiously climbed over the fence, Hermione behind them. They approached Buckbeak slowly, looking up at the creature. Buckbeak turned to them, nudging Harry's hand a little so Harry would continue petting him.

"Figures Potter would get along with a hippogriff," Draco said, frowning. He bowed the Buckbeak and got a bow in return quickly. Hermione was next and then Ron. Each time, Buckbeak bowed, though it hesitated with Hermione. Draco reached forward and started petting the creature. "I admit, I didn't think this class would be like this. The book was vicious."

There was a scream and Harry turned. Pansy Parkinson had gotten slashed by a hippogriff as she approached it without bowing.

"Look what that foul creature has done to be," she screamed. "It's _killed_ me. I'm dying!"

"If you don't shut up Parkinson, I really will kill you," Harry threatened under his breath. Ron laughed and Draco quirked a smile.

"You're not dying," Hagrid said, very white. He had restrained the hippogriff and scooped her up to take her to the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at Draco with one raised eyebrow. Draco snorted.

"I am not responsible for her stupidity," he stated.


	16. Chapter 15 - Fear

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 15**

**Year Three**

**Fear**

**A/N:** So far, this has been the hardest chapter to write. Too many things going on, I think.

Read and Review, as always!

* * *

Harry entered Defense Against Dark Arts with a sigh. Most of his classmates were already there, but Draco had still been in the Great Hall, finishing up lunch. They had been reviewing some material for Potions and Harry did want to be prepared for anything Snape threw at him. Gin had disappeared early in the week, but not before he stopped by for some food.

Sitting down at an empty bench, he took out his books and started to read. He had skimmed the book earlier, but he wasn't confident about some of these creatures. What worried him the most was the boggart.

He had thought about his worst fears. There wasn't much he feared. Not with Ryuuko. Not with Shirogane. Not in the Light Palace. And Kazuki had learned to conquer his fears early. So what could he possibly be afraid of? What would the boggart turn into for him?

Harry was barely listening until Draco prodded him in the side. Most of the class was getting to their feet. Harry paused before looking at Draco.

"It's a practical class," Draco commented. "You have trouble paying attention to rather important things, don't you, Potter?"

"Oh god, it's not going to be another disaster like Lockhart's class, will it?" Harry asked, closing his eyes, feeling a headache come on. "That was a nightmare."

Draco grimaced at the reminder, looking slightly less excited.

Professor Lupin guided them to an empty room, thoroughly humiliating Peeves along the way. The class seemed to perk up at his sense of humor and look more eager. Hermione and Ron were talking to each other about what Professor Lupin would be like as a teacher.

Professor Lupin led the class into the staff room. Snape was inside, relaxing, but sat up a little when they entered. A sneer crossed his face.

"I would be careful if I were you, Lupin," he sneered. "Potter's in this class. He's known to surprise."

"We'll manage," Lupin said, dismissively. Harry smiled at Snape as the Potion's Master scoffed, getting up and moving out of the room. Professor Lupin turned back to the class. "Now then. There is a boggart in this wardrobe. It just moved in yesterday."

Harry completely turned out Professor Lupin at that sentence. Great, just great. He didn't even know what he feared, let alone know what he had to face. He tuned back in just in time for Lupin to explain that the counter curse _Riddikulus_ and how the boggart is defeated by laughter. Harry paused and then nodded in understanding. It sounded simple enough.

Harry watched as the students went, one after one, calmly waiting his turn. He wondered what his fear could be, as he never really knew anything he feared. The boggart rounded on him and Harry raised his wand.

All of a sudden, Lupin ran forward, trying to block Harry from facing the boggart. But it was too late. The boggart had seen Harry.

There was a flash of blackness, the boggart forming and reshaping itself. The darkness dissolved to reveal a tall man with silvery white hair that trailed down on the floor and cold blue eyes, holding his chest. Blood had soaked his black and white cape. The man reached towards Harry, but before he could touch him, dissolved into blackness.

Harry took a step back, inhaling sharply. "Shiro… gane… You can't! You can't leave me here…!"

The boggart turned to Lupin as Lupin sprung forward, vanishing into a silvery white orb, floating. Harry jerked back as if burned and almost reached for the boggart, wanting to see Shirogane again. But then he dropped his hand. Shirogane wasn't here. He was probably back at the Shadow Palace. And Harry didn't have a clue how to get there from the Human World.

Harry turned away, letting Lupin deal with the boggart. He stepped back and stood next to Draco.

"Harry…? Who…" Draco started. Harry looked at him, pausing a little, debating on telling him.

"That was one of my Fathers," Harry said. "The Direct King of Shadows, Shirogane."

He finally understood. His fear. It wasn't the loss of Shirogane he was afraid of. It was the loneliness that came after. An eternity of living as the Balancer. To Shirogane, he was his son. To Shisui, he was the pupil. To Kou, he was a friend. But to the world, to the universe, he was the Balancer.

As much as he wanted to support the world, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be that and only that for the rest of eternity.

"You fear losing him?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled a little. "I fear what will happen if I do lose him." He watched and hurried out when Lupin dismissed them, ignoring the questions that were thrown his way. He gave a sad look to Ron and Hermione and hurried up to the Gryffindor dorms, wanting to be alone now.

-0-

Harry watched Hermione, Ron, and Draco leave the castle to go to Hogsmead. As his relatives refused to sign his form, he wasn't allowed to go. But that was alright with him at the moment. This meant that he would have a couple hours of peace.

He wandered the halls, feeding the Light in his Factor with the magic in the castle. Truthfully, it was probably a bad idea that he was becoming so dependent on the saturated magic ladened castle, but at this moment, he could not bring himself to care. Instead, his mind was occupied by the boggart and his fear. He focused on what he could do to eliminate the fear. Fear was a bad thing, considering that he could not afford to flatter in battle, which would likely be the only way Shirogane would be taken down.

"Harry?"

Harry turned, looking at Professor Lupin. The Professor paused and spoke again.

"Why don't you join me for tea?" Lupin offered. Harry hesitated, but nodded slowly, walking towards the door and in the teacher's office.

Harry sat down in an offered chair, looking at Lupin. Lupin smiled, pouring a cup of tea for him. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"You know, Harry, the fear of losing someone important isn't uncommon," Lupin said reassuringly. Harry paused in mid sip and frowned. "Though I expected your fear to be Lord Voldemort. So I was a little surprised."

Harry set his cup down and frowned. "I do not fear that coward who cannot even face death. He knows nothing about immortality."

"Harry?" Lupin asked, looking surprised at him. "You are much wiser than I thought you would be." There was a pause and then Lupin spoke again. "Who was that man?"

Harry turned away, slightly mistrustful of the other man. Then he turned back, figuring that Lupin could do nothing about it anyway.

"He was my Father," Harry said. Lupin looked surprised.

"Harry, I knew your parents growing up," he said gently. "James Potter was your father. Not that man."

"Not the Father of my body. The creator of my existence," Harry said, sipping his tea again. "He had a counterpart, who was also my Father." He didn't seem bothered by the questions, though his hand had twitched briefly on the cup. "It's natural you don't understand."

"What happened on the train, Harry?" Lupin asked, changing the subject.

"I chased the dementor away," Harry said bluntly. Lupin nodded slowly.

"There is only one spell which repels dementors though," Lupin said quietly. Harry laughed.

"Wizards always think that," he said, shaking his head. "Magic can take many forms, can it not? Whether it is a spell, or a curse, or used to brew a potion."

Lupin blinked. The thought seemed to have only occurred to him. "Are you saying you were using a specific type of magic?"

"That's right. It is not magic found on this world," Harry said. "No magic that should be in this world, really. But there you are." He paused as the door opened and Snape walked in with a potion.

Snape paused when he saw Harry, but then placed the potion down on Lupin's desk. "You should drink this straightaway Lupin."

Lupin smiled. "I will. Thank you, Severus." Snape frowned and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, tonight, my office," Snape said shortly. Harry paused before looking at Snape. Snape swept out of the room.

"Harry?"

Lupin looked concerned. Harry smiled a little.

"He's worried, it seems."

-0-

Harry arrived in Snape's office, knocking on the door lightly. Snape opened it with a wave of his wand before glancing up from his grading. Harry stepped in, looking a little concerned.

"It's not good to be losing sleep, Professor Snape," Harry said, noting the bags under Snape's eyes and the tired look on it. Snape scowled, but stood up.

"What do you know about Sirius Black?" Snape asked. Harry smiled a little.

"Enough to know he isn't much of a threat to me," Harry said. Snape paused before sighing.

"I know you are powerful. That you use a type of unknown magic. That you have weapon you can use skillfully. That you are important to the balance of this world therefore will be protected by this world," Snape said. "But do not underestimate wizards, Potter. Some of them are very cruel and heartless. You will be surprised."

"Professor Snape, your worry is unneeded. I understand perfectly how cruel humans can be," Harry said calmly. "And how kind they can be. Black may be one of those cruel, heartless people, but that does not mean he does not have any redeeming qualities. It does not mean he cannot change his mind."

"Potter, he killed your… Well, your vessel's parents," Snape reminded him. "He betrayed them and let the Dark Lord kill them."

"I am well aware," Harry said, sighing deeply. "And do I despise him for it? Yes, I do. But does it mean I'll just be willing to kill him without making him suffer?" A dark smile crossed his face. "Of course not."

"…Right… Potter," Snape said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do watch your back."

"Thanks for the warning, Professor."

There was a sudden loud crash from the ceiling. Something had happened upstairs. The two exchanged a look before rushing out the door and up the stairs to see what had happened.

-0-

Harry yawned. Apparently, Sirius Black had been spotted trying to get into the Gryffindor common room so they were all sleeping in the Great Hall.

"You'd think that if Black can break into the castle, he can break into the Great Hall," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione giggled. "I mean, it's the first bloody doors in front of you when you walk in."

"Ron, the teachers will patrol," Hermione said, a hint of a smile on her face. Harry snorted.

"You'd think that a teacher would notice Black walking in the castle too." Harry stretched on the mat he was on, thinking about what Black would do if he found him. He glanced at the two way mirror he had tucked under his shirt, thinking about Draco's safety. Black wouldn't suspect something like that, would he?

He glanced up at the where the Slytherin were sleeping. Draco was talking with some of his dorm mates.

Harry closed his eyes as he placed his head on the pillow. "Then again, it's a little strange. How would he have gotten here in the first place? Why would he choose to enter in a time where so many people would still be awake?"

The Gryffindor match was the next day. Harry walked out, looking a bit unhappy with the rain. Wood, however, seemed angry, mumbling about how the Slytherin team didn't want to play in this weather. Hufflepuff looked just as unhappy with the heavy rain.

When Harry took off, he could barely hear the commentary. The wind blew the rain on his face. He wondered if he could really catch the snitch in this kind of weather. All of a sudden, it got cold.

Harry looked around, spotting something white in the top most stands without anyone there. It was a large white dog, looking straight up at him. There was something very familiar about that dog…

"Kou!" Harry's eyes widened as he tried to reach the stands, but the rain made the broom slippery. He stopped short as the Darkness in his Factor pulsed. Hundreds of dementors surrounded the stands, looking up at him. Harry gave a small start as the Darkness pulled him down, sliding him off his broom. He started to fall, fighting the pull of the Darkness inside him.

Harry felt like he was being plunged into a lake full of water, his body cold. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't even feel the frigid air rushing against him. All of a sudden, it all stopped and warm arms surrounded him, both strong and gentle. Harry fainted.

-0-

"Potter! Wake up this instant or I'll find a way to beat you to death!"

Harry stirred at the sound of Draco's voice. He held a hand to his head, groaning. "Wha… what happened?"

"We lost," Ron said quietly. "Diggory got the snitch right after you fell. Dumbledore was furious though. He waved his wand at you to slow you down, and then shot some silvery stuff at the dementors. He was furious they had come onto the grounds."

Harry looked at Ron and then at Hermione. "Where's my broom."

"Uh…" Hermione looked lost for words. Harry frowned a little, looking at everyone in the room. Both Draco and Ron avoided his eyes.

"Well… when you fell… it… kind of kept going," Ron said slowly. Harry paused and sighed.

"So it hit something?" He asked, looking at Draco.

"It hit the Whomping Willow," Draco said. "And… you know, the Whomping Willow doesn't like being hit."

Hermione reached over to the side of the bed and pulled up a bag, turning it over. Pieces of wood and sticks fell out of it, the remnants of Harry's faithful broom.

"Oh… Well…" Harry didn't really know what to say.

"What happened up there… Harry?" Draco asked. Harry frowned a little sighing. "I thought dementors didn't affect you like they do us. You don't experience your unhappiest memory, do you?"

"No," Harry said. "I didn't realize it on the train, but apparently a mass of them have a magnetic effect on the Darkness in my body. It pulled me off the broom. Then…" He paused, unsure how to describe it. "I felt like I was drowning. Maybe it was the rain, but I felt no water."

He decided not to mention Kou. He wasn't even sure if he had seen him. It sure _looked_ like him but that didn't mean it was him. Perhaps he had been hallucinating.

"Potter?"

Draco looked concerned. Harry glanced at him.

"Just before I fell unconscious though… I thought… I thought I felt Ryuuko's arms around me," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure no spell could reproduce that effect. Maybe… I was dreaming…?"

"Harry… Ryuuko… Didn't you say he was… well… dead?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"He is… I'm sure of that. So that's why I'm a little unsure," Harry said, relaxing on the bed. "I never felt that way before though. I've never physically felt his touch in this body. But I was certain… it was him. Just for that moment."

-0-

"Teach you how to repel dementors?"

Lupin looked unsure as he gazed at Harry. Harry nodded a little, trying to be confident.

"I want to learn the magical way. The spell way. The dementors have unpleasant effects on me in large groups and I want to be able to repel them if I need to," Harry said. "I understand you are busy, Professor Lupin, but will you consider it?"

"…And you can't tell me what these effects are?" Lupin asked.

"I'm sure you heard of the match, Professor," Harry said. Lupin nodded.

"Alright, but it will have to wait until after Christmas," he said.

-0-

Harry inspected the Map with a small grin. He was a little astounded when Fred and George had shown him, but very much pleased. His own dot labeled "Harry Potter" surprised him. He was almost sure he would be labeled "Kazuki".

He paused and placed it down on his table, tapping it with his wand. "Mischief Managed." The map went blank.

Such an item would prove to be quite useful. But first he had to test it.

Harry slipped right behind Ron and Hermione in Honeydukes, looking at the sweets. "Boo."

Ron let out a rather high pitched scream.

-0-

Christmas came. Harry had unwrapped one of his gifts to find a shining new broomstick, the newest on the market. A Firebolt.

He had also gotten a letter from Hagrid about Buckbeak's trial. Apparently, the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had contacted Hagrid. Pansy had pointed out Buckbeak as the one who had attacked her. Through the chaos, Lucius Malfoy had heard the commotion and pressed for the execution of Buckbeak.

Draco seemed quite unimpressed with his father's actions. He had outright apologized to Hagrid and his friends, saying that he had no idea that his father had been doing something like that. Hagrid had burst into tears and grabbed Draco in a bone-crushing hug. Draco tolerated it.

Harry paused as he thought about who would give him such an extravagant gift. He thought about McGonagall, but dismissed it almost immediately. McGonagall wouldn't have gone this far…

Closing his eyes, Harry felt for his core. He touched it just as he noticed the balance was tipped again. Darkness was swirling around his factor. Was that due to the dementors? Or had something happened?

He reached out to the orb, touching it gently, cradling it. He had been careful this year. Careful to keep the balance from tipping one element or the other. He had recycled his elements and double and triple checked the elements were not collecting unused. So why was the balance still tipping this much?

Honestly, Harry was a little lost. He didn't know why things were so unstable. It was unusual for the balance to favor darkness this long. Usually it fluctuated between the two elements. But for several months now, it had been solely tilting towards darkness. Not only that, it was starting to take longer and longer to fix the equilibrium. Either his Light was having less and less of an effect or the Darkness was getting stronger. Was Shirogane doing something? Or was it someone else? Or was it the dementors this year?

Harry opened his eyes. He readjusted himself before sinking into his core again to re-stabilize the balance.


	17. Chapter 16 - Prophecy

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 16**

**Year Three**

**Prophecy**

**A/N: **Chibi y Hina, to answer your question, it is based on the manga portion of MF.

We will get to see all of the kings at one point or another in the series. And no, not at the very, very end. I wouldn't do that to you guys! But it'll take a while for them to meet.

Read and Review, as always!

* * *

"You have to think of a very happy memory," Lupin said. "It's harder with a dementor around, so we should practice while we can. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum._"

"What will the patronus look like?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled.

"Each one is unique to the one to conjures it," he answered. "Patronus' can change shape too, like people change."

Harry nodded in understanding, raising his wand. Lupin watched as Harry closed his eyes.

A happy memory. He did have plenty of those as Kazuki. Harry searched his mind for the happiest memory he could remember.

"_Father? Ryuuko-sama?"_

_Kazuki peeked into the library. Ryuuko looked up and smiled, beckoning him closer. Kazuki ran towards him, but stopped when he saw that Shirogane was asleep, sprawled on the couch, his head in Ryuuko's lap._

"…_-Sama is not needed," Ryuuko said gently, placing his hand on Kazuki's hair. "You are my Child. Calling me Ryuuko or Father is just fine."_

"_Okay, Father," Kazuki said. Ryuuko smiled and pat the empty space next to himself. Kazuki sat down and leaned his head against his Father's strong, warm chest. Ryuuko's arm slid around him, bringing him closer. Kazuki basked in the affection, smiling as he pet Shirogane's hair. Shirogane shifted, but didn't wake._

_They stayed there for the rest of the night._

Harry raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum."

There was a definite thread of silver erupting from the tip of Harry's wand. It floated around the room, but didn't form anything in particular. Harry frowned.

Lupin smiled, seemingly pleased at the result. "Very good, Harry. Your memory needs to be stronger than that, it seems. But that is a very good start."

Harry spent all of the next four weeks, working to master the Patronus charm. Once, in frustration, he poured the Light in his Factor into the spell. Something large and silver erupted from his wand and evaporated before he could adjust his eyes to the light. Lupin had been staggered.

After regaining himself, Harry apologized and tried again. He wracked his brain for a happy memory.

_Shirogane dodged the blow from the spear in Kazuki's hand. Kazuki parried a blow from Shirogane's katana and then blocked a kick from the older man. He was knocked back by the force._

"_Good," Shirogane seemed satisfied, nodding. "You're doing better. Do you want to take a break?"_

_Kazuki looked a little proud, smiling at his Father. It was rare to receive praise from Shirogane, so Kazuki would treasure every word. A little bit of blood was dripping out of his mouth, evidence of their earlier skirmish. Kazuki barely noticed it though, as the internal wound had closed._

_There was a soft clapping behind Shirogane. Shirogane turned to see Ryuuko standing at the entrance of the room. _

"_You were watching, Ryuuko?" Shirogane asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryuuko smiled, walking over to Kazuki._

"_Of course. Both of you were wonderful," Ryuuko said, raising a hand and using his sleeve to wipe off the trail of blood. Kazuki gave a small start when he saw that his blood had stained Ryuuko's white sleeve. "Good work in keeping up with Shirogane, Kazuki."_

_Kazuki gave a bright smile._

"Expecto Patronum!"

A large silver unicorn leaped out of Harry's wand, cantering around the classroom twice, throwing back his head, snorting. Harry opened his eyes, surprise showing through. After failing so many times, he was a little baffled as to why he had succeeded this time.

"Well done!" Lupin looked proud, smiling. "A unicorn, hm?"

Harry reached for the creature. The unicorn tipped its head and then vanished into silvery vapor when Harry's hand made contact with its face.

"…Thank you," Harry said to the vanishing creature. He turned to Lupin, looking exhausted. "Thanks for your time, Professor." He smiled tiredly, collapsing in a seat and yawning.

He had some idea why his Patronus was a unicorn. A unicorn is both unearthly white and pure, graceful and quick. If the blood of a unicorn is drunk, the drinker would be cursed. It brings both peace and curses.

He wondered if it would still be a unicorn if he shifted to his rei or shin form.

-0-

"AAAAARGH!"

Harry jerked out of his meditation, his eyes wide. It was early in the morning according to the light streaming through the curtains. Harry had been meditating through most of the night, his concentration broken quite roughly when Ron screamed. He jumped off his bed, throwing the curtain aside.

Ron was sitting up in bed, looking absolutely horrified. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Ron stuttered out, "Sirius Black… Here…"

Harry gave a small start. "What?"

"Slashed the curtains… woke me up…"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Dean Tomas asked. Ron looked at him.

"What's going on?" Percy asked. Harry sighed.

"Sirius Black woke up Ron by slashing the curtains," Harry said. Percy stared.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Ron?" Percy asked his brother.

"What's all this fuss?" McGonagall walked up the steps to the boys dorms.

"Ron's had a bad dream, Professor…" Percy started, but Ron gave a small distressed cry.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Ron screamed. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE!"

The dorm went very quiet. McGonagall stared.

"Surely… you cannot be serious… He would have needed to get the password," McGonagall said slowly. Ron looked indignant.

"ASK HIM!" Ron said, pointing down the stairs, in the direction of the portrait. "ASK HIM IF HE SAW!"

McGonagall walked down the steps again. Harry could barely hear out the words. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!"

There was a silence. McGonagall's shaky voice spoke.

"You… you did? But… The password…!"

"He had them!" Sir Cadogan said cheerfully, "Had the whole week's, mi'lady. Read them off a little piece of paper."

McGonagall entered Gryffindor tower. Her face was very white and she looked physically ill. Harry decided that it would be a good time to tune her out. Twice now, Black had successfully gone up to the tower. Once when most of the students were gone and once standing over Ron.

He was pretty sure Black wasn't color blind. But then, why attack Ron?

Unless his target wasn't Harry, but Ron.

The thought crossed his mind just as soon as Ron prodded him. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron, slightly confused. What did Black know about Ron that would make him want to attack him? What would Black obtain by killing Ron?

"Ron, what did you do to offend Black?" Harry asked suddenly. Ron looked bewildered.

-0-

It took a while for Ron to convince Harry that he had done absolutely nothing to offend Black. Draco had a similar trend of thought, but Ron was rather insistent.

Harry had asked Hermione about it as well. It took all of three hours for them to sort out the Firebolt issue and Harry quickly forgave the girl for telling McGonagall. Hermione seemed concerned about the almost attack, but, like Ron, didn't think that Black had been aiming for the red head. Instead, she thought Black's target had been Harry.

"But it's a little hard to mistake Ron's red hair for my own. Plus, I wasn't sleeping at the time," Harry said, thoughtful. "Black's not color blind, is he? Can wizards be colorblind?"

Hermione paused. "Well… I don't know. I'm sure there is a potion to fix it though. You said you got one for your eyesight, right?" She paused at Harry's nod. "Then there must be a potion for colorblindness. By the way, I've been preparing for Buckbeak's appeal. I know you're busy, but can you tell Draco to meet me in the library? Draco's been helping me with it."

Harry looked surprised and nodded. She smiled, looking satisfied. "Do you think Ron will get over the whole Crookshanks killing Scabbers soon?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, "it's just a rat. Plus, Scabbers has always seemed a bit off to me. Like Gin. I thought they were magical of some sort. Explains how long they've lived."

"I don't know…" Hermione said, looking down. Apparently, she still felt bad about it. "I… know it's partially my fault… but it's not like I wanted Crookshanks to eat Scabbers. It's what cats do."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse, Hermione?" Harry asked. "It doesn't change the fact that Scabbers is eaten, does it?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit cruel," he said gently. "But you should apologize to Ron. He's the one really suffering through the loss of a pet, isn't he?"

Hermione looked up at him, nodding slowly. Harry dropped his hand, his eyes warm.

-0-

"Harry! What is that?"

Harry turned to Professor Lupin, the map in his left hand and his wand in the other. He was just about to check the map for any signs of Sirius Black when Lupin called him.

"Old parchment," Harry supplied, not really wanting to tell the professor what the map was for. He had not activated it yet so he wasn't too worried about Lupin. Lupin stopped in front of Harry and sighed.

"Harry, do you mind if I take this map?"

Harry blinked, a little surprised that Lupin knew it was a map. To anyone else's eyes, it would appear a piece of parchment. He pondered the question and then spoke.

"Only if you tell me what you're going to use it for," he said calmly. He held the map to his side.

"Tracking Black," Lupin said. Harry considered this and then handed it over.

"I would like it back at the end of the year though. It is a very nice map," he said. "I'll leave Black's movements to you then, Professor."

Harry spent most of May avoiding Oliver Wood. Ron had made up with Hermione as Hermione had spoken to him after informing them that the committee had decided to execute Buckbeak.

Oliver had taken to hunting Harry down about the upcoming match, reminding him that he could only catch the snitch when they were fifty points up. In annoyance, Harry had isolated himself in the library, as Madam Pince had taken to chasing him out when she saw him for being too loud. Truthfully, he didn't even want to play Quidditch and Oliver's reminders were just further fuel to his disinterest for the cup.

Despite it all, Harry caught the snitch during the match when they were sixty points up. He had frowned at the dirty tactics the Slytherins used during the match and didn't pull out his wand, though he wanted to.

Oliver was ecstatic, but the news of the date of Buckbeak's appeal dampened Harry's mood. He wanted to be there, but he knew he had to study for the upcoming finals.

-0-

Divination was a bore, but also the last exam Harry had to take. He was instructed to look into a crystal ball and describe what he saw.

"I see…" Harry paused and wracked his brain for something convincing. The thought of Buckbeak's execution slipped into his mind and, before he could process it, he spoke. "A hippogriff."

"Indeed…!" Trelawney said, leaning over the table. "My boy, you might be witnessing the troubles of poor Hagrid. Look closer. Does the hippogriff appear to have its head?"

"Yes," Harry said, frowning. What exactly possessed him to take this class again?

"Are you quite sure, dear? Are you sure you see its head? You don't see… perhaps, a shadow of an axe? Or a shadow of a man standing behind?"

"No," Harry said, reminding himself that this would be over soon. The smell of the room was making him nauseous.

"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"

"No," Harry repeated. "It looks fine. It's… flying away."

Trelawney sighed. "Well, I'm sure you did your best. A little disappointing, but I'm sure you did your best."

Harry picked up his bag and headed towards the door. His mind was occupied by the thought of how to calm Hagrid when Trelawney spoke.

"**IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT!**"

Harry whipped around, staring at her. "Sorry?"

But Trelawney didn't reply. She simply grunted and continued.

"**THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…**"

Harry watched as Trelawney snapped out of it. He raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to explain away her zone out but Harry wasn't convinced.

"You just said… the Dark Lord will rise again. That his servant will return to him tonight." Harry spoke, but was unsure if Trelawney even knew what she had said during that daze. "Do you even remember what you said?"

"The Dark Lord?! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?! My dear boy, I wouldn't predict something as farfetched as that. Rise again, indeed," Trelawney scoffed. Harry frowned.

"Sorry then. Maybe I dozed out too," Harry said, leaving before Trelawney could question him. He thought about her words and wondered if she had been referring to Black or someone else.

Hermione approached him after the exam, wordlessly handing him a letter. Harry didn't even have to read it to know that Buckbeak's execution was going to take place as planned.

That evening, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, looking at Ron and Hermione. Draco had agreed to be there via mirror, as the cloak couldn't cover all of them. The three of them headed down to the grounds to visit Hagrid, covered entirely by the cloak and being very careful not to trip over each other. Harry knocked on the door, careful to stay hidden by the cloak until they were inside Hagrid's cabin.

"You shouldn't have come," Hagrid said, his tears still visible on his cheeks. Harry placed a comforting hand on Hagrid's arm, worried about him.

"We had to… We didn't want you to suffer alone…" Harry said.

"Malfoy here too?" Hagrid asked, looking around, making sure he didn't miss anyone.

"He couldn't come personally," Harry said. "So he's here via our two-way mirror." Harry pulled out the mirror.

"Sorry about this, Hagrid," Draco said, looking sympathetic. Hagrid shook his head.

"You're a good kid, Malfoy. I wasn't… wasn't strong enough…" Hagrid said. "Tea?" He held up the teapot and looked at the three. Hermione nodded, rushing forward to help, picking up the milk jar. Then she screamed.

"Ron! Ron! I don't believe it! It's Scabbers!" Hermione said, looking in the jar. Harry frowned, a little unsure.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to look at Hermione. Hermione walked over to the table and turned the jar upside down. The skinny, patchy rat fell out with a squeak and scuttered across the table. Ron ran forward to grab it.

"Scabbers! Scabbers! Relax," he said. Harry looked out the window.

"They're coming," He said offhandedly. Hagrid froze and hurriedly opened the back door to let them out. Harry threw the cloak over them as Hagrid went to calm Buckbeak, who was sitting in the pumpkin patch.

"Go on," Hagrid said, waving the three out. "Hurry! Don't watch!"

Harry looked back at Hagrid, then the majestic creature before shaking his head. It wasn't fair, but he knew he didn't have any say in it. He pushed Ron and Hermione with him, slipping behind a tree nearby to listen.

Not too long later, there was a loud swing of an axe and then Hermione froze.

"How… could they? How could they?!" she whispered furiously. Harry shook his head.

"Let's go back before we get caught. I don't fancy getting caught by something in the woods—RON!" Harry looked at the red head who had thrown off the cloak.

"Scabbers squirmed out of my hands!" he called back. He caught up with the rat and grabbed it, freezing as he saw Crookshanks and Gin. "What…?!"

Gin leapt at Ron, dragging him into the roots of the Whomping Willow. Ron struggled hard, but was dragged inside, a loud snap cutting through the air. Ron screamed. Crookshanks slithered under the branches of the willow and pressed the knot, letting Harry and Hermione in. Harry threw off the cloak and ran after his friend, concerned. Hermione followed quickly, ducking under tree branches.

"Potter, if you die, can I have your broom?" Draco's voice cut through the air of the tunnel. Harry snorted, tucking the mirror under his shirt.

"Sure," he said mildly. Draco grinned. Harry paused and looked at the mirror.

"I'll let you know what happens after," he promised quickly before depositing the mirror into his extendable sack. He ignored Draco's cries of protest and pulled the sack closed.

Emerging from the tunnel was a little difficult. Harry followed the trail of newly cleared dust, up the stairs and looked around. It looked like a hurricane had swept through the house.

"Harry, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione said. Harry frowned and sighed, opening a door.

Ron was laying on the floor, moaning. When he saw them, he panicked a little. "Harry! Don't! It's a trap!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and then tilted his head a little. Ron elaborated.

"He's an animagus! Gin!" Ron said. There was a snap as the door shut behind them and Harry turned. Hermione inhaled sharply.

Standing right in front of them was Sirius Black.


	18. Chapter 17 - Kou

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 17**

**Year Three**

**Kou**

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it

* * *

Harry did nothing as Sirius Black shot off an "expelliarmus" with Ron's wand. He felt his wand fly out of his pocket, Hermione's slip out of her hand, and watched as Black catch them, taking note the less starved appearance and the rich deep voice.

"Hermione. you're the rational one in the group," Harry said slowly. "My puppy has turned into a man. What should I do? Do I beat him up? Or wait for an explanation?"

Hermione squeaked. Harry took that as "wait for an explanation".

"So all this time, Black was pretending to be my companion, Gin." Harry paused and looked at Ron, then Hermione. "An unregistered animagus, right Hermione?"

Hermione looked petrified, nodding. "His… name wasn't on the list."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Black, looking up at him. Black was taller than him, and though Harry didn't have his wand, he was still sure he could overpower him. "You took our wands. So, now what?"

Black looked surprised. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a white blur tackled him to the ground. A silver-black hand wrapped around Black's wand hand and the owner snarled at him.

"Don't you _dare_ think about attacking Kazuki!"

Harry froze, recognizing the voice. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped in surprise. "Kou…!"

Kou turned to him, gazing at him with his gold eyes. He smirked a little. "Yo!"

Black took the opportunity to blast Kou backwards with a stunner, but Kou barely flattered. He leaped at Black again, but Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around Kou's wrist. Black raised his wand and pointed it at Kou and Kou snarled at him, angry, but stopping so he wouldn't hurt Harry.

"Enough, Kou," Harry said. Kou hesitated, but then lowered his arm, looking at Harry.

"Harry? Who is this?" Ron asked, stunned. Harry paused before looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Kou. He is… my pet, you could say," Harry said, looking at Kou. Kou looked offended.

"Pet?! I am nothing of the sort! Bodyguard, maybe, but pet?! Oh Kazuki! You're so hurtful!" Kou whined, pulling on Harry's sleeve. Harry sighed.

"Whatever," he said. "Black, lower that wand or I will be the next one to attack you." Harry's eyes turned to Sirius Black. Black hesitated, but lowered the wand. Harry looked satisfied before turning his whole body to face Black.

Kou scowled, looking at Harry. "I looked for you for so long!" He seemed a little upset but Harry smiled a little.

"Considering it took you years to find me, I'd say that my disguise was a success," Harry said. "Even with me still maintaining the balance. You've got other things to do, I'm sure."

"Harry…" Sirius spoke, looking at Harry. Harry frowned a little and crossed his arms.

"Your purpose, Black? What have you come here for?" Harry asked. Black stepped forward, but the door banged open once again. Lupin strode in and shot off an "expelliarmus". Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's wand all flew into Lupin's hand. Lupin was gazing at Black and suddenly said, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned, but pointed a long finger at Ron. Ron looked astounded.

"But then… Why did he… Unless… you switched… without telling me," Lupin said, suddenly coming to a conclusion. Slowly, Black nodded.

Lupin strode over to the other man, suddenly embracing him in a hug. Kou scoffed.

"Oh, come off it. We're in the middle of something here," he said, rolling his yellow eyes. Hermione, however, was louder.

"I don't believe it!"

Lupin turned to her. "Hermione…"

"You!" She screamed, pointing a finger at Lupin.

"Hermione…"

"You and him!" She said. "I didn't tell anyone. I've been covering up for you!"

"Hermione…" Lupin started again. "It's…"

"No! Harry don't believe him! He's been helping Black into the castle! He wants you dead too! He's a _werewolf_!" Hermione had a hold on Harry's robes, shaking it a little in desperation. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

Lupin gave a grim smile. "Not at all up to your usual standards, Hermione. Only one out of three I'm afraid. I have not been helping Black into the castle. And I certainly don't want Harry dead." He gave a little shiver. "But I won't deny… that I am a werewolf."

Harry looked at Kou, who seemed a little baffled by the exchange, before speaking to the two.

"Professor Lupin. Sirius Black. Explain," Harry said, rather impatient. "Hermione, Black would hardly need Professor Lupin's help to get into the castle when I considered him a companion. I fed him throughout the year. Black's target obviously isn't me, or he'd have tried something by now. And Professor Lupin has had many chances to try to kill me." He gave a small humph and then added, "Professor Lupin being a werewolf aside, he's a decent teacher and a decent human being. Disregarding his half-breed status, which I'm sure he has little control over, he's not potentially dangerous."

Lupin looked at Harry surprised. Harry looked at Black. "Now, I believe you owe us an explanation. Or, at least, me. Why did you betray my parents?"

Black hesitated. "I didn't. The night Lily and James died… I was just as devastated. Lily and James' house was protected under the Fidelius Charm…"

The door creaked open. Lupin gave a small start and looked out the door. "No one here."

"This place is haunted!" Ron said. Kou rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't. I've been living here for the last six months and seen no soul," Kou said.

"The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me," Lupin said, looking at Kou with fascination. Kou stood by Harry's side, not moving, ignoring Lupin's gaze.

"That's where it all started, I suppose. Me being a werewolf," Lupin said. He spoke quietly, quickly, looking at Kou every now and then. Kou didn't seem to care either way, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron listened to Lupin's story. Sirius was looking more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by, staring at the rat in Ron's hands.

"So Professor Snape doesn't like you because he thought you were in on the joke…" Harry concluded.

"That's right!"

Snape pulled off the invisibility cloak, sneering at Lupin. Black leapt to his feet. Hermione screamed. Kou instantly shielded Harry from sight, growling. Lupin jerked a little, but Snape spoke again.

"Expelliarmus!"

Wands flew in the air. Snape caught them. He had a twisted sneer on his face.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape said. "Very useful, Potter. I thank you."

Harry tsked. "How Slytherin of you, Professor Snape." He didn't look impressed, but surprise had flickered on his face.

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here Lupin," Snape said. "I was just in your office. You forgot to take your potion tonight so I brought an extra vile. And lucky for me. A map was on your desk. I saw you running through to this tunnel and disappearing off the map. Potter, who is that?"

Snape suddenly had his wand on Kou. Kou's golden yellow eyes flashed and he growled. Harry sighed.

"This is Kou. I don't think you ever saw any of the other children Ryuuko made in my memories, but this is one of them," Harry said. Realization dawned on Snape's face.

"So he came to protect you, no doubt," Snape said, turning his wand on Black. Sirius Black gave a start.

"Something of the sort," Harry said. "Kou was searching for me, apparently." He shook his head a little. "Black, who are you really after? Is it actually the rat?"

Sirius Black frowned a little before nodding. Harry strode over to Ron and spoke.

"Ron, Scabbers. Now," Harry said. Ron hesitated.

"What are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"Force him to reveal his true form," Harry said, recalling the feeling he got every time Gin was near. "And trust me. You won't like it one bit. You've been sleeping with a man for a good part of your life, I think. That is not a true rat."

Ron suddenly thrusted the rat at Harry. Harry gripped it around the middle, keeping a firm hold on it to prevent it from escaping, holding its neck.

"Professor Snape, if you will do the honors?" Harry asked, holding the rat. "Let's expose this unregistered animagus."

Snape frowned. "You actually believe Black and Lupin's ridiculous story?"

"I have no reason to disbelieve them just yet. But this will only confirm it, won't it?" Harry asked. "The one who betrayed my mum and dad. And the servant of the Dark Lord." He smiled and threw the rat in the air. Snape raised his wand and shot a spell at the flailing rat. The rat landed and started to grow, until there was a short, but very distinguishable man lying on the floor. Black snarled and started forward, but was restrained by Lupin.

"Sirius… Remus…!" Pettigrew stammered. "My friends… my old… friends."

Snape gave a disgusted sneer, looking at the filthy rat man. Harry clapped his hands.

"Well… I suppose that's that," Harry said. "Professor Snape, my wand please?" He held out his hand. Snape slid out Harry's wand and threw it to him, turning his own wand to the cowering Pettigrew.

"Friends my ass," Black snarled, fighting Lupin. "Remus! Off! I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for!"

"He's going to kill me, Remus! Help me!" Pettigrew whimpered.

"Hello Peter, we were just having a chat about the night Lily and James died," Lupin said calmly, restraining Black. Snape shot a body bind spell at Black and Black snapped back and keeled over. Lupin shot Snape a grateful look.

"You've got to help me Remus!" Pettigrew turned around, scampering to Ron. Ron looked absolutely disgusted. "Kind boy… Kind Master. You won't let them do it, will you?"

"I let you sleep in my _bed_?!" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Kind boy… I was a good pet," Pettigrew said. Snape snorted.

"If you made a better rat than a human, that is not much to boast about, Pettigrew," Snape snarled. He seemed angry, his black eyes flashing. Harry raised his wand, releasing Black from the body bind. Black sat up, snarling at Snape, but not moving to attack him.

Pettigrew shuffled to Hermione. "You won't let them kill me, will you, girl?"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's reach and backed up. Pettigrew whimpered and turned to Harry.

"Harry… Harry, you look just like your father… Just like him…"

"How dare you speak you Harry?!" Sirius roared. "How dare you talk to him?! How dare you mention James, IN FRONT OF HIM!" Pettigrew gave no sign he had heard, instead gripping the bottom of Harry's robe. Kou gave a disgusted start, looking at the filthy man and then at Harry, wondering if he should attack.

Harry looked coolly at Pettigrew. Pettigrew continued.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me dead. James would have understood…"

But that was as far as he got. Snape, Lupin, and Black all strode forward and pulled the man away from Harry and threw him to the ground. Snape kept his wand trained on Pettigrew's face, but it was Sirius that spoke.

"You betrayed Lily and James! Do you deny it?!"

Pettigrew burst into tears. Snape tossed Lupin's wand back at him and then threw the last two wands at Hermione and Ron before continuing to point his wand at Pettigrew's face.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done! The Dark Lord! You have no idea…! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-" Pettigrew sobbed.

"LIES! YOU WERE HIS SPY!" Sirius roared, spit flying on Pettigrew's face. Snape's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"He… He was taking over everywhere…! What would be gained by fighting him!" Pettigrew whimpered.

"What would be gained by fighting the most evil wizard of all time?! Only innocent lives, Peter!" Sirius said, his eyes wild. Snape raised his wand, looking very murderous.

Harry stepped between Pettigrew and the three. Sirius froze. Snape's eyes narrowed. Lupin gaped a little, shocked.

"Potter. Move," Snape said, his wand now trained on Harry. Harry shook his head.

"We should hand him over to the dementors. To the Ministry. There is little to be gained by killing him here. Sirius Black will not be a free man," Harry said, looking at Snape. Snape flattered.

"Harry! Thank you!" Pettigrew said, throwing his arms around Harry's legs. "It's more than I deserve! Thank you!"

Kou slammed his hand into Pettigrew's head, knocking him to the ground and away from Harry. "Don't you _dare_ place your dirty fingers on Kazuki!"

Harry glanced at Kou, but then looked back at Lupin and Snape. Snape slowly lowered his wand and then Lupin did too.

"You're the only one who has the right to decide…" Lupin said. "But… think about what he's done…"

"Oh, I haven't forgiven him at all," Harry said. He turned to Pettigrew and looked down coldly at him. "If you try to run Peter, know this. There will be no where you can hide. Not a crack on this planet, in this dimension, no crevice in this universe. I will find you. And you will wish for death as I torture you. Traitors are absolutely the lowest of the low." His green eyes sparked with anger, a cruel smile crossing his lips. "And you will beg me for death as I torment you. As I rip you apart, piece by pathetic piece."

Pettigrew looked terrified. Harry gave him a pleasant smile and turned to the three adults. Snape shot a binding spell at Pettigrew, watching Kou leap away to prevent from being hit. Pettigrew was bound from head to toe, looking very much like a mummy. Snape looked satisfied.

"Sometimes, I forget you are also Shirogane's Child," Kou said, looking slightly unnerved by Harry's anger. Harry laughed.

"Kou, can you revert back to your dog form, or do you require assistance?" Harry asked. Kou hesitated before looking at Harry.

"If it's not too much trouble… Are you strong enough for it?" Kou asked. Harry nodded.

Harry held his hands out in front of him, light gathering in his hands and expanding. Lupin and Sirius looked fascinated, but Snape, Ron, and Hermione merely looked interested. Harry held out the orb of light and sank it into Kou's chest. There was another flash of light that covered Kou's entire body and then Kou was in his dog form.

"It's easier to move around Hogwarts in this form," Kou said, his thoughts projected. Everyone in the room gave a start of surprise.

"I'll explain more about Kou when I get a chance. For now, let's take that thing to the castle," Harry said, pointing at Pettigrew.

Snape nodded slowly, levitating the traitor and heading back towards the tunnel.

Sirius turned to Lupin.

"Is it just me, or has Snivellus changed a lot?"

-0-

The trip through the tunnel was rather uneventful. Kou seemed alright with carrying Ron on his back, as Harry had put him there. Ron was gripping the white fur, marveling at the silky smooth texture. Hermione was smiling, chatting excitedly with Lupin.

Harry turned to Sirius when Sirius spoke.

"Harry… I was wondering… if you would like to move in with me… after this is all over…" Sirius asked slowly.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to. I just thought I'd-"

"Are you insane? Of course I want to move out. Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked, hurriedly. Sirius gave a small start.

"You want to… You… mean it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I mean it," Harry said. Sirius gave a wide smile.

"Touching, Potter, but do remember that he's still a convicted criminal right now," Snape said from the front. Harry laughed.

"I've dealt with worse," he said. Sirius turned to Harry again.

"Harry… Why was that man… Kou… calling you Kazuki?"

Harry gave a deep sigh. "Can we save that until you're free and we're alone?" He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave him an approving nod.

They exited the tunnel just as the moon slid out from behind the clouds. Lupin stopped dead. Then his limbs began to shake.

Harry instantly backed up, throwing a shield in front of Sirius, Ron, Kou, and Hermione. Hermione gave a small scream and Snape whipped around, cursing his carelessness.

"Oh no… He didn't take his potion tonight… he's not safe," Hermione moaned.

"Run!" Sirius said. "Run! I'll hold him off!"

Fur sprouted across Lupin's back. Harry dropped the shield and grabbed Ron to support him and free Kou. Kou ran forwards, tackling the werewolf and pinning it to the ground. Snape brandished his wand at the werewolf, looking alarmed, forgetting, just for a second that Pettigrew was bound by his spell.

The man transformed. Harry saw his tail whip through the grass and heard his feet scamper away.

"I WILL FIND YOU, PETTIGREW! MARK MY WORDS!" Harry roared into the night. Snape gave another curse and spoke.

"Potter, take your friends and run!" Snape said. "I don't care how much interaction between werewolves you've had before!"

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione's waist, leaping high into the air, trying to get as far away as possible. He handed right in front of a lake, panting from the weight of carrying two people in his human body.

Harry could hear Kou's growls and then a werewolf's howl. He placed Ron and Hermione down, looking exhausted, throwing up a shield.

"Harry…? Will Kou… be okay?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Kou was trained directly by Ryuuko. I'm sure he'll be fine," Harry said, sitting on the grass. Ron whimpered a little, looking at him.

"We should get back to the castle…" Ron said, holding his leg.

"How?" Harry asked. "Lupin's a werewolf, kind of on the grounds… Almost in front of the front doors. I'd rather not risk both of your health," Harry said, looking around. It was getting darker… colder…

Sirius bounded over to them in dog form, barking. Harry stood and spotted Snape on the floor. He didn't appear injured, but both Kou and Lupin were missing. Sirius had a cut on his side, but then whimpered a little, transforming back to his human form.

"Noooo… Nooo….!" He groaned. Then Harry saw them.

Dementors. Hundreds of them were gliding towards them. Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, sending a string of Light into her and then did the same for Ron. By the time he got to Sirius, Harry was feeling the pull from his Darkness, swirling around him, threatening to overpower the light. Harry fought against it as he placed his hand on Sirius' back, pushing his Light into the older man, sweat dripping down his face. He looked at the dementors.

They circled him and Sirius. Harry felt his vision fading, the Darkness drawing him down, suffocating him. A white blur crossed his vision. A unicorn.

Then another silvery white blur streamed past his vision. _Kou._ Harry fainted.


	19. Chapter 18 - Time

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 18**

**Year Three**

**Time**

**A/N: **Longest chapter! Book three is my favorite!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Did else anyone notice that Harry's prediction in the Divination exam actually came true? This is true in the book, though I don't know about the movie. "Flying away" indeed!

Read and Review!

* * *

Harry jerked awake, looking around. His body was aching for some reason, his head hurting badly. _What happened…?_

Sitting up and instantly feeling nauseous, Harry groaned, shutting his eyes. He felt inside himself for his core and saw that the balance was restored. How did that happen? He had used up quite a bit for Kou and then some more for his friends and Sirius How did it restore itself so quickly?

Harry opened his eyes again. Dumbledore was sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

Hermione jerked awake. "Harry… What happened?"

Dumbledore gazed at them quietly. "Severus told me all about what happened."

Grunting, Harry sighed a little, ruffling his hair. He should have expected it, really, but then looked at Dumbledore, running his hand through his long black hair several times.

"I assume the Ministry doesn't care," he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "They… caught Sirius, right?"

Dumbledore nodded again. Harry huffed a little. "And he'll be kissed soon, I imagine."

"What we need… is more… time," Dumbledore said, turning to Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then her eyes went wide.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Now listen to me," Dumbledore said. "Sirius is locked in Flitwick's office. Ms. Granger, you know what's at stake. You must not be seen!"

Harry was a little lost. Why was Dumbledore giving them instructions like this? Why now? What did he mean, more time?

"It is currently five minutes to midnight. If all goes well, you'll be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. Good luck," Dumbledore said, getting up. He walked over to the door and Hermione fumbled with a chain around her neck.

She threw it around his neck and said, "ready?"

"No." Harry deadpanned, but Hermione didn't seem to care. She turned the turner three times.

There was a rush of color and sound, passing through his ears. Suddenly, it all stopped. Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into a broom closet, shutting the door.

"What… just happened?" Harry asked, dazed.

"We've gone back…!" Hermione whispered. "To the past. Three hours back!"

Harry's mind reeled with the information. Hermione continued.

"It's how I've been getting to all my classes this year. I've been using the Time-Turner so I can redo hours and go to all my classes," Hermione explained. Harry's mind halted.

"Hang on. Wouldn't students notice you're in two classes at once?" Harry asked, frowning. "Also, wouldn't messing with time make you physically older? If you redo hours, wouldn't you be an hour older each time, as you already did one hour of your life? Wouldn't messing with time like that be highly volatile and dangerous and create paradoxes, especially if your future self killed your past self?"

"Yes!" Hermione said urgently. "Which is why we cannot be seen."

Harry paused and then sighed. "Alright. So… What do we do? We've come back three hours for what?"

"I don't know. I don't understand what Professor Dumbledore wants," Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry paused.

"He said… two innocent lives… Could it be Buckbeak?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened. Harry continued. "Maybe we're supposed to fly Buckbeak to Sirius' window and… free him… together?"

"That's crazy!" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Well… We have to try, don't we?" Harry said, frowning. "So… we're supposed to get Buckbeak and hide out for a while? In the forest?"

Hermione pressed her ear to the door and listened. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there. Let's go."

She opened the door and they rushed out the doors to hide in the woods. They ran until they could see Hagrid's house and the pumpkin patch Hagrid had tied Buckbeak in.

"Now?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No! If we do it now, the Committee will think Hagrid set him free. We have to wait until after they've seen him," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Fair point," he agreed. He sat down on a stump, thinking deeply about the past, the present… the future. He wondered where Kou was now… and how he was doing.

There was a rustle and then Hermione prodded him in the back. Harry looked up to see himself, Ron, Hermione leaving the cottage through the back door. On the other side, Committee members, Dumbledore, and Fudge were walking down the steps of the castle and crossing the grounds. Harry waited until the executioner, McNair, had seen Buckbeak before standing and slipping out of the woods. Hermione followed, nervous.

"Hurry!" Hermione said softly, Harry bowing to the hippogriff. Buckbeak instantly bowed back and Harry rushed over to untie the knot. He worked on it furiously, the threads snapping loose one by one. Eventually, Harry sliced it in half in frustration with a cutting curse and pulled the rope a little.

Buckbeak rose to his feet. Harry smiled and placed his hand on the creature's large chest.

"Come. We need to leave here," Harry said. Hermione took the rope as well, guiding Buckbeak away. Buckbeak seemed hesitant at first, but moved with the two, clicking his beak a little. Harry smiled, reaching the cover of the trees just as Hagrid's back door opened. Harry stopped, his hand on Buckbeak's shoulder. Buckbeak stilled.

"Where is he? Where is the beast?" Fudge asked.

"He was here!" McNair snarled. "I saw him! Here!"

"Beaky…!" Hagrid whispered in awe. Then he burst into tears. "Gone! Gone! Bless his lil' beak! He's gone! Beaky, you clever boy!"

There was the swing of an axe. McNair had hit the fence in anger.

Harry kept Buckbeak still, calming him. But Buckbeak shifted and tried to get back to Hagrid, torn between staying there and going back. Eventually, Hagrid reentered his hut and Buckbeak stopped fighting. Harry sat down on the stump again, stroking Buckbeak's feathers.

"Oh…! Ron's just dropped Scabbers! There we go into the Whomping Willow!" Hermione was keeping watch. Harry smiled a little, recalling the events.

"So it _was_ you."

Harry's eyes widened as Kou's voice cut through the night air. Harry stood up, looking at Kou, who was standing behind him. Hermione gave a start and moved to pull out her wand, but Kou was looking at Harry. Kou reached out and touched Harry's face with his silver fingers, smiling a little.

"It's been a while, Kazuki…" Kou said. Harry smiled.

"Yes. It has." He agreed. "I know it's sudden, but I have a favor to ask of you." He recalled that Kou had shown up soon after he had confronted Sirius. "I am actually from the future. My current self went into the Shrieking Shack. Will you go over there and protect him?"

Kou tilted his head and took a deep sigh. "Ryuuko entrusted me to you."

"He needs you more than I do now," Harry said. Buckbeak didn't seem to trust Kou, but didn't attack either. "Please? You can meet me after."

Kou hesitated, but nodded.

"Also, please do not tell anyone of our meeting here," Harry said. "I can trust you, can't I, Kou?"

Smiling, Kou nodded. "Yes. You can. I'll go now."

Harry gave him a grateful smile, which reminded Kou greatly of Ryuuko. Kou slipped away and slid under the branches of the Willow and disappeared into the tunnel.

Hermione looked surprised. "Harry… How much do you trust him?"

"I'd trust him with my life," Harry said. "He is one of the few people with that honor." Harry sat down again, petting Buckbeak. "He will keep this secret. If he asks later, I'll tell him."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, waiting. They had over an hour to wait for them to come back out of the tunnel. "Harry…? What happened at the lake? I… think I passed out…"

"I did too," Harry admitted. "But I saw Kou… and a unicorn save us. Dementors in large numbers draw out the Darkness in by Factor. Almost to a painful extent. Darkness beckons more darkness, I think. I didn't have a chance to even draw out my wand. When I saw them, it was already too late." He paused, contemplating. "Though why a unicorn would save us is beyond me." He sighed, leaning back against the hippogriff. Buckbeak nibbled at his hair and Harry shooed him away, laughing a little.

"Kou… and a unicorn? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, looking a little confused. Harry shook his head.

"No. I was almost passed out at that point. My vision was getting dark and everything. I thought it was them, but I can't be sure…" Harry sighed closing his eyes. "Tell me when we come out, will you?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded. Buckbeak settled down, sitting on the forest floor, pawing at the ground. Harry was only starting to doze off when Hermione prodded him again.

"We're coming out… Snape's in the lead," Hermione said. Harry looked over at them and noted Lupin's change, Pettigrew's escape and his own cry of swearing that he'd find the rat and make him suffer. Snape turned his wand on Lupin, but the werewolf hit him on the chest, knocking him to the ground. The werewolf bent down to bite Snape, but Kou, a white streak in the night, slammed into the creature and started to fight it. Sirius joined the fight and the werewolf retreated into the other side of the woods.

Harry watched as Sirius limped towards where he had taken Ron and Hermione and stood up. "I should go see if Kou's alright." He shot a small smile to Hermione, walking to the lake to try to spot Kou when he came. He saw the dementors swarming, Sirius whimpering on the ground… himself pushing Light into the other three. Kou should be here soon. So where was he?

He saw the dementors swarm across the grounds. The Darkness in his factor pulled at him. And Harry froze, a thought rising to the surface. Had he… been mistaken? Did he not see Kou?

Harry withdrew his wand, looking down at it. The unicorn… was from himself… And the white streak he saw right before he passed out…

The Darkness pulsed, suffocating him. Harry gasped and gripped his chest. But instead of trying to rebalance himself, he let the Darkness wash over him. His hair changed from black to white, his clothes lengthened to almost brushing the floor. Harry panted hard, looking at the dementors with his red eyes. Unlike before though, he couldn't feel Darkness gathering in his palms for him to use. He raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The familiar silvery white unicorn erupted from his wand tip, galloping across the water and charging at the dementors. The dementors scattered, but didn't get very far.

Harry swung his spear at them. There was a loud, unearthly scream as the dementors dissolved into mist. He turned to his past self and then the unicorn, touching it with his hand. "Thank you…"

The unicorn dipped its head and Harry let out a breath of relief. He felt his body shift again, Light pouring back into his Factor as the grounds warmed once more.

Hermione's hand grabbed his shoulder and she swung him around. "What did you do?! You said you were going to see how Kou was doing!"

Harry pulled Hermione back into their hiding place. "I just saved all of our lives… Let me explain. I didn't see Kou. I saw… myself. I saw myself in my shin form…" He looked just as awed when he said it, not quite believing it himself. "I have a shin form. The first time I released it was in the Chamber of Secrets. And this time… it was because of the dementors pull on the Darkness inside me. I can't summon it like I do my rei form, but apparently… I do have one and I can use it if I have a catalyst. I just… don't always have control… And though my appearance changed… I didn't feel the Darkness run through me like I feel Light run through me in my rei form. It must still be incomplete or… something…" Harry paused, unsure. Hermione bit her lip.

"I see…" Hermione said, her hands covering her mouth. "It's… not dangerous… is it…?"

"It is…" Harry said. "I went berserk the first time I released it. Draco had to snap me out of it. I don't even fully understand what happened that time… So can we keep this a secret between us?" He peeked over to the grounds, spotting Ministry members collecting Black, himself, Hermione, and Ron. Snape appeared to be awake already, rubbing his head.

"Harry… You don't want me to tell Ron or Draco?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione again. "There is no point in getting their hopes up. I can't control my power at all in that form. It's dangerous. I will refrain from using my shin form until I practice with someone." He sat back, looking at the shadow of someone in Flitwick's office then spotted McNair leaving the castle. "Let's go."

Harry pulled Buckbeak up moving him to the castle. He looked up and smiled, mounting Buckbeak and helping Hermione on. "Buckbeak. Up, please."

The hippogriff flapped his large wings. Harry smiled a little as they rose, gripping Buckbeak's feathers and ignoring Hermione's little moans of "Oh, I don't like this. I really don't like this!"

Harry smiled a little, urging Hermione to take the rope as he knocked on the window. Sirius looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop in surprise and then him run to the window. The window was locked. Hermione waved him back and unlocked the window.

Sirius stared at the two and Harry reached out, holding his hand out. "Come on. We've got to go. McNair will be here soon. And you have to leave before people see us."

Sliding out of the window and onto Buckbeak's back, Sirius smiled while holding Harry's hand. Harry shut the window and urged the hippogriff up. Buckbeak flew up, flapping hard with the additional weight of another person. Harry landed on the castle's Astronomy tower. He slid off and helped Hermione off.

"This is where we part, Sirius Black," Harry said calmly, looking up at him. Sirius smiled a little taking the rope and looking a little sad.

"Yes… How can I…" He started. But Hermione waved a hand at him.

"Go!" She said urgently. Harry smiled, waving.

Sirius hesitated. "Thank you. You are truly your father's son, Harry."

Harry watched them fly away and then turned to Hermione. "We need to hurry as well. Should we meet Professor Dumbledore outside the Hospital Wing?" Hermione gasped, looking at her watch.

"Yes! We need to be there in five minutes!" Hermione said urgently. Harry nodded, taking her hand and running down the steps at an urgent pace. He paused once to let Peeves pass and then dashed up, just as Dumbledore locked the door. Dumbledore turned to them.

"We did it," Hermione panted. "Sirius has gone on Buckbeak…"

Dumbledore beamed. "Well done. I think… yes… you've gone too… Hurry in." Dumbledore unlocked the door and relocked it behind them. Harry smiled, sitting on his bed.

Harry relaxed on the bed, glad that their adventure had ended in success. So many things could have gone wrong. The door opened once more and a large white dog entered, padding over to Harry's bedside, placing its paws on the bed. Harry reached over and pet it, letting his Light resonate with the Light in Kou's body. Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy, but allowed it as Harry promised to stay the night.

The Hospital Wing's doors swung open. Harry paused as Severus Snape eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the Professor. Then he smiled pleasantly.

"That look is quite unbecoming of you, Professor Snape," he said mildly. Snape snorted, sweeping out of the Hospital Wing. Kou nudged Harry's hand and Harry looked down at him. "Kou. Will you tend to Professor Lupin for me?"

Kou nodded a little and padded out of the Hospital Wing. Harry closed his eyes, wanting to get a few hours of sleep.

"Wha…? Hermione? Harry? What happened? Where's Sirius? What's going on?" Ron asked, apparently having woken. Harry rolled over and let Hermione fill him in.

-0-

Harry paused as Draco spoke to him.

"You better see Professor Lupin before he leaves. Apparently, he's a werewolf. Snape let it slip this morning," Draco said. Harry looked at him and then stood up.

"Alright."

Harry walked over to Lupin's office. The office was stripped bare and Lupin was inside, packing up the last of his items. He looked up when Harry knocked.

"Harry… It's good to see you," Lupin said, looking a little relieved. Harry tilted his head and walked in, watching Lupin stack his books. "I was just about to leave."

"You were a good Professor. I'm afraid I'll miss you," Harry said quietly. Lupin smiled, looking tired.

"It was dangerous yesterday. Too dangerous. I could have bit any one of you," Lupin said. Harry shook his head.

"Even if you had, I doubt you would have turned me," Harry admitted. "And Kou is immune too, I would think that he would have kept you away from us." He watched Lupin place the books in his suitcase.

"That man… Kou… He was with me when I woke up. He's quite a kind fellow," Lupin was looking at Harry. Harry nodded a little. Lupin turned back to his case and continued. "He told me… About you."

"Kou is a loudmouth. He could never keep his mouth shut," Harry muttered. Lupin smiled.

"I won't tell anyone," Lupin said. "Promise."

"Is there a reason you didn't come after me in your werewolf form?" Harry asked suddenly. Lupin looked startled.

"I do not remember," Lupin admitted. Harry smiled.

"You avoided running into the forest where I was. You ran to the opposite side," Harry said. "I think Moony is more aware than you think. Animals in general seem to know my presence, even if they do not know what I am exactly. Can you feel it too?"

Lupin hesitated, but then shook his head. "No. I cannot." Harry let surprise cover his face.

"Ah. I see," Harry said, looking up at him, his sapphire eyes glinting. "So you knew nothing before… I thought for sure you could feel it…" Lupin gave a small start as their eyes met.

"Remus. Your carriage awaits," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry blinked, his eyes turning back to their emerald green.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lupin said, closing his trunk. He looked to Harry and then offered the map and the invisibility cloak back to Harry. Harry took them, nodding a little. "It was a pleasure teaching you, Harry. I hope we can get to know each other better in the future."

"Remember, Remus Lupin," Harry said, watching him leave. "You are only as alone as you make yourself to be."

Lupin paused again and then nodded to Harry. Harry closed his eyes, giving a small sigh as Lupin left. Dumbledore stepped up next to him.

"Why the long face, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"If Voldemort comes back, it will be partially my fault. Though I saved Sirius' life, Pettigrew escaped," Harry said quietly. "I gained an ally to gain an enemy. Such is the balance in this world."

Dumbledore smiled gently, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him. "Harry, your powers are a blessing in dark times like this."

"Do not speak to me of dark times, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, his emerald eyes meeting Dumbledore's blue ones. "I am both darkness and light. There is nothing in this world that will change that. The power I hold is not for your sake, nor is it any foolish destiny that brings me to you. It's not fate, nor is it my destiny to kill Voldemort. Truthfully, I feel a little bad for the soul known as Harry Potter. To be saddled with such responsibility at such a young age would have stripped him of everything he could have had. I am thankful it is me."

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "I am sorry…"

"Sorry means nothing to me, Dumbledore," Harry said. "Until you tell me the truth, nothing can truly mean you're sorry. If you are afraid I cannot handle it, fine. I can wait. But know that the longer you wait to tell me, the more people will die for it. The sooner I kill him, the sooner all of your problems are solved." Harry paused, watching Kou bound up to him as a dog and transform in mid leap, pulling him into a hug. "Kou…"

"Kazuki! I missed you!" Kou said affectionately. Harry smiled, patting Kou on the head. Kou looked at him with his gold eyes, standing up straight so he wasn't half on the ground. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not directly," Harry said, shaking his head. "You've met Ryuuko then?"

"Yes… I did… about three years ago," Kou said, looking serious. "He was worried about you. But his successor is who I've been protecting for now. Until I sensed your presence in Britain."

"How long ago was that?" Harry asked. Kou smiled.

"About a year ago," Kou said. "Quite explosive too. I think I was the only one to notice though, since I was in France at the time."

Harry nodded, recalling his explosion of power in his second year. "Kou… Though this may go against Ryuuko's wishes… I want you to go protect Ryuuko's successor. You must agree that he needs your protection more than I do."

"Aki's got Shirogane," Kou said, sitting down on the steps and looking up at the sky. "I went back and checked up on Aki before I came to find the source of the explosion. Shirogane was with him. What would he need me for? Besides, Shirogane asked me to find you. He sensed your presence in the Human World. Though I didn't find you for Shirogane, but Ryuuko made me promise."

Ignoring the painful twist of Shirogane's name, Harry nodded slowly. He squashed the feeling of jealousy that came over him. Shirogane made it clear who he wanted to find, it seemed.

"Even more so then," Harry said. "Shirogane is his counterpart. But I do know how stubborn Shirogane can be. He won't accept him as his counterpart. He'll want Ryuuko back." Harry gave a sad smile. "Even though he knows full well that Ryuuko will never return. Ryuuko was my Father… His counterpart. The very being of his other. Shirogane lost that and will want it back. So I want you to protect… Aki?"

"Akira," Kou said, nodding in agreement. "Should I tell Shirogane that I know where you are?"

Harry considered this. On one hand, it might be helpful to have someone there to help him. On another, if Akira was truly Shirogane's counterpart and Ryuuko's successor, the chance of him wanting to separate from him would be slim. He also considered the fact that Shirogane searched for his counterpart instead of his son.

"No. It would do him no good to know such a thing. Tell him that your trip revealed nothing as usual," Harry said softly. "Let's not worry him more than he is already. Do not alert him of my presence here. Not until everything settles down and the balance is restored."

Kou nodded, getting to his feet. He looked down at Harry and smiled.

"You have Ryuuko's personality, Kazuki," Kou said. "Ryuuko was like that as well. You are the closest thing to being my King right now."

"It's because I'm his son." Harry seemed pleased, taking Kou's words as a compliment.

Kou vanished into the morning sky, using his power to propel himself up. Harry watched him leave and then turned. Dumbledore spoke once more.

"You do not wish to let your Father know of your existence here?" Dumbledore asked. He had remained silent through the entire conversation. Harry glanced at him.

"You do not understand how important the concept of counterparts is, Professor Dumbledore," Harry sighed. "There is only one of each for entities. The loss of one is devastating to the other. We require two to be at our most powerful states." He paused. "I am the exception, as I contain both elements. I do not have a counterpart. I am a Prince, not a King."

"He is your Father, Harry… You are allowed that bit of happiness," Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him, surprised, but then he shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore, when you love someone as deep as I love my Fathers, then you will wish them happiness. Even if you are not in the picture. Shirogane loved me as his son, no doubt, but he was against the creation of my existence," Harry said softly. "Ryuuko kept me in the Light Palace for two reasons. Because of Shirogane's influence, and because Darkness is far more volatile than Light. For these two reasons, I wish to keep my presence a secret, at least until Akira obtains the title as Direct King. The balance is tipped as it is because of Ryuuko's death."

"Do you hate your Father, Harry?" Dumbedore asked. Harry looked into the sky, feeling the cool breeze on his face.

"Despite his disapproval of my creation, he was never cruel to me. He never treated me badly, or hit me, or even raised his voice at me," Harry said, closing his eyes. "He taught me how to survive, how to fight, how to be cruel and compassionate. And he taught me what it meant to love someone..." Harry opened his eyes, his emerald eyes clear. "I have never hated him."

-0-

Harry looked out the window of the Hogwarts express. They were heading home. Another year… gone… So much had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Draco had hunted him down and insisted on being told the story. Harry let Hermione explain most of it while adding comments about when she was knocked out and on the lake. Draco's jaw had dropped with the information, his eyes wide and he whipped around to face Harry when Harry told him about his shin form.

"So that's why! But… you didn't go berserk this time. Why?" Draco asked.

Harry paused. "I think only my appearance changed. It's not like when I change into my rei form. I have an affinity for light in my rei form, while in my shin appearance, I don't have an affinity for either."

"You said you'll avoid using it unless necessary, right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"It's dangerous if I can't control it," Harry said, leaning back, looking out the window. "Uh… what is that?"

Something was bobbing in and out of sight. It seemed to be a tiny owl, holding a letter in its beak. Hermione instantly opened the window and let the owl in. The owl tumbled around before dropping the letter in Harry's lap. Harry stared at it.

"Oh?" He opened the letter, Hermione shutting the window again. The hyperactive owl didn't stop though, flying in circles above their heads. Crookshank's eyes followed them, but Ron snatched the owl out of the air. Harry read the letter quietly and then folded it back up.

"Ron, Sirius wants you to keep that owl," Harry started, "Hermione, you were right. The Firebolt was from Sirius. And apparently I can go to Hogsmead now that Sirius gave me permission." He grinned at the three's faces and added. "Oh, and he's traveling far away."

Draco smirked a little. "The Quidditch World Cup is this year, Potter. Feel like going?"

"Hopefully not with your family," Harry said. "They might murder me on the spot."

"Or wet themselves," Ron said, recalling what Harry said about Lucius last year. Harry snorted and Draco scowled. "Dad can get tickets at work. I'll let you know about it."

"Thanks Ron. We might see you there, Draco," Harry said. "If not, keep in touch with me via mirror. Speaking of which, do you mind sending me a second mirror pair? I wanted to give it to Kou."

Draco grinned. "Of course, Potter."

-0-

Harry was still clutching the letter when he exited the train. His hair had grown out completely, long and soft, much like Ryuuko's black hair. His emerald eyes were determined. He hadn't done much balancing through the year, so this summer definitely had to make up for it. Strangely enough, the balance hadn't tipped overall that much through the year, though it had fluctuated in himself due to dementors. If what Kou said was true, then it was very likely Shirogane had been maintaining it to a degree.

"Come on boy," Vernon called. "I haven't got all day!"

Harry wheeled his trunk over to his family and waved goodbye to his friends.

"What's that?!" Vernon asked nastily, pointing to the letter.

"Oh? Just a letter from my convict godfather," Harry said. "He likes to keep in touch."

Harry relished in the horror stricken face of Vernon Dursley as he exited Kings Cross.


	20. Chapter 19 - Reconciliation

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 19**

**Year Four**

**Reconciliation**

**A/N: **Because Harry does not have his connection to Voldemort anymore, I had to change quite a lot of the start in fourth year.

Yes, there is a reason to Dudley's actions. You will find out later.

Read and review as always!

* * *

Harry inspected Shirogane's cane head. As promised, Draco had sent him the mirrors. Harry had sent one of the two with instructions on how to use it to Kou. Hedwig hadn't come back yet but Harry was just fine with that.

Running a hand through his long black hair, Harry got up. He walked to the door, grabbing a change of clothes as he exited, moving into the bathroom. The Dursleys had ignored his presence for the most part, except for Dudley. For some strange reason, when Dudley had seen him when he first came back, he started staring. He hadn't stopped since.

Harry turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. He placed his clothes on the table next to the sink and locked the door. He shed his current clothes and stepped under the shower.

Harry had made sure to buy nice clothes during his time in Diagon Alley. He hadn't worn most of them since the Dursleys would no doubt disapprove of it, but he had bought some relatively normal clothes in muggle London and had taken to wearing them. He wouldn't have, if Vernon had asked him to do yard work, but since Vernon had ignored him most of the summer, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad to try them out.

Harry let the water run down his face and hair, taking deep breaths through torrents of water. He had not used his magic, core or wizard since he had boarded the Hogwarts Express. But that was because, strangely, the balance had been stable every time he checked. Even at the end of the year. He wondered what was going on. Who was stabilizing it?

Shrugging off his slight discomfort, Harry turned off the water, reaching for his towel. He dried his face first and then set to drying his body. He had started to work out once more, training himself in his room, mostly doing push-ups and sit-ups. It was starting to show on his body.

Harry dried his hair last, letting his hair dry with a little bit heat from his fire magic. Ryuuko had laughed about it once when he had asked Shirogane. Shirogane smirked at the time, but Kazuki had been ecstatic to learn.

Sliding into his casual dress shirt was simple enough, as was slipping into his black pants. He left his shirt unbuttoned though as he opened the door and walked out, holding his dirty clothes that needed to be washed.

He passed Dudley in the hall and Dudley's eyes stared at him. Harry ignored it, his long black hair almost trailing to the back of his knees.

Harry paused as he entered his room, placing the clothes to the side in a basket. Aunt Petunia had instructed that he place his clothes there if they needed to be washed and came to collect them every couple days.

"Potter! When did you get so bloody ripped?"

Harry turned at the sound of Draco's voice, his emerald eyes twinkling a little. He looked amused. "Why, Draco, are you interested?" He grinned, buttoning his shirt bottom-up, leaving the top button open. "And here I thought you were into girls."

"I might make an exception," Draco drawled. Harry laughed and leaned back, looking into the mirror. He had propped it up earlier as Draco had been showing him the books he had gotten, but didn't put it back down. "Seriously, Potter, seeing your chest isn't something I see every day. Don't you have any sense of modesty?"

"I never hid my body from Shirogane, Ryuuko, Kou or Shisui. Granted, Shisui was our healer and it's a little hard to be shy around him," Harry said, sitting down on the bed and taking the mirror. "Why would I need modesty? It won't help me in battle."

"Potter, I would be careful. People might see you as a sexual conquest," Draco said. "Love potions, and all that."

"Draco, I doubt you know this, but I do not feel attraction like humans do," Harry said. "I feel bonds. Counterparts. I have no counterpart though, so I'll never feel romantic love. Shirogane and Ryuuko made sure of that."

"Why is that? They put a blocker on your emotions or something?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "More like… My existence as a Balancer. I have both elements, so I do not have a counterpart to balance my element." He tilted his head. "Though they said nothing about taking partners. Friends with benefits or something." He smiled a little.

"What if someone had both elements like you?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.

"If there is a person, I might hate them," Harry said. "Humans fluctuate between the two. So something like romance would be troublesome for someone like me who needs to maintain the balance. I don't know much about Love potions, but they probably don't cause true love, do they?"

"No. Just powerful obsessions," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"We'll see about that then. Maybe you should administer some to me in private to see how I react?" Harry said, almost amused. "In fact… There are a lot of potions we haven't talked about, aren't there? I should ask Professor Snape to try some out on me."

"Are you seriously willing to be a test subject for that?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"Why not? It'll be good for me to know," Harry said. "I should get back to writing my letters though. Talk to you later, Draco?"

Draco hesitated, but nodded. Harry slipped the mirror in his extendable sack.

Picking up his pen, Harry started to write his letter to Hermione, but paused when there was a knock at the door. There weren't many people who actually knocked on his door in the house, so Harry assumed it would be Aunt Petunia. It wasn't.

"Um… Harry?" Dudley looked a little nervous. Harry blinked and opened the door wider, letting his cousin in the room. Dudley hesitated, but then entered, sitting on the bed. Harry let him, sitting in a chair at his desk.

"Yes, Dudley?" He spoke calmly, not particularly happy that Dudley had approached him, but also not angry. Dudley hadn't teased or bullied him in years and he was willing to let past things be in the past.

Dudley hesitated again and Harry waited patiently. Then Dudley looked up at him.

"I was wondering… why you never eat with us at the table. I mean… Dad hasn't stopped you from doing anything this year… so why won't you eat with us at the table?"

Harry looked genuinely surprised. Then he smiled lightly.

"Because meals should be eaten as a family, Dudley. Though I am part of your family, I did not wish to disturb the environment of your family meals," he said lightly. "Does it bother you?"

"But… not only do you not eat with us, you don't eat at all!" Dudley accused, pointing a finger at Harry. Harry placed his hand on Dudley's finger and lowered it. "I've seen your share of food. Eaten some of it too! And you never eat it."

"Dudley…" Harry said softly, surprised that Dudley had noticed. But Dudley continued on.

"In fact, in all my time knowing you, you barely eat anything! Since I was put on this diet," he spit out the word as it seemed distasteful in his mouth. "I've been noticing your lack of eating. How are you still alive?! Is it… m… m…"

"No Dudley," Harry said, shaking his head. "It isn't. There is no spell or wave of a wand that will fill me up. I enjoy eating food, Dudley, perhaps just as much as you. But the point is, I know when to stop."

"But you haven't eaten _anything_ since you came back," Dudley protested. Harry paused.

This statement was true. As Petunia had felt sorry for Dudley, she had insisted the whole family go on the diet. Dudley would get portions larger than Harry and Harry, seeing that Dudley had been suffering, had left his portion for him too. The term _diet_ was a strange one to Harry. Harry honestly didn't know what it was supposed to do, but Petunia had said something about losing weight.

"I left it for you on purpose, Dudley," Harry said quietly. "Truthfully, I kind of felt sorry for you. I see that you are suffering under the diet so I left my portions for you, knowing you'd be hungry enough to eat them. Honestly though, the prospect of a diet is lost on me. Change the foods you eat and the amounts. This is a bit of a drastic change though."

"So then… what have you been eating? I saw in a book that people will die in three days without food!" Dudley exclaimed. Harry sighed.

"People die in three days without water, Dudley. Not food. People can last a couple weeks without food," Harry said. Dudley shook his head.

"It's been a month! And you don't even look starved!" Dudley said. Harry considered his before taking a deep breath.

"Dudley, I don't eat right now because I don't need to eat," he said quietly. Vernon was at work, but Petunia was at home.

"Why not?! Surely w…wizards… need something to eat," Dudley said, his hand dropping in his lap. Harry nodded.

"They do. But I've always been a bit different," Harry said. "Dudley, are you asking me this because you want help on your diet?"

Dudley hesitated, but then nodded. Harry tilted his head back.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask, Dudley," Harry said finally. "I have never felt hunger like you have. Regardless, I can try to help you with your diet. How did you want me to do that?"

"Mum's cooking is great… but I kind of wanted to eat your cooking again," Dudley said. "You… can still cook with…" He made a face. "Rabbit food, can't you?"

Harry laughed lightly, delighted and surprised. He had cooked in the past with Ryuuko. Ryuuko loved to experiment in the kitchen and Kazuki had joined him many times before. Together, they had presented all manner of foods to Shirogane, who looked less than happy to be the test subject. It had never been outright terrible, but sometimes, Shirogane would refuse to eat based on the color. Purple was a color Shirogane rejected often.

In the human world, Harry had cooked when Aunt Petunia was out since he was little. He remembered burning his hand on the stovetop and working in the kitchen to assist his Aunt. He didn't hate it, but he would have much rather cooked for himself or for Shirogane.

"Alright. Will you ask Aunt Petunia for me? If I ask her, she might get grumpy at me," Harry said, nodding. He stood up, looking at Dudley. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to eat or do you simply want something different than your usual salads and bland foods?"

"No… But… I remember that you used to… make these really good biscuits…" Dudley said.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think biscuits would be appropriate for your diet. What about fruit?"

Dudley pulled a face, but Harry smiled a little. "And a strawberry shake?" He smiled at Dudley's nod. "We should set a date for this. Though I don't mind cooking for you, I wouldn't want your mother to be breathing down my neck. How about you suggest Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia go out for a date that lasts a whole day?"

Dudley nodded eagerly. "You've… changed Harry. You're… different…"

Harry looked at Dudley before shaking his head. "No, Dudley. I think it's really you who has changed. I never thought you would actually come to me asking me to cook for you."

"Harry… Why does Dad and Mum treat you like that?"

Harry had been rummaging through his trunk and froze at the question. Then he pulled out a hair band and then pulled his hair up to tie it. Dudley was watching him.

"Treat me like…?" Harry said slowly, looking at Dudley. He had no idea that the other knew about their treatment of him.

"I had a dream the night before you… came back… I… remember… one night… Dad was really mad at you for something…" Dudley said slowly. Harry inhaled sharply. "And I heard you screaming… It was muffled, but you were… screaming… And Dad was beating you… with his belt or something."

Harry's hand touched a scar on his shoulder, his eyes a little haunted. He shook his head and looked up at Dudley. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Harry spoke kindly, not really wanting Dudley to know what he had been put through growing up. He dropped his hand and relaxed himself. Vernon had not beaten him since he had gotten a note from the muggle school about Harry bleeding through his shirt.

But Dudley wasn't deterred. He had noticed Harry's hand reach up and touch his shoulder. "Harry… can I see your back…?"

Harry instantly turned his face away. He pursed his lips, wondering if he should show Dudley. "I don't think you-"

"Harry…!" Dudley looked a little desperate. He had stood up, his enormous hands gripping Harry's shoulders. "I need to know!"

Harry looked at Dudley when he grabbed him. His face was tense, but then he sighed. "Alright."

Dudley let Harry go. Harry took a deep breath and turned so his back was facing Dudley, pulling his hair in front of his body so Dudley could see his back fully. His hands shook just a little as he unbuttoned his shirt and slowly pulled it down to his waist.

Thin scars criss-crossed Harry's back. Harry knew that they were still there, as his human body was very difficult to heal as opposed to his rei form. He had poured his entire core into healing his body that night, terrified he would have died from blood loss. Even with his magic repairing the damage through the night, he was still very much bleeding for a good portion of the week. Thankfully, infection had not set in.

Harry heard Dudley gasp in alarm. He gave him a small smile over his shoulder.

"Dudley…" He said quietly. "It's in the past. He hasn't hurt me since…"

"Dad did this?" Dudley whispered, touching the scars. Harry suppressed a shiver, but nodded a little.

"He was drunk that night, Dudley," Harry said quietly. "I don't think he even knew what he had been doing. But yes, he did it. Aunt Petunia was out that night, remember?"

Dudley shook his head. Harry straightened up and pulled his shirt back on. He turned to Dudley and saw the saddened, desperate look on his face. Harry's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Dudley… I don't hate Uncle Vernon. Despite what he's done to me, I do not hate him," Harry said quietly.

"How could you not?!" Dudley burst out, his eyes watery. "How could you not? After he did… that!"

Harry shook his head. "He was not in his right mind when he did this. I cannot say I am happy or glad he did it, but he did it and I have these scars now. I cannot change the past."

Actually, he was certain Shisui or Shirogane would be able to heal the rest of the scars on his body. Harry would rather choose Shisui, even if his methods were more painful. Shirogane would likely flip.

"Do… you think Dad's a bully?" Dudley asked. Harry looked at Dudley quietly.

"I believe he is, yes," Harry said softly. "But that is neither here, nor there." He smiled weakly and lowered his hand to his side. "Thanks for this though. You tried to understand. It means a lot to me."

Dudley nodded slowly. "Did it hurt?"

"Uncle Vernon would have likely killed me that night," Harry said, nodding slowly. He sat on the bed next to Dudley and looked up at the ceiling. Dudley looked at his cousin.

"I saw you before, you know…" Dudley said slowly. "No one else seems to notice… and when I point it out, they just brush it off… but sometimes you go missing for days… You sort of… lock yourself up in here… Why?"

Harry's eyes widened. He whipped around to look at Dudley and stared at him. Either the barrier was crumbling faster, or Dudley was more spiritually aware than he thought. When did his cousin become so perceptive?

"You just… seem to vanish out of everyone's mind… Mum forgets to feed you…" Dudley said, looking down at his feet in response to Harry's look.

"I should have been more careful around you," Harry said softly. He took a deep breath and then looked at Dudley again. "It's what I have to do."

"What?" Dudley asked. Harry smiled at him a little, looking down at the floor.

"My existence has a purpose," Harry said. "It is this purpose that I have to fulfill. When I need to fulfill this purpose, my existence vanishes from this world and I become a mere concept. You could say that I am special. Which is why I don't need to eat. Why I vanish out of people's minds." Harry looked at Dudley again. "Does that make sense?"

Dudley shook his head. Harry smiled.

"That's alright. You really don't need to know," Harry said.

"But then... why do you eat? I mean, Dad wouldn't complain as much if you didn't eat," Dudley said. Harry laughed, getting up and moving back to the chair, placing a hand on it.

"Look what happens when someone realizes that I don't have to eat," Harry reminded gently. "You noticed, though Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't. And people would talk if they noticed a little boy not eating at all." He paused and opened his window, ignoring Dudley's squawk of protest as Pigwidgeon flew in, looking as hyperactive as always. Harry removed the letter from the owl's leg and let the owl sit on his desk as he wrote a reply.

"So… Do the people at… your school all use owls?" Dudley asked, the initial shock wearing off. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Most of them," Harry said. The Quidditch World Cup was coming. He wrote back to Ron and sent off the tiny owl, looking at Dudley. "Dudley? If you want me to cook for you, it should be within the next two days. I'm leaving on Sunday."

Dudley nodded and got to his feet. Harry noted that it appeared Dudley had lost some weight.

_Huh, perhaps the diet was doing wonders._


	21. Chapter 20 - Tournament

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 20**

**Year Four**

**Tournament**

**A/N: **Please read and review! Thanks to firehedgehog!

* * *

Harry was a little baffled when he arrived at the Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark was shot into the sky. He took a deep breath, never noticing his wand was missing until Winky was revealed holding his wand. He searched his pockets and said.

"Ah. That's mine."

"So you decided to shoot up the Dark Mark and throw your wand away, didn't you boy?" Barty Crouch grumped.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Bagman spoke.

"Barty, I think _Harry Potter_ would be the last person to be shooting up the Dark Mark."

Crouch looked embarrassed now. Harry sighed, taking back his own wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman."

A sense of calm rushed through his body. Harry gave a small jolt, unsure what to make of it. But when nothing else happened, he relaxed. He would need to check the balance later. But for now, he brushed past the others and headed back to his tent.

"Harry?" Hermione seemed concerned. Harry looked at her and then at Ron.

"Things have been a little strange lately… Draco said he would tell us what's going on later, but… I've been feeling off these days," Harry said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the balance?" Ron asked, looking up at him with his mouth stuffed with pasties. Hermione gave him a disgusted look but Harry was too distracted to notice.

"I do not know," Harry replied honestly. "The balance feels normal. When I check, it is normal. But I have this uneasy feeling that something's not right."

"Maybe you can do a thorough check?" Hermione said, looking at her friend.

"Possible, but would take months. Maybe a year," Harry said. "And I'm sure it would be lovely to explain to Professor Snape why I missed an entire year of Potions. And Professor Dumbledore would freak out. Really." He looked over at them before smiling. "Don't worry about it too much. I can handle it, whatever is coming."

Harry's hand slid into his pocket and he gripped Shirogane's cane head. He was really starting to get attached to the item. Perhaps he should have given it to Kou when he got the chance.

"Kazu! Kazuki!"

Harry blinked as he heard Kou's voice come from his pocket. He took out the mirror and looked into it, seeing Kou in his human appearance, with black hair and black eyes.

"Hello, Kou. How are things going?" Harry asked. Kou looked surprised, then delighted.

"It works! Awesome!" Kou said. Harry tilted his head and then let out a soft laugh.

"Of course it does, Kou," Harry said. "It's magic." Hermione and Ron both crowded around him, looking at the mirror. "So, Kou, how are things going for you? You're in Japan right?" He looked a bit serious.

"Not good actually. The Darkness is spreading rapidly here," Kou said. "Ah, but you don't have to worry. Aki and Shirogane have been taking care of it."

"What? But I don't feel anything here…" Harry said, frowning. "I'll check it again."

"I should go. Aki and Shirogane should be coming soon," Kou said, vanishing. "Bye!"

Harry slid the mirror into his pocket. Something was muffling his senses, it seemed. But what…? And who?

Harry thought about it all through the mayhem of getting ready for school. He ordered a set of black and white dress robes, as the letter had said he needed one. Harry wasn't too sure about why, but Draco had yet to contact them.

It was the day before they were due to leave that Draco finally made contact with them.

"This year, Hogwarts is going to be host to the Triwizard Tournament. It's a chance for fame and glory," Draco looked excited. "Are any of you going to enter?"

Harry shook his head. "Thank you, but no thank you. Believe me when I say I have no interest in either." He ran a hand through his hair.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Ron looked suddenly as excited as Draco. "So that's what my dad was talking about!"

"But I read that people die from it!" Hermione whispered. "That's why they stopped it!"

"Meaning only very skilled wizards can enter. If not only people who are of age," Harry said, nodding. "No wonder fame and glory are involved. I want no part of it." He closed his eyes, sinking into his core, scanning the balance. As usual, equilibrium was set in place. There was nothing for him to do. His brain protested, as the equilibrium had never been stable for this long. And Kou had specifically told him about the Darkness spreading in Japan.

"You're already famous," Ron said, prodding Harry. Harry was jolted back into his body. "Of course you don't want it."

It happened again! First Draco, then Dudley, now Ron. People _noticed_ when he was going into his meditation state. They actually _noticed_! The thought jarred Harry a little and Harry staggered.

Perhaps the balance was tipping, and he couldn't see it. He closed his eyes again, pushing Darkness out of his body and recycling it into the Earth and then doing the same for Light.

The whole process took the entire night. By the time Harry opened his eyes, Hermione and Ron had both gone to sleep and Draco was likely in bed as well. It was early morning, judging by the light streaming through the windows. It appeared that none of them had bothered him when they realized he wasn't going to reply.

Harry flopped onto his bed, his emerald eyes a little wide, shocked. What was this?

The soft warmth of the morning light caressed him to sleep.

It seemed only an hour later, Mrs. Weasley called them up. Harry shot out of bed, his eyes wide as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. But he clutched his arms, wrapping his arms around himself. As if he could feel someone's touch. Someone familiar… but also strange. He almost felt like he was going to cry from relief… or panic.

Harry looked up when Ron placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, mate… What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"I… don't know… I really don't…" Harry said, shakily. "Things are strange… I feel different… Not like previous years, when both elements are here… I feel like I'm missing something… important."

Ron blinked, sharing a look with Hermione. Harry closed his eyes, sinking into his core. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. He opened his eyes again, uneasy.

"We better go," Harry said calmly, his voice steady. "We don't want to miss the train."

-0-

Ron and Hermione kept shooting him worried looks through the Hogwarts train ride. Harry ignored them, partially because he didn't know what to say, and partially because he couldn't explain his own insecurities. Draco, however, was having none of it.

"Alright. Why are you all looking at Potter like he's about to drop dead?" Draco demanded, looking between Harry and the other two.

"Draco, Harry's had a scary nightmare…" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Actually, he's been feeling funny," Ron said. "Said he doesn't feel right."

Harry sighed as Draco turned to him. "It's a feeling I have. I can't describe it in words… But it's something akin to the calm before the storm."

Draco looked confused but nodded slowly.

"Draco…? The Triwizard Tournament is this year, you said?" Harry said. "Tell us about it, won't you? How much does your dad know?"

"Well, there are three tasks. Extremely dangerous tasks," Draco started. "The prize is one thousand gallons. I don't care much about the money as I do the fame that comes with it. Though Father said I should keep my head down."

"Why?" Ron said. "I thought your dad would like having more to the family name? As if his head wasn't large enough."

Draco pursed his lips. "It's because people have died, Weasley. It's nothing to joke about. Even with the new rules, Father says it's still extremely dangerous."

Harry zoned out for the rest of the trip, sinking into his core and staring at it, as if willing it to change. He wanted some sort of normality in his life again. He wanted the uneasy feeling to either disappear, or him to find a reason of causing it.

His Factor remained innocently still.

-0-

Harry ignored most of Professor Dumbledore's speech. He looked up only once to see the new teacher, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and then looked back down, closing his eyes. Ron and Hermione were paying attention though, so he could just ask them about it later.

The uneasy feeling didn't disappear during the week. Instead, Harry learned to half ignore it. School had started up again and his classes were getting more and more rigorous.

He wasn't sure what to make of "Mad-Eye" Moody just yet. Professor Moody had taught them about the Unforgivable Curses and then practiced _Imperio_ on the students one by one. Harry watched his classmates do strange things they never would have normally done. But when it was Harry's turn, he felt a wave of unease. He wasn't sure what the curse was supposed to feel like, or if it would affect him at all. He hadn't let many curses hit him before, after all.

He watched Professor Moody raise his wand and speak. "_Imperio._"

Harry instantly had the sensation of someone trying to grasp his core. The feeling was unpleasant enough where his elements lashed out. Violently.

There was an enormous BANG and the entire room was in disarray. Papers were on the floor, fluttering almost innocently. Some students had been knocked out, though all the students had been knocked to the ground. Professor Moody had ducked the vicious backlash of Harry's core. Harry, himself, was on the floor, heavily dazed, the Light in his core fluctuating wildly against the Darkness. It was as if they were anticipating another attack.

The walls had a deep imprint of something slicing into it. It almost looked like someone with a large axe had walked around the room, making holes in the walls. Stone littered the floor.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick rushed in, wands raised. They took one look at the room, then the students and started ushering people into the Hospital Wing. Moody stood up, dusting himself off, looking very frazzled and unsteady on his feet.

"Wow, Potter. That was the most violent reaction I have ever seen," Moody coughed. Harry, still quite dazed, simply let McGonagall help him to the Hospital Wing.

Pomfrey was less than pleased to see a whole class in the Hospital Wing, but was more than willing to keep them. When pointed out that Harry had started it, she insisted on keeping him longer in case there was damage.

"Harry…?" Hermione said softly, looking alarmed. "What… was that?"

"I assume… it was a reaction to _Imperio_," Harry said, his head finally back on his shoulders and not rolling on the floor. "I didn't know that would happen, quite honestly… I wonder if that would be the reaction I have to the other two…"

"Blimey, mate," Ron said, groggy from getting hit in the head. "That was definitely one of the coolest things I've seen…"

Harry fell back on the pillows, wanting little more than to disappear.

Dumbledore came that evening, when most students were discharged. Snape had joined him and Dumbledore put up silencing charms around Harry's bed before speaking.

"Figures Potter would cause such a disturbance… Again," Snape sneered. Harry gave him a half-hearted smile, not particularly offended.

"Sorry for the trouble, Professor Snape. It seems Unforgivables and my elements do not mix. At all," Harry said quietly. Dumbledore nodded a little.

"It does mean… that you cannot be subjected to _Imperio_ though. That is a very good thing. Voldemort cannot make you do his bidding," Dumbledore said, nodding thoughtfully.

"If my elements don't flatten him first," Harry said quietly. "I do not often get hit by spells as I prefer dodging, so I do not know most of their effects on my body. I was thinking about testing them, perhaps in a safe environment so I don't end up killing any students?"

Snape sniffed, but didn't disagree with the idea. Dumbledore smiled.

"Perhaps later in the year," Dumbledore said, nodding. "After the Champions have been picked."

"Though I would prefer if you didn't hit me with the Killing Curse," Harry said, leaning back. "Whenever either of you have time, I suppose."

"Harry, why don't you let Professor Moody train with you," Dumbledore asked gently. "He will be a great asset to you."

"He does not know what I am, Professor," Harry responded, "and, quite frankly, I would like to keep it such. The less people know about our existence, the better. The less the balance is tipped."

"Too good for any normal Professor, aren't you Potter?" Snape sneered. Harry smiled at him.

"Of course not, since I was going to ask you, a former Death Eater, to teach me. You know how Voldemort's mind works and spells he will use, do you not, Professor Snape?" Harry said, pleasant. Snape looked like he had been hit in the face with a brick.

"An excellent suggestion!" Dumbledore said pleasantly, clapping his hands.

"No, it is not! I refuse!" Snape looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "What possessed you to think I would agree to something like that?!"

"Because it is not only spellwork, but potions as well. I have not consumed many potions or applied many at all," Harry said seriously. "I assume Voldemort will use any means to capture me, even if it is spiking my drink or my food with something strange."

"Don't your elements tell you that kind of stuff?" Snape accused, pointing a finger at him. Harry gave him a strange look.

"No? Why would they?" Harry asked, confused. "The world may need me alive, but no one says I have to be whole or sane to do it. And reincarnation is apparently where I would go, if I were to die. And I'd rather avoid death, thank you very much. Though that is only speculation." He sat up slowly, his elements still swirling around in his core, though having calmed some.

"Potter, are you serious?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. I would like to test out my other form as well," Harry said, leaning on one hand to steady himself. Dumbledore placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed when he saw that Harry was straining himself. Harry looked at Snape.

"So, when do we start, Professor?"

-0-

Harry watched as the students of Beauxbatons Academy and Drumstrang Institute arrived. Ron looked excited, but Harry didn't care either way. He was more excited about the new lessons Professor Snape had agreed to. It had taken some pushing on Dumbledore's part and a bit of charm on Harry's, but Snape had agreed.

Watching Hedwig fly off a letter to Sirius was peaceful. He remembered that he had sent Hedwig out that afternoon, so it was likely that Harry wouldn't get a reply for a while. He could still feel the warm autumn breeze on his cheeks from the Owlry.

Harry paused as Ron nudged him. Dumbledore had announced the Goblet of Fire. Harry gazed at the ancient artifact and smiled a little, amused by Dumbledore's Age Line. He probably didn't apply to it, as he was much older than he appeared. It wasn't like he wanted to join the Tournament anyway, so he wasn't going to test that theory.

Moody, ever since their explosive Defense class, had taken to shooting Harry funny looks. Harry ignored them for the most part, not really wanting to have to explain. Thankfully, it appeared that Dumbledore had spoken to Moody, as Moody had yet to try and corner him.

Draco, however, he had not been able to avoid. Draco seemed to have heard the story elsewhere first, because when he approached Harry, the first thing he said was:

"_Potter! I heard you were trying to blow up the school!"_

_Harry sighed, lowering Draco's accusing finger. "No, Draco. I am not trying to blow up the school." It had taken a while for Draco to understand what happened, but his eyes went very big when he was told. By the end of the story, he looked almost giddy._

"_That's amazing! You can't be imperio-ed!" Draco had said, his blue eyes wide with wonder. Harry had run a hand through his hair, shaking it out. "You can't be killed, or mind controlled… What's next? You can't feel pain too?"_

"_I don't know," Harry said, shaking his head. "I was hoping I would be normal, but of course, I'm not."_

After that little talk, Harry had made Draco promise to keep quiet about what he knew. Of course, Draco had promised. Harry didn't doubt him.

Harry stood up when Dumbledore was done with his speech, sweeping out of the room. Since the explosion, his core had settled. But once again, it had settled to the equilibrium state Harry was, quite frankly, getting sick of looking at. He really should have been happy that it was settled. Happy that all of his past efforts had paid off and that he had nothing to do. Harry supposed he would have been, if Ryuuko was still around and Shirogane assured him.

Most of the students left as well but Harry didn't really notice them. He smiled at Ron and Hermione before heading up to his bed. He sat on it, thinking deeply until Ron and Hermione came to him.

"You've been acting weird," Ron said, sitting on the bed. "Is it still bothering you?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "It has. " He looked from one to the other and smiled a little. "Sorry if my behavior is off. But I don't like not knowing. It drives me a little insane."

Hermione nodded understandingly. Ron looked a little relieved.

"Hey, who do you think the Hogwarts Champion will be?" Ron asked. Harry smiled.

"Probably someone powerful. That's how the Goblet judges, right?"


	22. Chapter 21 - Champion

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 21**

**Year Four**

**Champion**

**A/N: **I can't do accents, if you haven't noticed… Sorry!

Thanks to those who read and review!

* * *

Harry paused as the Goblet shot out more sparks, ready to choose the second champion. He blinked as Dumbledore grabbed the slip of paper and announced, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Harry clapped with his housemates, watching the girl walk up to the front table, shake their hands and disappear into the tent.

Smiling, Harry yawned as the Goblet sparked to life again, spitting out another thread of flame. He closed his eyes, pleasantly basking in the warmth of the candles and the smell of food on his…

"Champion of Hogwarts: Harry Potter!"

Harry fell out of his seat.

"WHAT?!"

But it didn't stop there. The Goblet spit out more sparks and another thread of fire. Dumbledore grabbed it and raised an eyebrow at the name on the slip. "Harry Potter!" He repeated.

To say that Harry was angry was putting it lightly. He was absolutely livid, sweeping past most of the teachers and stopping in front of Dumbledore.

"You must be mistaken. I cannot be the Champion because I did not put my name in the Goblet. Also, I can't be Champion twice!" Harry said, his emerald eyes gleaming. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry, my boy, come. I will explain," Dumbledore said. Harry stalked angrily to the tent and swept in, looking rather grumpy as he sat down. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't at fault, knew logically that it wasn't anyone's fault except for the person who had entered his name. But he was still very much angry. And when he was angry, things usually got set on fire.

"Ah, our Hogwarts Champion!" Bagman said. "Famous Harry Potter!"

"Mr. Bagman, I suggest you do not test my temper tonight. It is very short," Harry warned, his eyes flashing. Fleur gave a small start.

"Surely… not. This boy is much too young!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, did you have another student enter your name for you?" McGonagall asked.

"No! I never wanted to compete in the Triwizard Tournament in the first place!" Harry said, his eyes flashing to her. "I have other things to do. Classes and tests to run. Also, how in the world can I be chosen twice?! That's ridiculous!"

"Perhaps someone entered Potter into a fourth, unspecified school hoping he wouldn't survive the tasks," Moody growled, his magical eye swiveling. "Though considering you were chosen as the Hogwarts Champion, this hardly matters."

Harry shot him a dirty look. The desk ignited and Harry slammed his hand on it, putting out the fire with a hiss. "Professor Dumbledore, is there any way I can withdraw myself from this?"

"Alas, Harry, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said quietly. "You were chosen."

"Yes, but for which school? This fourth school, or for Hogwarts? If I enter as Hogwarts champion, I will be breaking the magical binding for the fourth school! If I enter for the fourth school, then I will be breaking my magical binding for Hogwarts!" Harry said, scowling. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Since there are other names in the Goblet, we are able to select a replacement for you in Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. It was met with immediate protest.

"Dumbledore, you cannot be serious!" Karkaroff said, looking indignant. "I understand Potter losing his magic would be a tragic thing, but-"

"If you do not have a better solution, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Harry growled, cutting smoothly into Karkaroff's statement. "I am not willing to sacrifice my magic for a stupid tournament that decided it would be funny to choose my name twice."

"What did you just say you me you little brat-?!" Karkaroff snarled, his eyes turning to Harry's.

Harry gave him a nasty look. "Hard at hearing, are you? How about you compete then, instead of Victor Krum?"

"Then we should all select second champions," Madame Maxime said, looking angry as well. She was staring at Dumbledore instead of him though.

"Alas, we can only replace people's names," Dumbledore said. "We cannot draw out more. Harry's name did come out of the Goblet, so he is magically bound to participate, whether we want him to or not." He left the tent. There was a pause and then Dumbledore came back in.

"The Goblet of Fire has spoken," McGonagall said, "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory."

"Done!" Harry said, slamming his hand on the table, standing up. "I am not the Hogwarts Champion. I am this fourth school's champion." He looked at McGonagall. "Can I name it? The school, I mean."

McGonagall nodded slowly. Harry looked pleased and he pulled up another chair, tapping it with his wand. A white and a black dragon coiled around the armrests and Harry sat in it, smirking. "From this point on, the school I am representing is Monochrome University."

Diggory stepped in the tent looking pleased, but stopped short as the words "Monochrome University" appeared on the back of Harry's chair. Harry gestured to the Hogwarts chair and leaned back, taking deep breaths.

"Uh… Potter?" Diggory started.

"No questions," Harry stated. "We are to be told of the first task, correct?"

Bagman launched into an explanation of the first task, as well as the benefits for the Champions. Harry barely paid attention, but was working on calming his rather intense emotions.

The first task was on November 24th. Good. That left plenty of time for him to practice.

As they were dismissed, Cedric looked at Harry. "Hey, Harry?" he asked. "Why did you withdraw your position as the Hogwarts Champion?"

"Diggory, I had no choice. It was either withdraw one or lose my magic," Harry said, looking at him. He was finally calm. "And I wasn't willing to lose my magic. No one else was entered into Monochrome University, but me. So, I am the Champion of Monochrome University."

"Why Monochrome University though?" Cedric asked, stopping as they were to split to go to each common room. "I mean, it's… a strange name. Kind of muggle."

Harry smiled. "It's an inside joke."

When Harry entered the common room, everything exploded around him. Harry gave a small jolt as he stared, looking at the gold and red banners. People he didn't know came up to him and shook his hands, promoting their congratulations. Harry shook them off.

"Excuse me!" He called loudly. The room hushed. "I wanted to let you know that I am not representing Hogwarts! I am representing Monochrome University!" He looked around. "So this is rather insulting to my school. If you wish to celebrate my Chamption status, please get it right, at least." He stalked up the stairs, walking towards the boy's dorms. Ron was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"You could have told me you entered," Ron said quietly.

"Ron, you were with me since we were on the train," Harry reminded gently, his voice not betraying any emotion. "When would I have time? I did tell you I didn't want to enter. Truthfully it's because I had arranged lessons with Professor Snape."

"You have lessons with Snape?!" Ron asked, now looking a little ashamed. "Bummer."

"Yes, Ron. Some upperclassman must have entered me as a joke or something," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I heard some higher level Slytherins did," Draco's voice said. Harry pulled out the two way mirror, looking at Draco's face. "They apparently wanted you dead and thought this would be the best way. Also, they thought you blowing up the school would be a good prospect."

"Gee… Thanks… Remind me to blow it up with them standing right under it," Harry said nastily. Draco grinned. "What about the fourth school entry though. I'm pretty sure they couldn't have entered me there. Only someone really powerful could have done that."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know… But you renamed the school, didn't you? I saw that new banners had appeared in the Great Hall before I left. A black and a white dragon, hm? What's the school called?"

"Monochrome University," Harry replied. Draco snorted in laughter.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione had apparently been searching for him in the party but had come up when she didn't see him. "We believe you didn't enter yourself. Right Ron?"

Ron hesitated, but then nodded. "Harry… I don't think you entered yourself… but I think… that someone might be after you."

Harry snorted. "What else is new, I suppose. Who, do you think, would be after me this year? Quirrell's dead, the basilisk's dead, Sirius is my godfather… You think it might be Moody this year, or Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord has yet to do anything this year, so I'm betting on him," Draco said.

"You'll be alright though, won't you, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Probably," Harry said, combing out his hair with a comb he had purchased. "If I'm not, I promise to visit when I'm dead."

Ron punched his shoulder.

-0-

Harry studied the large bug like Rita Skeeter. She had dragged him away from the weighing of the wands for an exclusive interview.

Most of his items, robes, and trunk had changed appearance. Harry suspected it was the House Elves, as he was representing Monochrome University. His scarf and tie had become a checkered pattern; his robes now bore the twin dragons and an M overlapping a U.

The other three houses somehow had erased the sensible part of their brain. They seemed to think that Harry had cheated his way in the tournament and were now wearing rather insulting badges. Harry had given up pointing out that his name came up twice, once as the Hogwarts Champion and once more as an unnamed school. Even if his name came up only once as the Hogwarts Champion, it would still mean he's a Champion.

"So, Harry," the women said. Harry tiled his head at her, not particularly wanting to answer any questions. She seemed to ignore his look. "How did you manage to enter the tournament?"

Harry blinked. "Someone entered me without my knowledge, I assume." He didn't show any emotion about it, glancing down at the quill in front of himself. He wondered how it would burn.

"Speaking of your parents, if they were alive, how do you think they would feel? Proud?" Rita asked.

With that, Harry concluded that he didn't like Rita Skeeter very much. His face remained blank as he spoke again. "Do you enjoy making fools out of people, Rita Skeeter?" He reached forward, grabbing the quill off the parchment and set it on fire. Rita shrieked in horror, backing away from Harry. Harry smiled pleasantly. "How would your mummy and daddy feel if they saw you now? Slandering people the way you do, destroying people's lives." Harry was immensely glad she had dragged him into a broomshed. "Does it give you a thrill, Ms. Skeeter? Like it gave Lockhart a thrill? I would be careful though. If you anger the wrong people, things might turn out badly for you. Especially since you do not know which side is winning." He stood up, handing the ashes of the quill to her and moving towards the door.

"Please do contact me if you wish to publish a truthful and unbiased article about me though. You are quite popular, as you may know. Good day, Ms. Skeeter," Harry said pleasantly, smiling as he turned the knob and vanished back to the weighing.

Harry approached Mr. Olivander, holding out his wand. Olivander's hand trembled a little when he touched Harry's wand, picking it up out of Harry's hand.

"Mr. Potter… Yes, I remember this wand quite well… Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core… It has been used quite a bit, but the quality seems to have only gotten sharper," Olivander inhaled sharply as he spoke. "A powerful wand indeed." He whispered something and a golden stream of water shot out from the tip. He handed it back to Harry, pleased.

"Wonderful," Olivander said, nodding. "Take good care of it."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Olivander," Harry said quietly.

Harry was stopped by Hagrid as he went back to the tower. Hagrid looked a little nervous.

"'Arry? I got something to show you," he said. "Can you come to my cabin at midnight?"

Harry paused, nodding slowly. "Alright."

-0-

Harry gazed at Rita's new article in some amusement. Apparently he was a terrifying powerful wizard who had intentions on becoming the next Dark Lord. Harry almost laughed. Almost.

He pulled out Kou's mirror, looking into its reflective surface. Kou hadn't contacted him. But that probably meant Kou was busy. Harry wasn't going to be the one to bother him. Especially not if Kou was with Shirogane.

Sirius had contacted him by floo two days before the First Task. Hagrid's surprise had been a bit of a shock. The First Task was dragons.

Harry was sure the other headmasters had told the two about the First Task, so he let it slip to Cedric that dragons were the First Task. Cedric's shocked face was quite satisfying.

"Harry…?" Ron said, looking at the article. "Er, have you seen this?"

"Yes, Ron, I have," Harry said. "Amusing isn't it?" He took a cheerful bite of his eggs and glanced at the students who were between finding it a joke and taking it seriously. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"_Potter's armed and dangerous. Behind the charming smile and all that fame, he hides a darker side…_" Draco looked up from reading the article, "Really, Potter? Really?! You have a darker side?"

"Yes, Draco, I do. Secretly, I wish to murder everyone," Harry deadpanned. Draco snorted, putting the article down.

"Absolute rubbish. And anyone who believes this is stupid as hell," Draco announced. He dropped the paper on the table and stalked back to the Slytherin table. Some of the students were looking nervously at Draco and then at Harry. Harry laughed.

"So, Harry, have you thought up of any ways to get past a dragon?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up from stuffing his face with bacon. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Um… Let's see… Can't I just cut off its head?" Harry asked, exasperatedly. Hermione groaned.

"No. I don't think so. How will you explain summoning a spear like that?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and grunted. Ron snorted.

"Why not find something in the library? You practically live there anyway," Ron said. Harry grinned at Ron.

"Why not join us? We're all friends anyway," Harry said. "What a great idea, Ron. Let's go!"

"What?! Wait… I…"

Harry and Hermione dragged Ron out of the Great Hall. They searched through books, even asking Madam Pince for her opinion.

"Dragons?" she said, looking bewildered. "Why are you looking to face something that dangerous?"

"Well," Harry said, "I thought that dangerous might be in the tournament at one point. If people have died, after all, it isn't from the tasks, but the obstacles in the tasks, I assume."

She sniffed but handed him a book about how to tame a dragon, as well as more about dragon's weaknesses. Harry looked through them, judging most of them useless as they all needed some time beforehand to prepare. Stunners would work, but only with many powerful wizards.

"Harry? Why don't you just summon your spear with a summoning charm?" Ron asked suddenly, looking at a book. Harry paused and peeked over his shoulder.

"Good idea," Hermione said. Harry frowned a little.

"I can try… but I usually don't leave my spear sitting in the dorms... It's hard to keep materialized when it leaves my hand so… I haven't really tried keeping it out." Harry looked slightly apprehensive.

Hermione, however, insisted that he try. Harry agreed.

-0-

Ron had to duck the flying spear. It crashed into the wall behind Harry and Harry winced a little.

"Sorry!" Harry said, looking at the weapon that he had attempted to summon with the spell. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Maybe we should practice with less lethal things before we try your spear," Hermione looked just as nervous as Ron, who was on the floor, shaking in fear. Harry nodded a little.

"Ron, can you hold my spear?" Harry asked, offering the spear to Ron. Ron nodded and bucked a little at the weight of the weapon.

"Wow, Harry, this is heavy… I'm surprised you can carry this and swing it around," Ron said, surprised. He paused as the door opened and Draco walked in.

"So here you three are…" Draco said, looking a little put out at being left out. He raised an eyebrow at the hole left by the spear behind Harry and then the spear in Ron's hands. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be summoning my spear from the Gryffindor dorms. And would rather like not getting my head lopped off in the process," Harry informed. "You can help Ron hold my spear. It is a little heavy."

Draco blinked, walking over and touching the dragons that were on the spear. The spear gleamed in the firelight, its blade deadly and sharp. He picked it up, having to strain with the weight. Ron grinned a little.

"It's heavy, isn't it?" Ron asked, looking at Draco. Draco nodded and looked at Harry summoning books from across the room. Then he looked back at Ron.

"I wonder why Potter keeps that sash on it," Draco said, touching the soft silky material. "And where it was made… It's a beautiful weapon, really." He sat down next to Ron, looking back at Harry.

"Didn't he say it was made by his Fathers in our First year?" Ron asked, looking at Draco.

"His Fathers had to have it made it somewhere," Draco said. "But… I guess they are entities. So… Maybe they made it like they made him?"

"Making existences must be harder than making weapons… I wonder if they made him any other weapons," Ron said. "You know, sometimes I'm jealous of him. Harry, I mean."

Draco looked at Ron, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, wouldn't you be? I mean, look at him. He's a level above everyone, an entity," Ron said, pointing. "Plus, he's rich, and immortal, to an extent. Anyone would be jealous of that." Ron didn't really look spiteful though, so Draco didn't protest.

"I kind of feel the same way, actually," Draco said. "Disregarding the money, anyway." Ron looked at Draco in surprise, but Draco was watching Harry practice the Summoning Charm. "He gets to make his own path. Walk it. Turn back if he wants to." Draco turned to Ron. "You know, my father wants me to be a Death Eater when the Dark Lord returns. I don't really want to, but I don't think I have much of a choice."

"That's terrible," Ron said quietly. Draco smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Other Slytherins are the same. They don't want to be Death Eaters. I mean, who wants to go around purging the world free of mudbloods and muggles?" Draco sighed. "I don't. Too much effort. Plus, you can never be sure you got them all. Harry's side is the winning side, so that's what I want to stay on."

"Meaning you're using Harry to make sure you survive?" Ron asked, his eyes a little narrowed. Draco laughed.

"It's more than that. Harry's an important friend to me," Draco said. "I never thought I'd say this about Potter, but he's a good friend. Someone you can depend on when you're in trouble."

"…We're friends like that too…" Ron said, looking at Draco. "I can try to help you. Just let me know, okay? If you ever want to run away from your dad… I can ask my mum about it. I doubt they'd think about looking for you at my place."

"Thanks Weasley," Draco said, shaking his head. "But I kind of wanted to ask Harry about what I should do."

Ron nodded, a little more relaxed. They turned to watch Harry just as Harry summoned a dictionary from across the room and get hit in the face with it.


	23. Chapter 22 - First Task

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 22**

**Year Four**

**First Task**

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! Inspiration for continuing!

* * *

"Now, your task is to retrieve the golden egg!"

Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He had mastered the Summoning Charm quite quickly, but was slightly apprehensive about summoning his spear from so far away. Since it was already past curfew by the time he had gotten the real hang of it, so he had no time to practice the distance.

For the occasion, he had summoned his shin robe. As Shirogane's element was fire, it was partially fireproof, which would prove quite useful for the fight. Hermione had originally suggested dragon hide, but Harry had refused. There was no time to order it and have it delivered.

Harry reached into the sack, pulling out the model of Hungarian Horntail. It had a number four around its neck. Harry let out a small breath of relief. As long as he wasn't first. Perhaps this would end with a bang.

Cedric was first. Harry waved at him and Cedric looked a little nervous as he stepped out. Harry leaned back, the other two Champions eyeing his strange outfit and his rather relaxed attitude. There was a roar from the stands and Cedric had apparently been victorious.

Fleur was next. Harry smiled at her as she left.

"Potter?" Victor Krum was looking at him curiously. "Where did you get these clothes?"

"Family," Harry answered, looking at Krum. "You have a plan?"

Krum smiled, nodding. Harry dipped his head at him.

"Good luck, Krum," Harry said. "I hope things go well for you."

"We're from different schools," Krum said, surprised. "Why are you wishing me well?"

"Because I do not wish to see anyone die in this tournament," Harry said calmly. There was a deafening roar from the stands and Krum stood up.

Harry waited patiently, his heart pounding a little harder in anticipation. He had never fought a dragon before. Never. But how much scarier could it be than facing Shirogane?

There was another roar of approval from the stands. Harry stood up, his heart calming.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry smiled.

"I am ready," he said.

Harry exited the tent, looking up at the large dragon.

"And here comes Mr. Potter, our youngest Champion, facing off against the Hungarian Horntail! My, it doesn't look very happy, does it?" Bagman was commentating into the mike. Harry raised his wand.

"_Accio_ spear!"

He lowered his wand and then walked forward until the dragon noticed him. The female Horntail didn't attack as when she turned her head, Harry had stopped to a halt.

"Truthfully, I do not wish to fight you," Harry said to the dragon. "You are a majestic creature. It would be a shame to kill you." Harry held up a hand, wondering if the dragon was tame enough to want to try connecting. He was glad of his connection to animals.

The dragon paused, considering it. But then snorted. A jet of fire shot out of the dragon's nose and engulfed Harry. The crowd gasped.

"Oh dear! Could this be the crispy end for our Champion?!" Bagman said into the mike, looking over the stand at the fireball. Harry brushed the flames aside, his cloak silently absorbing the heat until there was nothing left. His wand had been tucked away to prevent it from burning.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! POTTER IS COMPLETELY UNSCATHED!" Bagman screamed. Harry held up a hand as his spear cut through the air, catching it, and flipping it several times around his body to get rid of extra momentum the weapon had built up from the speed of being summoned.

Harry slammed the butt of the spear down, holding the black sash with his left hand so it wasn't on the floor. He looked up at the dragon.

"AND POTTER HAS SUMMONED A SPEAR WITH THE SUMMONING CHARM! WHAT A DEADLY LOOKING WEAPON!" Bagman screamed. Harry looked at the dragon and bowed to it.

"Forgive me," he said, leaping high into the air. The Horntail let out a powerful burst of fire, but Harry cut right through it with his spear, his clothes absorbing the heat once again. Harry swung his spear down, hitting the dragon on the head with the back of the spear, dazing it. He quickly stepped on the dragon's head and jumped over it, dipping down to collect his golden egg.

The dragon regained its senses and gave a furious roar as the crowd erupted into cheers. Harry jerked up as the Horntail lashed out with its tail. Harry parried the blow with his spear, not wanting to crush the other eggs and dashed towards the Horntail. The dragon let out another stream of fire, claws and fangs snapping at him. Harry used his spear to propel himself into the air to avoid the fire, then threw his spear at the dragon. The dragon gave a horrible screech and then lay still. The crowd fell silent.

Harry landed smoothly on the slightly charred ground. He walked over to the dragon and reached over, pulling out the spear from the dragon's neck, swiping the blood off it in one smooth motion. He held up his golden egg and walked over to the judging table.

"I have completed my task of retrieving the golden egg," Harry said calmly. "With one casualty. The Horntail."

"POTTER HAS GOT THE EGG! OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION HAS GOTTEN THE EGG FIRST! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE HAS SLAIN A DRAGON!" Bagman cried into the mike. Harry winced at the volume and sighed, looking at the judges with raised eyebrows.

Karkaroff looked flabbergasted. Dumbledore looked almost as shocked, but raised his wand. A number ten floated in the air. Bagman raised his wand and a nine weaved out of it. Madame Maxime weaved a ten, looking thoroughly impressed. Crouch looked grudgingly impressed and also weaved a nine.

The other judges looked at Karkaroff, but his mouth was open and he was staring at Harry like he hadn't seen him before. Crouch shook Karkaroff's shoulder, causing the headmaster to snap out of it. He cleared his throat, looking very red and shot an eight into the air. Harry bowed to them and moved to the healer's tent, where the other Champions were resting.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said, looking up from all the burn salve on his face. "I heard the commentary. You killed your dragon?"

"Yes. It wouldn't stop squirming," Harry said calmly, sitting on an empty seat. He was still holding the spear, leaning it against his seat. Both Krum and Fleur stared at him. "What? None of you did?"

The three of them shook their heads. Harry sighed.

"Harry, where did you get such a dangerous weapon?" Cedric asked, looking at the spear. Harry smiled.

"Inheritance," he said, pleased. "It's a beautiful weapon. I'm afraid only I can use safely though. It's much too heavy for anyone else to use efficiently."

"Whoa… It looks dangerous… It was sharp enough to pierce dragon hide? I need one of those," Cedric murmured, sighing. "You know though, with that kind of weapon, who needs a wand?"

"Exactly my point," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "There is a reason I don't really use spells. Excluding the fact that sometimes spells I cast cause classrooms to explode."

Cedric gave a hollow laugh. Krum and Fleur seemed lost in the conversation. Harry didn't mind though. He relaxed as the others got patched up. Madam Pomfrey insisted on looking him over for burns, but was satisfied to find him completely unharmed.

"Cheater! I demand to examine Potter's weapon!"

Karkaroff had apparently regained his senses. Harry glanced at him when he entered, but made no move to defend himself.

"If I remember correctly," Dumbledore said. "The task was to retrieve the golden egg. It matters not how it is retrieved or if the dragon dies, but the egg must be retrieved." He paused, spotting Harry still holding the weapon. "But if you insist on inspecting his weapon, you may ask him."

"Potter, hand it over!" Karkaroff said, sticking his arm out for the weapon.

Harry blinked and said, "You will not be able to hold it, Sir Karkaroff. There is no point in placing it in your hands. Perhaps I should place it on the table?"

Snape swept in just then, looking at Karkaroff and Dumbledore. Karkaroff snarled loudly and reached for the weapon. Harry let him take it, pushing it towards him. Karkaroff immediately toppled over with the weight.

"As I was saying, only I can safely wield this spear," Harry said, making no move to help Karkaroff off the ground, watching him furiously trying to pick up the weapon. Eventually, Karkaroff pulled out his wand and attempted to levitate it. Nothing happened. "Oh, and you can't use magic on it. It must be wielded as a weapon the muggle way." He looked at Dumbledore and then Snape. "But Professor Snape can pick it up, I'm sure."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Dumbledore gestured for him to do so and Snape bent down and picked up the weapon with both hands. It was heavy in his palms, but not unbearable. Snape offered it back to Harry, who held it easily with one hand.

"Dark Arts, boy! You've been getting into some Dark Arts!" Karkaroff swore, swooping out of the tent. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before looking to Krum.

"Has he been reading the Prophet?"

Krum snorted.

-0-

"Karkaroff did what?!" Ron asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. Hermione's hands were over her mouth and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. Draco wasn't even trying, outright laughing. They were in Potions the next day, the events of the First task still fresh in everyone's mind. The school was buzzing with stories about the way Harry had used his spear. It was funny to hear.

Bagman had explained the Second Task. Apparently, there was a clue in his golden egg. When he opened it though, there was only loud screaming.

"He tried to hold my spear," Harry said. He had dematerialized it after he got back to the dorm, pretending to stick it inside his extendable sack. "Of course it didn't work."

"But why not?" Ron asked between his laughter. "Why… couldn't he… hold it?"

"Well…" Harry looked thoughtful as he watched Snape turn a little to listen. His potion was simmering and it would be for the next twenty minutes. "I suppose it's easiest to explain in magic terms. Each person's magic is unique, correct?"

He waited for the other three to nod before continuing. "Well, it's a spectrum, isn't it? You have magic that some people are naturally attuned to and magic that they aren't naturally attuned to. For example, some people can produce a patronus, and others can't. My spear can only be wielded by those who fit into a certain part of the spectrum. That is, people with more neutral magic. People with Lighter magic probably won't be able to use it and people with Dark magic won't be able to use it either. The further away from the equilibrium, the heavier the spear becomes."

People were paying attention to Harry's explanation now. Harry glanced at the time and added, "Of course, magic can change. Though someone is able to wield it now, doesn't mean they can wield it tomorrow." He picked up the stirrer and started to stir his and Draco's potion at twenty minutes at the dot.

"Then what about when you… um… change…? Will you be able to wield it?" Hermione asked. Harry tilted his head.

"So long as my magic doesn't change, yes," Harry replied. "So long as it is stable." He glanced at Draco and grinned. "Professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't be able to wield my spear though. He's too Light. And Karkaroff is too Dark."

"Dark?" Draco asked. "Dark as in Death Eater Dark?"

"No, Draco," Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione seemed to realize that she had to tend to her potions, as most of the class went back doing, but listening avidly. "Not Death Eater Dark. Affinity dark. One can have an affinity for darkness without being a death eater. In likelihood, the successful Death Eaters all have an affinity to darkness. Not like Voldemort would accept anything less, I suppose. How would Voldemort react if a Light wizard wanted to join his ranks, but use light magic to fight? Can you imagine it? Instead of Unforgivables, we'd get statues turned into kittens and desks into puppies."

Draco snorted with laughter. Harry bottled their potion and stood up, putting it on Snape's desk. Snape had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Potter, my office, tonight," he said shortly. Harry nodded and walked back to his seat to clean up.

"Though such a tactic would work against most people, I think," Harry mused. "Drowning in cute, fluffy animals."

-0-

Harry arrived at around seven in the evening, knocking on Snape's office door. Snape opened it and beckoned him inside. There were a variety of potions sitting on the desk and a single chair in front of them.

"We're going to start with the most basic that the Dark Lord might use," Snape said, pointing to a bottle. "I have antidotes if we need them. Do tell me if anything feels wrong." He tapped a clear bottle and said, "This is Veritaserum. It is a very powerful truth serum. Three drops of this and you would be spilling out your inner-most secrets. It is forbidden to use on students, but… in your case…" He glanced at Harry and then said, "I do not know how it will affect you, or if it will be different in different forms."

"Then let's test it," Harry said calmly, sitting down. "I give you permission to use it, I suppose. In this form first, as I won't likely be in my other forms for anything but battle."

Snape nodded slowly, summoning a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry saw three drops go into the goblet and then the goblet was pushed towards him.

Harry gave a small swirl to the drink and then sipped it. He pulled a face as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"I can taste it," Harry commented.

"Normally, it does not have an odor or a taste," Snape said, nodding a little, taking out a parchment and writing the information down. "Do you smell anything?"

"No. Apart from pumpkin juice," Harry answered, draining the goblet, swallowing it. He gave it a couple seconds to digest before looking at Snape. "Alright. We should test it."

"What is your birthday?" Snape asked.

"July 31," Harry answered. Then he hesitated and added, "This feels strange… Not bad, but strange. Like… I just drank a cup of ice."

"What is your name?" Snape continued, writing things down. "Why don't you try to lie for this one? If you can't, tell me after."

"Um… Okay, Harry Weasley," Harry said. He blinked and snorted a little. "Partial lie. I meant to say Ron Weasley." He hesitated and sighed. "I feel like I can resist its effects though."

Snape presented another goblet to Harry with a small dose of the antidote. Harry downed it.

"Veritaserum can be resisted using Occlumency," Snape clarified. "It is not infallible. And seeing as you can taste it, you will likely know that your drink is spiked with it. You are not immune to its effects though, it seems. You tell partial truths."

"Considering that I did say Harry Weasley instead of Kazuki means that wording may also be important," Harry said slowly. "I may tell partial truths, but those partial truths can be based on either Harry Potter's vessel, or Kazuki. I don't know Kazuki's birthday. It may have something to do with my form though." Harry hesitated before looking at Snape. Snape nodded and Harry let his Light engulf his body. Kazuki was suddenly sitting on the chair, looking at the empty goblet.

"Let's try it in this form," Snape said, pouring another goblet of pumpkin juice. Kazuki nodded, watching the three drops go in, taking it as it was passed to him.

"Still has no smell, but the taste is stronger," Kazuki said, wincing a little as it went down.

"Try to resist answering truthfully. What is your name?" Snape asked. Kazuki looked at him but didn't say a word. Instead, Kazuki looked around the room, trying to pick out something random.

"Chair," he finally said. "Apparently, in this form, I can resist its effects. That's good to know." He smiled a little, pleased. Snape nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright…" Snape looked a bit intrigued. "Here's a Calming Drought. Your… human vessel should try this one."

Kazuki shrugged and let the Light dissipate, turning himself back to Harry and taking the newly filled goblet, drinking it. He looked thoughtful as he started to feel its effects.

"Warm, but not overly so," Harry said mildly. "Has the same effect as drinking tea in a calm room…" He watched Snape take notes. "Maybe my levels of shock or panic aren't high enough to tell." Harry tilted his head closing his eyes.

"One more Potter, for tonight. I obtained this a while back and wasn't sure the effects it would have on you," Snape said. He looked unsure as he picked up the last bottle. "The Dark Lord asked me of this potion once. I fear he may use it." He held out a small bottle and poured out the droplets inside the goblet. The drink was emerald green and glowing faintly. "It is said to cause hallucinations and stomach pains. As well as dehydration."

Harry paused, looking at the drink and then taking the cup. He paused, thinking about it, before tipping his head back and drowning it. The effect was immediate.

Harry dropped the goblet with a clatter, gasping at the sudden fluctuation in his elements. The darkness spread, echoing inside him and pulsing quickly. Harry considered fighting it, but then let go.

"Potter!" Snape looked worried, grabbing a cup of sink water and tried to help Harry upright so he could drink it. The darkness suddenly took on a tangible form, spreading out of Harry's body in waves, pouring onto the ground, sending a chill up Snape's spine. There was a huge burst of darkness that made the shelves raddle, knocking Snape to the ground, and then nothing.

Harry looked at his hands and then his clothes. Then he pulled his hair in front of his face to examine it. White. Ah, so this was his shin form…? He looked at Snape, tilting his head at him, examining him with his ruby red eyes. Snape inhaled sharply.

"This is… my other form. Apparently the drink forces my darkness out," Harry said slowly. "That's an unusual effect." He looked at his hands.

"Potter, why didn't you tell me you had another form?" Snape asked, exasperatedly. Harry laughed.

"I cannot control it, Professor," Harry said lightly. "I have summoned this form twice before. Once I went berserk, probably due to corruption. The second time I merely imitated the form, but did not feel any power behind it. This time, I can physically feel the change in me. The darkness that flows naturally to me."

"So… if that drink has this effect on you, then perhaps there is a drink that has the opposite effect," Snape said lightly. Harry nodded slowly, letting the darkness dissolve back into his core and releasing its effect.

"I cannot summon that form on whim," Harry said. "I need a catalyst. Though what kind of catalyst? So far, only that potion has worked."

Snape sighed, taking notes before putting away the potions. Harry stood up, a little unbalanced but relatively unhurt.


	24. Chapter 23 - Second Task

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 23**

**Year Four**

**Second Task**

**A/N**: This book is long. A lot of important things happen in this book.

* * *

Hermione had dragged him to meet Dobby. Out of all House Elves, why did she have to choose the one who continuously tried to kill him in his second year?

Draco seemed just as surprised to see Dobby there. He shrugged though, not too worried about it. "Hey, whatever works." He accepted Dobby's snacks and thanked him politely. Dobby beamed at him.

"Little Master is different," Dobby said, his huge ears flapping. Draco shrugged.

"Probably Harry's fault," Draco said. Dobby giggled.

Harry had accepted being pampered by the house elves, a little bewildered at their behavior. Dobby even gathered around Harry, looking up at him in something of awe.

"Er… Why are they all clustered around me?" Harry asked, looking at the many tiny faces. He gave a pat to one of the House elves and suddenly everyone wanted a pet on the head.

"Harry Potter's magic calls us," Dobby said happily. "Harry Potter's magic is special."

Harry blinked a little, smiling lightly. "Ah, so you can feel it as well. Maybe I should assume other magical creatures can feel it too." He glanced over at Winky and paused a little. "What's wrong with that house elf?"

"That be Winky," one of the other elves said, happily crowding around Harry. Harry smiled, patting him on the head. "Winky gets drunk on butterbeer all the time. Pining for her Old Master, sir."

Harry hummed in acknowledgement and raised a hand. "Winky, come here please."

Winky hiccupped and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Hermione looked upset, but didn't stop the two house elves that dragged Winky to Harry. Harry placed his hand on Winky's back and another on her head.

"There, there, Winky," Harry said soothingly, letting his Light magic warm her. Winky stared at him, hiccupping slowly and stumbling closer to him. "It'll be alright. You're alright now."

Winky placed her hand against his side and hiccupped again, starting to cry. Harry calmed her, gently, stroking her back slowly, trying to get her to stop crying. Draco rolled his eyes, but Hermione looked pleased. The other house elves chattered about how kind "the Great Harry Potter" was, but went back to work, happily baking food.

"Do you all enjoy working here?" Harry asked, looking at the other house elves.

"Very much sir," a house elf replied.

"That is very good then," Harry said, pleased. He turned to Hermione. "They really don't seem to want to be liberated."

"It's slavery!" Hermione said, affronted.

"No, I think its purpose, really," Harry said, letting Winky cry on him. "They like feeling a sense of duty and belonging. This is their home and they want to take care of everyone in it. I don't think these elves need to be liberated."

Hermione huffed but didn't argue. Winky looked up at Harry with her large, brown, bloodshot eyes and whimpered a little.

"Winky doesn't like not working for Mr. Crouch," Winky said softly.

"I'm sorry, Winky," Harry replied. "I know it must be hard on you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently dusting off her dress with his hand. She didn't seem to notice the gesture.

"Winky wouldn't mind working for Potter though," she said softly. "Winky doesn't want to work for so many Masters."

Harry hesitated but said, "Alright, Winky. I will think about it. I don't have a house now, but when I get one, I'll make sure you're my first house elf, alright? For now though, won't you work with the other house elves?" He smiled, sliding his fingers over the bottle of butterbeer, gently removing it from her grasp. "You shouldn't drink too much, Winky. It is bad for you."

Winky looked at the bottle and then at Harry in wonder. She gave a bright smile and nodded eagerly. Harry smiled back at her.

"Take care, Winky," Harry said cheerfully. "Dobby? I assume that you were the one to change my robes and such?" He turned to the other house elf, his green eyes warm. Dobby nodded, hesitant.

"Was it… unneeded, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"No. I enjoyed it very much. Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, watching Dobby split into a wide smile. Hermione huffed a little and Harry left the kitchens feeling a little more accomplished.

"I don't know why you make friends with house elves, Potter," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Allies based on trust are always stronger than allies based on fear," Harry said. "Besides, house elf magic is quite powerful."

Draco had nothing to say to that.

-0-

A dance.

Harry had never danced before. Kazuki despised dancing.

It seemed simple enough. All he had to do was get a partner who despised dancing as much as him. All Champions needed a partner.

This caused several problems in Harry's book.

One: A partner meant dancing.

Two: He wasn't interested in anyone.

Harry slammed his head on his books, looking at the Transfiguration essay he needed to complete. Perhaps he should look for someone out of his usual… circle. Hermione had secured a date and, apparently, going with another man was not acceptable.

Recalling his last dancing lesson was painful. Almost as painful as remembering the embarrassment.

"_Shisui said all men need to know how to dance!"_

_Kou was standing in Kazuki's room. Kazuki looked up at him, hesitating. Ryuuko was out and Shisui was in the Human World, fixing up tears. That meant Kou and Kazuki were alone._

_Kazuki knew that Kou liked to play with him. Kazuki gave him a disbelieving look and said, "Really?"_

"_Yep. Ryuuko-sama said it's the mark of a true gentleman!" Kou said, sitting on the floor in front of the reading boy. "Come on Kazuki! At least try it once? Shisui took me to a ball once so I know how to dance!"_

_Kazuki hesitated again, but then closed the book. If Ryuuko had said it, he supposed it was safe._

_Kou had started him on something called the waltz. Kazuki wasn't sure how it was supposed to work and was stumbling around, feeling a bit foolish. Kou's hand was on his waist and his other hand was on his shoulder. Kazuki had no idea what he was doing, although Kou had said to "follow his lead"._

_Suddenly, Kou had tripped over one of his own belt straps. Kazuki was thrown to the floor, chest first, Kou on top of his back, leaning over his shoulder. Kazuki coughed a little, the wind knocked out of him._

_And then there was the weight of darkness bearing down on the pair. Kazuki glanced at the door, spotting his Father, Shirogane. Shirogane looked livid._

That was the first and the last time Kazuki ever attempted to dance. After suffering the embarrassment of Shirogane catching them in that kind of compromising position, Kou had never offered to teach him again. Which was just fine with Kazuki; he never wanted to learn from Kou ever again.

Harry stood up, packing his books away. He took a deep breath, wondering if there was anyone in any of the other Houses who wanted to go with him, but not to dance.

He paused, passing a girl. He walked over to her and spoke.

"Excuse me?"

The girl turned. It was a blond, very pretty girl with rather pale eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"You see, I need a date for the Yule Ball, but I don't really know who to ask," Harry said, pausing. "I don't care much for dancing at all, so I was hoping to find a partner that doesn't like to dance much either."

"Mm, I see," the girl said, her voice almost dreamy. She looked him over and then smiled. "You know, you could take me. I don't really dance that much either." She extended a hand and offered Harry an item. "You seem to attract Light. Do you collect Heliopaths too? You need this to prevent yourself from being burned."

Harry took the small item, looking at it in half wonder. "Oh… Um… Thank you?" He seemed a little unsure. "I'd… love to take you though. May I have your name?"

"Luna," The girl said, her eyes flickering to his scar. "Luna Lovegood."

Harry smiled. "Harry. Harry Potter."

"Mm, but it didn't used to be that, did it?" Luna asked. Harry almost dropped the item she gave him in shock.

"Um… excuse me?"

Luna smiled. "I'm in Ravenclaw. I'll meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall."

"Sure," Harry said, unsure what to make of the strange girl. "See you then?"

Luna smiled dreamily and walked off. Harry felt himself relax.

"That wasn't so hard…"

-0-

Thankfully, Luna was a rather charming person. She was strange, but had an air around her that reassured Harry. The item she gave him was a little red onion on a necklace.

Since the ball was held on Christmas day, Harry felt it only fair to get his date something for Christmas. He sent her a crystal rose that he had found and was pleased to see that she wore it during the ball. Luna, as it turns out, loved to dance, but only by herself. Harry was content on just watching her.

He took a brief walk through the castle, relaxing in the cool winter breeze. Harry was never bothered by the change in seasons.

"Kazuki?"

Harry stopped as he looked down. He pulled out Kou's mirror, looking into it.

"Merry Christmas, Kou," Harry said warmly. He leaned against a pillar, spotting a beetle. He gave it an absentminded flick, wondering if it was dead, then turned back to the mirror. "Did you enjoy my gift?"

"Firewhisky. Loved it!" Kou said, pleased. "I shared some with Master. He seemed to like it too."

"Master?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's the Master of a bar. So we all call him Master," Kou said. "And he fed some to Shirogane. The look on Shirogane's face was absolutely hilarious!"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "You should really stop teasing him."

"Other than that though, how is your school going? You beat the First Task, didn't you?" Kou asked, looking serious. Harry smiled.

"Of course I did. It was just a dragon," Harry said calmly. "The Second Task is harder. We have a clue in a golden egg. Except every time I open it, screaming ensues."

"Screaming? Sounds shady," Kou said. "Ah, that's right. I should tell you. Shirogane turned Ryuuko-sama's successor into a shin a while ago."

The news was like a punch in the gut. Harry's eyes widened and he instantly started firing off questions.

"What?! Has he lost it?! That's potentially lethal to Ryuuko's successor, isn't it? People can't just change their Factors like that!"

Kou held up his hands. "Calm down, Kazuki. To answer your last question, yes, it is potentially lethal. Has he lost it…? I think he has. But apparently, it was either to turn him or for Aki to die."

There was a silence and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked back at Kou.

"Okay… Okay… So he's a shin, right? How are you going to turn him back? Or are you planning to wait?" Harry asked, frowning. "Akira's body isn't meant to hold Darkness, if he really is Ryuuko's successor. The Darkness Shirogane gave him will evaporate eventually. And he will need a rei."

"Or Ryuuko-sama's inshi," Kou finished. Harry paused.

"Ryuuko's inshi was stolen, wasn't it?" Harry asked softly. "Have you found out who has it?"

"No… But because Shirogane is refusing to talk about Homurabi, I assume it was he who stole it," Kou said.

"Homurabi… A Dark Child then?"

"He's Shisui's counterpart," Kou said. Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"What was he planning to accomplish by killing Ryuuko and stealing his inshi?" Harry asked. "The Shadow World cannot survive without the light. So that's why the Darkness used to be so stifling and rampant. Speaking of which…" He looked at Kou's reflection in the mirror. "I haven't felt any Balance tips here. At all. You said Darkness is still rampant there, right?"

"Yes," Kou said, surprised. "Did you… perhaps… lose your ability…?"

"No. I didn't," Harry said flatly. "It's just… I'm supposed to feel the equilibrium tip. So unless something very powerful… in Light terms… suddenly appeared this year… It is very unusual. I take the whole realm into consideration when I restore balance. Have you felt anything there?"

"No. Not in Light activity," Kou said, shaking his head. "Only in Dark. And it's getting worse."

"Alright… If anything comes up, let me know, alright?" Harry smiled.

"Alright." Kou looked thoughtful. "Well, good luck. And Merry Christmas!"

Harry smiled, shaking his head at the playful man. He glanced up at the grounds, spotting Hagrid and Madam Maxime. Ron ran up and joined him.

-0-

Harry read the newest article about Hagrid being a half-giant. He tilted his head and looked at the headline.

**HARRY POTTER: CONNECTIONS WITH DEATH EATERS AND DARK ARTS?!**

He raised an eyebrow before his eyes narrowed on the article. Someone had overheard him speaking with Kou, it seemed. And reported it to Skeeter. Skeeter had twisted his words (as he was sure she had no idea what he actually meant) and apparently taken some things out of context. He scowled deeply as the article referenced "Dark Child" to children of Death Eaters.

"Harry… Have you seen this?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at him and spotted an article in his hands.

"Yes," Harry said. He noted people were shooting him looks and nervous stares. The entire Slytherin table was staring at him. "I saw it. Someone was eavesdropping on my conversation. Obviously didn't understand what I meant to say."

Cedric walked up to him and handed him a note at arm's length. He seemed a little nervous, but his face was set. "Here… It's… payback. For the hint about the dragons."

Harry took it and Cedric walked remarkably fast back to the Hufflepuff table. Harry unfolded the note.

"Submerge the egg in water, hm?" Harry said, pondering. He wondered how Cedric found that clue out but then shrugged it off.

-0-

Logically, Harry knew that he shouldn't go into his rei form for breathing underwater. There had to be some other way.

However, considering that potions had such a varying effect on his body, he wasn't sure anything else was safe. Perhaps he needed to find a spell.

He paused, setting down his goblet on the table. Then he looked up at Professor Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing for him to drink the potion he had placed in his goblet.

"Professor, how would one breathe underwater for a long amount of time?" Harry asked. Snape blinked slowly.

"Gillyweed would work for normal people," Snape said slowly. "Bubble-Head Charm would work as well, though on you, I do not know. It may not be the same for you."

"In my rei form, I don't really need to breathe," Harry said. "But I figured that jumping into the lake without any sort of charm might be a bad idea for the Second Task. The judges might think I'm drowning or something."

"I'm not supposed to be helping you with the Task, you know this," Snape said exasperatedly. Harry laughed.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, downing the contents in the goblet. He spent the next hour bouncing off the walls in giddiness from the effects of the love potion.

-0-

As it turns out, the Bubble-Head Charm worked just fine on him. It was probably because the charm worked on the air around him, not himself personally.

He hadn't liked swimming that much. But he had swum before. That was a good start.

Harry looked into the depths of the lake. Maybe he would be able to drown himself and then he wouldn't have to compete anymore.

Bagman announced the start of the Second Task. Harry plunged into the water, his Bubble-Head Charm holding strong. Evidently, he was not the only one to choose a Bubble-Head Charm. Cedric and Fleur had both chosen one as well.

Harry stopped as a grindylow grabbed his arm. He gave it a sharp look and swiped at it. The grindylow snarled in pain, letting him go. Harry watched them swarm Fleur and Cedric before moving on. Krum, being half shark (Harry had no idea how Krum did that, but it looked very strange on him), passed the colony rather quickly with his jaws snapping. Cedric passed Krum in the water, reaching the merpeople right after Harry.

Reaching the merpeople first, Harry sliced open the ropes that held Ron with a sharp rock he found glittering on the ocean ground. He paused and passed it to Krum, who was snapping at the rope with his teeth. Harry was sure Hermione wouldn't be pleased to wake up with most of her clothes shredded. Then he grabbed Ron and headed towards the surface, leaving the others behind. He was fairly sure that Dumbledore would be able to save the other girl, if Fleur could not get there in time.

He surfaced just a minute before the hour was up, Ron coughing harshly on his back. Harry had slung him over his shoulder to carry him easier, water dripping off his body. Cedric followed soon after, within the time limit. Krum was next, two minutes after the hour was up.

Harry passed Ron over to Madam Pomfrey. He started trying to drain his hair free of water, groaning a little.

"The smell will never come out…" Harry grunted, looking displeased. He was shivering slightly, but not turning blue like Cedric. All of a sudden, Harry felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulder and a warm body pressing against his back, making his shirt stick to his skin. He whipped around.

Nothing. There was no one there. There wasn't even anyone it could have been.

Uneasy, Harry turned back to watch the others get fussed over. Cedric had a small cut from the grindylow. Madam Pomfrey passed Harry a blanket, which Harry draped over his shoulders. But then, a jolting realization crashed him back to reality. He wasn't shivering anymore. His clothes were wet, but with warm water, not cold.

Harry felt like he was just dunked into a hot spring. But… That was impossible, wasn't it? He had not warmed himself. And no one had casted a spell on him.

Right?

Harry stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself, frowning a little. He looked at his hair, still wet, but with warm water.

Harry didn't even bother looking at the scores, too distracted at his own state to notice. He looked over his hands and then his clothes once more. Maybe… maybe it had been himself? Maybe he had used a bit of his fire magic, without realizing it? Maybe he used his powers over ice and cold air to remove the cols around himself? He didn't think so, but maybe he had… somehow.

"Hey Harry. Looks like we're tied!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry gave a fairly distracted, "Huh?" He blinked up at Cedric, then looked at the points and then said, "Oh… I guess we are. Congratulations, I suppose. We've passed two tasks, now, right?"

Cedric gave him a strange look. "Uh… yeah. You passed them too."

Giving Cedric a wry smile Harry shook his head. "Every day is a task for me. Between being an attention-seeking, boy-who-lived, but apparent Dark wizard, I'm surprised no one has killed me yet."

Cedric laughed. "So that article…"

"Rubbish," Harry said, shaking his head. "What is this about affiliating myself with Dark wizards and Dark Arts? Skeeter really is a rather annoying piece of work. You know, she publishes more lies than she does truths. I'm surprised the Prophet put her on the front page."

"Well, everyone wants to hear about the fourth Champion, I guess," Cedric said, slightly relieved.

"Then they can ask me themselves," Harry said calmly. "Why would I bother with an interview with someone so untrustworthy?"

Cedric nodded and sat down next to Harry. "You know, Harry, you're not a half bad guy. For a Champion, you sure are tough."

"Right back at you, I guess," Harry said. "As someone I know is tied with me for points."


	25. Chapter 24 - Purpose

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 24**

**Year Four**

**Purpose**

**A/N:** I got halfway into this chapter and realized just how depressing it really is. Whoops.

Read and Review!

* * *

Ron smiled, explaining in detail about the second task. Harry was sitting on the mountain cave ground, his eyes closed, meditating. His Factor pulsed when he sank into the space, but then remained still. Harry checked the balance.

It was eerily still. Harry couldn't remember it being so quiet ever. Not even when Ryuuko was alive and Shirogane was patrolling the palace. He hesitated, before withdrawing himself out of his inner core and looking up at Sirius. This man… it was during last year when it all started. Was Sirius the reason for the balance? If so, would it benefit to tell him of the balance?

Sirius had returned to speak with them. Both Ron and Hermione were left to explain what was going on. Hermione told Sirius about Crouch's absence on the Second Task, as Harry didn't exactly pay attention. But then Sirius turned to Harry.

"So Harry? How about you? Are you ready to tell me about the tasks?" Sirius asked, munching down on some chicken. "Oh yeah, and you still owe me an explanation about Kou and Kazuki."

"Ah… You wish to know," Harry said softly. "I understand."

Sirius blinked, looking surprised. "Yeah… And who was that man anyway? Kou. You seemed familiar with him. He's an animagus, right? The white dog. I actually saw him on the grounds last year, but didn't approach him. Who was he?"

"He is one of my siblings," Harry said quietly. "Not Harry Potter's sibling. My sibling."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow. You _are_ Harry, aren't you?"

"I am both Harry Potter and Kazuki," Harry said, nodding. "When Voldemort attacked Harry Potter that night with the Killing Curse, it separated Harry Potter's soul from his body. Harry Potter's soul moved on. And I came to possess his body. So I am him, and I am me."

"So… Harry is dead?" Sirius asked, frowning now. "You're not James' son?"

"I am. But I am also my Father's son," Harry said calmly. "I am two beings in one. I possess Harry's vessel and his memories, as well as his magic. But I am Kazuki as well."

"So… You're an imposter?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head.

"I am the epitome of equilibrium of this world," Harry said. "I am Harry and more."

Sirius now looked very confused. Hermione took pity on him and spoke.

"Look, it's like this. The world has both Dark magic and Light magic. Harry is the balancer for that," Hermione said, her hands in her lap. Sirius took a bite of biscuit and frowned a little.

"Harry, are you sure you didn't get hit in the head?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head a little. Perhaps he had been mistaken.

"My name is Kazuki. In my purest form, that is the name I possess," Harry said. "Harry is my vessel name." He looked up at Sirius and smiled a little. "What would it take to convince you of this?"

Sirius shrugged, not knowing himself. Harry held his hand out and gathered fragments of light. They collected quickly and formed his spear. Sirius dropped his chicken in shock.

"Whoa!" Sirius said, his eyes wide. "Is this for real? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"This is the spear I used to slay the Horntail," Harry said. "It was created by the same beings that created me. I treasure it very much." He looked down at the weapon, watching Sirius touch it gently.

"So… that is one of your powers as Kazuki? You can summon this weapon from light?" Sirius asked. "You… Don't have your wand, do you? You didn't just make an advanced spell for this, did you?"

"No, Sirius. Here. You may hold it, if you would like. Just please… try not to get it dirty," Harry said. Sirius hurriedly wiped his hands off on a napkin and reached out to hold the weapon. It rested heavily on his hands.

"This is incredible…" Sirius said awed. Harry watched him, pleased. "But Harry, if it is true you are the epitome of equilibrium… then why are you here? Shouldn't you be… you know… Up there somewhere in Heaven or something?"

Harry looked away. His face paled a shade lighter. "I was up there. But someone killed my Father. For my own safety… I traveled to the Human World. To hide from my Father's killer. And to keep the balance. It is easier adjusting the balance here than it is from… up there."

This was a broad outline. Harry didn't want to give too much away, but Sirius needed to know. Especially if he was going to support him as Kazuki. And Harry needed more allies.

Perhaps it was paranoia. But if the Darkness was expanding and Homurabi was to be his enemy, then he would be anticipating a fight. Obviously, Homurabi had not been told of his existence. Harry wanted to keep it that way as long as possible, but it was quickly becoming inevitable. The Darkness was expanding, whether he wanted it to or not.

Harry didn't have Shirogane on his side right now. He had no one but these wizards. And wizards were weak in comparison to entities. It was still better than nothing.

It was times like these; Harry wished he possessed the full powers of his Fathers. He wanted to be able to change his friends into shin and rei, like Shirogane could. Like Ryuuko had. But he did not possess that power. He was not a King.

Harry looked back at Sirius and spoke, "I can feel that something is coming. Something big. The balance is tipped, but I cannot feel it. Something is muffling the effects from me. It could be that, overall, though the balance is tipped in Japan, a counteracting effect tipped it back. Without physically being in Japan, I cannot tell. I simply look at the realm as a whole. I need allies to fight with me, when it comes time."

"Allies…" Sirius said slowly. "Why not ask Dumbledore?"

"He has a war he must prepare for," Harry said. "He is too Light. I am balance. I will corrupt him." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Unlike all of you, who are fluctuating. His affinity is Light. Being around me too long with cause his affinity to change."

"Kazuki!"

Harry looked down at the sound of Kou's voice. Kou was looking into the two way mirror, his eyes a little wild.

"Kou?"

"Kazuki, we're going to enter the Shadow Palace."

Harry reeled back. "Kou… Now?"

"No… Not now… but we will soon. Shirogane's… getting impatient… And there is the matter of Aki's inheritance," Kou said. "He called us. We're going to meet… Shisui."

Harry paused before nodding slowly. "Alright. Please continue on keeping me updated… And if you die…" He gave him a pleasant smile. "I'll never forgive you."

Kou smiled a little, bowing his head a little. "I'll be sure to remember that. I'll keep you a secret, but I do not know how much longer I can. When Aki obtains Ryuuko's memories…"

"If he chooses to reveal me, I am fine with that," Harry said. "I will not hide from Shirogane or… Akira. If they wish to search me out." He closed his eyes and looked up into the blue sky, feeling quite lonely. "If not, I will travel back to the Light Palace when I graduate."

Kou smiled a little. "Aki will be Direct King, hopefully. He probably will be grumpy at your presence."

"If he doesn't like it, then he can get rid of me," Harry said, looking at the mirror. "Like you, I was created. Not born. It's easy enough for the Direct Kings to create another being to replace me if I am unsatisfactory."

"Harry! No! You can't!" Hermione looked shocked. Ron's eyes widened. Sirius stared at Harry, his mouth open in alarm.

"Hermione… Ron… Sirius… There is a reason why I refer to myself as created. My existence, though important, flies against the face of the whole purpose of reproducing. Body and soul," Harry said, looking at them. "That is why Shirogane never approved of my creation. He was persuaded." He smiled a little, though it was a sad smile.

"That's a cruel thing to do though!" Ron said, looking angry. Harry laughed.

"What is a little cruelty to entities willing to sacrifice the world for their battle, Ron?" Harry asked. "Shisui, like me, went into hiding to avoid being killed." He sighed deeply. "And Voldemort thinks he's the most powerful being on this planet."

Sirius cracked a smile. "But it won't happen, will it?"

"I do not know. Part of me wishes to hear the answer, but another part of me fears it," Harry said calmly. "It is a problem I will deal with later. I was created for stabilizing."

"What about all the stuff you've done though?!" Ron asked. "You stay up really late to balance the world! And you do it often! Are they just going to throw all of your effort away by getting rid of you when they don't need you anymore?"

"When the balance is stable, we don't need a Balancer," Kou said quietly. "I would not be surprised if Shirogane voted to get rid of you, Kazuki."

"Shirogane's your Father, isn't he?!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't just get rid of you would he?!"

"Yes… he would," Harry said, looking at the distraught girl. "If I have served my purpose and he does not wish my existence anymore, he would. If he needed a Balancer in the future, he could just make one with Akira, assuming that Akira agrees to this."

"Aki isn't heartless," Kou said, grinning. "I'm sure he'll like you very much. And to keep Aki happy, Shirogane will be forced to leave you alone."

"That might hurt worse than being killed by him," Harry admitted. "If it comes to that, I will approach him myself and let him kill me."

Sirius looked into the mirror. Kou had his eyes closed, shaking his head.

"But you like Harry enough to protect him, don't you?" Sirius asked the other. Kou looked at him.

"I am rather powerless against a Direct King," Kou said, shaking his head. "However… Kazuki probably isn't. If you fought Shirogane all out, Kazuki…"

"I would most likely lose," Harry said softly. "All Shirogane has to do is tip the balance far enough. The pressure would kill me faster than the overwhelming Darkness. The problem, of course, is that after that, he would have to tip it back. Which would be very difficult."

"Let's put our faith in Aki then," Kou said, smiling. "For all of our sakes. For Ryuuko's sake."

Harry nodded. "I look forward to meeting Akira, Kou. You must introduce me sometime."

Kou vanished. Harry placed the mirror back in his pocket and hummed softly.

"How can a man be so cruel towards his own son?" Hermione asked, looking very upset. She was crying into a spare napkin. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I refer to myself as his son," Harry said quietly. "Because Ryuuko referred to me as his son. To Shirogane, I may just be a creation. I don't think I've ever heard of Shirogane refer to me as a son or as his creation."

"That doesn't make it any less true!" Hermione cried. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, thank you, but really. It's not that big of a deal," Harry said. "If he does kill me, I will likely be reborn. Not as the Balancer, but as a normal human. Such is life." He looked at Sirius and Ron. Ron still looked quite unhappy, but Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Do you think if I threaten to curse Shirogane, he'll change his mind?" Sirius asked.

"I think there may be more than one head rolling if you did," Harry said, laughing. He paused and then leaned forward. "Tell me more about Barty Crouch. I saw his name on the Map."

-0-

"Harry… I'm glad you came," Dumbledore said softly. Harry blinked slowly and sat down in front of Dumbedore's desk. "There are a few things I wish to show you… which may prove to be important."

Harry was dumped into Dumbledore's memories. He wondered where he could get a Pensieve himself before halting to a courtroom. He watched Crouch sentence his own son to Azkaban, cruelly turning him away. Then the scene flashed to a teenage Bertha Jorkins. Dumbledore pulled him through another memory of Karkaroff accusing Snape as a Death Eater and Dumbledore defending him.

By the time Harry was pulled out of the Pensieve, his mind was reeling with the thoughts. He shook his head and looked at Dumbledore.

"Why did you show me this?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Because I believe the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, Barty Crouch Sr., and a muggle named Frank Bryce are related to Voldemort," Dumbledore said quietly. "Sirius told me that I should share this information with you."

"He's getting stronger then," Harry said quietly. "More bold. And taking more risks. But he's not in full power, it seems. He lacks something."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "Until we know more though…"

"I won't tell anyone," Harry said, nodding, knowing what Dumbledore wanted. "It'll be foolish to show our hand so early in this little game Voldemort is playing."

"You are wise, Harry…" Dumbledore said, looking at him above his half-moon glasses.

"I am also older than you," Harry said pleasantly. "Much, much older. We do not age physically. I do not anymore, since my existence was completed."

-0-

"POTTER!"

Harry turned to see Draco storming up to him. Draco stopped right in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"You're not planning on dying are you?!" Draco demanded. Harry blinked through the rattling of his brain.

"What? No. I'm not," Harry said. "Why? Who said I was planning on dying?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other guiltily. Harry groaned.

"Seriously?"

Draco looked a bit ruffled, seemingly unsettled by the news. Several times he had opened his mouth to talk, but then shut it again. He didn't look any happier when Harry finished explaining what had happened in the cave.

"Some people just don't appreciate my existence. Take Voldemort for example," Harry said. "At least he cares for my education, if not for my life."

Ron snorted.

-0-

The Third Task was a maze. Harry was half glad it was. It meant that under the cover of darkness, he would be able to use his powers if he needed to.

Harry flipped his black and white scarf around his neck so it was a little more secure. He watched other families gather and congratulate them on how far they got. Of course, the Dursleys would rather see him dead and Shirogane was absolutely out of the question.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see the Weasley family run up to him.

"Hey Harry! Ohhh, you're much too thin," Molly Weasley said, embracing him. Harry smiled a little, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. You came to see me in the Third Task?" Harry asked, half glad _someone_ had come.

"Yes, Ron told us all about the other two tasks," Molly said. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'll give you a tour," Harry said, grinning. "I bet it's been a while since you've seen Hogwarts!"

"Of course, Harry, dear!" Molly said, smiling. "Harry, you've met Bill and Charlie, haven't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. Nice to see you two again."

"Ron told us all about it. You're the fourth Champion. The only person in Monochrome University, right?" Bill asked, shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled, nodding.

"I'm kind of sad you killed that dragon though," Charlie said, sighing, but shaking Harry's hand. "She was beautiful."

"You can say that when you're about to be eaten by her," Harry said, grinning. "It was either kill her or get squished by her. The flames were hot," Harry said, looking at the morning sky. "Let's get on with the tour! The Third task will be tonight. It might actually be the last night you see me alive."

"Don't make tasteless jokes like that," Bill said, looking at his mother's now worried face.


	26. Chapter 25 - Third Task

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 25**

**Year Four**

**Third Task**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Harry readied himself. He was wearing his school robes, though with the MU logo instead of the Hogwarts logo. He had removed his scarf and wore a sash around his waist instead, bearing the twin dragons. Cedric stepped up next to him, right in front of the maze.

"Ready?" Cedric asked. He seemed pleased, his hands sweating in excitement.

"Not really, but it's not like either of us have much of a choice," Harry said. Cedric laughed and Bagman sounded the start of the Third Task. Cedric ran into the maze, but Harry walked leisurely. He wasn't really keen on winning so, he decided on taking his time.

He hummed as he walked, the summer breeze pleasant in the maze. The balance was still stable. Which was odd, but Harry had learned to ignore his suspicions. He would have plenty of time to figure it all out during the summer. For now, though, he needed to get through the maze without getting killed.

Which was difficult, according to the loud bang he heard from not too far away. He suspected that Bagman had released all the Champions now, as he had been walking for some time now. Harry paused, wondering if he had just been lucky so far by not bumping into anything lethal or if someone was messing with him.

Suddenly, Shirogane blocked his path. Harry froze, spotting the blood trailing down Shirogane's chest and Shirogane's raspy coughs. His Factor didn't stir.

"A boggart…" Harry said slowly, understanding. He pulled out his wand and said, "_Riddikulus._"

The boggart shrunk until it was the size of a tiny kitten. The hair changed from white to black and his eyes changed from blue to red. The tiny person tripped over his own robe and fell to the floor with a soft "oof!" Harry stared.

"Ryuuko?" Harry asked, bending down and picking the little Ryuuko up. Ryuuko coughed, rubbing his nose free of grass and looked up at him with wide red eyes.

"Hi Kazuki!" Ryuuko-boggart said, waving. Harry stared at the tiny Ryuuko and then burst out laughing, clutching his sides in amusement. The boggart vanished in a puff of smoke, but Harry was far too busy laughing to notice.

"That's _rich_! Oh, Ryuuko! I need to get myself a tiny Ryuuko for Shirogane. He'd love it to death!" Harry said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh… dear…" He righted himself, taking deep breaths and then moving on, in a much cheerful mood than before.

He paused as he heard Fleur scream and then tapped his chin. She must have bumped into something nasty, then. Harry continued on, glancing down at the defeated Blast-Ended Skrewt, wondering who defeated it. Then he heard Krum's voice.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry instantly ducked, but the jet of light was aimed a few spaces in front of himself. Cedric screamed. Harry whipped out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Krum's wand flew to Harry's hand, breaking the curse. Harry looked at Krum.

"Have you lost it? Do you _want_ to go to Azkaban?!" Harry asked, crossing his arms. Krum bellowed in anger, launching himself at Harry. Harry jerked back, unsure about Krum's reaction before bringing his knee up and hitting Krum square in the chin. Krum crumpled.

Harry fingered Krum's wand before shooting red sparks in the air. Then he dropped the wand on an unconscious Krum and ran to Cedric.

"You alright?" Harry asked. Cedric shivered a little, but nodded.

"Yeah… he took me off guard… I didn't expect him to come and curse me like that," Cedric said slowly. "Thanks."

"I heard Fleur scream earlier. I wonder if that was also Krum," Harry said, thoughtful. He shrugged. "Take a breather, will you? I'll continue on."

He hummed as he moved on, leaving Cedric behind. He was in no rush though, so Cedric caught up with him quickly. Harry waved at him as Cedric passed him. Cedric shot him a smile.

However, Harry bumped into Cedric quite soon. Cedric was stuck on a riddle told by a sphinx. Harry waited and listened to the riddle several times and spoke.

"The middle to middle and the end to end is the letter 'D', Cedric," he said. Cedric looked at him in surprise and then started working on the last bit. Harry sighed a little and added, "If you put the first two parts together, you get 'spyd-'. So the last part must be '-er'. The correct answer is 'spider'."

Cedric shot him a grateful smile. The sphinx smiled and moved for them to pass.

"That's twice you've helped me out now," Cedric said, grinning. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before tackling him to the floor. A large, hairy Acromantula clicked its pincers threateningly at them.

"Three times," Harry corrected. Cedric snorted.

"Okay, three," Cedric agreed. "Dang… that thing is huge."

"We better work on it then," Harry said, flipping to his feet. "Go right. I'll get left." He paused, looking at the venom dripping off the pincers and added, "Oh, and don't get stabbed."

"You didn't have to tell me that one," Cedric said, jumping to avoid a hairy leg. Harry shot several experimental spells at it before the spider actually jerked back from one of them.

"_Incendio!_" Harry repeated. Cedric saw what he was doing and pointed his wand at the spider as well, shooting fire from his wand. The spider clicked its pincers and retreated, scurrying back.

Harry smiled at Cedric and then stepped into a clearing. The cup was sitting on a marble statue, proud and glowing. Cedric looked at him.

"Go on, take it," Cedric said. "You've saved my life three times after all."

"I never wanted the cup," Harry said, hesitantly. "Why don't we take it together? That way, it'll be fair and square. I mean, you helped me a lot through the year too."

Cedric paused and then nodded, beaming. Harry hummed, pocketing his wand.

"On three?" Cedric asked. "One… Two… Three!"

They both grabbed the cup.

The jerk at Harry's navel was completely unexpected. Harry almost dropped the cup in surprise, but managed to land on his feet before dropping the cup. Cedric fell flat on his face.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, getting up, brushing himself off. "Anyone tell you the cup was a portkey? Is this part of the Task?" He looked at the old cemetery, taking deep breaths. "Better keep our wands out."

"I don't think this is part of the task," Harry said, looking around. His hand slid into his pocket and he pulled out a black and white hair tie, binding his hair up into a high ponytail. "Someone's coming."

"_Kill the spare!_"

"…_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry jerked and kicked Cedric out of the way of the killing curse. It hit a tombstone behind him, shattering it. Cedric coughed from the blow and Harry grinned at him.

"Fourth," he said casually. Another jet of green light shot towards Cedric and Harry grabbed Cedric's hand, dropping it on the cup. Cedric's panicked face vanished with the cup, the killing curse missing him by milimeters.

"Fifth," Harry murmured, magical ropes wrapping around him and tying him to a tombstone. Harry gave an exasperated sigh, but the ropes tightened. He couldn't move.

"_You're so useless, Wormtail._"

"Forgive me, Master," Pettigrew simpered. Harry's eyebrow twitched.

"Hi, Pettigrew. Remember my promise? It still holds true, I hope you know that, don't you?" Harry said pleasantly, though there was a hint of venom in his words.

Pettigrew ignored him, preforming some sort of ritual with a deformed baby. Harry completely turned him out until Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron, looking not much different than his baby form. And he had no nose.

Harry eyed the bleeding cut, figuring it wasn't serious for him to warrant using his powers just yet. Pettigrew was on the floor, whimpering with pain. Harry felt a twinge of satisfaction in his pain.

Voldemort was robed by Pettigrew and used the Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm to summon his Death Eaters. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? How many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Harry thought it was a stupid, rhetorical question, but he didn't say so. Instead, he busied himself by staring at the moon. It was quite a lovely night. It would be even lovelier if he wasn't tied to a tombstone, but he supposed he couldn't get everything he wanted. In fact, he had completely zoned out Voldemort's explanation and only caught the end of it.

"And I sought revenge on my muggle father, Tom Riddle. I killed him," Voldemort said. Harry turned to him.

"Great. I would shake your hand except my hands are kind of tied to a tombstone. Er… Tom Riddle Sr's tombstone. Your father's tombstone. Lovely. My arms are starting to cramp."

Voldemort turned away from Harry as his Death Eaters arrived. Harry sighed deeply. He had several options now. He could free himself and reveal to Voldemort his advantage. Or he could wait in hopes that Diggory contacted Dumbledore. As he was pondering this, he listened for names Voldemort spoke.

Harry stiffened as the warmth returned, wrapping arms around him carefully. Harry wondered who it could be, although he wasn't sure if he was actively hallucinating it. He looked down, expecting to see someone's arms. Nothing was there.

"Now, Wormtail, free him and give him back his wand."

The arms vanished. Harry let out a small sigh of relief, but then watched as Pettigrew fumbled with the ropes and handed Harry back his wand. Harry gave Pettigrew a pleasant smile as he got up and flipped him over his shoulder.

Pettigrew landed on the tombstone hard, knocking the wind out of him in a rush. His new silver hand gleamed in the moonlight. Harry couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'll deal with you at a later date," he said pleasantly to Pettigrew. The man gave a soft whimper and a shiver. Harry turned away from him.

Voldemort was looking at him with something akin to a smirk. "I trust you've learned how to duel, Harry Potter."

"Sure," Harry said. "But he wasn't very good at teaching dueling considering everything else he did was a fraud, so I probably don't know the rules as well as I should."

Voldemort grinned. "First, we bow." His snake-like eyes followed Harry despite the bow. Harry repeated the motion, a pleasantly cheerful smile on his face, as if he had invited Voldemort to tea.

"Very good," Voldemort said, listening to the Death Eater's laughter. "And now, we duel."

Harry dodged the _Crucio_ fired off by Voldemort. It hit Pettigrew instead, causing the man to squeal and the Death Eaters to laugh. Harry landed on a tombstone, tilting his head.

"Spells are useless if they do not hit their mark, Voldemort," Harry said pleasantly. Voldemort's face twisted in fury. Harry raised his wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

There was an explosion in the middle of their battlefield. An electric charge surged up Harry's arm and Harry gripped his wand harder, looking at the spell path. The spells had collided and created a gold string between them.

Harry blinked as a ghost erupted from Voldemort's wand. Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, and then…

His vessel's parents.

His Factor pulsed suddenly. Harry took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but the Light overwhelmed him. It gathered on his hand and suddenly, there was a huge flash of light, engulfing the entire cemetery. Harry gripped his wand harder, fighting to keep hold of it, barely managing to.

A gloved hand wrapped around his hand holding his wand and Harry looked up. Ryuuko's kind ruby eyes looked down at him, a smile on the eternally young face.

"Let go, Harry," Ryuuko said gently. He sounded exactly as Harry remembered. Deep, kind, and warm… Harry stared at him, surprised Ryuuko knew his vessel's name.

"But… you're…" Harry said slowly, not understanding. The hand touching his felt very, very real. Ryuuko smiled.

"I will explain later. For now, I want you to go back to the castle," Ryuuko said touching Harry's face with his black gloves, stroking Harry's cheek. "Go back to the castle and I will come after. I will create a portal for you to take."

Harry bit his lip but then nodded. Ryuuko let Harry's hand go.

The connection broke when Harry let his wand go. The ghosts remained, circling Harry, protecting him and Ryuuko quickly summoned his scythe, tearing open a hole. Harry jumped into it, ignoring Voldemort's scream of rage. Ryuuko blocked a curse aimed at Harry with his scythe.

"I will be your opponent," Ryuuko declared. That was the last thing Harry heard before the portal was sealed behind him.

Harry landed on shaky feet, having to crouch to keep his balance of remaining upright. The crowd went silent and then erupted with cheers. Harry, still quite shaken from what had happened, looked around. Cedric Diggory fought through the crowd and ran to Harry, embracing him deeply.

"What happened over there?!" Cedric demanded.

"I'm… still trying to figure it out…" Harry said, his whole body shaking. Was it relief? Anticipation? Warmth? Or fear? "But one thing is clear… Pettigrew has resurrected Voldemort."

There was a silence. A very long one. Then Moody brushed to Harry's side, grabbing him and pulling him away from the screams and panic. Harry let himself be dragged away and was deposited into a chair in Moody's office. Moody poured something for Harry and pushed it in his hands. But Harry didn't drink.

"Drink up, boy, it'll help with the nerves," Moody said. But Harry didn't move. "The Dark Lord has returned then? You're sure?"

"Yes," Harry said faintly, his brain still trying to work around Ryuuko appearing in the graveyard.

"Then he summoned his followers… What did he take from you?" Moody asked.

"Mm… Blood… Weird ritual," Harry murmured. Ryuuko's presence was so… real. So real in fact… that his Factor _sang_ to him. Harry reached for his core, but Moody's voice broke his concentration.

"And he has a body?"

Something shattered inside Harry. Harry stared at Moody before giving a weak laugh. "So it was you all along, huh? You've been pulling the strings behind this whole thing."

Moody let out a bark of laughter. Harry threw his cup at him, splashing the liquid all over him, his emerald eyes a little wild. Moody advanced on him, but the door was burst open once more. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape swooped in. There was a blast and Dumbledore stunned Moody.

Harry gave a hollow laugh, covering his face. "How diabolical. How treacherous." He closed his eyes, feeling for his core as the Professors interrogated the fallen professor, who wasn't a professor at all.

His Factor was there. The Light in his Factor was bright, so bright it almost drowned out the Darkness. Harry reached for it, feeling Ryuuko's warm presence inside the Light. He was alive. He was fighting, but alive. Harry didn't even question it at this point. He was happy that Ryuuko was alive.

Harry pulled out of his core, his emerald eyes wide and his lips forming a giddy smile. Snape saw the look on his face and said, "Hospital Wing."

Letting himself get dragged by Snape to the Hospital Wing didn't register fully in Harry's mind. At least, not until he felt Ryuuko's presence approach him. He stopped dead right in front of the main doors. Dumbledore stopped with him, but Snape tugged on Harry's unmoving shoulder.

"Come on, Potter," Snape said, frowning. "What's the matter with you?!"

The doors of the front entrance swung open slowly. A lone figure stepped in, black hair sweeping past the doors and his white cape brushing the marble floors. Harry pulled himself free from Snape's grip and launched himself at the figure.

"Ryuuko!"

Ryuuko caught Harry in mid leap, smiling down at him.

"I'm back, Kazuki."

-0-

Harry adamantly refused to enter the Hospital Wing unless Ryuuko was with him. That served Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey just fine, as Ryuuko was half carrying Harry through the castle.

Snape was gazing at Ryuuko suspiciously, but Ryuuko didn't speak to him until Harry was in bed and tucked in. Harry held Ryuuko's hand happily as he was patched up by Madam Pomfrey. It was then Dumbledore spoke.

"So you are… Ryuuko, correct? Harry's Father. The King of Light?" Dumbledore asked. Ryuuko smiled at him.

"That's right," he said pleasantly, conversationally, "I was killed years ago in the Shadow Palace."

"How are you here?" Harry asked, looking at Ryuuko with much love. "You died… I felt you go… And… your inshi…"

Ryuuko bent down and ruffled Harry's hair lightly. "Yes. But I placed a fail-safe inside you, Kazuki. When I made you, I poured a lot of myself into you. It is partially why you can use Light so easily." He leaned back in the chair. "The saturation of magic in this castle makes me visible to everyone here, as the amount of magic in the graveyard."

"If you are the true King of Light, why didn't you come out sooner? It's not the first time Potter's been in trouble, you know," Snape said, his eyes narrowed in accusation. Ryuuko didn't seem bothered by it.

"I tried, but I couldn't. Harry had not collected enough Light for me to fully materialize," Ryuuko said. "The first time I tried separating from you was in the Chamber of Secrets. You used Shirogane's sword and I wanted to pull you out of it." He looked down at Harry, his face serious. "But that ended up in a disaster. Since then, I tried to help you other ways."

"The balance…" Harry whispered. Ryuuko smiled.

"Was maintained by me to protect you. I knew Homurabi would find you at the rate the corruption was progressing. Homurabi also sealed Shadows in himself to attempt to contain them," Ryuuko said quietly. "If you continued to use your powers to balance that, then you would have been felt by Homurabi. I left that task to Shirogane and my successor. They have dealt with Homurabi accordingly."

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko turned to him, his ruby eyes warm, but the smile gone from his face.

"He ran," Ryuuko said calmly. "He realized he could not defeat me so he ran. I did not end up killing him, though I was tempted to. It would save Harry the effort." Ryuuko paused and sighed deeply. "I am actually still incomplete."

The door banged open as Harry squeezed Ryuuko's hand lightly, trying to reassure himself that Ryuuko was alive and there with him.

Fudge walked in. "Come now, Dumbledore. He can't be back. He just can't be." Fudge stopped dead as he spotted Ryuuko and Ryuuko turned his ruby eyes to him. Fudge stumbled back in shock.

"What is You-Know-Who doing here?!" Fudge asked, pointing to Ryuuko. Ryuuko raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"Well… I certainly don't know who…" Ryuuko said slowly, looking befuddled.

"Those who are afraid to say Voldemort's real name refer to him as such," Dumbledore said. Ryuuko blinked and then looked at Fudge, who was taking a sigh of relief.

"See, he can't be back!" Fudge said. "The boy… Potter is obviously delusional. And Dumbledore, surely you don't believe his story?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. Ryuuko closed his eyes, remaining composed.

"I suggest you leave us," Ryuuko spoke, looking at Dumbledore. He nodded to Harry, who was fighting sleep at this point, comforted by Ryuuko's presence.

Dumbledore stood up and exited. A black dog padded in, sitting next to Harry's bed. Ryuuko looked down at the canine. Then he ran a gloved hand down Harry's face. Harry started to doze.

"He missed you, you know."

Ryuuko looked at Snape. Then he looked back at Harry.

"I know," he said softly. "I know very well how Kazuki feels for me." Ryuuko took a deep breath, sighing into the sterile hospital air. "I don't think he knew it possible for us to disappear like that. It must have been a great shock to him." He smiled a little. "Though I'm glad he's found allies here…"

Sirius stirred and looked up at Dumbledore when Dumbledore re-entered.

"I think you can transform back, Sirius," Dumbledore said kindly. The dog looked up at Ryuuko and then transformed back into his human self. Ryuuko didn't look surprised.

"We should prepare for war," Dumbledore said. "Ryuuko… what will you do?"

Ryuuko looked at Dumbledore and then Sirius' face. Then he looked back at Harry.

"It depends on what Kazuki will do," Ryuuko said. "But as I said, I am incomplete. The form I have taken is merely a form. My powers are very limited and will remain limited until Kazuki can harvest more Light. Hogwarts is assisting my presence right now. I will leave Kazuki's side in a couple days so Kazuki can preserve my essence and will return when I am needed again."

Snape seemed to accept this as an answer. He glanced at Dumbledore and Sirius before leaving, Dumbledore following him. Sirius hesitated, before leaving Harry and Ryuuko alone.

Harry shifted and melted into soft bubbles of light. Kazuki opened his eyes.

"Kazuki… I have a task for you." Ryuuko looked at Kazuki seriously. Kazuki turned to him, his sapphire eyes on Ryuuko's face.


	27. Chapter 26 - Ryuuko

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 26**

**Year Four**

**Ryuuko**

**A/N:** Clingy Harry! Yes, he is very clingy in this chapter. Can you blame him? He just got back his Father who was murdered years before! This will mark the end of the Fourth Book!

A special for all my readers! A second update on Christmas!

Read and review, as always!

* * *

"A task… Father?" Kazuki asked. Ryuuko nodded slowly, withdrawing his hand from Kazuki's.

"The reason I can materialize right now is because, inside you, you are forming a new Light inshi," Ryuuko said. Kazuki gave a small start, his eyes wide.

"What?! But… Only Tuners have inshi… I'm not a Tuner," Kazuki said, sitting up sharply.

"When I created you, Shirogane and I both agreed that you were to be a vessel to create inshi in case anything happened," Ryuuko said quietly. "If the inshi was removed from our bodies… and not returned within a period of time, then you would create a new inshi. Fortunately, the Shadow inshi and the Light inshi are now in their respective places. But because of the removal of the Light inshi destroyed my body; you started to create a new inshi. This inshi is incomplete inside you."

Kazuki hesitated and then looked at Ryuuko. "So… what should I do?"

"I never accounted for this, but let it complete inside you," Ryuuko said. "I will be able to materialize fully."

"Will that not tip the balance?" Kazuki asked, looking worried. Ryuuko nodded.

"It will," Ryuuko confirmed. "But considering how far the balance is tipped now to favor Darkness, this will be a good thing." He smiled, placing his hand on Kazuki's hair. "After the balance is restored, I want you to give the inshi to Shisui."

"But… then… you will…" Kazuki stammered, his eyes wide. Ryuuko nodded.

"I have already died, Kazuki," Ryuuko confirmed. "Having a new inshi may give me a body and a portion of my powers back, but my memories and knowledge are already in Akira. There is no reason for me to show up, but for you. It is time for Akira to take over and for me to leave."

"Won't Shirogane be upset?" Kazuki asked. "He will be devastated… And I… don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry," Ryuuko said gently. He embraced Kazuki slowly, covering him with his warmth. The familiar warmth Harry had felt throughout the year.

"Did you do something to… Dudley, by the way?" Kazuki asked suddenly, looking up at Ryuuko. Ryuuko smiled.

"Just jarred his memory a little."

-0-

"Potter!"

Harry jerked awake. He had transformed back into his human vessel when he had fallen asleep. Ryuuko stayed with him during the night, holding his hand comfortingly.

Draco ran into the room, looking at Harry on the bed.

"Potter! There you are! And who is that?" Draco asked, pointing at Ryuuko. Ryuuko had also been jerked out of sleep, so blinked awake at the finger and spoke.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ryuuko," he said, pleasant. "I'm sure Harry has told you about me."

"Your dead Father?" Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Harry gave a laugh and shakily sat up, looking at Ryuuko.

"Turns out he wasn't so dead after all," Harry said, happy. Ryuuko smiled, stretching like a cat, contentedly. Harry was suddenly reminded of his boggart and burst out laughing. Draco and Ryuuko both shot each other a look, confused.

"Hermione and Ron will be here soon," Draco said. "So… what happened?"

"I'll tell you when Ron and Hermione arrive," Harry said, looking up at Ryuuko affectionately. "Ryuuko? Will you tell me what happened at the cemetery?"

Ryuuko paused. "Well… I don't really know how to describe it. But the man I was fighting was furious you left." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, thinking about it. "I am unfamiliar with the spells he shot at me. One of the grazed me and cut my clothes. When I came here, the magic in the air repaired it for me. How nice of it."

"Her name is Hogwarts," Harry said happily, placing a hand on the wall. "She helps me often too."

"Is that so?" Ryuuko asked, standing up and placing a hand on the wall. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I am Light. I wish to thank you for your assistance."

Harry paused as the Hospital Wing's doors opened again. Ron and Hermione rushed in, looking excited. But both of them froze when they saw Ryuuko standing, staring at the wall.

"Guys! This is Ryuuko. Father, this is Ron and that is Hermione," Harry said, pointing each of his friends out. Ryuuko dropped his hand and looked at the newcomers, his eyes warm.

"Good morning," Ryuuko said cheerfully. Ron hesitated but then stuck out a hand.

"King of Light, huh? What should we call you?" Ron asked. Ryuuko blinked, taking a minute to understand what Ron wanted. "Is Ryuuko okay?"

"Ryuuko is fine," he said, shaking Ron's hand. He turned to Hermione and bowed to her. "And good morning to you, young lady."

Hermione blushed very red and giggled. "Wow… Ryuuko."

"So them what you caught, Hermione," Draco said, leaning on the windowsill. "We found out how Skeeter was spying on everyone."

Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out a jar. "She's an unregistered animagus."

Harry looked at the beetle and grinned. "Blackmail then."

Ryuuko blinked. "Harry… It's not very nice to be blackmailing people." He looked half disapproving, but half exasperated.

"You say that because you didn't see the things she wrote about me," Harry said, looking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko's expression didn't change so Harry sighed.

"Here!" Hermione said, holding out a paper. "This is her latest article to slander Harry."

"She came out with another one?" Harry asked, watching Ryuuko pick up the paper out of Hermione's hands and start to read it. "What is it this time? Dark Lord? Dangerous villain?"

"It says here that you're a fragile, misguided soul that got corrupted from Voldemort's attack when you were a baby," Ryuuko said, raising an eyebrow at the paper. "And that's why you're into Dark Arts… And affiliate with Dark Wizards… And you're a nutcase." Ryuuko put the paper down, having read enough. "I can see why you do not like her very much."

"Exactly. A little blackmail like this is enough to get her to shut her pen up for a long time, don't you think? The punishment for not registering is prison, after all," Harry said, looking into the jar with a sadistic smile. "Or maybe I will blab on her just to destroy her reputation like she's destroyed so many others."

Ryuuko sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "Harry, your mean side is showing."

Harry jerked back and huffed. "What's wrong with wanting to make her suffer after all the lies she told about me?"

Ryuuko laughed.

-0-

Evidently, Ryuuko's presence fascinated everyone. Like moths to flame, people surrounded him, wanting to know more about the unusual presence. House elves scrambled around to serve him. Even Snape had made an effort to talk to Ryuuko. They had a very enlightening conversation about potions.

Harry didn't mind though. Ryuuko's presence calmed him. The fact that Ryuuko had dueled Voldemort without magic somehow made its way throughout the school. Some students clustered around Ryuuko, asking him to tell the story. Others stared at him, as if they could judge whether he was a nutcase like Harry. Hagrid had burst into tears and grabbed Ryuuko into a big, one armed hug which Ryuuko tolerated with some surprise. Dumbledore allowed Ryuuko to stay as long as he wanted; though Harry knew it wasn't going to be long.

Ryuuko, however, much preferred lying down in the courtyard and taking a nap. Like a cat, Ryuuko would sleep under the warm sun through most of the day, only getting up when Harry came to get him. If he wasn't sleeping, he would be reading a book by the fountain. Mrs. Norris would join him often, curling in his lap and purring deeply. Filch looked both pleased and displeased the first time he found Ryuuko sleeping in the courtyard with Mrs. Norris sleeping on top of him.

On one occasion though, Ryuuko had entered the dungeons, watching the students brew their potions. Snape had gravitated towards Ryuuko after spotting him and thrusting an empty cauldron at him with ingredients inside. Ryuuko blinked, taking them.

"If you're going to watch, you might as well try it," Snape said, scowling a little. "Potions, that is. You've brewed before, right?"

"I have," Ryuuko said, smiling. "Though these ingredients are strange to me." He moved to an empty bench and started.

Pretty soon, most of the class had ended up watching Ryuuko's experiment. Ryuuko walked over to the cabinet and pulled out several strange looking things and added it to his potion, as well as three drops of something that he kept in his robe. Even Snape watched him.

Ryuuko worked on the potion past the class time. Snape made no move to stop him.

"Ryuuko?"

Ryuuko glanced at the door and beckoned Harry inside. Harry stepped inside and walked over to him, looking down at the potion. It was bright green. Ryuuko turned off the fire and smiled at Snape.

"It is finished," Ryuuko said. Snape stalked over and looked into the cauldron, sniffing it.

"Ryuuko? Does that have an antidote or will it wear off?" Harry asked. Ryuuko smiled and started clearing things away.

"It wears off in twenty four hours," Ryuuko said. "This is a limiter for me. I will keep it in case you need my advice. Drinking this will severely limit my powers though, so I will not be able to assist you during battle that time."

"That's alright," Harry said. "I'm satisfied with just your presence." He smiled, thinking about how Kou would react to see a very shrunk Ryuuko in his pocket and smiled. "Should I let Kou know you're here?"

Ryuuko paused. "It's up to you," he said finally, pouring the solution into a large glass jar. He blinked as Snape thrusted a small vile in front of him. "Ah?"

"I would like some too. I want to see how you made this potion," Snape said. Ryuuko took the vile and filled it, passing it to the professor who nodded.

"Ryuuko… When will your time… be up?" Harry asked softly. Ryuuko smiled.

"Today," he replied. "So getting this ready now is ideal." He pocketed the jar and took the cauldron to clean. Snape, however, waved his wand. The cauldron disappeared.

"Don't trouble yourself," Snape said. "Go ahead. You must be busy." He seemed more interested in Ryuuko's potion, vanishing into his office, completely missing Ryuuko's shocked 'ah'. Harry looked up at Ryuuko and took his hand, pulling him towards the door. Ryuuko followed Harry all the way back outside to the grounds.

"Ryuuko…?" Harry asked softly. Ryuuko looked at Harry, a curious look passing his face. Harry turned to him and then embraced him.

The Light inside him was fading. Slowly, but surely. Ryuuko was weakening. Disappearing. Harry didn't want that. He had just gotten Ryuuko back and he was already fading. Ryuuko had lasted three days in the Human World. Even with the attribute working with him, Ryuuko was still so fragile.

Ryuuko's eyes softened. He brushed a hand over Harry's face, sighing deeply. He took no notice of the people gathering to stare at the strange scene. "Be strong, Kazuki… Be strong. I know you can."

Harry nodded slowly. Ryuuko smiled.

"My time is up," he said softly. "I will keep this solution on me until we meet again."

Harry could see the Light decomposing, floating away from him. Ryuuko's body glowed lightly and then vanished completely in a bright flash of light. And he was gone.

Shoulders dropping, Harry turned back to the front doors.

"Until we meet again, Ryuuko."


	28. Chapter 27 - News

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 27**

**Year Five**

**News**

**A/N:** We'll see Ryuuko again! No worries!

* * *

The fluctuation had become less apparent.

Darkness was stabilizing. It was getting easier to balance the realms, though Harry hadn't let down his guard just yet. Since Ryuuko's reappearance, he had been cautious to see whether it was Ryuuko's meddling, or if the balance really was re-stabilizing.

Ryuuko had told him that his inshi was in his successor, Akira. That was good. It meant that Akira had been accepted as the Direct King and the tuner for Light. Shirogane must have moved on.

Would it cross Shirogane's mind to look for him now that he had his counterpart? Harry doubted it. He wasn't even sure if Shirogane wanted to see him again.

"Kazuki?"

Opening his eyes, Harry picked up Kou's mirror and smiled at him. It was quite late at night, but apparently still very light out in Japan. Draco had told him to wait for him, as he would contact him at night about anything that happened.

"Hi, Kou. How are things going?" Harry asked.

"Quite well, actually. We're doing damage repairs," Kou said, grinning. "Today is my day off. So I decided to stay in and chat with you. How are things on your end?"

"I felt the balance stabilize," Harry said. "Kou…? I have a question. How much does Shirogane actually like Akira?"

Kou looked surprised. He sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. "They're close. Really close. I don't really know what you are looking for, but Shirogane's always been rather… attached."

"Because Akira is Ryuuko's successor or because he genuinely likes Akira?" Harry pressed, wanting to know. He had not told Kou of Ryuuko's return, saving it for a better time.

"I don't know… I'll ask Shisui about it, but I doubt there will be a straight answer," Kou said slowly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Curious, I suppose. I have yet to meet them, after all," Harry said. He paused and pulled out Draco's mirror. "Alright, Kou. You rest. You look like you need it. Contact me later if you need anything."

Draco was watching him through the mirror. "Harry? Did you know that they're slandering your name through the Prophet?"

"Weren't they doing that all last year?" Harry asked. "What makes this any different?"

"They're saying some really nasty things. They don't want to believe the Dark Lord has returned," Draco said quietly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, so Draco pressed on. "They're painting you as a tragic hero and a joke."

"That's fine," Harry said, pleasantly. "They are beneath me anyway. What's important is that you believe me. And Ron and Hermione. So do you? Or do you think I'm an attention seeking brat?"

Draco paused. For a second, Harry thought that he believed the Prophet, but then Draco spoke.

"Father's been talking about it, actually. How the Dark Lord rose again… And how a man in white robes wielding a scythe fought off the Dark Lord… How the Dark Lord was forced to retreat after one blow in fear of getting ripped in half," Draco said. "From what Father's told me, the Dark Lord has been scouring every possible resource to find out the origin of this man and how to defeat him. So far… he's found nothing but rumors."

"Rumors?" Harry asked. Draco gave a smile.

"Yes. Of a man wielding a scythe bringing good fortune. Of a man in white robes resurrecting people," Draco said. "Also, apparently, there was one account of when the man in white robes was fighting a man in black robes with a sword. I assume that it was Ryuuko in these tales. But these stories were ancient. Years and years and years ago. Hundreds of thousands."

"Probably Ryuuko then. Ryuuko hasn't been in the Human World for years and years," Harry said, nodding. "At least, not visible anyway. It's possible a wizard saw him though, since wizards are more spiritually aware."

"Father's been trying to help the Dark Lord, but hasn't found anything yet," Draco said. "It's strange, but Father says he doesn't feel any magic coming from Ryuuko. It's clear Ryuuko has some magic in him though, as he can enter Hogwarts, brew potions, and is liked by the house elves."

"He has magic, that I am sure of," Harry said, nodding. "It could be that his magic is on a different level. A completely different spectrum. I can sense his magic, but that may be because I also possess his magic."

"That's strange, because you definitely have magic," Draco said. "Our magic."

"I took it from Harry Potter, remember?" Harry reminded. "I integrated it within me. Ryuuko's a pure being. He doesn't have magic like you and me."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Anyway, I heard that they're also slandering Dumbledore. And Fudge is rather insistent."

"The best play for Voldemort right now is to lay low and remain unseen," Harry said calmly. "So I assume that's what he's going to do. While the Prophet is slandering us, anyway."

"Yeah," Draco said softly. "Be careful, okay?"

Harry smiled, waving at Draco as Draco disappeared. He put down the mirror and closed his eyes.

It seemed like ages ago when he last saw Ryuuko. Ryuuko had said they would meet again, but Harry had no idea when and how. The only thing that proved it wasn't all a dream was the echo in his Light of Ryuuko's presence. Where Ryuuko was and what he was doing, Harry had no idea.

He had entered his core days before, searching for the inshi Ryuuko spoke of. He couldn't see it. He didn't even feel it. But that didn't mean it wasn't there. It simply meant that he wasn't aware of it. And that might have been a good thing, as he would have no idea how to remove it anyway.

Harry rolled over in bed, yawning. Ryuuko's presence and Shirogane's completion. The Shadow inshi had been returned to Shirogane, it seemed. He had been so distracted by Ryuuko's return, he had not even looked at the Darkness inside him and study it. After Ryuuko vanished though, he scolded himself mentally for being so careless. Ron and Hermione seemed disappointed that Ryuuko was gone.

"Harry?"

Dudley slipped into his room. Dudley had taken to sticking around Harry, which, much to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's frustration, Harry tolerated. Dudley had definitely lost weight, his body stockier and less pudgy. He had taken up boxing.

Harry rolled over in bed, looking at him. Then he smiled and beckoned him over.

"Evening, Dudley. What's the matter? You can't sleep?" Harry asked, getting up in bed. He was starting to get used to Dudley visiting him in the evenings.

Dudley had been surprisingly friendly this summer. It could have been the heat getting to him though. They were in the middle of a particularly nasty heat wave and Harry's room was the coolest in the house.

"Yeah. Can I sleep here?" Dudley asked. Harry hummed, nodding. Dudley took the floor, curling up under a thin blanket. "Hey Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry asked, looking at the two mirrors. Kou was doing well, it seemed. And Draco seemed more troubled than he could ever remember him as. Was the stress bothering him that badly?

"Can you tell me more about your school?"

Harry closed his eyes. For the past three days, Harry had been telling Dudley about Hogwarts. "Last year was a little different than the previous years…"

-0-

Harry walked down the blazing hot road to the park. As he was cut off from the rest of the Wizarding world, with the exception of Draco, he didn't really have much to ponder over. Draco informed him of anything important, though he was a little put out as Ron and Hermione both didn't contact him.

He sat down on the grass, under a large tree. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and sank into his core to examine the balance. Apparently, Akira had done wonders in stabilizing the balance. The fact that Shirogane was assisting him was also somewhat surprising. All he had to do was maintain it.

Opening his eyes and yawning, Harry looked around. It was getting darker, but he didn't mind. He rather liked the cool night air.

"Harry?"

Dudley was looking at him. Apparently he had separated from his friends and had come to find him.

"Hi Dudley," Harry said, nodding at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," Dudley said, watching Harry trail his fingers through his long black hair. "Why do you keep your hair long?"

"I like it long," Harry said. "And it's a sign of power in my world."

Dudley nodded and sat down next to him. He remained silent and then said, "I'll ask mum if you can join us for dinner today."

Harry glanced at his cousin and then shrugged. True to his word, he had cooked Dudley a fabulous dinner the year before. Dudley had eaten all of it fairly quickly, claiming it was delicious.

The air grew colder. Harry paused, a little confused. It was summer so it was a little unusual that the temperature would drop this much…

"Harry…? What's going on? I can't see…" Dudley sounded scared. His hand gripped Harry's arm in the darkness. Harry's eyes widened as he felt a light pull on the Darkness inside him.

"Get up and stay behind me," Harry said softly, sliding to his feet. "I think someone's going to attack…"

"Harry…" Dudley said, shrinking behind him, as if Harry could protect him. Harry held out his hand, spotting the creatures, as he had left his wand back at the house. He didn't expect creatures to be so bold to attack him so close to the Dursleys.

"Expecto patronum," Harry said clearly, pouring the Light in his Factor into the spell.

Like before, there was a blinding flash of light. A cat bounded out from Harry's hand, making Harry double over in surprise and then laugh in relief. It figured that Ryuuko's spiritual animal was a cat.

The cat swiped at the dementors and hissed. There was a pause and then one of the dementors advanced. The cat charged.

Harry almost laughed in amusement. The dementors glided away, the speckled cat swiping at it as it left.

Dudley gazed in surprise at the cat as the air warmed again. He walked up to it, reaching out to touch it, but the cat vanished into silvery white vapor. Dudley looked up at Harry.

"What happened…?" Dudley asked, his eyes wide.

Mrs. Figg ran up to him, grabbing him by the arm. "Harry! Don't put your wand away! You shouldn't be out here."

Dudley stared at her and then at Harry. Harry sighed deeply as Mrs. Figg rambled on about how it wasn't safe and how she was going to murder someone.

"Mrs. Figg, you're one of them too?" Dudley asked.

"I'm a squib boy," Mrs. Figg said, pulling Harry and Dudley along back to number 4. "Let's get you all home." She looked immensely worried, seeing that Harry had not drawn his wand or even moved to. "Hurry. Before more come."

Which was how Harry found himself explaining to the Dursleys what had happened. He had made a pot of tea for everyone, pouring out a cup for each of the Dursleys and then for himself. Dudley was the only one to drink it without hesitating. Harry paused in his story to read the letter from the Ministry and sighed, shrugging. Since they expelled him, he was free to leave then.

"Boy, you're telling me that you almost got Dudders killed today?!" Vernon growled, his whole face purple.

"If I wasn't there, he'd have lost his soul," Harry said calmly. "Really. Dementors aren't picky. They'll suck the souls out of muggles just as readily as wizards. The person who sent them after me probably was hoping I'd die today."

"They expelled you? After you saved me? That's not fair!" Dudley said. Harry reached up and caught a second letter, this time from Arthur Weasley.

"Since when has the government been fair, muggle or otherwise?" Harry said, scanning the note. Then he threw it to Dudley. "They've been slandering my name since I told them that a murder was on the loose." He reached up and grabbed the third letter. This one was from the Ministry. "A Hearing. Honestly, for a small incidence like this? It's not like I murdered anyone."

"Small?!" Vernon demanded, looking very plum like. "You almost murdered Dudders!"

Harry chose, very wisely, to ignore Vernon. Instead, he stood up.

"I'll get my things. They'll probably want to pick me up in a couple days," Harry said, nodding to Dudley. Dudley nodded back and then stood up.

"Good luck. If anything bad happens, you'll come back, won't you?" he asked, sipping his tea. Harry paused.

"Not likely," Harry said, ignoring Aunt Petunia's gasp. "I will probably go out traveling." He turned to Dudley and sighed. "I have some things I want to do."

"Oh… okay…"

Harry paused at the tone. "It's not goodbye, Dudley. Perhaps a 'see you later'. But not 'goodbye'."

-0-

Harry sat up when there was a crash down the stairs. He opened his bedroom door, sighing deeply and poking his head out the door, looking around. He raised an eyebrow and shut it again, sliding behind the door and holding his wand ready in case any of the intruders felt hostile. Then he thought better of it and slid his wand into his pocket, waiting behind the door.

The door opened. Harry tensed, ready for a fight, but wanting to hear what they wanted first.

"Potter, what are you doing behind the door?" A gruff voice spoke to him. Harry frowned, slightly mistrustful of the other man. The last Professor Moody he knew, after all, was an imposter.

"Professor Moody," Harry said calmly, deciding to go along with it for now. He stepped out from behind the door and crossed his arms.

"Hey Harry," another voice said. "We came to take you away."

"Professor Lupin," Harry confirmed. He paused again and shrugged a little, deciding that they weren't a threat. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it to the door, humming a little.

"Is he an imposter?" Moody growled.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A unicorn," said Harry, shrugging.

"That's him Mad-Eye."

"Take out your broom. We're flying," Moody said. "I'm going to check the cloud cover." He hobbled out the door as Harry saw the rest of the group.

"Why are we flying?" Harry asked. "Isn't that horribly unsafe?" He opened his trunk and removed his broom, sighing deeply. He didn't really want to fly right now, but it seemed he had no choice.

"To avoid detection from the Ministry," another man said. "You're in a bit of a pinch with them already. Don't want to make it worse."

"If they had come to snap my wand, they'd really be in a pinch when Voldemort shows up on their doorstep," Harry said bluntly. "But I suppose with all the slander, no one will believe me until Voldemort shows his ugly snake face."

Several people snorted with laughter. Harry walked out the doors of Number 4 and looked back.

"See you around!" He said, mounting his broom.

-0-

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a rather dusty place. Harry decided he didn't like it very much.

With all the enchantments on the house, Harry felt somewhat safe. As soon as he entered, the house responded to his core, his Darkness pulsing once in his body. Harry paused and then continued on, moving into the kitchen with quick steps.

There was a crack and then a ragged, dirty house elf looked up at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at the elf, looking back at him.

Tears gathered in the house elf's eyes and the house elf ran forward, grabbing Harry's knees and crying into them. Harry stumbled, but managed to regain his balance, looking somewhat baffled by the elf's behavior.

"KREACHER! OFF!"

The house elf gave Sirius a dirty look and slowly detached from Harry's knees. Harry paused, looking at his godfather.

"Hello, Sirius," he said, looking at the sulking elf. "That would be your house elf then?"

"Yeah… This is my dear old family home," Sirius said, looking up at the dusty ceiling. "We're still doing some tidying up."

Kreacher was muttering some very offensive things about Sirius. Sirius growled at the elf and barked at him to go clean something. Kreacher scowled and shuffled away. Sirius turned back to Harry.

"Sorry about him," Sirius said. "He's a bit nutty."

"He doesn't seem to like you very much," Harry said, looking at Sirius. "I'll talk with him instead."

"Don't bother. He's not worth the effort," Sirius said, waving a hand. "You must be curious about what's happening."

"Not really," Harry admitted, deciding to ignore Sirius' blunt disrespect to the house elf. "I've been keeping up, actually. More of Voldemort's side, so I know what's going on generally."

Sirius looked like he had been hit in the face. "So you know…?"

"About him searching for Ryuuko?" Harry asked, nodding. "Yes. I know. I also know that he's planning on finding someone who can fight him."

"You're not worried?" Sirius asked, beckoning him to the table. People were gathering, looking up at him when he entered. "I mean, I'm not underestimating Ryuuko or anything, but if he finds someone able to fight Ryuuko."

"There is only one man who is able to fight on par with Ryuuko," Harry responded. People all turned to Harry in surprise, waiting for him to continue, but Harry stopped there.

"If that's true then won't it be problematic if You-Know-Who gets to them and recruits them?" Sirius asked. Harry considered the thought.

"Not really, since they would more likely be hugging the daylights out of Ryuuko than killing him," Harry responded, taking a seat. "So, am I going to be brought up to speed? Order of the Phoenix and all?" He paused as Ron and Hermione both ran in. "Well, hi. Thanks for, you know, not talking to me at all over the summer."

"Harry!" Ron said, looking guilty. "We wanted to, but we couldn't!"

"Dumbledore's orders, I would guess," Harry deduced. "Sensitive information should not be passed by owl in case of interference, but honestly? Your letters were borderline boring. You could have at least told me funny stories or what you've been up to."

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards and witches," Lupin said.

"Yes, yes, but apparently, Professor Dumbledore is expecting me to fly into this blind and not knowing anything about Voldemort's movements," Harry said. "A stupid tactic. There are other ways I can obtain information."

"Like Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Apparently more helpful than the whole Order," Harry added, looking sharply at Sirius, not appreciating his tone. "At least he's been keeping me up to date about what he's heard." He crossed his legs and placed both his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "So how about it? Are any of you going to tell me?"

"You're too young," Molly pressed, looking affronted. Harry frowned at her.

"Apparently not too young to get targeted by Voldemort three out of four school years," Harry said calmly. "And survive. Battle is inevitable and if you continue to think you can protect me when Voldemort is so venomously after me, you're sorely mistaken. How many die along the way from Voldemort to me is entirely up to you. Please don't make the mistake in thinking that I am an amateur when it comes to battle tactics."

Molly remained silent after that. She turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, fine, but you two!"

"Harry will tell us everything he's heard anyway," Ron said quickly. "Won't you?"

Harry gazed at him, spotting the other Weasley children piling in. He took a deep breath and said, "Of course I would."

Hermione and Ron beamed.

Molly turned to Fred and George, but Arthur Weasley refuted her. Then she sent Ginny up to bed. Harry closed his eyes calmly, ignoring Molly's whispers of "Dumbledore said not to tell him more than he needs to know".

"So, start talking," Harry said, tapping his fingers against the table.


	29. Chapter 28 - Hearing

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 28**

**Year Five**

**Hearing**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Voldemort is building an army. There is a rumor he is looking for the man who dueled with him last year," Sirius said. "He's pretty angry too. Since the man used magic that no one has ever heard or seen of."

Lupin stepped in. "The Order of the Phoenix was created during the first war against Voldemort."

"He's found some things on Ryuuko," Harry said. The people at the table gave a small start, but Harry ignored it to continue. "They're dated ages ago though. Time has faded out any details."

"Dumbledore said you know this man, Harry," Arthur said. "He said the man was an ally of ours."

"Please do not be mistaken. He is an ally of mine, not yours. He is not a member of the Order, nor can he be," Harry said. "He is my ally and my ally alone. He will likely refuse to cooperate with Order members or with Professor Dumbledore."

"How much do you trust this man, Potter?" Moody growled. Harry hummed.

"With my life, existence, body," he said without hesitation. "Though I cannot say the same for you. He is not on your side, he's on mine."

"If you haven't noticed, Potter, we're on your side," Lupin said gently.

"If that were true, Professor Dumbledore would have told me everything I needed to know and not keep me from the Order meetings," Harry said. "No. None are you are on my side. You all are on Professor Dumbledore's side. It is very different."

No one had any response to that. Then Molly spoke.

"It's because you're too young," she repeated. Harry glared sharply at her.

"Professor Dumbledore knows of my true capabilities," Harry said acidly. "And he still thinks me as lesser than him. That is nothing short of an insult to me. He believes I cannot walk up to Voldemort right now and chop off his head, tear open his chest, and pull his entrails out and use them as decoration. Believe me, I can. It doesn't matter how many spells he knows. No wizard alive today knows the true fundamental existence of magic."

"Well, alright then," Lupin said unsure, looking a little green. "We're having some trouble finding members at the moment. We're kind of small right now, as you can see."

"No doubt people reading the Prophet about Professor Dumbledore losing his marbles," Harry said calmly, running his hand through his bangs. "Besides that, I doubt many people want to admit there is a problem. Denial is the first step to acceptance."

"Right," Lupin said, nodding. Some of the other members looked surprised at the knowledge Harry expressed, but Sirius looked thoughtful.

"What are the chances You-Know-Who will find and recruit the man that can fight on par with Ryuuko?" Sirius asked.

"Less than one percent," Harry said. "I don't even know where he is and even if Voldemort did find him, he would see Voldemort as beneath him. Voldemort could offer him nothing he cannot take. What's Fudge's problem, by the way? Why is he slandering Professor Dumbledore and me so much? I haven't read the Prophet, but it has been weeks since we told him and he's still going at it."

"He thinks Dumbledore is going to throw him out of power," Lupin said.

"Did you hear about the weapon You-Know-Who is looking for?" Sirius asked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If he is looking for a weapon," Harry said. "Then it must be a wand. I doubt he would lower himself to the level of muggles and actually use live steel against me. He thinks wizards are superior and to prove it, he'll probably want to kill me with a wand."

"Alright, that's enough!" Molly said. "We've told him more than he needs to know."

"Voldemort will remain hidden," Harry said, completely ignoring Molly at this point, sick of her arguments. "He will hide until the Ministry strips Professor Dumbledore and my position and power. Then he will strike. At this rate, perhaps in a year or two." He folded his hands, placing his chin on top of them. "To gain allies, one must have a common enemy. He is definitely gaining followers faster than we are. But that is not that big of a problem for me, though it might be for the Order."

"If he gains the man on par with Ryuuko, how will you fare?" Sirius asked. Molly shot him a look. Lupin looked interested as well.

"Well, I assume," Harry said, "I am not as strong as Ryuuko, but I doubt that man will do anything against me." Harry smiled a little, leaning back and thinking about it. "Should I ask Kou to assist you all?"

"You'll have to ask Dumbledore that," Lupin said, smiling a little. "The more people we have, the better."

"Kou is very reckless though," Harry said. "He might just decide to go kill Voldemort or chase him around the country for fun. So it might not be the best idea to call him."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

-0-

Harry woke up early for his trial. Or, to be specific, he withdrew from his core early for his trial. The balance was fluctuating so Harry had supplied Light into the balance. Then he had worked on recycling his elements. It was easier to recycle Light than it was Darkness, so he had only gotten about half done with the Darkness before he had to pull out.

He was still hesitant to readjust the balance. Though Ryuuko had told him that the inshi were in their proper places, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to use his power so much. Especially now when Ryuuko's successor was in charge.

"Kazu!"

Kou's voice made Harry shift. He reached over his bag and pulled out the mirror, placing a hand on his mouth. Kou was being rather loud as it was still around three in the morning.

"What is it, Kou?" Harry whispered, looking a little hesitant. Ron was still snoring away.

"Aki wanted to meet you," Kou said, also dropping his voice.

"Alright," Harry said, closing his eyes and letting his Light wash over him. He looked down at the mirror and spotted a boy with short, wild brown hair and green-grey eyes. "Hello. I am Kazuki. I assume you learned of my existence from Ryuuko's memories."

"Yeah. I'm Akira," Akira said, rubbing his neck. "This is a little strange. Talking to a mirror that actually leads to someone." He looked a bit awkward, so Kazuki smiled.

"It is strange, isn't it? I've gotten used to it though," Kazuki said. "This is my rei form. In Ryuuko's memories, I'm in this form. But normally in the human world, I am in my vessel's form." He let the Light slip through him and vanish, turning back to Harry. "Of course, Shirogane never told you of my existence, right?"

"Of course that bastard wouldn't," Akira said. Harry stifled a laugh.

"He wishes to protect my existence as long as possible, I think," Harry said softly. "Please don't be too hard on him. None of Shadow's Children know of my existence. Not yet, anyway."

"In Ryuuko's memories, you got a sealer put on your Darkness. Why?" Akira asked. "I tried to ask Shirogane, but Shirogane just brushed me off and pretended that he had no idea what I was talking about."

"Ah. Because when I was sparring with Shirogane once, he stabbed me in the chest with his sword," Harry whispered. "And the Darkness inside me got corrupted. It blew out and almost destroyed the Light Palace. Ryuuko was in the Human World that day." He smiled a little at Akira. "We're almost brothers, aren't we? It would be awkward to call you father. Do you mind if I call you brother?"

Akira shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. But I guess brother is fine." He paused. "So the sealer was put in place to prevent the Darkness from going rampant."

"Yes. Shirogane was supposed to lift it when I got more control over my Darkness. He weakened it," Harry said. "And it blew out of control again a while back. It would have leveled a castle if the magic wasn't so saturated there. Since then, I've gotten a good hold on it." He smiled and took a deep breath. Of course, that wasn't the whole story, as Ryuuko had tried to separate from his body that time as well. Pulling Light away from Darkness when Darkness was going rampant was a terrible idea in itself. "You live in Japan, right? Or do you live in the Light Palace now?"

"I live in the Light Palace now," Akira said. "I only came down here because I asked Kou about you. Ryuuko's memories said you were able to create inshi."

"Only in dire circumstances," Harry responded. "I actually have never been to the Shadow Palace. The air there is apparently enough to trigger the Darkness inside me, so I never went. One day, I do want to go." He smiled and leaned back, tapping his chin. "And perhaps meet the other Children."

"I don't know the Shadow Palace too well either. I usually go with Shirogane or Nanaya," Akira said. "Okay, I should get going. You don't want Shirogane to know where you are, right? Kou told me."

"Yeah. I wanted to keep it from him a little longer," Harry said. He touched his chest, feeling the Light inside him react gently. _Ryuuko…_ "If I have time, I'll see if I can visit you in the Light Palace."

"I'll keep it a secret then. It'll be good for him to see how it feels being left out of the loop," Akira said, grinning. "See you soon." Harry returned the grin and waved. Kou and Akira both vanished.

Well, that went well. So Akira was a rather laid back person. He could picture himself getting along with the brown haired man.

Strangely enough, he could also picture Shirogane falling in love with the strong willed man.

Harry wondered if he was overthinking this. Akira was Shirogane's counterpart. So different than the polite, kind Ryuuko. And yet…

Through their short exchange, Harry could see a King in Akira. Perhaps, when they met, Harry could attune his Factor to include Akira too. That way, he could assist Akira in balancing. Then there was the matter of Shisui's new inshi…

Harry let out a deep sigh. So much to do and so little time to do it. He needed to get a move on. Only Shirogane could tell him if he had made another inshi. A shadow tuner's inshi. But as he had made one for Light, Harry was fairly certain he had made one for Dark as well.

It was a bit of a pain, really. Who would he give the inshi to in the Shadow world?

He needed more information. Perhaps, it would be best to give it to Shisui's counterpart.

Harry got up and headed down the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast from the plate at the table and then pausing. There was a spread of eggs, sausage, toast, and juice on the kitchen table.

Since it was so early in the morning, who had made him breakfast? Harry looked around, not spotting anyone. It was only four in the morning.

"Harry Potter does not like toast?" A voice croaked from the ground. Harry looked down, finally spotting the source of the voice. It was Kreacher.

"Ah. Did you make this for me?" Harry asked, kneeling down to Kreacher's level. Kreacher gave a small nod, his hands shaking a little, reaching out to touch Harry's. Harry allowed him, still holding the toast in his hand. "Thank you, Kreacher."

The elf placed his old, wrinkly head on Harry's arm. "Harry Potter is powerful. His magic sings. Warms."

Harry smiled a little, placing the toast in his mouth. "Kreacher, is it because you respond to my magic that you did this for me?"

Kreacher looked up at Harry slowly, nodding. "Harry Potter makes friends with mudbloods and traitors… but Harry Potter is not a bad wizard. Harry Potter is powerful… His magic says so."

"What does my magic say, Kreacher?" Harry asked, intrigued. He didn't even notice Mrs. Weasley and Sirius at the doorway, too busy questioning the house elf. "What does it tell you?"

"That you are important. That you hold the balance of this world," Kreacher croaked. "That you were created by the beings that rule the realms." He looked up at Harry's smiling face. "You have the same… face as my Master Regulus… He was… very kind too."

"I see," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for telling me this, Kreacher." He placed a hand on the elf's head and sent a warm string of Light into the poor elf. Kreacher gave a small sob and rested his head on Harry's arm. Harry let him, sitting down on the kitchen floor and munching on the toast in his hand. "This toast is very good, Kreacher."

"It's just toast," Sirius said, picking up a slice, walking through the doors and spotting the spread. Harry smiled.

"But it's good," he said, patting the elf on the head. "Kreacher made it."

"Kreacher did? Huh," Sirius said, taking a bite of the warm toast. "…Okay. I admit it. It's good."

"Isn't it?" Harry said, looking at the house elf. Kreacher looked back up at him.

"Harry Potter… I need your help…" Kreacher said. Harry nodded a little.

"Alright. But it'll have to wait until after the Hearing," Harry said. "In the meantime, can you clean up a bit? It's a bit dusty here." Which was an understatement, but Harry didn't really want to put too much pressure on the elf.

The elf slowly nodded, standing up and vanishing. Harry looked at Sirius.

"Please control your temper around Kreacher," Harry said. "He is very old. Even if you do not like this house or your family, he doesn't deserve your ire." He took a plate and helped himself to some eggs and sausage. Sirius paused and nodded.

"I'll try," he promised. Harry smiled.

-0-

Mr. Weasley pushed Harry into the courtroom. There was a single lone chair in the middle of the room, which was obviously for him. Harry sat in it, ignoring the chains on it and then promptly tuned Fudge out. Dumbledore arrived minutes later, acting as Harry's defense. Harry didn't particularly care for the trial, completely ignoring Fudge until he shot him the question.

"…you willingly and knowingly preformed magic in front of a muggle?"

Harry turned to Fudge and gave a pleasant smile. "Not at all."

Fudge looked stricken. "Lies!"

"I did not willingly or knowingly do magic. I didn't have my wand at the time," Harry said. "I did, however, really, really wish that I did magic. And apparently ended up doing magic." He ran a hand through his hair and undid the ribbon in it. His hair slid to the floor, pooling around the legs of the chair. "Which would be considered accidental magic."

"Minister, if this is a case of accidental magic, then the court has gathered here for what, exactly?" Amelia Bones asked, raising an eyebrow at Fudge. Fudge flushed deeply.

"Regardless, he performed magic and-"

"In front of two people who already knew the existence of magic. One being my cousin and the other being a squib," Harry said bluntly. "Therefore, neither were unsuspecting and unaware of magic. The Law prohibits use of magic in front of unsuspecting muggles. Are we done here, Minister? You have my wand. Checking for spells is easy enough, isn't it?" He rebound his hair, calmly looking around the court.

"Laws can be changed!" Fudge roared, slamming his hand on the table, upsetting his inkpot.

"Whatever you feel is appropriate, Minister," Harry said calmly. "Recall that wizards cannot contain their emotions all the time though." He shrugged, sitting back in the chair, looking at Fudge. "I repeat, Minister, are we done here? I'm getting tired of wasting my time."

Dumbledore looked shocked when Harry spoke, unaware he didn't have his wand at the time. Harry ignored him and yawned, bored.

"All in favor of clearing all charges?"

Hands rose. A lot of them. Harry sniffed a little when he saw that Fudge's hand didn't raise or the ugly pink toad's next to him. Apparently, Fudge didn't like him anymore, which suited Harry just fine.

Fudge took a deep breath and spoke, "Very well, very well… Cleared of all charges."

Harry stood up. "Wise choice, Minister." He swept out of the room, both annoyed and a little bit angry. No one stopped him.

Lucius Malfoy was standing outside the courtroom, no doubt waiting for someone. He gave Harry a blank look and Harry realized that Lucius had heard everything that was going on. Mr. Weasley was next to him, glaring at him deeply.

"Mr. Potter… Quite snake-like… Escaping punishment," Lucius Malfoy said. Harry stopped dead, looking at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said slowly, his voice as smooth as silk but with all the coldness of a winter storm, "you should throw away that cheap pride you have in your abilities. In this world, no matter how good you are, there is always someone stronger. If Voldemort continues to pursue me, he will be delving into things he does not understand." His emerald green eyes bore into Lucius' familiar blue.

Harry turned away from Lucius and walked briskly down the corridor. Lucius had frozen, his eyes wide and his hand very tight over his cane. The rest of the Wizengamot were walking out now. Arthur Weasley caught up with Harry.

"What was that, Harry?" Arthur demanded, his eyes very wide.

"A threat? A promise? Who knows," Harry said vaguely. "I just hate being baited."

"You were cleared?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide as he saw the amount of people. "Goodness… Did you face a full court?"

"Yes," Harry said calmly. He paused at the fountain in front of the Ministry and tossed in a shiny sickle.

-0-

When Harry stepped back into Grimmauld place he was a little shocked at the difference. The hallway was cleaned, the floor polished to the point where there wasn't a single blemish. The walls were scrubbed, though it still very much stained over the years. Harry was greeted at the door with a cup of tea from Kreacher.

"Oh…! Wow… Wonderful job, Kreacher," Harry said, looking down at the house elf. Kreacher smiled and scurried off to clean more.

"Isn't it great?" Sirius asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway. "It's the first time since forever he's actually been productive. Though it wasn't on my orders."

Harry smiled a little, inhaling the scent of the tea before taking a sip. "Does it matter?" He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the tea sink through his tired body. "Cleared of all charges."

Sirius beamed. Harry walked into the kitchen, placing down his cup. There was a crash and then screaming from the hallway. Fred and George had apparated down the stairs and crashed into the hallway stand. The screaming came from a portrait of a woman. Lupin and Molly hurried to close it.

Harry stepped back into the hall, looking at the portrait. The woman's eyes turned to him and her eyes narrowed. Her screams died in the air. Lupin and Molly tugged the curtains closed.

"That's my lovely old mum," Sirius said from behind Harry. Harry looked back at Sirius and then sighed.

"I see..." Harry turned back into the kitchen, pausing as Fred and George gripped his shoulders, one in each twin's hand. "Hello Fred. George."

"Hey mate," Fred said. "Ickle Harry-kins is kinda popular among beings and beasts, isn't he? Heard what you did this morning."

"Kreacher's finally cooperative," George said, grinning. "No more cleaning for us."

"Great," Harry said looking between the twins. "Fred, George, what have you been up to?"

"We want to start a joke shop-"

"But mum doesn't like the idea-"

"She badgers us about getting-"

"Respectable jobs in the Ministry-"

"But we don't like Fudge much-"

"So we're not going."

Harry smiled. "A joke shop. I approve. Come to my room later. I'll leave you a present." He still had his Triwizard winnings after all.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry looked down at the locket clutched in Kreacher's hand. He bent down and picked it up out of Kreacher's hands.

"This locket?" Harry asked, looking at Kreacher.

"Master Regulus asked me to destroy it…" Kreacher said, shaking his head. "I couldn't… no matter how many times I tried. But if it's Harry Potter… Maybe he can destroy it."

"Alright," Harry said. Sirius glanced at the locket and brushed it away, not particularly caring of the trinket. "Thank you for bringing it up to my attention, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and then shuffled away. Harry pocketed the locket.

"That elf is nutters," Ron said, sitting down at the kitchen table. He had obviously been awake for some time. "You really going to take that little thing, mate?"

"Ron! Kreacher isn't nutters," Hermione said impatiently. "I'm glad Kreacher likes you, Harry."

"Kreacher is a house elf," Harry said shrugging. "If you can recall, the house elves of Hogwarts all liked me." He sat at the table. "Though one has to wonder, if house elf magic can't destroy an object, then what kind of cursed object is it? I'm curious to find out."


	30. Chapter 29 - Umbridge

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 29**

**Year Five**

**Umbridge**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Sitting at the Great Hall made Harry somewhat annoyed. It was after the Feast and Dumbledore was making his usual speech. The locket was safely tucked into the extendable sack, sitting right next to Shirogane's cane head. He recognized the ugly toad from his trial, but said nothing. Ron and Hermione would know soon enough.

Draco, strangely, had not contacted him since summer. He glanced over at Draco, but Draco avoided meeting his eyes. Perhaps something had happened?

The toad was speaking in a voice too girly and too high pitched for his liking. Harry yawned, bored, not bothering to listen to her words. He knew the gist of it based on the trial and her appearance in Hogwarts.

Chairs scraped back as students started to leave. Harry stood up as well.

"Did you get any of that mumbo-jumbo?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts," Hermione responded exasperatedly. "Honestly, Ron. There are some important things in that mumbo-jumbo."

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned. "I knew that they would. Fudge tried to drag it up during the trial. Plus, her appearance here means that Fudge is worried about things happening in Hogwarts."

They entered the common room. Harry flopped onto his bed, tired and a little sore from the train ride. He pulled out Draco's mirror.

"Draco?"

There was a rustle. Then Draco's face could be seen.

"Hey, Potter. Listen, this year, can we pretend we're enemies and all? Umbridge is from the Ministry. I don't really fancy getting on her bad side and her telling my Father about our friendship," Draco said. "I still have to face my father, after all. I'll keep you updated if anything important happens, but let's cut off communication for the most part."

Harry considered this. "Alright. Keep me posted about unusual things. I'll talk to you later, Draco. If you ever want to meet me in private, let me know."

"You got it Potter." Draco vanished from the mirror.

Harry sat up and looked at Ron. Ron was already asleep, so Harry would wait until morning to tell him. He pulled out his second mirror and hesitated. Contacting Kou would be a bad idea, wouldn't it? Especially since he wasn't sure if Kou was with Shirogane. He put the mirror down, almost wishing he could contact them.

He crossed his legs on the bed, closing his eyes. Sinking into his core was almost second nature now. Harry looked at the balance, a wave of calm washing through his body. He started to filter the Darkness through his body and back into the Earth. This process would take most of the night.

The Light in his Factor pulsed, but then remained silent. Harry felt the almost transparent feeling of Ryuuko's arms around him, taking a deep breath. He could feel Ryuuko's smile against his neck.

"Ryuuko?" Harry said softly. Ryuuko didn't reply, watching the Darkness swirl and glitter against the Light.

Harry glanced at the figure he knew was there, but that he couldn't see. "How do I remove the inshi inside me?" He asked. Ryuuko's smile vanished against his neck and then he shook his head.

"I… can't?" Harry asked, unsure about Ryuuko's response. Harry felt Ryuuko's hand move from his waist to his chest, directly where his Factor was located. "Ah… I see… It would be potentially lethal to remove by myself."

Ryuuko nodded. Harry could feel his hair brush against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes trying to savor the peace that came with Ryuuko's presence.

-0-

As it turned out, Umbridge, or Um-bitch, depending on who you asked, was rather adamant about trying to provoke Harry.

Harry had stepped into her classroom and frozen in shock. The walls were pink. The floor was pink. The entire room was pink. And it was all being led by a pink toad. Ron looked about to hurl. Hermione looked like she was about to faint.

Harry had told them of Draco's predicament. Both Ron and Hermione agreed that Draco should remain safe instead of involve himself in their lives. Especially with a Death Eater father.

"Good morning, class!" Umbridge said smiling like she had eaten too many flies. Harry winced, mumbling something about "Good Morning". He didn't really have a good morning, after all. Ryuuko's presence was enough for him to want to stay in his core for weeks and months. But Ryuuko had urged him to leave when it was dawn.

He wasn't the only one though. Many of the class simply just gave very bland and blunt "good morning". Umbridge frowned.

"Tut tut, that won't do. When I say "Good Morning", I expect a better greeting. Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," the class echoed back. Harry's eyebrows raised in disbelief, though he had chanted with the rest of the class.

"Good. Very good. Wands away!" Umbridge said. Harry slid his wand back into his pocket and picked up his quill. Umbridge waved at the board.

Harry picked up the book and opened to the first chapter and started to read. It was boring. Very boring. Even more boring than watching Ryuuko do paperwork. At least Ryuuko was expressive when he did paperwork. He felt like he was losing brain cells by reading this book.

Most of the class had dropped reading the book within the first two pages. Ron was staring at one spot for a very long time. Then Hermione raised her hand.

Umbridge ignored her until most of the class was staring at Hermione's hand waving in the air. Then, and only then, did she look up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Harry tuned her out, looking back at the book with some disgust. Then he pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write, ignoring the impending argument and tapping his chin with the quill between breaks.

"Unlike Mr. Potter-"

Harry jerked up as he heard his name.

"-spreading attention seeking stories. The Ministry is here to protect you."

"Excuse me," Harry said. "The Ministry didn't protect me this summer."

Umbridge turned an interesting shade of red. Then, her face drained and she let out a strained smile.

"There were no dementors in your neighborhood, boy," she said, her voice high-pitched and girly. "You must have been dreaming."

"That wasn't what I was referring to," Harry said. "I meant in court. They wanted to expel me for accidental magic. I fail to see how that will protect me against anything." Harry gave a pleasant smile. "But you would know, wouldn't you, Madam Umbridge? You were there, at my Hearing, weren't you?"

Umbridge flushed again. "Detention, Mr. Potter."

The class went silent. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, questioningly.

"Uh… huh…" Harry said slowly. "Under what basis are you giving me detention for?"

Umbridge ignored him. "You have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once more. This is a _lie_."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "No one was talking about a Dark Wizard…" he spoke slowly, unsure. He looked around at the class, who seemed just as confused as he did.

"Mr. Potter, do not make things worse for yourself," Umbridge warned. Harry frowned, but didn't speak. "As I was saying, this is a lie."

Harry let out a snort and turned back to the useless book and his parchment. He started writing things down from the book, as well as adding his own opinion to the notes. Mostly disagreeing with the author.

He had no intention in going to Umbridge's detention, especially since he didn't know why he was being handed detention. He would go to McGonagall and ask her. Maybe he could get a straight answer from her.

In fact, he was so busy writing, he had no idea that Umbridge was approaching his desk. He didn't even look up when she called his name, completely ignoring her presence.

It wasn't until Umbridge had him by the shoulders and was shaking him did he finally look up at her. His eyes burned with anger and he slapped her hands away.

"Do not touch me," he said softly, venom in his voice.

Umbridge looked triumphant. "Detention, Mr. Potter! For the week!"

"You should be suspended for manhandling a student, Dolores Umbridge. How dare you put your filthy hands on me you disgusting hag," Harry said calmly. "I don't care what you or your precious Ministry believes. I don't care if they all have their heads up their arses. It is not my business. When you make it personal by touching me though, you will have to accept the consequences. Anyone who dares to put their filthy hands on me will risk getting their hands removed. You are no exception, Madam Umbridge."

Umbridge's face turned purple, then white. She held out a trembling hand and pointed it at him. "You… you…!" She slammed a note down on the desk and pointed to the door. "Take this to McGonagall. Out! OUT!"

Harry, with deliberate slowness, slid to his feet. Hermione and Ron both looked shocked. The entire class was frozen. Apparently they had not forgotten the disastrous last year with the Unforgivables.

He swung his bag over his shoulder, a dark smile passing his face. "I will see you later tonight, won't I, Madam Umbridge? You better be prepared to face the consequences." He strode out of the classroom, his head held high as he grabbed the note. He took it straight to McGonagall's office, knocking.

McGonagall read the note slowly and then looked at Harry.

"Is it true that you threatened to remove Madam Umbridge's hands?"

"Only because she touched me and shook me by the shoulders. She should be happy she still has hands at this point. Instant instinct would be to cut her hands off," Harry said, eating a biscuit. "She gave me detention before that. I failed to see why."

McGonagall sighed. "Potter, you need to learn to keep your temper."

"_I _do? Professor, Madam Umbridge gave me detention for no reason the first time. Then she spouted off about Voldemort's return being a lie," Harry said. "Which I didn't rise to that bait. Then I went back to doing the assignment _she_ wanted us to do only to be rudely interrupted by Madam Umbridge shaking me violently by the shoulders. I don't know what kind of reaction she was expecting but she should be damn glad I only slapped her hands away from my shoulders and not cut them off my shoulders."

McGonagall sighed. "It says here she's given you detention for a month."

"Under what basis?" Harry said. "Insulting her? Oh, yes, very mature, Madam Umbridge. Slapping her hands away? Self-defense, I say."

McGonagall's lip twitched. "I can potentially cut this down to one night's detention, as she did manhandle you without permission by appealing to Professor Dumbledore. But you will have to serve the initial detention."

"That's fine," Harry said. "I did tell her I'd see her tonight. I will not rise to her bait."

"Good day, Mr. Potter."

And thus, Harry started to call Professor Umbridge, Um-bitch.

-0-

"This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking lies," Umbridge said smoothly. Apparently, she had regained her former arrogance. Well, Harry would see about that.

There was a quill on the table as well as a parchment. Harry sat down, looking around for ink and then picking up the quill. Umbridge looked pleased.

"I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. So far, he hadn't said a single lie to her. Unless she really wasn't at the Hearing and the person who was there was her deformed twin sister.

He put the quill to the parchment, not at all surprised at the sting of pain on his hand. A torture device, hm? Kazuki hadn't really experienced any torture devices, though the pain of getting ripped apart by the fusion of Darkness and Light was certainly on a different level. Not even the pain from Uncle Vernon's beating that left scars all over his back could compare to that. Nothing could.

He wrote and wrote, the pain becoming less and less as he got used to the sensation. The skin healed after each cut, but Harry had started to pick up speed on his writing, not giving the cuts a chance to heal. The letters oozed blood, dripping onto the parchment and desk. Darkness poured out of the open wound, making a thin layer of black haze that only Harry could see. The air became stale, heavy.

Umbridge stopped in her grading and flicked her wand. The window opened, letting in a breath of fresh air. But then that became heavy too. Umbridge looked up, frowning.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're smiling about?"

Harry didn't even hear her. The blood was pounding in his veins, saturated with darkness, escaping out of his bleeding hand. The words became a blur, his eyes tingling with madness, the smile on his face turning from eerie to a wide dark grin. Umbridge waved her wand to shoot a spell at him, but it vanished before it could touch him.

Frantic, Umbridge tried to get up, but the stifling pressure of darkness pushed her down and kept her sitting. She quivered, screaming. "Potter! Stop! I command you to stop!"

Harry didn't stop. The madness consumed his thoughts, pain completely blown out of his mind. He had no thoughts, no feelings, and although he was grinning, no happiness.

Warm arms wrapped around his middle. Harry froze, the darkness was sucked back into his body like a vacuum, pulling out of the atmosphere. The air cleared.

Harry glanced down at his bleeding, raw hand and then dropped the quill. He flexed his fingers, humming lightly. He had not severed a tendon, it seemed.

"Are done here, Madam Umbridge?" Harry asked. Umbridge jerked as her name was called, staring at him with wide fearful eyes. All of a sudden, they hardened.

"We are not! Most certainly not!" Umbridge said, her eyes flashing.

"We are done here," Harry said with finality in his tone, getting up. He walked over to her desk and placed the blood quill down, the quill completely stained by his blood. He gave her a sadistic grin and a small bow. She didn't even try to stop him.

-0-

"Ryuuko…"

Harry sighed deeply, washing his hands. The cut was still oozing blood, flowing like a stream. He then dabbed his hand on a towel, keeping the towel there to catch any blood.

Ryuuko was leaning against the wall, having separated from Harry when they got back to Harry's bed. He nodded to the cut and reached his hand out for it. Harry obediently offered his bleeding hand.

"That was a little too reckless," Ryuuko said softly. Harry hesitated, but then nodded.

"I know… I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wanted to scare her."

"I think you might have traumatized her," Ryuuko said. He pulled off his gloves and placed his hands over Harry's bleeding hand: one on top and one on bottom. Ryuuko's hands glowed faintly white, a mark of his healing power. "She deserved it, but you could have easily lost yourself in the Darkness too."

"I wasn't too worried about myself. I have pulled myself out of Darkness before," Harry said calmly. "It's not that hard." He smiled lightly at Ryuuko, sitting down on the bed, his hand still held by Ryuuko.

"If this scars, Shirogane will likely kill her," Ryuuko said sensibly. "I do not think it will mar your rei or shin form. Only your human vessel."

"Good," Harry said in response to both comments. Ryuuko sighed.

"Harry? You're back from detention alrea-" Ron pulled the curtain separating the two beds. "Oh! Hi Ryuuko."

"Hello, Ron," Ryuuko said, still healing the wound.

"Harry, what happened? Your hand is glowing." Ron slid onto Harry's side of the curtain and then pulled it shut.

"Ryuuko's healing my hand," Harry said, shrugging. "I went a little crazy in front of Umbridge."

"What happened?" Ron asked. Ryuuko lifted his hand to inspect the wound, nodding a little. The wound had closed a good deal, but it would leave a scar. He covered Harry's hand again, starting the healing process again.

"I'll tell you after we collect Hermione too," Harry said. Ryuuko finished up and leaned in, brushing his lips on Harry's forehead.

"You should rest," Ryuuko said. "I'll be here when you wake." He smiled, removing the potion he had made a few months before and tipping three drops into his mouth. He capped the bottle and slid it away. Harry smiled.

"You'll stay then?" Harry asked. Ryuuko nodded.

"With that woman here, I think I better," he said gently. "I'll be virtually powerless, but I'll stay."

As Ryuuko spoke, he started to shrink. Ron's jaw dropped as he watched Ryuuko disappear into the white robes he usually wore. There was a flash of light and the white robes vanished into particles of light. Ryuuko was now wearing a smaller version of what he normally wore, his tiny hands crossed over his chest. He was about the size of Pigwidgeon.

"This is what I get for using ingredients I am not used to," tiny Ryuuko said. He scowled a little, looking kind of unhappy but then climbed on top of a pillow to sit. Harry looked at the tiny Ryuuko and then placed a hand over his mouth, stifling his giggles.

"I think it's perfect," Harry said, plopping on his stomach to look at Ryuuko. Ryuuko's ruby eyes looked back at him, curious. "Shirogane would approve, I think. He'd have to carry you everywhere. Plus, it's easy to hide you."

Ryuuko humphed, looking both displeased and disapproving. "I would rather not trouble Shirogane with something like this."

"He might enjoy it," Harry said, grinning. "Besides, it's supposed to wear off in twenty-four hours, right?"

"Yes. One drop is to last twenty four hours. Three drops will last three days," Ryuuko said. "In theory, anyway." He glanced up as Ron went to fetch Hermione, his red face clashing horribly with his hair. Ron looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

When Hermione saw the tiny Ryuuko, she instantly cooed. She picked him up and started to pet him like she would a cat. Ryuuko looked less than pleased to be treated as a toy, but tolerated it.

"Anyway, do you think Umbridge will go after you again, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning widely. Seeing the all-powerful, regal looking Ryuuko get treated like a house pet was hilarious.

"She probably will," Harry said, reaching over and watching Ryuuko gratefully climb onto his hand. Ryuuko looked a little frazzled by Hermione's affection, sighing as he ran his little hands through his hair. "I'll keep quiet in her class though, so I suppose things will work out. No reason for her to give me detention again." He looked at Ryuuko in his hand and added. "Thank you for healing me."

"No problem," Ryuuko said, sitting down in Harry's palm. "I think you should keep low, Harry. It's obvious she's targeting you. You'll have to take me to classes though. I can't be too far away from you, as I draw Light from you."

"I'll keep you in my pocket," Harry promised. Ryuuko nodded and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I think you two should be careful too. Umbridge is likely to try something soon," Ryuuko said. "Maybe get a higher position or run as Headmistress or something."


	31. Chapter 30 - Dumbledore's Army

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 30**

**Year Five**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**A/N**: I want a tiny Ryuuko too! I'll pet him and feed him and everything! XP

This chapter is almost exclusively tiny Ryuuko chapter!

Read and review as always!

* * *

As Ryuuko had predicted, Umbridge had been promoted to something called High Inquisitor. Harry called it being a nosy bitch. Ryuuko didn't respond to that.

Educational Degree Number Twenty Four was passed, banning all student organizations. Hermione had instantly gotten suspicious, as the day before; they had been in Hog's Head organizing a Defensive Club.

Ryuuko had taken to sleeping in Harry's pocket, only poking his head out when he was sure no one else was there. Harry was half relieved, as Ryuuko's presence was tangible and solid. When he slipped his hand into his pocket, Ryuuko would grab two fingers and pet them lightly. It soothed his nerves.

Harry was holding a napping Ryuuko in the common room late one night. He was supposed to meet Sirius at the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were both working on essays. Harry had finished his early so he could keep Ryuuko company.

Ryuuko had his own sleeping box that was actually a basket. He didn't like it that much so he usually slept on Harry's bed or in his pocket, where the proximity between Harry and himself was shortest. Hermione made him a small blanket which Ryuuko used to cover himself when he was napping.

The house elves somehow found out about Ryuuko. It was likely they had seen him around when Harry was sleeping. They had taken to leaving tiny teacups of tea and plates of food for Ryuuko. Ryuuko loved it.

Occasionally, Ryuuko would eat at the Great Hall. He would sit in Harry's lap, eating cookies the size of his head and drinking from Harry's goblet. Harry didn't mind at all, looking very happy that Ryuuko was satisfied.

Ryuuko would dive into his books too. History of Magic seemed to be something he liked to read, although it was a little difficult for his tiny body to turn the pages. Harry thought it was extremely dull, but since Ryuuko seemed to enjoy it, he didn't say much.

The flames flickered and Sirius' head appeared in the fire. Harry smiled and waved, hiding Ryuuko from view.

"Hi. I heard about Umbridge," Sirius said. "Sounds like Fudge is afraid."

"What could he be afraid of?" Ron asked. Ryuuko, however, was the one to speak.

"Dumbledore making an army," he said, yawning, poking his head over Harry's hand to look at Sirius. "Trained students. Children are easy to influence and easy to train in combat. They pick up skills very fast." He had woken when Harry moved his other hand.

Sirius looked stunned. "Harry? Who's that?"

"This is Ryuuko. He's usually bigger than this, but he's trying to conserve energy," Harry said, looking down at his Father's tiny form.

"Nice to meet you," Ryuuko said politely. Sirius blinked.

"The guy who fought against Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry acknowledged. Ryuuko stretched and then sat down on Harry's palm.

"Anyway, Madam Umbridge is here to prevent the students from getting any formal training. I think Minister Fudge is worried about the possibility of Professor Dumbledore's army than anything," Ryuuko continued. "Which means, Harry, you need to practice more."

"Where?" Harry asked. "It's not like I know any good places to practice. And besides, after that Degree…"

"I think your life is more important than the rules," Ryuuko said mildly. "You will practice Defense with this new group and practice sparring with me. I can last a few hours in my true form." His tone left no room for argument, so Harry dropped his head.

"Okay, Ryuuko."

"But where to practice? Mr. Black, do you have any ideas?" Ryuuko asked the head in the fire. Suddenly, a look of alarm crossed Ryuuko's face. Sirius had the same look.

"Harry, let's go. Now. Black, get!" Ryuuko ordered. Sirius didn't have to be told twice. He vanished into the flames. Harry jumped to his feet, clutching Ryuuko somewhat hard and ran up the stairs, just as he spotted a stubby hand with way too many rings in the fireplace. Hermione and Ron were both behind him, looking alarmed.

Ryuuko was gripping Harry's hand tightly, his ruby eyes narrowed. So Umbridge was now aware of Sirius' contact. Harry slipped behind the curtain and loosened his grip on Ryuuko, panting. Ryuuko looked up at him.

"Harry…?"

Harry looked at Ryuuko and then gave a soft, hollow laugh. "Yeah… She knows now. We'll have to be extra careful. I can imagine she'll drag us in to interrogate me." He slumped on the bed, setting Ryuuko down on his pillow. Ryuuko looked up at Harry, worried.

"Kazuki…" Ryuuko placed a small hand on Harry's cheek. Harry smiled and looked at his Father.

"Don't worry. If things turn bad, I know what to do. I'm not the child you knew back at the Light Palace," Harry said softly. Judging by the snores, Ron seemed to have ran up the stairs and fallen asleep.

"I know…" Ryuuko said, sitting on the bed. "I was watching you as you grew up… I saw what that man, Vernon, did to you… You were strong… So strong…"

Harry's eyes softened. He placed a hand on Ryuuko's hair and pet him. Ryuuko didn't protest this contact.

"Kazuki?"

Harry jumped a little, startled by the sound of Kou's voice. He fumbled for his mirror and looked into it, Ryuuko out of sight.

"Hey Kou," Harry said, a little nervous, "what happened?"

Kou shook his head. "Nothing much. I just wanted to give you an update on the balance. It's apparently stable and holding stable. Are you doing that?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "It's my job to, after all."

"I've been helping."

Kou gave a start as he recognized that voice. Ryuuko's face appeared in the mirror. Harry picked up Ryuuko to show Kou. Ryuuko gave a wave and spoke again. "Hi Kou."

Kou's face went very, very white. There was a THUMP and then the connection broke.

"I think you traumatized him," Harry commented, looking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko laughed and placed his head on Harry's wrist.

"Kou's always been like that though," Ryuuko said, musing a little. He closed his eyes and said, "Do you think he'll call back?"

"In a few minutes, after someone realizes he's passed out," Harry said.

Harry left the mirror by the bedside table, letting Ryuuko watch over it as he went to wash his face. By the time he got back, Ryuuko was chatting quietly with Kou, explaining to him what had happened. Kou looked both awed and ecstatic.

"My King…" Kou said, looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm not your King anymore, Kou… Akira-kun is," Ryuuko said gently. Kou shook his head.

"But you're still my Master," Kou said. Ryuuko sighed.

"Yes… I suppose so," Ryuuko looked down into the mirror. "How is Akira-kun? And Shirogane?"

"Aki is fine. Shirogane is still a bastard," Kou said calmly.

"What did you say about me, you brat?" A voice right behind Kou asked. Harry stiffened and then placed a hand over his mouth, laughing into it. Shirogane was fuming angrily, a smile on his face, but gripping his cane very hard. Harry noted it was a different one than Shirogane used to have.

"Ah, Shirogane," Kou said, trying to hide the mirror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running away from your work?!" Shirogane asked, his icy blue eyes flashing at Kou. "Admiring yourself in the mirror?"

"Now, Shirogane," Ryuuko said. "Don't be too hard on Kou."

Harry wasn't able to see Shirogane's face, but he was willing to bet anything that Shirogane was shocked stiff. He gave a small laugh, bringing the mirror on the bed and moving Ryuuko back onto the bed so it showed both of them in the mirror. Ryuuko leaned over the mirror, watching the rustle of fabric and hearing Shirogane's voice.

"Kou! Hand it over! Right now!" Shirogane growled.

There was a pause and then Kou had apparently reluctantly handed over the mirror. Shirogane's face appeared in the reflection. Ryuuko smiled.

"It's been a while, Shirogane," Ryuuko said. "How are things?"

"Ryuuko…? And is that… Kazuki behind you?" Shirogane asked. Harry dipped his head.

"Father," Harry said calmly. Ryuuko sat down, looking at Shirogane's face.

"Ryuuko, why are you miniature?" Shirogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it wastes less energy than my full form," Ryuuko said calmly. "Kazuki isn't strong enough to materialize me completely just yet. He will be eventually."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you. Both of you," Shirogane demanded. Ryuuko shook his head.

"No. We cannot leave yet," Ryuuko said. "There's a matter that we have to deal with here."

"Ryuuko…" Shirogane looked quite unhappy at being told this, his icy blue eyes flashing. Ryuuko was unfazed by his look.

"Listen closely, Shirogane," Ryuuko said, his voice gentle, but desperate. "There is a war brewing here. Kazuki's at the center of it. I cannot leave Kazuki's side for long, as my powers are still weak. Kazuki cannot leave, or more people will die and the balance will be shaken."

"Ryuuko. I'll kill them before they-" Shirogane started, but Ryuuko cut through him.

"No, Shirogane. You will not," Ryuuko said. "This is not your battle. This is Kazuki's."

There was a pause as the counterparts stared each other down. Then Shirogane sighed.

"As usual, you're stubborn…" he said, running a hand through his silvery white hair. "Alright then. Won't you heal faster with your inshi?"

"That is Akira-kun's inshi. Not mine," Ryuuko reminded. "Kazuki is fashioning an inshi I can use." He shook his head. "I know what you are thinking, Shirogane. The answer is 'no'. That inshi rightfully belongs to my successor. He has taken the responsibility of the Children, hasn't he? He is worthy to be my successor."

"…I would rather have you," Shirogane said, almost sulking. Ryuuko smiled.

"I know. But now you have two counterparts to deal with. Aren't you feeling special?" Ryuuko asked, a smile crossing his face, teasing Shirogane. Shirogane hesitated and shook his head.

"Akira-kun is nice," Shirogane said, his voice soft. "But… he's not you."

"He doesn't need to be," Ryuuko reminded. "That is the whole point of Children."

Shirogane nodded. Ryuuko looked satisfied.

"Father?" Harry asked, looking into the mirror. "I have your original katana. I will keep it until I meet you again."

Shirogane tilted his head, frowning a little. Then he shrugged.

"Alright," Shirogane agreed. "Keep it until we meet again."

"We must get going. Kazuki needs rest, after all," Ryuuko said. "See you later, Shirogane." He waved at his counterpart as Harry cut off the connection.

Harry flopped on the bed, looking satisfied. Ryuuko repeated Harry's motion, looking at the mirror. Then Ryuuko placed his hand on the glass and pet it a little. Harry smiled, reaching over and slipping the mirror into his pocket.

"That went well," Harry said. "Now we sit back and hope Shirogane doesn't kill Kou for hiding this." He smiled as he saw Ryuuko's tiny body shake with laughter.

"He won't. But he might take the mirror and order Kou to tell him how to use it," Ryuuko said. Harry paused.

"I've been keeping the mirror on me… But maybe I should leave it in the extendable sack…" Harry hesitated. "It would be bad to constantly get contacts from Shirogane… Especially when I'm in class."

"I'll tell Shirogane next time," Ryuuko promised, pulling up Hermione's blanket.

-0-

Harry met Luna again in the library. She was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine upside down, but put it down when Harry walked within three feet of her. Her eyes went huge and she instantly embraced him. Harry blinked and then spoke.

"It's nice to see you again, Luna," Harry said calmly. Luna beamed.

"You've got something shiny in your pocket. Can I see it?" She was pointing to the pocket Ryuuko was hiding in. When Luna saw Harry hesitate, she grabbed his hands. "Please, Harry? Please? I want to know if it's a heliopath!"

"Uh… it's… um… not," Harry said slowly, getting defensive. Ryuuko suddenly poked his head out of Harry's pocket. Luna squealed in excitement, but then Ryuuko ducked back in.

They were thrown out of the library for making too much noise. Harry groaned, cursing Ryuuko a little, but not meaning a single word of it. Harry entered an empty classroom and sighed, poking his pocket a little as revenge.

"You brought it upon yourself. Come on," Harry said. Ryuuko poked his head out again and Luna instantly cooed.

"He's sooo cute!" Luna said, her eyes dreamy. "And so shiny too. He practically glows white!"

Harry was starting to doubt that Luna was human. She could see factors, apparently. She knew he didn't always used to be Harry; that he had another name. Ryuuko, however, seemed intrigued by Luna.

"Oh? You can see me glowing?" Ryuuko asked. "May I have your name, young lady?"

"It's Luna," Luna said dreamily. "Luna Lovegood. Yes, I can see you glowing. I can see most people. Some glow white, some glow black. Harry is the first person I've seen that doesn't glow. You're the first person I've seen to glow so white though."

Ryuuko smiled, holding out a hand. "My name is Ryuuko." Luna offered her finger and Ryuuko shook it. "It's unusual to meet someone who can see people glow."

"I know other people can't," Luna said, sitting in a chair. "But I can. You're so shiny. So bright."

Ryuuko chuckled, but didn't answer her unasked question. Harry tilted his head, listening for anyone coming. Ryuuko was still mostly in his pocket, and Harry didn't want to take him out.

"You know," Luna said, looking at the tiny Ryuuko. "You're really cute. And such shiny hair!"

Ryuuko ducked back down into the pocket to hide his embarrassment. Snickering, Harry grinned, placing his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"So how are things going?" Harry asked. "Well?" Ryuuko was poking an eye up, his face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Not too bad," Luna said. Harry smiled and nodded. He slid his hand in his pocket, poking Ryuuko.

"Back in you go," he said. "I'm going back out."

When Harry exited the classroom, he almost walked right into Dumbledore. He blinked twice and then spoke. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at him and then spoke. "Afternoon, Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore, have you been avoiding me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore had not shown himself much around him at all, which made Harry curious. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I've simply been busy, excuse me," Dumbledore said, vanishing down the hall. Harry pondered at Dumbledore's strange behavior before turning the other way.

So the walls had ears, did they? Umbitch was listening, following, perhaps even tailing Dumbledore's movements. Harry's eyes glittered. Interesting.

-0-

Harry looked around at the many faces in the Room of Requirement. Ryuuko had told him of the room when he had found out from a House Elf. Dobby had taken a great liking to the gentle Ryuuko and insisted on serving him. Pleased by the development, Ryuuko had accepted Dobby being his personal servant. Hermione was less than happy at first, but when she saw the House Elf jump around the common room in delight, she quickly forgave Ryuuko.

"First meeting then," Harry said. "We'll start off with Disarming. Hopefully the lot of you are better at this than Lockhart." The crowd laughed and Harry smiled. "Branch off into pairs and begin."

There were flashing jets of light all over the room. Harry had paired off with Hermione, who was very good at the spell, as to be expected. But, surprisingly, when she disarmed him, she got more than just Harry's wand.

Having been jerked out of a nap, Ryuuko flailed in the air, giving a tiny "Help!" in surprise. Hermione caught both Harry's wand and Ryuuko. Ryuuko sat in her hand, dazed and still half asleep. The entire room went silent, staring at the little man.

Not for the first time since Ryuuko shrunk, Harry wanted to bang his head against a concrete wall. To his dismay, he noticed that one of the four walls of the Room of Requirement was made of concrete.

"Sorry about that Hermione," Harry said, plucking Ryuuko out of her hands. Ryuuko rubbed his head, looking up at Harry when he picked him up.

The room burst into chatter. Harry sighed and spoke over them.

"Sorry about that, guys. He's my tag-along right now," Harry said, holding the stunned Ryuuko out to show everyone. Ryuuko looked bewildered, gripping Harry's sleeve and looking at the many faces.

"Awwww! He's sooo cute!" Cho Chang said, looking at the tiny Ryuuko. Ryuuko blinked, shaking his head to clear it.

"Yeah, he is. But back to disarming," Harry said, placing Ryuuko in his pocket. Ryuuko gripped the edges of the pocket, almost afraid at the prospect of flying through the air again. Harry almost laughed out loud, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Somehow, he was starting to see Ryuuko as his friend rather than his Father.


	32. Chapter 31 - Possession

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 31**

**Year Five**

**Possession**

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The balance was stable. All Harry needed to do was recycle the elements.

Harry allowed himself to sink into his core. He placed his hand on top of his Factor and sighed deeply. His Factor pulsed, Dark and Light twisting, recombining and dancing with each other. Ryuuko was also in Harry's core, watching him, back in his adult form.

"You're very good at this," Ryuuko said quietly, moving closer and reaching for the Light. The Light twisted, pulling away from the Dark and gathering in Ryuuko's hand. "I suppose you've been working at this for years though, hm?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, letting the Darkness go. The Darkness slipped back into the earth and swam around, vanishing out of sight. "Shirogane taught me Darkness. You taught me Light. Of course I'm good at it."

Ryuuko smiled, releasing the Light from his pull. The Light swam back to its place, calling Darkness to gather to balance it.

"Ryuuko…? Are you really getting stronger?" Harry asked. He looked over at his Father. His proud, strong, one of a kind father. Direct King of Light. Powerful beyond belief… And yet… so weak now…

"Yes, Kazuki," Ryuuko said patiently. "I really am. You may not be able to see it, or tell, but I am." He smiled kindly at Harry, pulling him into a hug. "It's thanks to you…"

Harry beamed, pressing his face against Ryuuko's strong chest. "Ryuuko? Do you think Shirogane's been trying to contact us for a while now? We did kind of dump him in the sack…"

Ryuuko laughed, nodding a little.

They withdrew from Harry's core together. Ryuuko took on his little form and Harry fell back into his body.

There was an unpleasant lurch and Harry gasped, feeling his body react to something pressing against his mind. He resisted, but the pull was too strong. Ryuuko's worried voice entered his mind, calling his name, but Harry barely heard it. He got the flash of something sinking its teeth into Arthur Weasley's throat before he shoved it out of his mind.

Tiny Ryuuko was holding his hand, looking very worried. "Harry! What in the world…?!"

"Mr. Weasley's gotten bit," Harry said, his eyes wide. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but he knew. Instinctively, he knew it.

"What are you-" Ryuuko started, but Harry jumped off the bed. Ryuuko grabbed Harry's sleeve and held on for dear life as Harry ran to the curtains and yanked them back.

"Mr. Weasley's gotten bit," Harry repeated, louder. "I think it was a snake… Ron! Wake up! Your dad's in trouble."

Ron jerked awake. "Wha? Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Your dad is bleeding to death in the Ministry of Magic," Harry said quickly. "Hurry! He's going to die from snake poison."

Ron was wide awake after that. Harry slid Ryuuko into his pocket and hurried down the stairs, bursting out of the common room and into the halls. He made his way swiftly through the corridors, his eyes determined. Ryuuko ducked out of sight, unsure of what was going on.

He bowed to the gargoyle once and the gargoyle sprung open for him. Harry ran up the stairs, ignoring the stares from the portraits. "DUMBLEDORE!"

By the time Harry got to his office, Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk. He looked very tired, but alert.

"Mr. Weasley was bit by a snake. Hurry, or the poison will kill him," Harry said clearly. Dumbledore blinked at him before nodding. Harry took a deep breath when Dumbledore vanished, sliding to the floor, looking at Ryuuko who was peeking at him from his pocket.

"Harry?" Ryuuko asked, looking worried. Harry smiled at him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You were… possessed right then. Just for a split second," Ryuuko said quietly. "I hope you know that." He looked immensely worried, his face serious.

"I know, Ryuuko. It's strange how I can be possessed though," Harry said softly. "I wasn't able to before…" He recalled Moody's class and Snape's teachings.

Ryuuko paused. "There are many reasons that possession can occur. I don't think that it would have happened normally, or this would have occurred before. You were withdrawing from your core at the time. When we're in your core, you're not in your body… They took over then. Whoever possessed or attempted to possess you."

Harry looked at Ryuuko, eyes wide. Ryuuko ducked back out of sight as McGonagall and the Weasley children entered.

-0-

It was a rather gloomy Christmas. Harry was too distracted by the thought of someone attempting to possess his body that he missed the feeling of being cheerful. He didn't even notice Ryuuko meeting Sirius for the first time in person, or Ryuuko meeting Kreacher.

Kreacher had hesitated to approach Ryuuko at first, but after a reassuring smile, started some sort of odd friendship. Ryuuko would often ask for books and Kreacher would provide them.

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, a little bit afraid of entering his core again. Ryuuko saw his hesitation and placed a hand on Harry's.

"Harry… Don't be afraid to enter your core to check the balance," Ryuuko said calmly. "I want you to remember that I'll be here to protect you. If you are hesitant to enter now, you don't have to. I will check the balance for you every few days, alright? For now, why don't you relax?"

Harry smiled at Ryuuko and picked him up, sliding him into his pocket. "Okay, Father. Let's go see what Sirius is up to."

The environment in the dining room was almost stifling. Snape and Sirius were glaring at each other with utmost loathing. The rest of the guests had cleared out; not wanting to be caught in the screaming match if one ensued.

"Potter," Snape said looking at Harry when he entered. "The Headmaster has requested me to teach you Occlumency."

"Did you not teach me already?" Harry asked, confused. Snape sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"The Headmaster wants me to help you build mental shields against possession," Snape said, shaking his head. "I taught you Occlumency in your second year, but you need to keep your mental barriers strong."

"If this is about the possession," Ryuuko's voice said from his pocket, "then it won't be necessary."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the tiny Ryuuko emerging from Harry's pocket. Ryuuko landed on the table, looking up at Snape.

"Potter, who is this?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowed.

"How rude, Severus Snape. It's me, Ryuuko," Ryuuko said, without a hint of malice. "You met me last year and even gave me some ingredients to brew a potion."

"You were a lot larger at the time," Snape said, his eyebrows raised. Ryuuko sniffed in distain.

"This is the effects of that potion I brewed," Ryuuko said calmly. "When I limit my powers, I limit my size as well. It can't be helped in this case." He strode across the table and sat down on a coaster. "Harry was successfully possessed for a fraction of a second because he was not in his body at the time. It has nothing to do with his mental shields."

You could hear a pin drop. Sirius' mouth opened and Snape crossed his arms.

"I think you are aware of this, Potion Master, but Harry must maintain the balance between Light and Dark," Ryuuko said. "To do this, he needs to withdraw from his vessel and sink into his essence. His presence usually becomes unnoticeable by regular people, as when he does this, he moves to a higher plane. Much like another dimension."

"And so he does that every time?" Snape asked. Ryuuko nodded.

"Someone tried to possess Harry's body while he was in that other dimension. Normally, this isn't possible," Ryuuko said. "Unless the person knew the target and was powerful enough to see Harry while he's in that dimension _and_ had a way of channeling the power. It's not so much the mental shield issue, but the fact that they channeled their power through something."

"And what would this thing be?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I am unfamiliar with this world, so I cannot say. Something tainted," Ryuuko said, pausing. "But Harry cannot simply give up his job just like that. I can assist him in his essence, but I cannot help him much in this form. He has a duty he must fulfill and there is nothing anyone can say to stop that."

"Professor, could it be that it was Voldemort?" Harry asked. Snape flinched as if he was burned.

"Very possible," Snape said slowly. "If that is the case, then you certainly do not need my help."

"Ah, wait, Professor Snape," Harry said quickly. "Can you see if Legilimency works on Ryuuko?"

Ryuuko blinked. He looked up at Harry and then at Snape. "Harry…? I don't think-"

"Please, Ryuuko?" Harry asked, looking at him. "I need to know." Ryuuko sighed deeply and nodded slowly.

"Alright," Ryuuko said. Harry threw up a barrier that sealed off the entire room, just in case things got messy. Sirius blinked as Harry pulled him to the ground so that they were sitting.

"This might get messy," Harry said. Sirius looked rather lost in the conversation.

"Old Snivellus is going to use Legilimency on a half foot tall Ryuuko?" Sirius asked. "This I got to see. Ryuuko did duel Voldemort without a wand and forced him to flee."

"Ryuuko is no pushover," Harry said. He watched Snape raise his wand.

"_Legilimens!_"

There was a tremendous _**BANG**_ that shook the windows, even in the shield. A blinding flash of light illuminated the entire house, blinding everyone in the room briefly. Harry peeked over the table spotting Ryuuko standing on the table, looking bewildered. Snape was on the floor, unconscious.

"Ah… so that's what would have happened if I was in my rei form," Harry said, looking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko smiled a little, walking over to him and sitting against the edge of the table.

"That… was… amazing…!" Sirius said, his face showing nothing but awe. "Amazing!"

Harry slid Ryuuko back into his pocket just as the doors burst open. Harry knelt on the floor, placing his hand on Snape's chest, making sure he was alright. Mrs. Weasley followed suit, but Sirius' eyes were shining like he had just won the lottery.

"Bloody amazing! I need one of those," Sirius said.

"You can get them in the muggle world. They're called flash grenades," Harry said, laughing lightly as Mrs. Weasley woke up the fallen Potions Master.

"I'm never doing that again," Snape said, looking a bit sour. Harry smiled.

"Sorry," he said, sounding only half apologetic. "But it'll be great knowledge to have when I face against Voldemort."

Snape scowled.

-0-

"Ryuuko!"

"Ah, Shirogane. Nice to see you," Ryuuko said, smiling down at the fuming Shirogane in the mirror. After all this time, Harry finally decided to take the mirror out of his extendable sack. Ryuuko called Shirogane in the mirror and he showed up, furious.

"I see you took the mirror from Kou," Ryuuko said calmly, completely oblivious to Shirogane's anger. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't smashed it yet."

"Ryuuko…!" Shirogane's tone dropped to a very dangerous level. Harry sighed.

"I apologize, Father. It's my fault we haven't been able to contact you," he said, willing to take the blame. Shirogane's pissed off expression turned to him and Harry felt a nervous chill crawl down his spine. "You see, I had classes to attend to, as well as the balance."

"Classes…" Shirogane did not sound any happier, but his tone dropped from being lethal to a 'well, perhaps I'll kill you later'. "You are in school then?"

"Winter vacation just started," Ryuuko said. "Kazuki's been busy. I'm sure you have been busy too, Shirogane."

"He's been pissed off for the past three weeks," Akira's voice came from behind Shirogane. "Hey Ryuuko… Again."

"Hello, Akira-kun. I'm sorry that I put you through so much," Ryuuko said, looking apologetic. "Shirogane, please don't put blame on Kazuki. There's a lot going on at our end."

"And you won't tell me?" Shirogane asked. Ryuuko paused.

"Nope. I can't right now," Ryuuko said, cheerful. Shirogane's face darkened and Ryuuko laughed. "Oh, don't be like that. If I tell you, you'll come charging in, murder everyone on sight and then the balance really will be tipped. Oh, also, Akira-kun?"

Akira's face was seen over Shirogane's shoulder. Shirogane relaxed, just a fraction, as Akira spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I found someone potentially suitable for Light," Ryuuko said. "She can see factors."

"See them? Like… honestly?" Akira looked surprised.

"Yes. She sees Light and Darkness. Both," Ryuuko said. "We need more Children of the Light. So it might be good to recruit her. Not now, but in the future, if we ever meet. I'll point her out to you."

Shirogane huffed, his anger fading. "Ryuuko, will you be strong enough to re-enter the Light Palace soon?"

"Not likely," Ryuuko said. "I wish to conserve my powers for the impending battle Kazuki will face."

"Battle? I can help," Akira said, blinking.

"I will likely call on everyone for the battle," Harry said, looking at Akira, smiling. "Thank you. It is going to be rough. I'll give you a general outline of what's happening when it comes to that time." He leaned back and smiled, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Is Kou there with you?"

"Hiya!" Kou said, grinning. Harry smiled.

"Can you do me a favor, Kou?"

"If it's a favor from Kazuki, then I'll do whatever," Kou said, clapping his hands on Akira's shoulders. "So, what is it?" Judging by the way Akira smiled, Kou and Akira got along well.

"I want you to help Akira maintain the balance," Harry said. "I will refrain from using my powers for a couple months." He glanced at Ryuuko and Ryuuko smiled encouragingly at him. "I need some time to figure out some things."

"Sure, no problem," Kou said confidently. Harry smiled at him.

"You've become so mature, Kou," Ryuuko commented, his ruby eyes smiling. Then he turned his gaze to Shirogane, "Shirogane, I know that you're probably searching for us. In the sidelines, perhaps. I do wish you'd hold off your search until we've shared the information with you."

Shirogane sniffed with distain. But he didn't deny it.

"I will not," he said. "Not until I find you two. And when I do…" His icy blue eyes flashed.

"Ah, Shirogane, don't be so bad tempered," Ryuuko said, smiling in spite of the very obvious threat.

-0-

Harry crossed his legs, looking across the table at Rita Skeeter. She had suffered, it seemed, from Hermione's blackmail. Now she was willing to finally write truth for once. Luna giggled, poking Ryuuko in Harry's pocket under the table. Ryuuko was squirming with discomfort at the prodding.

"Alright then. You want to know what happened in the graveyard," Harry said, his eyes sparking. "Let's talk business, Skeeter. You might actually become popular after this."

The very next day, the story was published. Umbridge had spent most of the year breathing down teacher's backs and neck, looking for some excuse she could use to sack them. Hagrid and Trelawney were pretty high on the list.

Harry didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until the first owl landed on his plate did he notice the amount of mail he got. Letters piled up on the table.

He picked up the first letter, opening it and reading the contents.

"Hem hem!"

Harry didn't even bother turning around. He knew Umbridge wouldn't approve of it, but it was well worth it. Even if she gave him detention again for it.

"Why do you have so many letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice. Harry shrugged and tore open another package.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred asked loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I will put you in detention," Umbridge threatened. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Don't know," Harry replied shortly. "I don't see why they feel the need to reply to me if they don't believe me." He threw another letter into the pile of rejects and picked up a package.

Umbridge snatched Harry's copy of The Quibbler. Her face went very white and then very red. "Mr. Potter, I've told you time and time again not to spread attention-seeking lies. Obviously the message hasn't sunk in yet," she said, her eyes cold. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention."

Harry snorted. House points meant nothing to him anymore. Not when his life was on the line. Ryuuko gripped the inside of his pocket hard, evidently worried.

Three nights in, Harry came back with a bloody, oozing hand. Ryuuko instantly took a washcloth, rinsing it with some difficulty due to his tiny size and dabbing it over Harry's hand.

"That horrid woman!" Hermione said, placing a bowl of something or other for Harry. Harry looked at the bowl and picked up Ryuuko, petting him. Ryuuko grabbed onto the front of his robes hard, looking at Harry's hand with some level of masked anger. Harry sank his hand into the solution, the stinging pain replaced with a cool sense of relief.

"I will not stop Shirogane if he comes to kill her," Ryuuko said quietly. Harry looked at Ryuuko in surprise, but Ryuuko didn't seem to see it. "I have never wanted to kill a person this much…"

"Ryuuko…" Harry said softly. Ryuuko smiled a little, trying to be reassuring, but failing. Harry held the little Ryuuko close to his chest and Ryuuko pressed his cheek against the warm fabric.

"Fair warning to her," Ryuuko said gently, closing his ruby eyes.

"It's rare that you actually admit that you don't like someone," Harry said softly. Hermione looked at Harry and then at Ryuuko.

"Harry… Maybe you should tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Why bother?" Ron asked, stepping in the portrait hole. "It's not like he can do much. All she has to do is pass another one of those stupid Decrees…"

"Considering that she has brought such a barbaric torture weapon to the school," Ryuuko said softly. "She likely has permission to use it. As the Ministry is none too fond of you, Harry, they probably sent her here and hoped she used it on you."

Harry sighed a little. Ryuuko has purposefully not taken the potion and was waiting for the current six drops to wear off. It had been five days already, so hopefully, it would have worn off by the sixth. In the meantime, though, Harry would endure it. It wasn't as if he was a stranger to pain, after all.


	33. Chapter 32 - Mind Tricks

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 32**

**Year Five**

**Mind Tricks**

**A/N: **A HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS!

Read and review as always!

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry looked up when Dobby entered the Room of Requirement. They were practicing Patronus spells when the sickly looking elf hurried in.

"She… That woman…"

"She found out?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around at the stunned faces, and then looked back at Dobby. "Umbridge knows?"

Dobby gave a shaky nod. Harry took a deep breath and looked around.

"Dobby? Call Winky and any other house elf to assist us moving people back to their common rooms," Harry said calmly. "I will go out alone. Hermione? Ron? Make sure everyone is safe. Luna…" He glanced at the unusual girl and took a deep breath. "I would like you to come with me. I'm sorry if this puts any strain on you, but…"

"Oh, no problem Harry," Luna said mildly. Ryuuko poked his head out of Harry's pocket for a second before ducking back in. "I understand. You want to fool Umbridge into thinking that you were studying with someone."

Dobby popped back with a dozen house elves and they moved everyone out of the room. Harry then turned to the door with Luna and opened it.

"I really think we should give the bowtruckle skin a try," Harry said to Luna. "It'll make the potion a lot more…"

"Gotcha!"

Harry blinked twice as Draco's hands clamped on his shoulders. Draco had a sneer on his face and a look of absolute glee.

"I got him, Ms. Umbridge! I got Harry Potter!" Draco called. Harry paused, looking at him and then at Crabbe and Goyle who had Luna by the throat. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Please remove your hands from me before you lose them," Harry said calmly, his voice cool. Draco hesitated, but just then Umbridge ran up. Harry gave her a cool look as she sang praises to Draco and grabbed him by the arm. She led him away to Dumbledore's office.

"So, Potter, can't get out of this one, can you?" Umbridge said nastily.

Fudge looked quite excited. "Excellent, Dolores. Excellent." He turned to Dumbledore and then to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention an illegal organization has been formed in this school. Do you deny it?" Fudge asked, a nasty look on his face. Harry looked at him.

"Illegal?" Harry said calmly. "I wasn't aware."

Fudge looked like he had been struck by lightning. "So… This is news to you, isn't it?"

Harry's smile was filled with venom. "Yes. It is."

"Perhaps the witness will loosen his tongue," Umbridge said. Luna was busy looking around Dumbledore's office when Marietta Edgecombe was ushered in. Harry's gaze turned on her and his eyes were very cold. Edgecombe refused to look up.

"Is this supposed to persuade me, Minister? Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked, letting out a breath.

"Go on girl. Don't be worried about a few spots," Umbridge said soothingly to the girl. Marietta hesitated, but then peeked up on top of her fingers. Harry saw the word SNEAK written on her face by blemishes. He gave a small inhale in pride for Hermione's jinxing abilities.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Fudge cried when he saw the spots. Marietta gave a wail and buried her face in her hands. Harry snorted.

"The only thing I've learned here is that Ms. Edgecombe is a sneak, as it is plainly written on her face. Are we done here, Minister? Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked. He was ignored by Umbridge.

"Then how about you shake or nod your head dear?" Umbridge asked. Marietta nodded. "These meeting have been going on, haven't they?"

Harry was surprised when she shook her head.

"What?! But… You didn't…" Umbridge stammered. "But Potter was the founder. It says it on this sheet! Potter was responsible! Potter organized this. _Why are you shaking your head girl?!_"

"Usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no'," McGonagall said. Harry's heart rate slowed, relaxing in his seat a little. "I assume what she means is there have been no illegal meetings going on, is that correct?"

Marietta nodded.

"Ah, but I have the sheet to prove it!" Umbridge said triumphantly. Harry's stomach gave a lurch as he spotted the Dumbledore's Army sheet they had all signed. "As soon as I saw Potter's name on it, I knew what we were dealing with."

"Excellent," Fudge said smoothly. "And look what they've named themselves. Dumbledore's Army."

Dumbledore looked at the sheet too. "Well. The jig is up, I suppose. Would you like a written confession, or will an oral one suffice."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Dumbledore. Surely he wasn't…

"Written? Oral…? I don't understand…" Fudge said slowly.

"_Dumbledore's Army, _Cornelius. Not Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's Army._"

Ah, so he was. Harry wasn't that surprised Dumbledore took the blame for this one. But with him gone… Harry's mind whirled. They would need to be extra careful.

"You!" Fudge seemed to finally understand. Harry felt Ryuuko shift in his pocket and placed a hand over his Father's small form. Ryuuko stilled. But no one was paying attention to Harry. They all had their attention on Dumbledore.

There as an enormous BANG as Dumbledore knocked out the adults in the office. Harry watched as Dumbledore fled and the Ministry members woke up one by one. He was then escorted back to the common room.

"She'll be Headmistress by tomorrow," Ryuuko said, his head sticking out of Harry's pocket.

"Ryuuko, would you be disappointed in me if I made her life a living hell?" Harry asked. Ryuuko didn't respond.

-0-

Just as Ryuuko had predicted, Umbridge was promoted to Headmistress the next day. Harry took this in stride, reading the Degree with a slight amount of glee.

Within the first day, Harry had taken to protecting himself with a powerful barrier. Dungbombs and Skiving Snackboxes was a regular occurrence in his morning classes and Harry did not wish to subject Ryuuko to them. Draco had informed Harry that he was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, which were made of the members that were Umbridge's private lapdogs. Harry had hesitated to accept it at first, but Draco told him that his father had arranged it.

Ryuuko looked immensely pleased every time something occurred in Harry's class. However, nothing compared to the destruction of the Weasley Twins.

The first snap caused Harry to look up from his lunch. He fought the grin threatening to spill over his face and casted a silent barrier around himself and Ryuuko. Ryuuko shifted in his pocket, feeling the change and wondering what was going on.

He didn't have to wait for long. There was a sound of a firework being launched and Harry slid Ryuuko out of his pocket. Ryuuko sat in his palm and looked up. There was a dragon flying around their food, spitting sparks. Umbridge's face contorted with fury and she aimed her wand at the dragon.

The dragon dived at her, letting off a stream of fire. She screamed and dodged it. The other teachers looked amused, but Filch ran in and was whacking the fireworks with a broom. Ryuuko covered his mouth with both hands as Filch's broom caught fire, trying very hard not to laugh.

It didn't last. Umbridge had regained her footing and sent a spell towards one of the fireworks. It exploded and all of a sudden there were ten of them, flying around, causing mayhem. Two collided with each other, creating a pink pig that was soaring through the Great Hall. Umbridge stunned it and it exploded violently, showering her in soot.

Ryuuko was clutching his sides, laughing so hard that he was hunched over. He slid to his side on Harry's thigh, continuing to laugh as Umbridge struggled with the fireworks, much to the delight of the teachers and students.

All through the afternoon classes, teachers called on Umbridge to remove the fireworks. Ryuuko would struggle to maintain composure every time, but failed when he heard McGonagall say: "I would have gotten rid of them myself but I wasn't sure if I had the… _authority._"

They continued through the night, sending showers of sparks and writing out profane words throughout the school. Harry and Ryuuko watched them by their bedside window, grinning widely at each other. They escaped the party congratulating the Weasley twins after Harry thoroughly praised them for their fireworks.

"They are very unique fireworks. They might keep Kou entertained for a very long time," Ryuuko said approvingly. "Harry, we should send some to Shirogane when the Weasley twins make more."

"I approve of this idea," Harry said, looking at the flying silver pig that was making loops around the Hogwarts ground. "I need three boxes of them. One for Shirogane, one for Akira, and one for Kou."

"Though this might actually make Umbridge stricter," Ryuuko warned. Harry grinned.

"Yes. But in times like these we need a good laugh," Harry said calmly. "The Weasley twins are very good with that."

-0-

"Mr. Potter? Have you thought about what you want to do after school?" McGonagall asked. But before Harry even had a chance to open his mouth, McGonagall's door opened.

"I trust you have received my slip about-"

"Yes," McGonagall said dismissively. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry ignored Umbridge and smiled at McGonagall. "Well, I was thinking about traveling a little after I graduate. I want to broaden my horizons about what I could do. The Asian Ministry of Magic must have different requirements and jobs available for someone as powerful as me, as the British Ministry refuses to acknowledge an approaching threat."

"Indeed," McGonagall said, approvingly. Umbridge's face had gone white and then very red.

"Silly me, Mr. Potter," she said in her sickly sweet voice. "But what threat would you be talking about?"

Harry ignored her. "I also wish to visit some friends overseas. As for career, I haven't really thought about it. Perhaps I will look into a career as an Auror."

"You need top marks to become an Auror," McGonagall said huffingly. Umbridge was writing annoyingly loud, very red in the face. "Specifically, Transfiguration and Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Potter will never become an Auror," Umbridge said loudly, standing up. Harry ignored her yet again.

"It's a pity my Professor this year in Defense is so… lacking in her teaching methods," Harry said casually. "I might not make the cut. That's alright though. Like I said, I will travel and find jobs overseas if I have to."

"How _dare_ you," Umbridge said. "_Detention, Potter!_"

Harry ignored that too. "I do hope you have a good day, Professor McGonagall. Thank you for taking time out of your day to help me."

McGonagall nodded approvingly. Harry turned to leave, neither acknowledging Umbridge. Umbridge pulled out her wand and cursed his back. She was instantly blasted back into the wall, falling unconscious. Harry smiled as his barrier shimmered.

"Though I might reclaim my position as Balancer," he said mildly. "That would be most ideal."

-0-

Harry looked up at Hagrid's little brother. Grawp seemed completely content at sitting there and looking at him and Hermione when they were introduced. He bent down and looked closely at Harry and then at Hermione. Harry gave Grawp a nervous smile, reaching up and placing his hand on Grawp's arm.

"Hello, Grawp," Harry said quietly. Grawp gave a peaceful grunt and looked at Hagrid. Harry dropped his hand and looked at Hermione.

This… might prove to be a problem…

-0-

It happened that very night. Ryuuko was the first to sense something wrong.

"Harry," he said quietly during the OWL Astronomy exam. Harry jerked a little from the stars and looked down. Umbridge was leading a group of Ministry workers across the grounds. Harry's eyes narrowed. Just what was Umbitch think she was doing?

They entered Hagrid's cabin. Harry paused, but then Hagrid's cabin door burst open. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Hagrid trying to fight off his attackers. McGonagall came rushing down the steps.

"What in Merlin do you think you're-"

No less than six stunners hit McGonagall in the chest. Harry's eyes widened as McGonagall's body flew backwards and hit the ground. She didn't move.

"Good Heavens!" the examiner said, looking shocked. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Harry?" Ryuuko asked, still in his pocket. He didn't know what had happened but from the tone of voice the examiner used and the student's reactions, it couldn't have been good.

"Tell you later," Harry responded. Ryuuko nodded.

-0-

Ryuuko's face betrayed nothing when Harry told him, but his eyes said it all. The warm ruby red was as cold as the ice Ryuuko controlled. Ryuuko stood up and paced on the desk, restless.

"Ryuu-?" Harry started, but was cut off by Ron's arrival. Ron looked as depressed as Harry.

"She was taken to St. Mungo's," Ron said quietly. Hermione stood by Ron's side, having went with Ron to ask. "They don't know if she'll survive."

"…If she doesn't, I don't know if I can hold off murdering Umbridge," Ryuuko said quietly, moving to a book and sitting down on it. He looked up at Ron and Hermione, his red eyes calmer, but still quite cold. "I was hoping to save it for Shirogane…"

"Ryuuko?" Hermione asked, looking at the tiny figure. Ryuuko held a hand up, his presence very king-like all of a sudden.

"It's not so much I do not wish to kill her," Ryuuko said calmly. "But it will not mean much if she doesn't know why she will be dying. And plus… Shirogane is far crueler towards humans than I am. By nature, I am the pacifist and he is the antagonist. " He placed his hands on the book and leaned backwards, thinking. "In the meantime, there is the issue with our allies. Hagrid is gone. Ms. McGonagall is gone. The Headmaster is gone. Our strongest allies have gone missing. We must tread carefully around the Potion's Master to be able to keep him as an ally."

"Why would we want Snape as an ally?" Ron asked. Ryuuko looked at him.

"Because, Ron, Potion Masters are highly valued at their skill of brewing. In addition, the Potion Master here is very good at dueling as well. In terms of power level, he would definitely be a threat as an enemy," Ryuuko said patiently, in the same tone as he would have spoken to Kou in to teach him something. "There is the only issue of keeping him a secret from Umbridge."

"I have no doubt Professor Snape can protect himself," Harry said calmly. "The issue would be, how do we get rid of her?"

There was a collective silence. Then Ryuuko looked at Harry.

"Why don't you survey the balance tomorrow?" Ryuuko asked, sitting up straight, putting his hands in his lap. "Don't worry about your History of Magic exam. The Headmaster's disappearance will tip the balance in this school, at the very least, which may prove to be problematic. I will return to my true form either tomorrow or the day after. I can assist you better and, if things go well, drive Umbridge out of the school."

-0-

Harry sank into his core after completing his History of Magic exam. He had half an hour left, which was plenty of time to judge the state of the balance of this school. Ryuuko was right; it was tipped. Not by too much, but it was.

Harry concentrated, trying to re-stabilize the elements. All of a sudden, there was a sharp pull on his mind and Harry resisted it. It settled, but then Harry was jerked back into his body.

Flashes of a corridor. Harry recognized it as to be the Ministry of Magic. A scream. And then…

"_You'll have to kill me first._" Sirius being held hostage. Voldemort's wand. An orb glittering lightly on a wall of crystals.

"_Undoubtedly, I will…_"

Harry fell out of his seat, his eyes wide. He instantly looked down at his pocket and straightened it. Ryuuko was still inside, after all.

He spent the next ten minutes fighting the examiner to leave. But instead of heading to the Hospital Wing, he headed to the common room. He pulled out Ryuuko from his pocket when he was safely inside, looking at him carefully.

Ryuuko seemed to be knocked out. Harry placed a hand over Ryuuko's body, trying to see if there was any damage from his fall. Light seeped from his hand into Ryuuko's tiny frame and Ryuuko shifted, waking.

"Ouch…" he murmured, looking at Harry.

"Sorry Ryuuko," Harry said, looking apologetic.

"Don't be," Ryuuko said. "I was trying to snap you out of it… With limited success."

"Was that possession?" Harry asked softly. Ryuuko shook his head a little.

"No… It wasn't. It was mind transfer," Ryuuko said. "Maybe memory transfer."

Harry laughed hollowly, sliding down onto the floor. "I need to see if Sirius is alright then…"

Ryuuko blinked slowly. "You had a vision about Sirius Black?" He looked a little worried.

"Harry!"

Hermione and Ron both entered the common room. Looking up from his position on the floor, Harry smiled weakly. "Hey… I… just had a disturbing vision."

When Harry finished with the story, Hermione was looking worried as well. Ron jumped up.

"We need to save him!" Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"It's probably a trap," she said. "You should check first. Check to see if he's at home."

"Undoubtedly, it is a trap," Harry corrected. "But… The threat of Sirius' life… could very well be real. Since when has Voldemort cared about people we care about? The coward would use any means necessary to get to me."

Ryuuko looked at Harry. "You should check first."

"How do you propose we do that?" Ron asked. "Posts are all being monitored. The only fire that isn't monitored…"

"Is Umbridge…" Harry said slowly, his eyes wide in realization. Ryuuko looked at Harry.

"I'm coming with you."

Looking surprised at Ryuuko, Harry hesitated. "The potion doesn't wear off until…"

"Tonight or tomorrow. I'm fairly certain it's tonight though," Ryuuko said. "My powers have gathered quite successfully, so I'll be able to assist in any battling when I return to my true form. If not with Umbridge, then at the Ministry, if there is an impending battle. No doubt you will be outnumbered, Harry, and facing skilled opponents."


	34. Chapter 33 - Battle at the Ministry

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 33**

**Year Five**

**Battle at the Ministry**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Firehedgehog! Thanks for reviewing!

This chapter was easier to write than I thought~

Read and review, as always.

* * *

Harry spit out a mouthful of blood, sneering at Umbridge. Goyle had punched him in the face when he caught him in Umbridge's office, but Harry wasn't too worried. The damage that Goyle did was negligent, even if he had cut the inside of Harry's cheek.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said. Hermione gave a start.

"It's illegal!" she cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said. Ryuuko was gripping Harry's pocket so hard that Harry almost feared that Ryuuko was going to rip a hole in it. "I'm sure he'll understand. There was all this talk at the Ministry about expelling you, but no one did anything. Not until I sent those dementors…"

"So it was you," Harry said, not a hint of fear on his face. Umbridge grinned, her toady smile even wider than usual.

"_Cru-_"

"NO! Harry! We have to tell her!" Hermione said, crying. She burst into tears, but Harry could see that there was not a single tear falling.

"Tell me what dear?" Umbridge fell for it. Harry almost laughed in relief. She fell for it. Harry listened to Hermione's simpering about a weapon that they were building for Dumbledore in the Forest and then about their 'attempts' to contact him.

"Take me to this weapon," Umbridge demanded. "You're coming too, Potter!" She prodded him in the back with his own wand and forced him and Hermione to take the lead.

Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest, sighing deeply. Hermione's strides were confident and sure, although Harry knew that she probably didn't have any idea where she was going.

There was the sound of an arrow being released. Harry stopped dead as it landed in front of him and then he looked up.

Centaurs… There had to be a hundred or more of them. Umbridge prodded him in the back with his own wand. Harry hesitated and then glanced at her.

"I demand you move, centaur! You are allowed to live in this forest by Cornelius Fudge," Umbridge demanded. "As creatures of near-human intelligence…"

That was as far as she got.

"_Near_ human intelligence?! Our intelligence far surpasses mere human!" A centaur spoke sharply. Harry stepped away from Umbridge, as Umbridge had brought this on by herself.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Harry saw the spell as it was being fired. He quickly ran in front of the centaur she was aiming for, throwing up a barrier. The ropes twisted around the barrier, wrapping it, but did not reach Harry or the centaur.

"You've got some nerve, Umbridge," Harry said quietly. "To attack a centaur is suicide here."

Umbridge was having none of it though. She shot off spell after spell at the shield, screaming about "filthy half breeds". Eventually, a _Crucio _shattered the barrier and Harry tackled the centaur to the ground to avoid the spell. The centaur herd had enough.

They surrounded Umbridge, grabbing her violently and dragging her off. The centaur that Harry had saved twice looked at Harry quietly.

"What did you come here for, Balancer?" He spoke quietly. Harry smiled a little and offered his hand to the creature. The centaur took it and got to his hooves. "Have you come to ask for assistance?" He glanced at Hermione and then back at Harry.

"Your herd took care of the problem I needed assistance with," Harry said softly. "Please thank them for me. I… also wish to meet Bane and the peaceful one with the soft voice." He looked up at the centaur and then slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out Ryuuko and setting him on his shoulder. Ryuuko sat there comfortably, looking up at the centaur.

"Thank you for protecting my son, centaur." Ryuuko bowed his head, though only lightly as he didn't want to fall off.

"The pleasure is all mine, Light One. Though he was the one to save me," the centaur said. Hermione gripped Harry's hand and Harry held up his other hand.

"It would be rude not to thank the centaurs for their help, Hermione. No matter what kind of danger Sirius is in," Harry said calmly. "We must pay our respects."

"My name is Magorian," the centaur introduced. "You wish to speak to Bane and Ronan, correct?"

Harry nodded and Magorian stepped back to fetch them. He was only gone all of five minutes before the sound of hoof beats reached their ears again. Magorian reappeared with Bane and Ronan, looking quite proud.

"It's been a while, Bane, Ronan," Harry said. "I wish to thank you for your assistance."

"Bah! We didn't do that for you," Bane said gruffly. "We dragged her off for what she said about us."

"Even so," Harry said patiently. Ronan smiled as he spotted Ryuuko.

"Light One… You have returned," Ronan said, holding a hand out to Ryuuko. Ryuuko took a finger and shook it.

"For a short period of time, yes," Ryuuko said.

"Magorian," Harry said, looking at the centaur herd leader. "I have a request to ask of you. I will definitely repay it sometime."

"What is it?" Magorian didn't sound offended so Harry pushed on.

"I need a beast that can fly and is good with directions," Harry said softly. Magorian nodded slowly and spoke.

"The beings you ask for are Threstals," Magorian said. "Shall I summon some for you? How many do you require?"

Harry hesitated before speaking. "I would like to say five. Thank you for this, Magorian."

Magorian nodded and vanished back into the woods. Harry glanced up as Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all ran up to them, panting hard.

"We escaped!" Ron panted, looking exhausted. "Finally!"

"I guess our training did pay off," Harry mused. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I freed them," Ginny said proudly. "Whoa! It's that little guy from that one meeting! Who is he?"

"Hello, young lady, my name is Ryuuko," Ryuuko introduced. Ronan smiled and looked at Harry and then Hermione. Neville looked at Ryuuko and then at Harry.

"Young fouls," he said quietly. "It would be best to leave here soon."

Harry nodded at Ronan, but Ryuuko spoke.

"That woman who insulted your herd… Do you mind leaving her alive and… sane. I wish to introduce her to my counterpart when I see him again."

"The Dark One? Ah, I will tell the others then," Ronan said, nodding, a smile on his face. He galloped back into the forest.

"Harry…? Ryuuko looks awfully like you," Neville said. Harry gave a small start.

"I suppose he does," Harry agreed. He turned to Bane and said, "Bane?"

Bane turned to look at Harry and Ryuuko. He gave a low sigh and nodded slowly.

"Balancer, I do not wish to make an enemy of you," he said evenly. "But I must ask you. Why do you assist humans? You are far more powerful than they are. You have both the Light One and the Dark One on your side. You are an entity above us. Why lower yourself to this level?"

Harry's surprise showed on his face clearly. He smiled a little and shook his head. "That is a story I will reserve for another time," he said softly. "Please be patient. I will explain to you later."

Magorian arrived with five threstals. He stopped in front of Harry and nodded to him. "Here you are."

"There are only five of them and six of us," Luna said calmly. Ron looked at the group of centaurs as Harry thanked the centaurs for their help. The centaurs left, bowing to Harry and Ryuuko.

"Only take those who you are confident in protecting, Harry," Ryuuko reminded. Harry nodded.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said. He hesitated and then said, "Neville and Luna. Ginny, I want you to stay behind."

"What?! No!" Ginny looked indignant. "Why me?! The reason they're all free is because of me! I'm part of the DA too!"

"Yes. And that is why I wish for you to stay behind. Keep an eye out for the squad and make their lives hell," Harry said calmly. "Except for Draco. He was kind of forced into it by his dad." He gave a curious look to Ginny. "I don't mind if you tie him up though and dump him in Fred and George's swamp."

Ginny paused, considering this. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright. I'll stay behind and make sure the Squad doesn't do anything stupid before Dumbledore returns," she said. "But I expect full details!"

"I would give nothing less," Harry said, mounting the threstal. "Ryuuko, you should hide in my pocket for a while. At least until we get there."

Ryuuko nodded, slipping off Harry's shoulder and onto his hand. Harry slid him back into his pocket.

-0-

Harry clamped his hand down on the orb-like Prophecy containing his name and Voldemort's. He raised an eyebrow at it and then looked at Hermione.

"I assume this little round trinket is what Voldemort wanted," Harry said calmly.

"Very good, Mister Potter. Now turn around and hand the prophecy to me."

Harry glanced at Lucius Malfoy, his eyebrow raised. "You want this junk?" Ah, so Ryuuko was right. They were outnumbered.

Gripping the inside of Harry's pocket tightly, Ryuuko's eyes narrowed. Harry didn't respond to it, though he felt his hold. Ryuuko was being unusually expressive these days. Though that may be because of his hatred towards Umbridge and her tyranny.

Malfoy scowled. "Potter, you don't know?"

"About the prophecy concerning me? Apparently not. It matters not though." Harry threw the prophecy in the air and shattered it with a burst of magic. The numerous Accios did nothing to summon the shards of glass. "I make my own future. I will not be controlled by something as weak as destiny."

Harry dived out of the way of the stunners, landing on his feet a couple feet away. Hermione and Ron both shot powerful disarming spells at Lucius and Bellatrix. Luna shot a _Reducto_ at the glass shelves, smashing them and buying Hermione and Ron time to flee.

"Hold on tight, Ryuuko," Harry murmured. Ryuuko gripped Harry's clothes, wishing the potion would just wear off already.

Harry dodged the curses, blocking a few with the shield spell. Both Bellatrix and Lucius ran after him, so Harry grabbed Neville and jumped into the air. Neville whimpered a little, but held on to Harry tightly.

Harry knew that Hermione, Ron, and Luna could hold their own in battle, but Neville probably wouldn't be able to.

"Running away, little baby Potter?" Bellatrix mocked. Harry grinned a little, stopping inside a room the Death Room.

"Just getting into my environment," Harry said lightly. "It's dreadfully hard to swing a weapon in a crowded area." He slid his wand away, but pulled out the cane head. It was pulsing with Darkness, almost vibrating. Ryuuko gripped the edge of Harry's pocket, looking at the concealed weapon apprehensively.

"Neville... stay still," Harry ordered.

The cane head cracked a little, pouring out Darkness. Bellatrix sent out a stunner and hit the wall behind Harry. Harry raised the weapon, the blade still only made of Darkness only he could see, but every bit as deadly.

Neville looked at Harry wide-eyed, his jaw dropping a little. Lucius took a step back in shock, recognizing the cursed cane head Harry held as the one Harry had bought in the beginning of second year.

Ron, Hermione, and Luna all burst into the Death Room from the opposite side. Harry beckoned them over, throwing up a visible shield around them. The Death Eaters ran into the room, but Hermione stunned two and Ron disarmed two more.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed at Harry. The red light soared through the air, but suddenly a bright burst of light from Harry's pocket engulfed the curse. Ryuuko stepped out from behind Harry, in his adult form, his red eyes narrowed and angry, his mouth set into a very displeased expression. Bellatrix gasped at the sight, able to see Ryuuko due to the amount of magic in the air.

"Aim to incapacitate, but if necessary, kill," Ryuuko said, summoning his scythe. Bellatrix screamed, shooting curses at Ryuuko as Ryuuko launched himself at her for a battle.

Harry didn't even bother pulling out his wand. He used the sword he had summoned to slice through Lucius' curse and instantly engaged him in a furious battle. Lucius backed away, shooting curses at Harry, who dodged them. Three other Death Eaters joined the fight, but Ryuuko swung his scythe, cutting the air sharply and sending stone and rock from the floor into the air.

Macnair shot a _Crucio_ at Harry and Harry beheaded him swiftly. A shower of blood rained on the stone, but Harry didn't even flinch.

The doors banged open. Order members poured into the room. Among them were Sirius and Remus.

Harry didn't flatter. He parried two curses and shattered a third. Ryuuko was doing marginally better than Harry, having knocked out two Death Eaters and killed none.

Bellatrix was still fighting Ryuuko though, having backed away enough where she wouldn't be in reach of his deadly blade. Ryuuko's back suddenly pressed against Harry and Harry gave a small start.

"Ready?" Ryuuko asked. Harry glanced at him and nodded.

"Ready," Harry confirmed. He slipped Shirogane's katana away and grabbed Ryuuko's scythe, holding it with his father. "On three?"

Death Eaters started to flee. Harry glanced at his friends, who the Order was tending to and then looked back at Ryuuko. Ryuuko's eyes were determined, Light crawling from his feet and swirling into his scythe. Bellatrix shot a curse at them, but missed, hitting Sirius who was dueling someone else behind them.

Harry didn't even notice. He swung the scythe with Ryuuko, a blade of Light detaching from the scythe and knocking Bellatrix into a wall. Bellatrix went through the wall, causing it to crumble on top of her. She was then still.

Turning, Harry spotted Sirius just as he was falling through the veil. He gave a quick, "NO!" and dashed forward to try to catch him as Ryuuko engaged Lucius Malfoy and two others into a fight. Moody and Tonks ran over to help Ryuuko, though they looked slightly apprehensive about the deadly weapon he was holding.

Remus grabbed Harry before he could reach the veil. "He's gone, Harry. Gone."

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, his anguish almost palpable. "HE'S NOT DEAD! SIRIUS!"

"He is, Harry," Lupin said, looking somewhat distraught. Harry perked up a little as he heard an "OW!" come from the veil and then Sirius's body was slammed back into the cracked and heavily damaged Ministry concrete ground.

"What in the-" Lupin started.

"Alright, who was that?!" A man demanded, storming out of the veil in a towel. He took one look around, spotting Harry first. "YOU! It's your fault!"

Harry did not recognize this man. He had three scars that ran down his face, over his right eye, blinding it, though his other eye was bright gold. Wild, spiky blue hair was on his head and he had a few scars on his arms and torso, most likely from battle.

The man didn't give him a chance to speak. All of a sudden, he lunged at him, materializing two twin forked sais. Darkness collected on his body and the man was suddenly dressed.

Harry's mind screamed _shin _as he launched himself backwards, materializing his spear in a burst of light to block. Unfortunately, he was only able to block one sai. The other sai sank into his abdomen.

Almost immediately, an electric shock ran through him. Harry screamed in agony, causing Ryuuko to jerk back in alarm and twist around to see what was going on. Lucius' stunner hit Ryuuko's shoulder, sending him crashing into the wall, but not stunning him like it would a normal human.

"You have such a pretty voice," the man said, his single gold eye glinting. Harry grit his teeth from the pain and grabbed the sai with his right hand. The man jumped back as the sai started to decompose.

"A rei!" The man growled. Harry pulled the weapon out of his body sliding to his feet, gripping his spear. The man summoned another sai from the Darkness.

Dumbledore had arrived, but barely anyone noticed. Harry was engaging in a battle with the unusually bad-tempered, used to be half dressed man. Lupin had rushed over to help him, but was electrocuted and knocked out quite quickly. Ryuuko was still in a rather fierce battle with Lucius Malfoy, dodging and slicing his way through. Lucius was being pushed back.

Moody and Tonks rushed to help Harry, but they both suffered the same fate as Lupin. Harry met the man in battle, blow for blow. He was starting to feel the effects of being in a vessel versus his true form.

Voldemort arrived. Harry was far too busy fighting the man to spot the Killing Curse fired straight at him. Dumbledore intervened, took one look at the bloody Harry, and engaged in a duel with Voldemort.

Ryuuko finally knocked out Lucius Malfoy, hurrying to Harry's side to assist him. Harry was bleeding badly, but he hadn't bothered to worry about his wound in the heat of battle. Harry parried a blow from one of the two sai before the other sai sank into his chest.

Ryuuko's heart stopped in his chest. His ruby eyes were wide as the man grinned sadistically, holding Harry up in the air by the sai in his chest. Harry dropped his spear, blood pouring out of the wound and onto the floor. The spear vanished into particles of Darkness.

Furious, Ryuuko swung his scythe at the man. The blue haired man's eyes widened as he saw the blade of light come straight at him, obviously not expecting another rei. He crashed into the wall, dropping both Harry and the sai on the ground. Harry gasped through mouthfuls of blood, gripping the sai and pulling it out of his chest. But it was too late.

Voldemort whipped around when the air became heavier, thicker. Harry was bleeding heavily on the floor, coughing up blood, but grasping his chest as if there was something still stuck in there. Darkness was almost pouring out of Harry's body, but Ryuuko ran over to help. Dumbledore pulled Voldemort's attention back to himself.

Ryuuko pressed his hand against the wound, trying to stifle the blood flow. He looked around and then spotted Sirius' body. Then he looked back at Harry and plunged his black gloved hand into Harry's chest. Harry screamed.

The blue haired man's eyes widened. He had been dazed, but not knocked out. He stared at the two, wondering why the scene looked so familiar. And then, he remembered.

_They look just like Akira and Shirogane that one time!_

Except instead of shin, they were rei. The man struggled to his feet, his body heavily damaged by the blade of light. Ryuuko's face was screwed up in concentration and suddenly he pulled a small black orb from Harry's body and thrust it into Sirius' chest.

Harry coughed once more and then was still, completely passed out from blood loss and pain. The blue haired man gave Ryuuko as disbelieving look and Sirius jerked up, awake.

"What happened?!" Sirius asked, looking shocked, jolting awake. "OH MERLIN! HARRY!" He scrambled up, but was still unsteady on his legs. He crumpled to the floor. "Whoa… why do I feel so weird?"

"Try not to move, Mr. Black," Ryuuko said, his hand over Harry's chest, healing him. Harry's breathing was shallow, but no longer in pain. "You've been through a lot." His eyes were focused on Harry's wounds, the humanly lethal wounds stitching themselves up. Ryuuko glared at the man he had dazed.

"You! Name!" Ryuuko ordered. The man gulped.

"Uh… Nanaya," the man said slowly. Ryuuko glared at him, causing Nanaya to flinch. Ministry officials were now pouring onto the scene. Voldemort fled and Dumbledore rushed over to Harry and Ryuuko's side.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked. He gave a small flinch as he saw the blood, ignoring Cornelius Fudge who was stuttering like a fool. "This is serious."

"He'll live," Ryuuko said confidently. "Leave him to me. Nanaya, I currently would really like to kill you right now. But since I need you to do something for me, I'll spare your life." His eyes hardened. "Take Mr. Black to Shirogane and tell him that he is Kazuki's Child. Shirogane will understand."

"Wait, you know Shirogane?!" Nanaya asked in disbelief.

"Nanaya… NOW!" Ryuuko ordered, his voice raising just a little. But a little was enough.

Nanaya gave a small curse and grabbed Sirius around the waist, slung him over his shoulder and jumped into the veil, ignoring Sirius' cries of protest. Harry coughed once and opened his eyes, hazy.

"Ryuu…?" Harry murmured. Ryuuko shushed him.

"Rest, Harry," Ryuuko said, squeezing Harry's shoulder with his free hand. "You earned it. Rest."

Harry's head slumped against Ryuuko's chest. Ryuuko allowed this until Dumbledore offered him a Portkey. Ryuuko shook his head.

"No. Traveling that way will damage Harry's body," Ryuuko said. He had closed the wounds superficially, but the internal wounds definitely needed more attention. "That would not be ideal." He picked Harry up and glanced at the Minister of Magic and the many Ministry workers. He pursed his lips and walked over to where Lucius Malfoy was, bending down and taking his wand.

"Headmaster, do the honors?" Ryuuko asked. Dumbledore did it without question, reviving him, ignoring the many protests. Lucius looked up and gasped, spotting Ryuuko and Dumbledore staring down at him. Ryuuko threw Lucius' wand down at his feet.

"I spared your life in honor of your son," Ryuuko said calmly. "It's what Harry would have wanted. I do not wish to see a friend of Harry's cry over your imprisonment. I suggest you rethink your loyalties." He turned away, ignoring the outrageous cries.

Lucius staggered to his feet, holding his wand. "Wait!" Ryuuko stopped walking, glancing at him over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

Ryuuko didn't answer, opening a portal of Light and walking through it to Hogwarts.


	35. Chapter 34 - Shirogane

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 34**

**Year Five**

**Shirogane**

**A/N: **Read and Review as always!

Shirogane makes his appearance in this chapter! **_Chapter 34.5 is OPTIONAL and M-RATED. _**I have changed the rating for this story to suit this change.

* * *

Ryuuko didn't exactly count for the Gryffindors being up and Luna being with them. So when he walked in with a thoroughly bloody, robe-torn Harry, the shrieks that followed startled him. Ryuuko's white clothes were equally as stained, maybe more so than Harry's. At least Harry's robe had been black.

He brushed past them, placing Harry down on one of the couches. He removed his gloves and placed his bare hand on Harry's chest. Harry relaxed, the pain soothed by Ryuuko.

"How… Is he alright?" Hermione asked. Ryuuko glanced at her.

"He'll be fine. He's not fine now, but he will be fine," Ryuuko reassured her. "This level of wounds would have most certainly killed a normal human, but to us… these are merely flesh wounds." Ryuuko placed his lips on Harry's forehead. Internal damage was tricky.

"What… happened?" Ron asked. Ryuuko sighed a little, wondering how to explain.

"Sirius fell through the veil in the Ministry," Ryuuko said slowly. "Turns out the veil was a rather large hole to the Shadow Palace, because a shin came out and attacked Harry. Harry is in a vessel. Otherwise, he would have done so much better during the battle. I need to go back and seal the hole."

"Harry…?"

Ryuuko paused and slid out the mirror that Harry kept on himself at all times. Draco's face could be seen in the reflection and Ryuuko handed it to Hermione.

"Harry's… not awake right now," Hermione said tearfully.

"Oh…. Alright… I'll call back later," Draco said, looking embarrassed. He vanished in the mirror and Ron watched Ryuuko heal Harry. Ginny's mouth was open as she was told the entire story from Neville and Luna.

"Shiny," Luna commented, touching Ryuuko's cape. "You're so shiny. Brighter than you were before."

Ryuuko glanced at her and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Ah… um…" What exactly was the right reply to that? Regardless, he was still healing Harry after all. He didn't want to be interrupted.

He wasn't that lucky though. Halfway into healing Harry, the portrait hole opened. Poppy Pomfrey ran in with Dumbledore, rushing to Harry's side. Harry's face looked peaceful, his head still resting on Ryuuko's arm. Ryuuko didn't move from his spot, but the interruption was enough to jerk him out of his control.

"Ryuuko," Dumbledore said quietly. "May I speak to you?"

Ryuuko slid his hand over Harry's body slowly. The Light shimmered under the surface of Ryuuko's skin and also under Harry's skin. Ryuuko nodded, satisfied, and stood up. Pomfrey was waving her wand around Harry, trying to see his status.

"Before that, I must seal that rather large crack in the Ministry," Ryuuko said clearly. "Because of that crack, Harry Potter almost died… Again. More accurately, Kazuki would have separated from his body when he died."

Dumbledore nodded and Ryuuko vanished in a flash of Light.

-0-

Ryuuko was looking at the veil, inspecting it. Dumbledore stood behind him, watching him. Suddenly, Ryuuko nodded and held out his scythe.

"_**Prophecy is to the hand of Zero. Zero is the mirror that separates Heaven and Earth.**__"_

The veil glowed, shimmering with power. Ryuuko's scythe glowed as well, floating in the air.

"_**Light return to Light. Darkness return to Darkness."**_

Holding his wand hard, Dumbledore covered his face with his hand, trying to see through the blinding light. Ryuuko seemed unfazed at the power he was displaying. Dumbledore had insisted on all members of the Ministry leaving before Ryuuko had started, as Ryuuko told him he wanted to keep his true powers a secret longer.

"_**Return to your Masters. SEAL!**_"

The veil swirled with power before it was abruptly pulled shut. But not before something large and silver passed through and tackled Ryuuko to the ground. Ryuuko gave a small start and Dumbledore fired off a stunner at the person. It hit them on the arm, but didn't stun them.

To Dumbledore's surprise, the person wrapped their arms around Ryuuko and pressed their face into Ryuuko's shoulder. Ryuuko seemed just as alarmed, but recognized the silvery white strands that flowed like water through the air.

"Shirogane…?" Ryuuko asked, his voice filled with surprise. Shirogane pulled away from the hug and suddenly lashed out at Ryuuko and slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Shirogane said, his icy blue eyes narrowed. Ryuuko held his cheek, blood rushing to it as he was embraced again, tighter than before, as if he would disappear. It was almost painfully tight at this point.

"Ryuuko…?" Dumbledore asked, uncertainly.

"Ah… This is Shirogane," Ryuuko said softly, trying to pull Shirogane away from him. Shirogane allowed the movement and loosened his grip, but did not let go. "Shirogane is my counterpart."

"Where is Kazuki? We're leaving," Shirogane said in a tone that clearly meant that he didn't want any arguments about it. Ryuuko laughed and reached up, placing his hand on Shirogane's hair. Shirogane had always been a little shorter than him. And Ryuuko had teased him once about it. The glare he received in response could melt the coldest ice.

"We cannot. Not yet. Although, I can take you to Kazuki. And there is something I would like you to do," Ryuuko said calmly. Shirogane's icy blue eyes flashed and Ryuuko laughed again. "Don't give me that look. You'll thoroughly enjoy this. It's someone I've wanted to terrorize all year, but didn't have the heart to."

Shirogane looked into Ryuuko's ruby red eyes. "Seriously? It's rare that you actually want to hurt someone…"

Ryuuko leaned up, brushing his lips against Shirogane's cheek. "Mm. I think you should reserve judgment until you see her."

"A woman?" Shirogane slid off of Ryuuko, allowing him to sit up. Shirogane moved to his feet and looked at Ryuuko. "You actually do not like a human is one thing and a human woman is another. What did she do exactly?"

"I'll show you," Ryuuko said, sitting up and rubbing his head where it had hit the ground. "Alright, Headmaster. We should head back. Ah, about Shirogane's stay… "

"I am alright with him staying with you as a guest," Dumbledore said, smiling. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He extended his hand to Shirogane, but Shirogane merely stared at him, then looked at Ryuuko.

"Kazuki does not have the core to perform wizard magic," he said, raising an eyebrow at Ryuuko.

"The vessel he integrated with does," Ryuuko replied. He tilted his head at Shirogane and laughed a little. "No doubt, when he separates, he will lose the ability. Unless he has managed to absorb the core inside himself, which is fully possible."

Shirogane seemed to accept this answer and took Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore gasped as a wave of Darkness surged through his body and it was abruptly cut off when Shirogane let go.

"Affinity is Light. Though the Darkness in your soul is deep," Shirogane commented.

"Shirogane! It's not very nice to be judging people when you first meet them," Ryuuko said, sighing. But he knew just as well as Shirogane that Shirogane didn't do it to be insulting. It was just… _Shirogane_.

Shirogane ignored Ryuuko's comment, reaching down and pulling Ryuuko to his feet by his arm. His hand then trailed down to Ryuuko's bare wrist, pale thin fingers wrapping around it. Ryuuko smiled at him and allowed the Darkness from Shirogane to wrap around his Light like a blanket. Shirogane didn't used to be so expressive about how he was feeling, but Ryuuko supposed that it was because of Akira.

"Ryuuko?" Dumbledore spoke, looking hesitant at Shirogane. It was clear that Dumbledore was wary of the white haired male, but Ryuuko seemed to trust him. In addition, Shirogane seemed very attached to Ryuuko.

"We should get back. Come with us, Shirogane," Ryuuko said, pulling Shirogane's hand a little. "You can rest with us. Ah, I should take my potion again."

"The one that limits your powers?" Shirogane asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Shirogane. That one. I do not wish to continue drawing from Kazuki when there isn't a battle to be expected," Ryuuko said, looking at Shirogane. Shirogane pursed his lips, looking displeased, but said nothing about it so Ryuuko continued. "He needs to heal by himself. How is Mr. Black doing?"

"He's… acceptable," Shirogane sniffed. "His magic is good, but he needs more training in body. Why did Kazuki choose such a weak Child?"

"He didn't," Ryuuko said. "Well, you'll understand when you see him."

-0-

Shirogane stared down at the sleeping form of Harry Potter in the Hospital Wing. His eyes glinted with a little pride as he spotted the long black hair that Ryuuko had passed onto their Child and then eyed the scars from the Ministry battle. Ryuuko saw that Shirogane wasn't looking in the right place and lifted Harry's right hand. The scars were faintly white, but carved in so deep it was permanently there.

There was a silence. Shirogane's aura exploded from his body, anger fueling his powers, his icy blue eyes burning as hot as the fire he controlled. Hermione and Ron both squeaked in terror and Draco gasped, struggling to breathe.

"_Where is she?!_"

The Hospital Wing was the last time anyone saw Dolores Umbridge. Shirogane's fury could be sensed all through the castle and grounds, making the balance ripple. Ryuuko took pity on the students and released his own aura to counteract Shirogane's stifling presence.

Harry woke the following day, feeling very sore, but no longer in pain. The first thing he saw was that Ryuuko was tiny again, sleeping on his chest, tucked under a blanket. But then he saw the pale hand on Ryuuko's form. He followed it to an arm, then a shoulder, until he was looking into the blue eyes of his other Father.

"Shiro…gane…" Harry said softly, his eyes wide. "What… Are you doing… here?"

"I came to get you," Shirogane said calmly. "You and Ryuuko." He pet Ryuuko's hair calmly, Ryuuko giving off a small smile in his sleep. "But Ryuuko said you cannot leave yet."

"He's got a madman after him," Draco said, sitting with one leg crossed over the other. "Who doesn't care how many people he has to kill to get to him."

"Human issues," Shirogane said dismissively.

"I am a human now, Father," Harry reminded, sliding his hand into his extendable pouch and pulling out the cane head. Shirogane sniffed, taking his old weapon and pocketing it.

"Then humans need to stop relying on you," Shirogane said. Ryuuko shifted under his hand and Harry smiled weakly at his Fathers, taking a deep breath.

"Harry!"

Ron and Hermione walked in, surprised to see him awake. Harry looked at them and hummed a little.

"Are you all alright? How are Luna and Neville?" Harry asked. Hermione beamed.

"Of course we are. You threw up a barrier to protect us," she said quickly. "Oh, Harry, when you came back looking so hurt… we were so worried…!"

"Ryuuko healed you though. It was so cool! You're really good at fighting!" Ron said, his eyes shining. "It looked like you were winning too. What happened?"

Harry wracked his brain, trying to remember when they had left. Shirogane scooped an awake Ryuuko from Harry's chest and held Ryuuko close. Ryuuko pressed his small cheek to Shirogane's, trying to comfort him, before turning his head and giving Shirogane a gentle kiss.

"Ah… When Sirius fell through the veil, he hit someone on the other side," Harry said mildly. "And then… they came out, thought I did it… And we fought. I don't remember too much detail after that though. I remember a really bad pain right here…" He placed his hand over his chest, slightly amused by both of his Fathers. "And… After that… I think I blacked out. I remember Ryuuko holding me after, and the pain going away…" His brow furrowed. "And something inside me was exploding."

"Your Darkness," Shirogane said. "When you got stabbed by a weapon made of Darkness, the impact against your Shadow inshi was too great. The Darkness poured out from the inshi you were forming. To save you, Ryuuko pulled it out and shoved it in the nearest body. Side effect is that now I have a certain Sirius Black roaming my halls of my Palace. The inshi turned Black into a shin, but was unable to keep its form, as it was incomplete. So Black is just stronger than most of the other shin and your Child."

Considering that neither Ron nor Hermione bat a lash at Shirogane's presence, Harry figured that someone must have explained. Probably Ryuuko.

"Ah, so that is what happened," Harry said calmly, not looking particularly worried. "My… Light inshi is safe, isn't it?" He looked slightly worried at Ryuuko, concerned.

"Yes. It is safe. You have begun to collect Darkness again," Ryuuko said, jumping off Shirogane's hand and landing on Harry's bed. "Harry... your body is still very much healing. I want you to be careful."

Harry nodded, not moving to get up.

"Harry?"

Draco looked troubled, concerned. Harry turned to him, wondering what was troubling the blonde.

"Yes?"

"My Father contacted me a couple days ago," Draco said. "He wants me to take the Dark Mark over the summer."

"And you do not wish to?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping that you would have some advice," Draco said quietly. Harry paused.

"I don't really know what you should do, Draco. What do you want to do?" Harry asked. "If you take it, you are swearing loyalty to Voldemort, are you not?"

"If I take it, I'll be a double agent. Regardless of whether I have the mark or not, my loyalties lie with you," Draco said confidently. "If I do not take it… I fear for my family's lives." He looked at Harry and then at the two entities. "I heard what happened in the Ministry from Father too… Thank you for that."

Harry blinked and looked at Ryuuko. He didn't remember doing anything to be thanked for, but that may have been because he was knocked out. If that was so, Ryuuko did something.

"…From my personal opinion, I think you should take it," Harry said slowly. "If your family is in danger, then you should comply with Voldemort's wishes. But take care. Voldemort is a powerful Legilimens. If you are unsure, I suggest ask Professor Snape or myself for help." He looked at Shirogane and Ryuuko. "If there is any immediate danger to your life… I will do my best to get you out of danger…"

"…" Shirogane didn't look pleased at what Harry was saying, but Harry ignored him. Ryuuko's eyes were warm.

-0-

Hearing the Prophecy didn't surprise Harry at all. Instead, it just confirmed what he already suspected. Ryuuko and Shirogane didn't react at all, which probably meant that they were in agreement that it was complete bogus.

Still, that left the problem of the person who _did_ believe the prophecy. Voldemort was still after him. And Harry really did have to agree with Shirogane's reasoning.

"_Why don't you just let us run him through? There, problem solved._"

Dumbledore insisted on Harry being the one to kill Voldemort, then explained that Voldemort couldn't be killed because he had soul fragments scattered. He looked taken aback when Harry mentioned, in casual passing.

"_You mean like the one I fed to the Darkness two weeks after I integrated?_"

Unlike Harry and Ryuuko, the house elves were terrified of Shirogane. This may have been because Shirogane had been storming around the first three days he was in the castle, whipping out his katana at anything that moved (which was practically everything), or it may have been the fact that they had felt his presence the strongest. The centaurs flattered at the edge of the forest, looking at Shirogane with some level of respectable terror. Shirogane did nothing to connect with any of them.

Shirogane stalked around the Hogwarts grounds, disregarding almost everything and everyone. The only person he really seemed to like was Ryuuko. The student and staff population had gotten a shock when one lazy afternoon, they had walked out to the courtyard to see adult Ryuuko napping lazily on Shirogane's lap. Shirogane had his arm around Ryuuko's body, his hand laced with his counterpart's.

Harry was one of the few people to approach the short-tempered shin without fear. He would chat with him and lean on him when he was tired. Shirogane never complained.

Surprisingly, the other person who approached Shirogane without some level of guardedness was Luna Lovegood. She casually walked up to Shirogane and said:

"Wow! That is the deepest black I've ever seen! So shiny!"

Shirogane had stopped dead at that, staring at Luna with some sense of wonder. Luna giggled, reaching up to pet Ryuuko, who learned to accept the affection, before skipping off.

Shirogane, as it turned out, wasn't opposed to leaving Harry behind. But since Ryuuko drew Light from Harry, Shirogane was rather grumpy when he was told Ryuuko would have to remain behind. He had left a week after, swearing that the next time they met, Harry better be ready to leave and Ryuuko ready to follow.

Neither Ryuuko nor Harry told him of their plans of transferring the inshi to Shisui. They knew he would disapprove, so between the two of them, they had agreed that they shouldn't tell Shirogane. Shirogane might try something drastic like seal Kazuki up or, heaven forbid, Ryuuko.

When Harry stepped off the train, Ryuuko in pocket, trunk full of books, he spotted Moody, Tonks, and Lupin at Kings Cross. He smiled at them and said, "How are your injuries? Sorry you got involved in all that…"

Moody and Tonks waved his apology aside. Lupin smiled.

"We went there knowing there would be a fight. We just didn't expect someone such high level," Lupin said, shaking his head. "We're going to have a word with your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry watched Moody threaten Uncle Vernon with some level of surprise. It wasn't as if they particularly treated him badly, though Shirogane's enraged face when he had seen his back was quite amusing. Ryuuko had talked him out of hunting down his Uncle and ripping him apart.

Ryuuko shifted in his pocket and Harry placed a comforting hand on the small form of his Father. Things were starting to turn. A war was brewing.


	36. M-RATED! - Light and Dark

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 34.5**

**Year Five**

**Light and Dark**

**A/N: _This is a LEMON! For those who want it. If not, you can skip to the next chapter! You're not missing out._**

**This takes place right after Ryuuko finishes sealing the veil, before Shirogane visits Harry.**

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he led Ryuuko and Shirogane to a guest room in Hogwarts. Shirogane seemed to be completely attached to Ryuuko at this point, his hands sliding around Ryuuko's waist and through his hair. Ryuuko didn't seem to mind, or push him away.

"This is where you will be staying," Dumbledore said, glancing at the pair. Ryuuko smiled and said his thanks, but Shirogane was too distracted. Dumbledore looked into Shirogane's eyes very briefly and was startled a little by the amount of tenderness and longing that was in the crystal blue eyes.

_Love. It was, without doubt, the deepest, purest form of love._

Dumbledore wondered if Ryuuko knew how much Shirogane loved him. He wondered if Ryuuko felt the same, or even the slightest bit of affection beyond friendship, as Ryuuko seemed oblivious to Shirogane's touching. Dumbledore fully relaxed. If Shirogane was capable of such a pure feeling, surely he wouldn't do anything to displease the pacifist Ryuuko.

Shirogane pulled Ryuuko into the room and shut the door. Ryuuko laughed, half from delight, half from nervousness.

"It's been too long, Ryuuko, too long," Shirogane whispered, pressing his forehead against Ryuuko's shoulder. "Too long."

Ryuuko slid his hands over Shirogane's strong back, letting out a soft breath of relief. "Yes. It has. How is Akira-kun?" In his voice, there was not a hint of anger, jealousy, or disapproval. Ryuuko knew.

"…Not like you. He prefers being taken," Shirogane said softly, hiding nothing. "We are equals… He… is not…" Ryuuko nodded slowly.

Shirogane seemed to pause again and then spoke. "I… Shouldn't have hit you…" He brought his lips to Ryuuko's cheek, right where his hand had struck, kissing it lightly. "I… apologize."

Ryuuko blinked, surprised. He then gave Shirogane a smile and embraced him tightly.

Sex, in short terms, was always the easiest way to shift the equilibrium. Although that is how they has started years ago, it slowly became more than that. Instead of a power play, it was sensual. The bitter, half-forced kisses became sweet over the centuries and the touches smooth and tender.

Almost always though, it was Shirogane who initiated, though Shirogane wasn't always on the top. In fact, their first time was Shirogane's suggestion. Unused to the sensation and attracted by the calm, peaceful nature of his Light, Shirogane had climbed into Ryuuko's bed and kissed him. Their first coupling session had been painful on Ryuuko's receiving end. Ryuuko didn't complain, but Shirogane could tell from the way Ryuuko moved the next day. His graceful movements were slightly pained.

Shirogane was gentler after that.

Shirogane kissed Ryuuko on the neck, undoing the clasps that held Ryuuko's cape up. It slid to the floor, pooling around Ryuuko's ankles and the ends of his hair. Ryuuko smiled and removed his gloves, sliding them through Shirogane's long silvery hair. The shiver of pleasure that ran through Shirogane's body was enough to make Ryuuko smile.

"Still so sensitive," Ryuuko said warmly, calmly. Shirogane glared, though it was missing its usual bite. Ryuuko laughed softly, tilting his head and kissing him. Shirogane's eyes closed and he relaxed.

"I'll be gentle," Shirogane promised.

"I have no doubt," Ryuuko said softly, sliding his hands up to Shirogane's shoulders and then moving to undo the black cape. Shirogane pulled Ryuuko down onto the large bed, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Ryuuko allowed this and placed his hands over Shirogane's clothed hips, fingering the bone there.

Shirogane gasped into his mouth, sliding his hand up and unzipping Ryuuko's coat. Ryuuko's raven black hair pooled on the bed, making a rather sensual blanket under them.

Lifting Ryuuko so he could remove his coat was somewhat hard, since the arm bands were in the way. Ryuuko smiled at Shirogane's struggle and slid out of them before Shirogane got impatient enough where he would just decompose the Light molecules.

Shirogane threw kisses down Ryuuko's warm, muscular chest, listening to Ryuuko's soft moans of pleasure. Ryuuko's hands were still in his hair, stroking it, pulling the hair over Shirogane's shoulder and sliding it onto the bed where it mixed with his. Shirogane paused when he reached Ryuuko's nipples and then took one into his mouth, sucking and licking.

Ryuuko's gasp was satisfying to hear, Shirogane decided as he swirled his tongue over the nub. His pants seemed to be too tight, but he resisted a little, wanting to hear Ryuuko's soft cries of pleasure a little longer.

Ryuuko was completely unguarded against him. His ruby red eyes were shining with pleasure and his body completely slumped against the covers.

Shirogane smiled, pulling away looking down at Ryuuko. Ryuuko's cheeks flushed a little, knowing that he was in a very vulnerable position, but also knowing that Shirogane wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose. It was the trust between Dark and Light that forged the treaty.

"Ryuuko…" Shirogane said softly, burying his hand in Ryuuko's soft, cat-like hair. Ryuuko leaned up and kissed Shirogane on the cheek before settling back.

"You can't wait?" Ryuuko asked, his hands moving up to undress Shirogane. Shirogane pulled his hands away and pinned them against the bed. Ryuuko didn't resist.

"Too long," Shirogane said. Ryuuko gave a small start as their clothes faded away; Shirogane using his power to decompose the Light and scatter his own Darkness. Ryuuko hadn't expected that, although he supposed it was because Shirogane had been waiting many years.

"Then why don't you start? You wish to take me, do you not?"

It was an invitation that Ryuuko had made to Shirogane only twice before. It made it very clear that, although Ryuuko was on the receiving end, he was the one to control the pace. Shirogane gave a soft groan of pleasure as the words tumbled over his senses, his erection brushing Ryuuko's inner thigh. Ryuuko had a way of controlling him with his voice.

The kisses became quicker and hot. Shirogane traced a path down to Ryuuko's pelvis and then over his erection. Ryuuko's moans turned into rough pants as Shirogane slid his mouth over his cock.

Ryuuko moaned, face flushed, hands gripping the covers. Shirogane looked at him warmly, fingers brushing Ryuuko's inner thighs and sliding up, pushing past the ring of muscles. Ryuuko's head tipped back and a soft puff of air escaped his lips. Fire was pooling down his body and up his spine.

"Shiro…gane…" Ryuuko whispered, pleasure lacing every syllable. Shirogane sucked harder, his fingers moving faster, wanting to hear Ryuuko whisper his name again and again.

Ryuuko moaned, his voice shivering with pleasure. Shirogane slid off him and started kissing up his body again, making Ryuuko shift a little with the loss of heat. Shirogane pressed kisses into every smooth surface he could find, dipping his tongue out to taste the skin. The skin of the purest Light.

Ryuuko gave a small chuckle as Shirogane moaned into each kiss on his body. It was a little unusual that Shirogane found pleasure in giving him pleasure. Shirogane liked it more when he was clearly in power, dominating over Ryuuko.

"Ryuu…ko," Shirogane purred out, sending a shiver down Ryuuko's spine.

"Mm?" Ryuuko felt obligated to respond, though he didn't think Shirogane was looking for an answer. There was a sudden hardness against his opening and Ryuuko groaned at the sensation of Shirogane pressing inside him. It was painful.

Shirogane stilled, his body shaking a little with the sensation of Ryuuko wrapped around his erection. He had missed this. Missed it more than Ryuuko's laugh, his smile, his senselessness, and even his lack of punctuality. The atmosphere was heated and, although Ryuuko's warm body was pressed against his, he was shivering.

Ryuuko wrapped his arms around Shirogane's waist, his ruby eyes sliding shut. He let out a soft breath of relief as the pain dulled and then pushed back. Shirogane withdrew and slid back in slowly, making Ryuuko wince a little. Pressing his face against Shirogane's shoulder, Ryuuko let out several pained gasps, the friction burning him.

"Shirogane…?" Ryuuko murmured, a little curious about his counterpart's behavior. Shirogane was impatient enough where he had decomposed their clothes than undressing them but patient enough to be gentle? It was an unusual combination; most likely one that Akira had influenced.

"Be still, Ryuuko," Shirogane murmured, kissing Ryuuko's neck. Ryuuko smiled, tilting his head up so Shirogane could have more space.

"You're being quite kind today," Ryuuko murmured. Shirogane pulled up on his elbows, flexing his hips just a little, watching the flash of pain cross Ryuuko's face.

"I want to savor this," Shirogane said quietly. He reached down between them with his left hand and stroked Ryuuko's erection as he moved once more, sliding in and then out. The resulting moan was satisfying to hear.

Ryuuko arched when Shirogane struck something deep inside him. His moan was swallowed by Shirogane's mouth as his hands slid to the bed again, gripping the covers. Shirogane paused for a minute, his hand moving from Ryuuko's erection to grab one of Ryuuko's wrists and pin it against the bed, next to his head. Shirogane's other hand did the same with Ryuuko's other wrist, leaving Ryuuko completely trapped against him.

Shirogane's mouth was hot against his skin. Everywhere he touched was burning as if Shirogane had infused a part of himself into Ryuuko. Ryuuko gasped and moaned when Shirogane sped up, his body moving against his, inside and out.

Ryuuko wasn't sure how much more he could take, but it seemed like Shirogane was nearing his end as well. The curtain of silver hair glinted in the candlelight every time Shirogane moved and Ryuuko was rather powerless to stop him. Considering that Shirogane was hitting the place deep inside him that made him see stars of pleasure, Ryuuko wasn't sure he _wanted_ to stop the other.

"Ryuuko…" Shirogane purred. "Ryuuko… My Ryuuko…"

"Yours…" Ryuuko murmured back through the haze of pleasure. "Yours… Always yours. Shirogane…" He whispered his counterpart's name like it was the most sacred thing in the world. "Shirogane… Please…!"

Shirogane's lips quirked and he sped up, grunting with effort. Ryuuko groaned loudly, pressing back as much as Shirogane would allow. Their movements became hot, fast, and wild.

"Together?" Shirogane asked, although the question wasn't meant to be answered. They were intertwined, Light and Dark, moving in perfect harmony as they came.

Shirogane slid onto Ryuuko's chest, his ear pressed against Ryuuko's heart. It was still beating quickly from their coupling, but was slowing down. Ryuuko was panting, trying to catch his breath, giving a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around Shirogane's form.

"Mm," Ryuuko said contently. Shirogane's eyelids drooped, feeling exhausted, happy, and warm. Ryuuko smiled, burying his nose into Shirogane's hair. "Shirogane… I'm surprised you were so expressive…"

"I don't need to hide my love for you," Shirogane said calmly. "You are my counterpart. Akira-kun is too… Why should I be ashamed of that?"

"True," Ryuuko replied, one hand moving to shift through Shirogane's hair. "But still a surprise. You didn't used to be that expressive."

"It's been a while," Shirogane said in a tone that left no room for argument. Ryuuko laughed, kissing Shirogane's hair.

"Do you mind moving then?" Ryuuko murmured. "I think I'm going to take a quick bath."

Shirogane lifted his head and looked at Ryuuko. "Not yet… This time, I want you on your knees."

Ryuuko let out a soft sigh that could have easily been mistaken as boredom. But to Shirogane who knew Ryuuko well, it was a sigh of acceptance. He moved from inside Ryuuko, sliding out of his body and watched with a glint of hunger as Ryuuko rolled over on the bed, raising himself to his hands and knees.

"Beautiful…" Shirogane commented, pressing back into Ryuuko's body. Ryuuko gasped, Shirogane's mouth moving against his neck. Ryuuko's hair was still trailing on the bed, but propped mostly to one side.

Ryuuko keened loudly, Shirogane striking in all the right places inside him. The second time was definitely rougher than the first, but Ryuuko was well prepared for it already. When they came, Light and Dark bound together so tight that both might shatter, Ryuuko couldn't even remember why he wanted to leave the bed in the first place.

-0-

Ryuuko leaned against the pillows on the bed, propped up, dressed, but only loosely. He had gathered light to cover him with his coat and pants, but his cape was still on the floor. Recalling the hot bath he had with Shirogane with a level of fondness, he disregarded the fact that his body slightly sore. Instead, his mind was clear and content. He smiled up at Shirogane as Shirogane served him a cup of tea that Dobby had brought up for them.

"Thank you," Ryuuko said, taking the cup and brushing their fingers together. Shirogane nodded and sat on the bed, looking at his counterpart.

"You're as I remember you," Shirogane said softly. "Infuriatingly gentle." He reached over, trailing a finger over Ryuuko's cheek, brushing a couple strands of hair away from his mouth. "And yet… radiating power."

Ryuuko didn't respond to that, his eyes closing gently as he inhaled his tea.

Shirogane sighed, closing his eyes and looking away. "The thought that you would manifest through Kazuki didn't cross my mind at all… I knew Kazuki would create a second Light tuner inshi, but I didn't think that you could utilize that power freely."

"I can't," Ryuuko said honestly. "I can only use as much as he allows me access to." He placed his tea down on his lap, still holding it between his hands. "Thankfully, Kazuki allows me full access of the light inside him. After Akira inherited my inshi… my presence became less scattered between Akira and Kazuki and I was able to focus all my energy into Kazuki. Akira no longer needs my support. He has you… And Kou." He summoned the Limiter potion from his Light and dropped three drops into his tea.

Eyeing the potion with a bit of distrust, Shirogane hesitated before placing his hand on top of Ryuuko's tea cup to prevent him from drinking it. Ryuuko paused, looking at Shirogane.

"What is it, Shirogane?" Ryuuko asked. Shirogane frowned.

"If we remove the light inshi from Kazuki and store it in your body…" Shirogane started. Ryuuko frowned suddenly, clearly disapproving.

"It would probably kill Kazuki and shatter the inshi. It's still incomplete. And I would disappear without a chance of coming back, as I don't have a vessel," Ryuuko said calmly. Shirogane hesitated, but nodded. Ryuuko's ruby eyes softened.

"Shirogane… May I remind you that I am already dead? It's time for you to let me go…" Ryuuko said softly, reaching up and cupping one of Shirogane's cheeks. Shirogane hesitated, but shook his head.

"Don't ask for the impossible. I can't do that," Shirogane said softly. "The first thing I saw when I woke was you. I hold onto the belief that we are the core of this world's existence." He raised his hand and slid his fingers around Ryuuko's, gripping his hand. "How do you expect me to live without the other half of myself?"

"Shirogane…" Ryuuko whispered, his eyes pained. "If it is you, you can definitely live on." He smiled weakly, lowering his hand, but Shirogane held onto it tightly, lacing their fingers together. "Don't be afraid to face the future. You can do it. I believe in you."

Shirogane smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. The recollection of the events that led up to Ryuuko's death was painful. He could still remember how _angry_ he was at the other for being late and then how it had turned to panic when Ryuuko stumbled in and then absolute despair when he realized that Ryuuko's wounds were too deep for him to heal.

"I can… but I don't want to do it alone. I want you with me. By my side," Shirogane murmured, lowering his head onto Ryuuko's shoulder. Ryuuko laughed lightly.

"You have Akira," Ryuuko spoke gently into his ear. "And Kazuki. And Kou."

"Don't mention that stupid mutt in front of me," Shirogane grumbled. Ryuuko laughed, draining his tea in one swallow and feeling the effects almost immediately. He started the shrink, his clothes vanishing into a soft white light. He had summoned small sized clothes for himself.

Shirogane picked up the small Ryuuko and kissed it on the head. Ryuuko gave a contented murmur and laid on Shirogane's palm, his ruby eyes closing in a contented fashion.

Shirogane let the little Ryuuko cling onto his silvery white hair while he slept that night.


	37. Chapter 35 - Akira

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 35**

**Year Six**

**Akira**

**A/N: WE FINALLY GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS ON VOLDIE'S SIDE! YAAAAY!**

"Have you found anything, Wormtail?"

"My Lord…" Pettigrew gave a small weak squeak. "According to this painting that a muggle drew, his name is Ryuuko, King of Light."

"That tells me nothing of his weaknesses, you useless rat," Voldemort hissed, his eyes flashing. "_Crucio_!" Pettigrew screamed, but gave a small whimper when the curse was lifted.

"I'm sorry, my Lord…!" he sniffed. "Forgive me, but… if he is the King of Light, then there must be a King of Dark, right? By nature, wouldn't they be enemies?" He curled up, trying to hide from Voldemort's wraith. Voldemort eyed his Death Eaters and then Pettigrew before turning away.

"Find me this King of Dark!"

-0-

Meanwhile, the said "King of Dark" was with Akira and Kou at Aging Bar. The Master of the bar was wiping off a glass, smiling calmly.

"Ryuuko seems to be content," Shirogane said out of the blue. Akira snorted, drowning his glass of juice.

"You went to go see them, didn't you?" Akira asked. Master put down the glass and took a deep breath.

"You met Ryuuko again?" He asked calmly. There was a certain tone of longing in his voice, proving that Shisui wanted to see Ryuuko very much. Shirogane looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Ryuuko and Kazuki," he said. "I was searching for them ever since I realized they were still alive." He took a deep breath. "Well, I knew Kazuki was alive, but Ryuuko… That was a pleasant surprise." He smiled a little and looked at Akira. "Very pleasant."

"You found them too, huh?" Kou asked, somewhat oblivious to the implications his statement had. It wasn't until he saw Akira staring and felt Shirogane's aura pressing down on him did he realize what he had just revealed. "Ah…"

"Kou…!" Shirogane's voice was razor sharp.

-0-

Harry tapped his hand against his knee. Considering that Sirius was preoccupied for a long time in the foreseeable future, Dumbledore had decided to come personally to read Sirius' will. Of course, the first thing that Dumbledore had mentioned, Vernon Dursley had jumped on.

"He's got a house?" Vernon asked, his eyes glinting with greed. Harry crossed his legs, folding his hands on top of his knees.

"Sirius is not dead. I don't think he'll appreciate me taking his house," Harry said. "He might not be back for a while, but he's certainly not dead."

"Ah, but the matter would be… If you do not accept it, then the other relative who would inherit this property would be Sirius' closest relative. Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry said, speaking a little too quickly. He collected himself and then spoke again. "Alright… I will accept the house."

"With the house comes Kreacher," Dumbledore said calmly. "Sirius has told me his attachment to you. Why don't you try summoning him?"

There was a pause as Harry looked skeptical at Dumbledore. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Kreacher!"

A CRACK echoed through the room. Kreacher bowed low to Harry, his old frame covered with a tea cozy, looking much neater since the last time they saw him. Aunt Petunia still screamed and Vernon pointed with an indignant "what the _ruddy_ hell is that?!"

"What can Kreacher provide for his Master?" he said, his voice still croaky. Harry blinked and slid to the floor, placing his hand on Kreacher's shoulder.

"Keacher? I would like you to care for the Black Family House while Sirius is gone," Harry said calmly. Kreacher bowed again and Harry continued. "In addition, I may call upon your services later." He hesitated. "Would you mind teaching a new House Elf? I would like Winky to join you." He glanced at Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his beard.

"If that is what Master wishes," Kreacher said. "Master Ryuuko's books are waiting for him."

Harry smiled and lowered his hand. "Thank you. You may go." And Kreacher vanished with a snap of his fingers.

"That settles things then," Dumbledore said calmly. "You are the rightful heir of the Black family house."

Harry paused and then stood up. Ryuuko shifted in his pocket, his hand pressed against Harry's side. "Thank you for confirming, Headmaster. I assume we will be leaving shortly, so I must return to my room to pack." He bowed to Dumbledore lightly and then slid smoothly up the stairs, watching Dudley drink the liquid Dumbledore had brought with a "Hey! This is really good!"

"Dudders! Are you feeling ill?!" That had to be Aunt Petunia. And Dudley simply gave an exasperated "I'm FINE."

Harry slid Ryuuko out of his pocket and set him on the bed so he could get ready. Ryuuko looked at Harry and then at the trunk.

"It would be a lot easier to store these things if you didn't have a vessel…" Ryuuko said calmly. "Have you tried separating from your vessel willingly?"

"No. Partially because if I do, I'm not sure this body could survive another integration. This is not a natural vessel for me like your successor is for you," Harry said, folding his clothes quickly and closing up his trunk. "Let me change and we'll head out." He turned to a bag that held one of his nicer outfits and stripped off his current clothes, completely unbothered by Ryuuko's gaze.

By the time he came down the stairs with Ryuuko back in his pocket, Dumbledore had finished talking with the Dursleys. Harry left his hair unbound, the long black strands free and flowing in the wind. He stopped right in front of the doors, his trunk gently placed on the ground.

"Ready," he declared. The Dursleys all looked at him in surprise but Harry didn't bother looking at his Aunt and Uncle. Instead, he turned to Dudley and said, "See you, Dudley. I'll keep in touch." He waved and turned, walking out the door. For a split second, Dudley could have sworn that he could see Harry's clothes change to a monochrome outfit, his long black hair swirling with power. But then the door shut and Harry was gone.

-0-

Horace Slughorn was a boring man, Harry concluded. He looked around at the unusually decorated abode, ignoring the talk between Dumbledore and Slughorn. His eyes settled on Dumbledore's blackened, shriveling hand and he frowned a little. Dumbledore had been meddling in power he didn't understand, apparently.

Harry was left with Slughorn. Slughorn sighed.

"These are Dark times, Harry…" Slughorn said. Harry smiled.

"Not really. Someone out there is fighting for you. As long as you remember that, you have no right to be giving up." Harry spoke mildly, crossing one leg over the other, thinking of Shirogane and Akira eliminating kokuchi so very far away. "Besides, with Dumbledore in the castle, there is no safer place. Dumbledore can see right through Voldemort, after all."

"He's not infallible," Slughorn said.

"No human is," Harry replied. "But that is not such a bad thing. We learn from our mistakes. That's what makes us great."

Slughorn stared. Harry sighed deeply.

"One person may not have the power to do anything. But a hundred people with the same idea can make all the difference in the world. Do you understand, Mr. Slughorn?"

"I do not fancy the mortality rate, Harry," Slughorn said.

"The mortality rate is infinitely higher without allies. At least you can trust someone to watch your back in times of battle and prepare for it," Harry said smoothly. "Be wise, Mr. Slughorn. There are children in need of your assistance."

There was a pause and then Dumbledore returned. Harry stood up and took a deep breath, feeling Ryuuko's restlessness. Perhaps it had something to do with the balance, or perhaps Ryuuko was just sick of looking at the inside of Harry's pocket.

Harry strode past Dumbledore and Slughorn before saying, "I'll wait outside."

Dumbledore came out the doors looking pleased. Harry figured he must have been successful.

-0-

Harry looked at the paper he had received. He had gotten nine OWLS. He glanced at Ron's and saw Ryuuko peeking over his hand to see his grades.

"I always knew I was going to fail Divination," Harry murmured, looking amused, lowering the paper to show Ryuuko. Ryuuko tilted his head, smiling at him.

"Well done," he said happily. He leaned against Harry's hand and watched as Hermione squeaked out her ten OWLS. Harry laughed at Ron's expression.

The next day, they were set to get books from Diagon Ally. The atmosphere was cold and Harry shivered, despite Ryuuko's proximity and his reassurance. Harry looked at the deserted Alley and then spotted someone familiar. It was Draco, sneaking around into Knockturn Alley.

Harry paused, but then followed, stepping into Borgin and Burkes. Both Draco and Borgin looked surprised to see him.

"We'll continue this another time," Draco said, standing up straight. Then he turned. "Potter!"

Harry tilted his head and eyed Draco's left forearm before giving him a grin. "Malfoy," he said smoothly. "I trust you've been doing well then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Draco said, walking up to Harry and gripping him by the arm hard. He pulled the other out of the store and into a deserted corner. "Potter. I have a problem."

"Meet. When and where?" Harry asked. Draco hesitated before saying, "Room of Requirement. Second day of school, after dinner at six."

Harry nodded, holding out his hand. Draco shook it quickly and let go before vanishing back to Diagon Alley. Harry paused for a full minute before heading out as well.

"Harry?" Ryuuko murmured, tugging on his pocket. Harry placed a soothing hand on his pocket, letting his Light pass to Ryuuko gently. Ryuuko murmured a soft 'thanks' and then shifted again in his pocket, getting to a more comfortable position.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione said, spotting him. "Where were you?!"

"Meeting with an old friend," Harry said, looking amused at the tricks that were on display. "It seems Fred and George are quite successful. That's good. My Triwizard winnings really helped them out, then."

He had been awarded a thousand Gallons with Cedric during the celebration party. Harry could still recall Ryuuko's amused smile when he saw Harry's MU uniform and the twin dragons. Ryuuko had outright laughed when Harry told him what it had stood for.

"Harry, can I tell mum? She's been raving about them selling illegal products and things for months," Ron said with glee. Harry smiled.

"Sure."

-0-

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice at the Great Hall start of term feast. He passed a small plate of food to Ryuuko, slightly amused at Ryuuko trying to bite off pieces of a large piece of chicken. Ryuuko suddenly stiffened and peeked over the table, his ruby red eyes wide.

"Ryuu-?" Harry started, but then he felt it too. Someone was approaching the hall. Someone with a powerful Light factor.

The doors slammed open. In walked a man who looked very much like Ryuuko, except he had short hair, walked in, his strides confident. He was almost swaggering, walking like a delinquent made king. He had a long cape that was held together by a thin silver chain and his military coat was as white as snow. He had several black belts across his waist, his boots making a soft clatter on the ground. The black collar around his neck gleamed in the candlelight. The whole room hushed, staring at the newcomer. He looked remarkably like Ryuuko from two years before, though his aura was much colder.

Ryuuko smiled a little and said, "That's Akira's rei form."

"Akira…? What is he doing here?" Harry asked. Dumbledore stood up, but Akira ignored him, walking straight up to Harry.

"Huh, so this is your strange wizarding school, hm, Kazuki?" Akira said, stopping in front of Harry, looking around. Ryuuko squirmed into Harry's pocket to avoid being seen by the other students and Harry simply stared at Akira.

"Wha… What are you doing here?!" Harry asked, his eyes wide. Akira crossed his arms.

"I was bored," he said simply, as if that explained everything. "And wizarding school seemed interesting when Kou explained it. Do you really do all that wand-waving and wearing pointed hats? I heard you guys use owls for mailmen. I want an owl."

"You can't just break into people's school because you're _bored_!" Harry exclaimed, looking alarmed, his hand flying to his pointed hat to pull it off.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said slowly. "May I ask who you are?"

Akira tilted his head towards Dumbledore and thought about his question. Then he answered, his red eyes glinting a little. "Nikaido, Akira. Ah, the English would say Akira Nikaido." He gave Dumbledore a wave and then looked back at Harry.

"So, are you going to show me around?" Akira asked, though his tone implied it as a statement rather than a question. Harry groaned, almost face-planting into his dinner.

"Can't it wait until the weekend? I still have classes, you know," Harry asked. Akira took a sigh, as if the things he was asking for wasn't completely unreasonable and Harry was just being difficult.

"I suppose it can," Akira finally said. Harry let out a sigh of relief, but stiffened when Akira continued. "In the meantime, I'll just train with that bastard Ryuuko. Where is he?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, he's miniature, isn't he?" Akira said rather rudely. "Guess I can't train with him then. Think you can amuse me for a while, Kazuki?" He flopped down on the seat next to Harry, causing students to scoot back away from him in alarm. "Now, I want you to start by jumping off the roof. That'll be interesting."

"I think your terms of interesting is skewed," Harry said, groaning a little in irritation, holding up his dinner plate. "Here. Have some?"

Akira eyed the food and then picked up a biscuit, biting into it. He gave a small hum of approval and nodded. "It's good. Better than what Aya makes. I swear, she's trying to poison me."

Harry sighed and stood up, walking up to Dumbledore. He bowed to him and said, "I think we should talk about my friend's arrival and stay… Ah, privately." He nodded to the Royal Rei, who was stuffing his face, making the students around him nervous and wary.

Dumbledore nodded and beckoned Harry away from the Great Hall, leading him outside to the hall to talk. After the doors shut, he looked at Harry expectantly.

"First, I wish to apologize for his behavior. He's not very… ah, refined as he should be," Harry said.

"My dear boy, that is not of your fault," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry smiled in return, feeling Ryuuko poke his head out of his pocket.

"He's my successor," Ryuuko said blinking up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a small start and looked, eyes wide, down at the tiny Ryuuko before kneeling on the floor and extending a hand to Ryuuko. Ryuuko climbed out of Harry's pocket and onto Dumbledore's good hand, brushing himself off a little. "Akira is the Direct Royal King of Light right now," he said, looking up at Dumbledore.

"What… is this?" Dumbledore looked half awed, half confused. His eyes were shining and Ryuuko gave a small 'Humph!'

"It's me," Ryuuko said, "Ryuuko. I'm in this form to conserve energy and-"

"He's very cute!" Dumbledore said, amused. "Very, very cute. Harry, my boy, is he yours?"

"Yeah," Harry said sighing, picking Ryuuko up by the clothes and setting him down on his hair. "He's mine. Anyway, do you mind if Akira stays a bit? He probably won't go away until he's satisfied. Or whenever Shirogane comes to collect him. One or the other."

"Of course he may stay," Dumbledore said, looking very amused at Ryuuko. "Would he like a guest room or would he like to sleep in Gryffindor tower with you?"

"I think I better ask him. Perhaps I should drag him to my classes and he'll sit in the back and listen," Harry said, sighing a little as Ryuuko buried himself into his hair. "As Ryuuko said, Akira's his successor. It would not do to anger him by trying to chase him away."

"His successor?" Dumbledore echoed, finally paying full attention. "What does this mean for the Order? Is he willing to join?"

"Most likely not, from what I've seen," Harry said, shrugging. "He fights for what he believes in, not for anyone in particular." He paused, feeling Ryuuko roll on his head and reaching up to grab Ryuuko before he fell off. "Ryuuko. Stop that. Why are you so strangely hyper?"

"Mm, I'll tell you later," Ryuuko said, nuzzling Harry's sleeve as he was picked up.

Harry slid him back into his pocket and then looked at Dumbledore. "I'll let you know about Akira."

-0-

As it turned out, Akira was completely fine sleeping on a bed next to Harry's bed. Ryuuko had poked his head out and hopped on Akira's lap when Harry pulled the curtain shut, just to chat with him. Akira had found Ryuuko's tiny frame highly amusing and spent a good ten minutes laughing about it, much to Ryuuko's embarrassment.

Judging by the way Akira spoke, Harry deduced that he had a disagreement with Shirogane and was taking a break from his duties. He smiled a little, recalling that when he was Kazuki, it used to be Shirogane who had to take breaks often to calm down from Ryuuko's casual attitude.

"I don't remember Ryuuko being so… energetic," Akira said, watching Ryuuko climb the pillows and tumble around on the sheets. "He's normally calm and relaxed, isn't he?"

"The amount of Light nearby is both powerful and plentiful," Ryuuko said, bouncing on the bed, his little boots vanishing from his feet. "It feeds into my existence. Especially since you, my successor, are here. We have a direct connection."

"Good. Maybe you can take him off my hands for a little bit," Harry said, looking at Ryuuko's hyperactivity. "The last thing I need is for a hyperactive Ryuuko to be bouncing all around my pocket during class."

"Ah," Akira said, nodding a little. "So, that means I can stay." He grinned a little. "Awesome."

-0-

"Tell me about this trouble?" Harry said, looking at Draco. Classes had ended for the second day and he had went to visit Draco in the Room of Requirement. Draco hesitated, but then started pacing.

"As you know, I have stopped using the mirror. That's because I've been trying to avoid Aunt Bella's Legilimency . She's been teaching me Occumency over the summer. So far, I've been successful." Draco hesitated again, but then plowed on. "But that's not the whole of it. I took the Dark Mark, as you might have guessed and the Dark Lord has given me a mission."

"Is it something ridiculously impossible?" Harry asked, frowning a little.

Draco scowled a little and looked at Harry straight in the eye. "Kill Dumbledore."

Harry took a deep breath, thinking. "Well, at least that's better than, 'Find the person who can beat Ryuuko in a fight'. How are you planning on killing Dumbledore?"

Draco looked stunned.

"You- You're not serious are you? You're completely fine with me killing Dumbledore?" Draco asked, looking shocked. "The man is a genius. He's got so much more experience than me."

"This will be a good learning experience for you," Harry said. "Dumbledore is only human. The only people who should be willing to kill are those willing to be killed. Are you ready to kill?"

Draco hesitated, but then shook his head. "I'm… not ready to die. But the Dark Lord."

"Draco, if you don't kill him, he'll kill you, your family, and hundreds more. Do you want to risk that for Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore's one man. He's old. With a solid plan, you'll be able to defeat him. Perhaps not in a duel, but at least in some underhanded move."

"Are you encouraging me to kill Dumbledore, Potter?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. "Granted, I never liked Dumbledore, but I never wanted him dead!"

"Well, then you're going to have to put up a convincing act, aren't you?" Harry asked, grinning a little. "Especially if you don't want Dumbledore to find out and start trying to convince you to betray your family or some nonsense."

"…What do you suggest?" Draco asked.

"Well… I'm no strategist… " Harry said. "And I'm certainly not as good as Ryuuko." He tapped his chin and thought about it.

"I… thought I would need reinforcements… So I was thinking of using the vanishing cabinet and transporting a group of Death Eaters here to assist me," Draco said slowly. "I already told Aunt Bella and she said she'd help me gather up a group and transport them when the cabinet was fixed."

Harry thought about this. "Ah. How confident are you that they won't attack the other children here?" He watched as Draco flinched.

"I… don't think they will," Draco said.

"But you are unsure. I can hear it in your voice. So, why don't you leave the protecting to me and you just continue on your merry way. Think for a minute if your plans will really work the way you want them to," Harry said, sighing deeply. "Contacting me is not a very good idea during this year, as you'll be playing on Voldemort's side. Let me know when they come and I'll be sure to station someone here. I suppose Akira will do…"

"Akira? That weirdo at the start of term feast that wanted you to jump off the roof?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You try fighting him before judging him. I daresay, he's good with multiple opponents," Harry hummed. "And Shirogane wouldn't have accepted him if he was bad at fighting. Akira will be fine."


	38. Chapter 36 - Link

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 36**

**Year Six**

**Link**

**A/N: **A guest asked about the DoM scene and why Ryuuko wasn't able to eliminate Death Eaters like flies. The reason for this is because he was in so close proximity (though he didn't know it) to the Shadow world. Remember, they were fighting in the Death Room (The room with the veil, which leads to the Shadow world.). Also, Ryuuko was not trying to kill and Lucius is a bitch to knock out as he is a seasoned Death Eater, able to draw magic easily from an area saturated with it.

Shadow attracts light, so Ryuuko was weakened, as well as incomplete.

Harry, however, you remember was in human form. He would have human limitations as a result. He did not go rei because he's trying to hide his abilities from the enemy as long as possible.

They may be deities, but they draw their power from somewhere. Normally, they draw from the Light world, but the Shadow world was so close that they were unable to draw too much energy. If you recall, Ryuuko needed Harry to assist him knocking out Bellatrix.

* * *

Akira had no respect for the teachers. In fact, if he didn't like the class, he would simply walk out and not come back.

It happened first in Transfiguration, much to McGonagall's displeasure. Granted, they were only doing theory, but Akira had found it extremely dull as he understood little to none of it and could perform none of it. Harry had smiled when Akira asked him why he bothered to learn Transfiguration and had taken great pleasure in watching McGonagall transfigure Akira's clothes into a dress. Akira had been both mortified and embarrassed when he saw his clothing, a deep red blush decorating his cheeks.

Ryuuko mentioned later in private that Akira looked pretty good in a dress. Akira had responded by punting the little Light King, Ryuuko hitting the wall hard. Ryuuko kept his comments to himself after that, whimpering a little from pain in Harry's pocket.

Harry won a bottle of Felix Felicis for brewing the best Draught of the Living Death in Potions. Akira had flipped through the textbook, reading the inscriptions and the messages the last user had left behind and the directions out loud for Harry to follow. Akira's interest had only lasted about three class periods in before he had walked out. Slughorn seemed slightly depressed that Akira found him boring, as he had tried to engage Akira in a conversation to invite him to his Slug Club.

On the other hand, Akira seemed to like Snape's Defense Against Dark Arts class best. That could have been because Snape had spent the first week on non-verbal spells and Akira enjoyed watching the chaos ensue and the look on people's faces. Harry failed twice before his third non-verbal spell blasted a large hole in the wall next to Akira's laughing face.

There was a silence before Harry shook his head. "_Protego_ doesn't seem to like me, but _incendio _works just fine. Okay, so I'm an attacker rather than a defender." He fired off another spell at Akira, Akira materializing his blade the instant the jet of red light was fired from Harry's wand tip. It shattered into sparks when it touched the transparent blade.

"Oh? So that is your weapon?" Harry eyed the blade approvingly, his eyes glinting a little with surprise. Snape stopped, staring at the weapon with half-awe, half-terror.

"Yeah," Akira held up the blade, slinging it on his shoulder. "It didn't used to be like this though. It used to be twin blades."

Harry looked impressed, taking a deep breath. "Magic just doesn't work against this weapon." He fired an "_expelliarmus_" at Akira. It hit the weapon but did nothing to the blade.

"Hm. I guess not," Akira said calmly, sitting down on a chair, casually letting the weapon vanish.

-0-

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore. Akira had taken Ryuuko. The two reis, despite their differences, were quite friendly with each other. Akira still thought of Ryuuko as a stuck-up royal and Ryuuko wasted no time in reminding him that he was now a royal too.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke, looking at Harry through his half-moon glasses. "Harry, my boy… Do you think it would be to your advantage to know how Voldemort, or-shall we say-Tom Riddle, grew up as a boy?"

Harry eyed Dumbledore and then slowly thought about it, turning it over in his head. "Do you think such knowledge would benefit me, Professor?" He tilted his head and then eyed Dumbledore's desk. "I think it might be good to survey him as a child or perhaps when he's at Hogwarts. You mentioned Horcruxes last year."

"That's right," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Harry paused again and nodded, moving to the door, thinking. "Alright. Let us see Tom Riddle's upbringing. Horcruxes or not, knowing our enemy will help us defeat him."

-0-

"Hah?!"

Nanaya looked at the masked men with narrowed eyes. His single eye was narrowed and his mouth was set in a line. These men had suddenly shown up in his hideout, demanding to know who he worked for and what he had been fighting with and how he was so easily able to hurt someone named 'Potter'. They were holding sticks to his face, demanding answers. Well, only about three of the fifty that had barged in. The other forty nine were looking around, not aware of where he was, unable to see or sense him.

"Don't fuck around with me!"

Nanaya sent a swift kick to one of the masks, his gold eye blazing with anger. Suddenly, another one of the men grabbed his arm. Nanaya felt a whirl of colors and then the sensation he was being squeezed through a tube.

He staggered, bringing his free arm to punch the man who had a hold of him as the sensation of spinning stopped.

A cold, high voice spoke. "_Crucio!_"

Nanaya bucked a little as the curse hit him in the back. He whipped around, his face contorted with anger and fired off a blast of lightening that struck a solid shield.

"So… it's true then… Magic does not work very well on you or the being called Ryuuko," the voice said. Nanaya glared deeply, his face tense. The voice chuckled.

"I have little business with you," the voice continued. Nanaya ground his teeth, spotting the speaker finally. It was an ugly, snake-faced man. His eye narrowed with hate as he realized he was _not_ in his hideout. He was in a large room in someone's house, it seemed, surrounded by people with masks.

"So, fucker, what the fuck do you want?! Cause I'm not feeling very generous today," Nanaya snarled, his hands flexing and curling into fists. "And that may or may not be due to someone breaking into my hideout and kidnapping me." He really wanted to punch one more of the masked men for revenge, but refrained, as they were all holding sticks and pointing them at him. Strangely, not one of them was averting their eyes from him, so Nanaya could deduce that they could all see him.

"You possess a strange type of magic. I wish to know where you got it," the voice said. "And you will tell me if your master is King of Dark."

"Don't see why I have to tell you fucker!" Nanaya growled, his eye flashing.

"If you won't talk willingly, then I suppose we'll have to use force," Voldemort said softly.

"Try it, bitch," Nanaya said, his eyes narrowed. "I'll be sure to pound that snake-face of yours into the ground." Darkness gathered in his hands and the twin sais materialized.

Spells fired around Nanaya, but Nanaya, honed in battle, simply sliced his way through the crowd, ripping off arms and legs, killing as many stood in his way and snake-face. He jumped high into the air, swiping at Voldemort. But then Voldemort apparated away. Nanaya's sai met air and he scrambled a little, shocked.

"What the _fuck_-"

Now that he looked, many of the weirdos were disappearing from the crowd, pops and cracks filling the air. The only ones left after a minute were the dead.

Nanaya slammed his sai on the ground, looking indignant.

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_"

-0-

Kazuki slashed with his spear. Akira was quick on his feet, but with far less training than Kazuki. He was thrown into the padded walls of the Room of Requirement, his blade falling to the ground. Ryuuko sent a blast of Light at Kazuki, who cut it apart with his spear and gathered Darkness in his hand, firing off the dagger made of Darkness.

Having been dazed for a brief second, Akira sprung back into battle, hitting Kazuki with his blade in the back, using the blunt edge. Kazuki gave a soft yelp and was slammed into the ground.

Ryuuko held his hand out and the Darkness was instantly neutralized, the dagger vanishing in the air before it reached him. Kazuki groaned a little, his back hurting from where Akira had struck him.

Kazuki had taken up to training with the two Royals during the weekends in the Room of Requirement. He would shift into his rei form and the two would gang up on him to train him. So far though, Kazuki had seen little success.

As he was trapped in a human vessel, he could not move as fast or hit as hard as he wanted to. His body was so unbearably weak. He had noted the first week that it was beyond the level of what a normal human could reach, but far below shin or rei.

He healed quickly, thankfully, but Kazuki was also far more fragile. Ryuuko had accidently snapped three ribs by throwing him into a wall the first time they trained. The gush of blood into his lungs had choked him and he spent the next hour and half coughing up blood as Ryuuko frantically tried to heal him. The fear in Ryuuko's eyes was a little foreign. Logically, he knew it made sense, but it was a little unsettling to see his father that terrified. Akira watched with some level of respect.

It had been two months already. Although Kazuki could utilize both Darkness and Light, he could not push past his human limits too far. He would collapse with exhaustion within an hour if he pushed too hard.

Kazuki slowly struggled to his feet, gripping his shoulder, breathing harshly. Ryuuko instantly moved forward to steady him, worried about his son.

"I'm starting to understand why Shirogane felt so insulted when I said I was helping him back when I first became a shin," Akira said gloomily, looking a bit fed up. "You're so… _weak_."

Kazuki flinched a little. "Sorry… I… apologize for this…"

Akira waved his apology off, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. I get it. You got a human vessel that limits you severely, right? Can't you just get rid of it? I mean, we're not fighting Homurabi anymore."

"I would hate explaining to my classmates why I suddenly look different," Kazuki murmured, letting Ryuuko tend to his injuries. "Also, the process for integration does not allow me to separate from my vessel. The only way, would be if this vessel died."

"So… if you died, you'd revert back to being a rei?" Akira asked, tilting his head. "That's a bummer. You have friends here, don't you?"

"Yeah… Draco… and Ron… And Hermione…" He looked a little shaken, holding onto Ryuuko's arm for support.

"And leaving them here would be pretty much condemning them to death by Voldy-whatsits," Akira said. "So I get it. You want to protect them."

"Kazuki… I think you better revert back," Ryuuko murmured. "And… try incurring your shin form."

Kazuki nodded a little, standing up straight and closing his eyes. The Light washed over him, dissolving into the atmosphere. He took several deep breaths before trying to draw out his Darkness, the same way he did Light.

Darkness swirled around him, his clothes and hair the first to change. His long white hair flared with power as the Darkness was pouring out. Kazuki held up one hand, trying to summon his spear. Darkness gathered, but did not completely take the shape of his spear. It was more of an echo of the weapon rather than the weapon itself. Kazuki released it with a sigh and dropped his hand, looking frustrated with himself and his lack of power. The spear scattered into the air.

"This world's attribute is Light. You did well considering the attribute was working against you," Ryuuko said, nodding. "It would be better if you collected more Darkness though, as your core is mostly Light right now."

"I haven't really been stabilizing the balance because of it," Kazuki admitted, looking up at his father and Akira. "I can only imitate my shin form. I cannot feel the power. Did the removal of the incomplete inshi have anything to do with that?"

"You make inshi," Akira said, recalling Ryuuko's memories. "Man, we totally could have used your help with Homurabi."

"Quite possibly," Ryuuko agreed with Kazuki before looking at Akira. "What do you mean, Akira-kun?"

"I mean, if you had told Shisui and Homurabi, they wouldn't have any need to steal your inshi, would they? Kazuki could just make them new ones," Akira said.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that," Kazuki said, inspecting his white hair and his black cape, lined with silver. "I can't just fashion inshi like you make pancakes. It takes a very long time. I've had the inshi inside me for sixteen years now. It is still incomplete. I was only able to manifest Ryuuko one and a half years ago." He looked up at Akira and added, "Also, the only way the process of making new ones is stimulated if the current ones are removed forcefully from your body or Shirogane's body. Speaking of which, we still haven't linked, have we, Akira-nii?"

"Linked?" Akira looked confused.

"Linking is when one person links their essence with Kazuki," Ryuuko said calmly. "Kazuki can sense your state as a result and provide you with power, if you need it."

"I'm sort of a backup source for Direct Royal Kings," Kazuki said, nodding at Akira. "If you die, I probably am able to manifest you like I do Ryuuko."

Akira frowned a little. "What, so you're like a little bank of power for Ryuuko and Shirogane right now?"

"Yes," Kazuki said, seemingly not hearing the disapproving tone. "I can harvest Light and Darkness and channel them the power."

"Can they do it vice versa? Give you power through the link?" Akira asked suddenly. Kazuki paused, surprised at the question. Akira clarified. "If you're in trouble, will they be able to sense you and help you?"

"That was not the purpose of my creation," Kazuki said bluntly. "No. They cannot give me power through the link. Only I am able to send power over the link. They cannot sense me through the link, but they are able to sense me because I am a creation of theirs. A Child, I believe." He looked up at Ryuuko for conformation and Ryuuko nodded, embracing him.

"If you die…" Akira said slowly. "As a rei or shin…"

Kazuki shrugged. "Probably disappear. It's not like it's the end of the world though. The Direct Royals can create another one of me."

Akira nodded slowly, understanding. "So… you're like Kou then. Created. You didn't used to be human."

"That's right," Ryuuko said, petting Kazuki's white hair soothingly. "Kazuki is special though. I thought you had inherited all my memories. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet. You have centuries, millennia's worth of memories!" Akira complained. "But still… if they created another one of you… it wouldn't really be you, would it?"

Kazuki paused, thinking about it. Then he finally spoke.

"I don't know… Father, do you know?" He looked up at Ryuuko and Ryuuko sighed deeply.

"I've never tried it. I've never wanted to try it. You are my precious Child. My son," Ryuuko murmured. "I would be very sad if you died. So I will protect you." He released Kazuki and smiled at him, tracing a finger down his cheek. "I'm sure Shirogane feels the same way."

"From what I see," Akira started, looking at Kazuki, "Shirogane doesn't like Kazuki much at all in your memories. He simply tolerated him, like he tolerated Homurabi and the other Children of the Dark."

"It's hard to describe how Shirogane feels," Ryuuko said calmly. "I do believe he loves Kazuki as a son though, even if he won't say it."

Kazuki looked away a little, shaking his head. "I'm only a source of power for the Kings and the Balancer. Feelings… are not a priority for me. Even if Shirogane hates me, I still feel for him deeply. He did, however reluctantly, create me. For that, I must be eternally thankful."

"Even if he gets rid of you later?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kazuki confirmed.

"That's stupid," Akira declared, crossing his arms. "A stupid way to think. I promised Shirogane that I'd take responsibility of all the Children and I meant it. You're not my Child, but you are a Child. So that includes you too. I'm not going to let Shirogane and Ryuuko use you like a personal water fountain of power."

"The power Kazuki gives, he willingly gives," Ryuuko said, pleased at Akira's declaration. "We cannot force power from him." Akira relaxed a little.

"It's alright, Akira," Kazuki said quietly. "I'm pleased you think that way, but I harbor no resentment towards either parent. I wish to share my power." He held out a hand and smiled a little. "Shall we link then?"

"If you're willing to share… I suppose that's okay." Akira looked hesitant to take the hand, but he slowly grasped it. Kazuki laced their fingers together slowly, smiling slowly, closing his eyes.

"Repeat after me," Kazuki instructed, looking at Akira's red eyes. They were the same shade of red as Ryuuko's, though the emotion swirling inside was much different. Akira was colder, but still every bit compassionate as Ryuuko.

"_Blood to blood. Core to core. Link our Factors so assistance may occur._" Kazuki chanted, calm, listening to Akira repeat the words. He placed his free hand on Akira's lips and added. "I say this part alone."

Akira fell silent, watching a little apprehensively as white threads of Light wound around their linked hands and the small space between their hands started to glow. Kazuki dropped his hand from Akira's lips and looked at their hands.

"_The Balancer, the preserver of worlds, of realms, willingly takes on the Direct King's inshi,_" Kazuki said, his eyes on the threads. "_I am bound to protect, to serve, to assist. Thus, the balance will be preserved._"

Akira gasped as a warm feeling traveled up his hand and washed over his body. Ryuuko smiled lightly, watching calmly as Kazuki swayed a little, the threads wrapping around his arm and sinking into it. Kazuki could feel it reaching for his core and didn't resist its effects as it wrapped around the Light in his Factor. His Factor pulsed once but then took it in, glowing brilliantly white. Akira reached out with his free hand and gripped Kazuki's shoulder, afraid he'd tip over.

Kazuki took his assistance gratefully and sealed the ritual with some final words. "_Forever as this existence lasts…_"

Akira watched as the strands vanished between their hands and then slowly, unsurely, let go. Kazuki's hand dropped as well and he unexpectedly slumped against Akira's hold. Akira gave a small breath of alarm as Kazuki slid to the floor, helping him along the way.

"Is he okay?" Akira asked, looking up at Ryuuko. Ryuuko smiled.

"Fine. He's fine. He just needs to restabilize the balance inside himself," Ryuuko said smoothly, picking up Kazuki's limp body. "Let's put him to bed. Will you be able to carry Kazuki, as I do not want to impact the students with my presence?"

Akira reached down and picked up the young boy, surprised at how light the other actually was. It could have been because he was a rei or it could have something to do with the fact that he had a human vessel.

Kazuki remained sleeping for most of the day.


	39. Chapter 37 - Enlightenment

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 37**

**Year Six**

**Enlightenment**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!

I might write up what Shirogane did with Umbridge later and post it as a separate story. Not before I finish this series though.

As for Homurabi, yes, you will get to see him even though he is responsible for Ryuuko's death. Recall that none of the Shadow Children know about Kazuki. Including Homurabi. So their meeting will be quite interesting.

* * *

Confusion flickered on Harry's face, looking at Ron. Ron hesitated and spoke.

"I think Malfoy is up to something," he said calmly. "I… don't know what it is… but call it a gut instinct."

"Hmm… He probably is, since he's kind of forced to work for Voldemort so his parents don't get tortured to death," Harry said mildly. "I wouldn't worry though. He's talked to me about his plans and I've taken protective measures."

Ron sighed a little, looking at Hermione. "You know, Harry. Despite knowing you for almost six years… I feel like I barely know you at all."

"It's like… you barely tell us anything anymore," Hermione said, looking a little upset. Harry paused.

"With Akira and everything… And you using powers that no one has ever heard of… And Ryuuko," Ron said slowly. Harry looked from one to the other and took a deep breath.

"I told you the story, didn't I?" he asked, looking slightly confused. "Akira is a special case I only found out last year… And even then, I didn't really know the circumstances to. I still don't. But it's not my place to pry in my King's life. He is my King and I would be considered his servant."

"Servant? I don't need servants," Akira said, approaching the three. "You're my friend, not my servant. Get it right." He pointed a finger at Harry and added. "I don't keep around servants. I keep around dogs and friends."

"Ah, my mistake. I'm his friend," Harry corrected, looking at Hermione and then Ron. "You learned about Shirogane from Ryuuko last year, didn't you?" He waited for their nods before taking a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I can tell you a little more."

"Tell… us more?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, beckoning them to the Room of Requirement, not wanting to be overheard.

Ron and Hermione followed. Akira humphed a little and walked next to Harry. Harry felt a little thrill shoot up his spine, but then it subsided. Akira's presence as the Direct King was twice as noticeable since he was carrying Ryuuko in his pocket.

"Sit," Harry said, opening the door to a warm, living room like environment. "Ryuuko, will you make tea for us?"

Ryuuko poked his head out from Akira's pocket, jumped out on the table, and started to make tea. Harry sat in an armchair, Akira next to him in another armchair. Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa.

"Since the beginning of time, Ryuuko has existed. Shirogane, his counterpart, in all terms, is the same," Harry said. "What you have to know is that although they took secondary Kings, those kings were not equal in power to the originals. The secondary Kings and any subsequent Children used to be human. The reason they were chosen was because they had an affinity to either Light or Darkness. The four Kings and I can see this affinity. We call it Factors."

Ron looked a little surprised at the new information. Hermione was staring at Harry, but her eyes would flicker to the tiny Ryuuko pouring out tea for everyone.

"In addition to Factors, the Direct Kings, Shirogane and Ryuuko, each possessed an inshi," Harry continued. "This inshi is what allows them to tune their powers to the balance. It was for the Light inshi, Ryuuko was killed all those years ago." He didn't seem to notice Ryuuko adding sugar cubes to his tea, too preoccupied on how much he should actually reveal to them. "Shirogane possessed the Dark inshi, but he stored it in another human to prevent himself from being targeted and killed."

"That's when I come in," Akira said. "I am the successor of Ryuuko and had possessed his essence. I had a friend named Kengo who was an idiot, but a very good friend." Hermione gave a little squeak at how Akira seemed to disregard his friend by calling him an idiot.

"It turns out, Kengo was the human that Shirogane had stored his inshi in. He would go berserk when he collected too much Darkness. That's actually how I met Kou," Akira continued. "Kou was battling Kengo and was about to use a suicide attack to try to stop Kengo, but Ryuuko stepped in, saving both Kengo and Kou's lives. He possessed my body, a feat normally very hard to accomplish, but since I had inherited his essence, we naturally synced."

"So… Ryuuko can possess people?" Hermione squeaked, looking at the small Ryuuko offering people tea as if he was going to jump out and attack them. "That's really dark magic! Almost the Imperius curse!"

"Only if they already have a part of me inside them," Ryuuko clarified, looking at Hermione. "And I cannot do it often. Only in very dire circumstances. This is because syncing takes a lot of power and it's very bad for the host to remained synced. I am a deity after all. Most bodies are not meant to hold the vast amount of power my existence requires. Akira-kun is my successor, so, naturally, his body is able to handle the strain."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said. "When you say successor… What exactly does that mean?"

"Akira-nii was going to inherit Ryuuko's memories and his inshi. As a result, he was meant to become the new Direct King," Harry said patiently. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Anyway," Akira said, ignoring Ron's stunned look. "The point is, four years ago, I met this weirdo named Shirogane. He said he had been looking for me. I didn't know it at the time, but he knew I was Ryuuko's successor because I looked a lot like Ryuuko when I was human. Even more so now." He glanced at the tiny Ryuuko, who was sitting on the table, sipping the black tea he made. Harry picked up his tea and took a sip, instantly choking on the sweetness.

"The bastard didn't explain anything and I got pulled into the war that was brewing between Light and Dark. Homurabi," Akira paused, looking at the confused faces of the two, "the other Shadow King," he clarified, a look of understanding passing Hermione and Ron's face. "Homurabi had declared war when he killed Ryuuko and Shirogane was exiled to the human world using the authority from Ryuuko's inshi. Shirogane had been searching for Ryuuko, but found his successor instead. Me."

Akira paused, letting the two digest the information. "To save my life, he turned me into a shin."

"Because Akira's Factor's affinity is Light, changing him to a shin would be a huge damper on his abilities as a rei. By nature, rei, beings of Light, and shin, beings of Darkness, are opposites. Switching between them is impossible. But Shirogane was a direct King. He had the ability to change humans into shin," Harry said, glaring at an innocent looking Ryuuko. "And Akira is Ryuuko's successor. This created a temporary shin being. But because Akira is naturally rei, he was unable to use his full powers."

"And I fought him. Homurabi found us and aimed to attack me. We traveled to the Shadow Palace and counterattacked," Akira said. "Turns out the bastard did it for Shisui. He thought Ryuuko was going to get rid of Shisui and didn't want that."

"He killed Ryuuko out of love for Shisui?" Harry asked, in half disbelief.

"Yeah. Cheesy, but there you have it," Akira said watching Ryuuko put his cup down.

"Why are all the Kings gay?" Ron asked rudely. Ryuuko's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. We have counterparts. Our counterparts are who they are. We cannot change that," Ryuuko said. "We bear no attraction to a gender. Only to our counterparts." He tilted his head and added, "And perhaps individuals with our affiliated factors."

Ron flushed. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Unfortunately, Ron, that's just it. We don't feel attraction like humans do," Harry said, leaning back. "We're entities. In Ryuuko's and Shirogane's case, pure beings."

"Anyway, as it turns out, I inherited Ryuuko's inshi and Homurabi gave back the Shadow inshi. All's well that ends well," Akira said, grinning. "And I am Shirogane's counterpart as well."

"There's more though. Ryuuko's presence was weaker in you, Akira, because he was in me as well," Harry said, looking at Akira. "After you inherited his inshi, Ryuuko withdrew his presence from you and concentrated his presence on me." He looked at Hermione and Ron and then said, "I am special, as you know. Different from other entities. That is because I can manufacture inshi in my core. Using the newly made Light inshi in me, Ryuuko was able to materialize. That's why you can see him now." He nodded to the little Ryuuko, who was looking sleepy.

"So… That's it? Homurabi… is dead?" Ron asked, sipping the tea a little, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "Whoa… this tea is good…!"

"Homurabi isn't dead," Akira said, sighing a little, looking at Ron and Hermione as he sampled the tea as well. "The misunderstanding has been cleared. And he doesn't really hold any grudge against Ryuuko or Shirogane. Shirogane's a bit bitter about it though."

"Shirogane is… kind of terrifying," Hermione said, quietly, taking her tea and downing it. "He was here last year… He gives off… a dangerous presence. People don't approach him because of it."

"Shirogane's naturally distrustful. He became even more distrustful of humans after I was killed by Sawaki," Ryuuko said calmly. "Homurabi may have arranged my death, but Sawaki killed me. I believe Sawaki committed suicide soon after Homurabi lost against you, Akira-kun?"

"No… He survived to tease Kou more," Akira said. A look of surprise crossed Ryuuko's face, but then he gave a small laugh. Harry sighed.

"Well, I think that sums everything that has happened so far. But, there is a reason I divulged this information with you," Harry said turning to Ron and Hermione. "Ron and Hermione. Both of you have the potential to become shin and rei respectively."

There was a silence. A long one. Hermione's mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ron has the potential to become shin," Harry said calmly. "Your Factor is affiliated with Darkness. In contrast, Hermione has the potential to become rei."

"I'm not a Dark wizard!" Ron said, standing up abruptly. "I'm not going to be a Dark wizard!"

"Dark and evil are two different things, Ron," Harry said, sighing deeply. "I have no doubt you won't become a Dark wizard. Still, if you refuse, it is in your every right. Hermione, however, may not have much of a choice." He glanced at the girl.

"Me?" Hermione said faintly. Harry smiled a little, tilting his head. "But… why me, Harry?"

"Because your Factor is too Light," Harry responded. "Staying in the Human Realm will corrupt you eventually. Not for another ten years, but it will happen." He crossed his legs, closing his eyes carefully. "Either Ryuuko or Akira will change you, I'm guessing. Shisui might not want to. He worries too much about things."

"But… what would we do when we're shin and rei?" Ron asked, calming down with Harry's words.

"Maintain the balance," Harry said. "This is done by eliminating kokuchi who cross. Kokuchi are creatures that live in the Shadow World. Normally, kokuchi are not violent, but the opposite attribute in the Human World causes them to go berserk. They cause damages, possessions, and insanity." He leaned back a little. "In contrast, Light beings called hakua exist to repair tears that kokuchi potentially use to cross. Only Kings are able to repair large tears though."

"Is… that it?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed.

"And paperwork. Must not forget the paperwork that comes along with it," he said, remembering Ryuuko's desk.

-0-

Harry visited the Burrow for Christmas. He watched as the whole Weasley family helped out in preparing Christmas dinner and he had decided to show Akira more of the balance. He drew Akira in his core and showed him his Factor and the balance swirling.

The balance had tipped towards Light so Harry held up a hand to his core, trying to gather Darkness to equalize it. It was hard, but by the time he was done, he felt satisfied.

Akira took great interest in the Weasley family traditions. He had never really celebrated Christmas as his family never really came back, but for the past four years, he had celebrated it in Master's bar. Before that, it was Kou-nii's place. Kengo and Aya had dragged him to there and even Shirogane got into the spirit of things. Cake was served and they would all exchange gifts there. Akira remembered that he had given Shirogane…

A twinge of pain hit him right in the heart. Akira gripped his shirt and shook his head to clear it. What was that feeling? Was it guilt…?

"Akira-nii?"

Harry sat down next to Akira on the porch. The rest had taken refuge in the house, but the cold air didn't bother the rei. Ryuuko's element was ice, after all.

Akira glanced at Harry before reaching up to ruffle his hair. Harry accepted the gesture and leaned his head against Akira's arm.

"Thinking about something?" Harry asked, curious. Akira hesitated but then spoke.

"Do you think Shirogane looks down on me on purpose?"

Harry blinked, but didn't move from his spot. Ryuuko poked his head out of Akira's pocket and listened. Since the question wasn't directed towards him, he wasn't going to answer. He was curious to hear Kazuki's interpretation. Was that what was bothering Akira all this time? It had been three months since they had met up personally.

Harry paused and looked at Akira. "I think Shirogane is afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what? What could that man possibly be afraid of?" Akira asked in disbelief. Harry eyed the other and spoke again.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a counterpart? I felt it, though I didn't see it," Harry said, looking at Akira. Akira fell silent, unsure. "It's absolute despair. Drowned out by the Darkness…" He paused. "That's why Shirogane went to search for you instead of me. During that time, the only person balancing him was me. I provided some light, so he wouldn't go insane. But he knew it wouldn't last. My Light, though it was Ryuuko's, pales in comparison to the real Ryuuko. As it should. Ryuuko is the purest embodiment of Light. And Shirogane, the purest embodiment of Darkness."

Harry smiled a little, closing his eyes and leaning completely on Akira, who tolerated it because Harry was still speaking.

"So to prevent losing his counterpart, it's possible Shirogane keeps you out of battle and doesn't want you to do things because he's terrified of that feeling," Harry said, sighing, watching his breath linger in the air. "To protect you is to protect himself. Even Ryuuko, who was skilled in battle and lived for hundreds and thousands of years, was killed. What chance does a boy who just became a rei have?"

Harry paused and added. "He might also love you deeply. I do not know. That is between you and him. Not my business." He glanced up and noticed the light pink blush on Akira's face.

"He likes Ryuuko more," Akira said, frowning, looking at the tiny Ryuuko watching the snow fall. "He doesn't love me. He just wants to preserve the balance."

"He doesn't treat you like he treats me, does he?" Harry asked, looking a little worried. Akira shook his head. "Then that proves that he feels something for you. At least, he does not hate you. He is somewhat affectionate towards you, if he's willing to share a bed with you."

"That's not-I… It's not-Like…" Akira stumbled over his words. Harry glanced at him and gave him a smile. "It's just to keep the balance that's all!"

"Is that what he told you?" Harry asked, smiling at Akira's beet red face. "There are other ways to keep the balance, you know. They may take longer, but sexual intercourse is not the only way. If Shirogane truly despised you, he would have chosen the other way, regardless of the amount of time it took. I think Shirogane loves you."

"That bastard lied to me! He said that… _that_ was the only way!" Akira said, his face flushed. Ryuuko looked amused and shook his head.

"You inherited my memories… How could you not know?" Ryuuko asked. Akira flushed.

"I… haven't gotten that far yet…!" he said, fidgeting.

"Shirogane has a funny way of showing affection, but his feelings are sincere," Ryuuko said, chuckling. "I think you should go back to him. He will have missed you, even if he doesn't say so. He will probably make a big deal about your return, but be relieved to see you." He leaned on Akira's side and added. "That's just Shirogane though… "

-0-

Harry stared at Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic. He had expected Fudge to get sacked, but this new man… Was almost every bit as incompetent.

"You're imprisoning innocent people and calling them Death Eaters," Harry reminded. "Just what kind of sick, nasty Minister do you want to be? Do you have a death wish?"

Scrimgeour flushed. "Some say it is your duty to be used by the Ministry."

Harry outright laughed at that. "Oh, no, Minister. I do not approve of your tactics and sure as hell won't let the public think I do. I will not let myself be used by the Ministry like a mascot." He gave a grin filled with venom. "Find Umbridge yet?"

Scrimgeour's face contorted in anger. "She disappeared from Hogwarts and was never seen again. We've turned the place upside down over the holidays to try to find her."

"See what happens to people who try to change me by force?" Harry said, implying he was the cause of the incident. "I haven't forgotten, Minister." He raised his right hand, the scars of "I must not tell lies" still very visible against his pale skin. "These scars were caused by the Ministry."

"I see you're Dumbledore's man," Scrimgeour said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, Minister. Wrong again," Harry said calmly. "My loyalties lie among those of the highest class. Dumbledore doesn't even come close. For all of his sneaking around, he tells me nothing. How can I be loyal to a man who does not trust me as an equal?" He crossed his arms. "My loyalties lie with those that respect me as a being with feelings. Anyone else is of lower class. So, where do you stand, Minister? As equals or as lower class?"

Scrimgeour didn't respond. Which was fine with Harry, as he knew the answer anyway. He turned away from the Minister of Magic.

-0-

"So these items… Horcruxes," Harry said calmly, looking at Dumbledore. "You have been tracking them down and wish for me to eliminate them."

"Normally, it is very hard to eliminate Horcruxes, but… With your power… You said you fed it into the Darkness… I'm not too sure what it does to the Horcrux," Dumbledore said, after they had viewed the confrontation between Morfin Gaunt and Tom Riddle. Harry paused, thinking about it.

"When a human becomes a being of Darkness, they lose their soul... more or less. I would imagine it got disintegrated by the element," Harry said. "After that, it was probably filtered back into the Earth. His soul is lost. It's cruel, but he shouldn't have been throwing his soul around anyway." Harry paused and added, "Granted, I was only able to remove it because it was inside my vessel at the time. For the other ones, I do not know." He paused and added, "I do not think the soul will be able to resist the lure of Darkness. If I ran you through with a weapon made of Darkness, I would taint you beyond repair. You would go mad." He gave a pleasant smile and spoke again.

"But for soul _fragments_… It's a bit of a different story… They require a container to not be scattered," Harry said, looking thoughtful. "Destruction of the container should be sufficient."

"The only problem is… that there are only two ways of destroying Horcruxes," Dumbledore said. "Assuming your method does not work, Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre are those ways."

"Fiendfyre," Harry repeated, looking thoughtful. "Basilisks are hard to come by these days." He tapped his chin and leaned forward. "How does one conjure Fiendfyre?"

"The infusion of Dark Arts into fire," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry paused a little. He wondered if Dumbledore knew about his elements, as he did accidently set his fire off during the meeting in the Triwizard tent. "Alright. We'll forgo that. Instead, how will we destroy them?"

"…I cannot say," Dumbledore said, depressed. Harry paused, glancing at the ring sitting innocently on Dumbledore's table. "I was hoping… Ryuuko could give some insight on this matter."

"Ryuuko is with Akira," Harry said calmly. "Ryuuko collects Light a lot faster with him than he does with me because he has a direct connection. If we ever bump into a Horcrux, I can try experimenting with its destruction. But until we do, we'll continue to look for clues on what they could be."

"I have a task for you, Harry," Dumbledore said, his face grave.


	40. Chapter 38 - Horcrux

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 38**

**Year Six**

**Horcrux**

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing!

I would like to remind people that this is how Harry thinks Shirogane sees him. Not how Shirogane actually feels about him.

* * *

Apparation was useful.

Harry decided this as he popped in and out of the small hoop. Disregarding the sickly feeling he got each time, it was very useful.

Perhaps he could use it to cross continents when he got his rei form back.

There was a shriek and people whipped around to see Hannah Abbot had splinched herself.

Or, on the other hand, maybe not.

-0-

Harry paused, thinking about how he was going to get a memory from Slughorn. Horcruxes… Dumbledore had been sure Slughorn's memory would tell them something about Voldemort's. The problem now was getting the memory.

Glancing at Akira, who was playing with the tiny Ryuuko by tipping him over and moving him, much to Ryuuko's frustration, Harry was struck with an idea.

"Akira-nii?" He said softly. "Please stop teasing Ryuuko."

"But he's so composed… I want to see him lose it for once," Akira said, looking grumpy. Harry sighed, watching Ryuuko fight against Akira's hold on his arm, swinging his tiny scythe that caused nothing more than a papercut. Ryuuko still had a strained, pleasant look on his face.

"I have a question for you, Akira-nii," Harry said, placing his hand on Ryuuko and picking him up. Ryuuko went limp in his hand, so Harry sat Ryuuko down on his lap, stroking his hair a little. Akira looked a little unhappy at his entertainment being taken away, but seemed to be listening. "I need something important from Professor Slughorn. Will you help me get it?"

Akira paused. "Why me?" He looked a little put out and Harry sighed.

"Because he obviously wants to know more about you," Harry said. "I think it would be good if you came with me."

Akira gave him a look. "I'm not the person to ask for something like that. Why don't you just sweet talk him into giving you that memory?"

"If it was something he needed to cover up as roughly as he did, then he must feel great shame in bringing it up," Harry said calmly. "He will not reveal it easily."

Akira paused and spoke. "True. But you need more than just that. You need a good dose of luck and maybe a couple of threats." He glanced at Harry and saw the gleam in his eyes. "Uh… Harry…? You okay?"

"Luck! A dose of luck! Felix Felicis!"

-0-

Obtaining the memory was laughable at that point. Harry viewed the memory with Dumbledore with great triumph. When Harry resurfaced, he looked slightly alarmed.

"Seven… The bastard split his soul seven times," Harry's voice shook with anger. "No wonder he no longer looks human! His soul has been damaged beyond repair."

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "But… So far, we have managed to destroy two. The Diary and I destroyed the ring. You… I believe, was an accidental Horcrux. Voldemort did not know of your existence."

Harry paused. The _diary_.

"Professor… I destroyed the diary with Shirogane's weapon. His sword. I cut the diary to pieces and Riddle vanished as a result," Harry said, his eyes settling on a conclusion. "If that's the case… then Shirogane's darkness weapon was able to destroy a Horcrux." He grinned widely as he saw the look of understanding on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry, my boy, I think we've found the solution to our problems," Dumbledore said, almost gleefully.

"The only issue is… since then, I have given it back to Shirogane. However, Ryuuko, as the entity of Light… should be able to do the same thing. Perhaps I will, as well. I do not know," Harry said, frowning a little. "I could ask Shirogane for it back. He tends not to reply to my summons though."

"You can summon your Father, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, surprised. Harry blinked.

"Oh… Yes. Because of the link and I supply power to them, I can request their summoning," Harry said calmly, casually. "Unfortunately, Shirogane ignores the request nine out of ten times."

"Why… would he do that, Harry," Dumbledore asked. Harry scoffed.

"Shirogane is a busy man with a lot of things to do," he said, dismissively. "He has better things to do than to indulge in my summonings." He sat back in his chair and added, "Plus, he doesn't like me very much."

"Your Father doesn't… Like you very much? Harry, I'm sure that's not-"

"He accepts me, Dumbledore. But like me, he does not. I have accepted that long ago," Harry said, cutting across Dumbledore's words, his eyes flashing. "He does not hate me. Indifferent, would be the right word for it." He frowned deeply, not enjoying this subject very much at all. "My existence assists him. It is an existence that benefits him. So he will not get rid of me. That is enough. I bear no hard feelings against him for that."

"But he loves Ryuuko very much. Surely as his and Ryuuko's son… he, by extension, would love you," Dumbledore said, his eyes turning to pity. Harry took a deep breath.

"It does not work that way, Dumbledore. It's never worked that way," Harry said quietly, looking at the pity in Dumbledore's eyes with a measure of confusion. "In his years of knowing me… He has never called me his son. His creation, yes. His Kazuki, sure. An object to claim as his, of course. But never his son. Is it because I have not matured enough, do not know enough, or maybe am too weak? I do not know. Ryuuko has, because that is what I am to him. Ryuuko's love for me is enough. Shirogane does not blandly ignore me. He would be considered the stricter parent." He paused and shook his head a little. "There is no need to look at me like that. I do not need his love. I need his acceptance."

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "But… all this time… Even after all this time… The fact that he does not love you…"

"He protects me," Harry said crossly. "Isn't that enough?! What more do you expect of a man who had lost everything that mattered to him?!" Harry's voice dropped, his head bowed. "Dumbledore… I told you… We are entities. Please… do not think lowly of him. He is not a bad person."

Dumbledore hesitated before saying, "It… wouldn't be wrong of you to cry…"

"Tears… Are not acceptable," Harry countered. "They are a human emotion I do not possess. Humans are below us, Dumbledore. We do not feel the same way you do. We can't afford to. An eternity waits for my kind. If we got attached to every human we met, we would fall into deep despair every century when they died. We cannot afford that. Especially not me, who preserves the balance. The world depends on me." He looked at Dumbledore and took a deep breath. "That is why I call Voldemort foolish for attempting immortality. He does not understand. He never will. He will forevermore be searching for something he cannot find."

"What would that be, Harry?" Dumbledore said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Companionship, Dumbledore. He will be searching for his equal. And never obtain it," Harry gave a bitter laugh. "That is why he targets me and why he plays this elaborate game with me. Honestly, what's stopping him from killing me right where I stood? Especially in my forth year. He does not have to waste time taunting me, but he does. He did not have to give me a chance to defend myself, but he did. In his soul… his fragmented, fragile soul, he recognizes me as an equal, or perhaps someone of higher caliber than himself. A world that constantly changes while you remain the same is a very lonely world. He seeks immortality now because he does not possess it. If he does possess immortality, he will see that immortality is a curse itself."

"You have immortality, Harry, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"I will continue to have it," Harry said softly. "Death would be merciful. But it does not exist in my world. An endless circle of Darkness and Light…" He gave a small smile. "You don't see it, of course. You don't need to see it. I have seen the creation of magic. Seen what it really means. You've never given a thought when you cast spells. You assume magic is in the air, all around us, available for you to use."

"It is, Harry," Dumbledore said, though his tone was uncertain. Harry laughed, sending a dark chill up Dumbledore's spine.

"If that were the case, then everyone would be able to use magic. Magic would have existed from the very beginning," Harry said. "The first cavemen would have access to magic. But that is not the case. Far from it."

"Harry… will you tell me… the secret to magic?" Dumbledore asked. Harry paused but then nodded to Dumbledore's withered and blackened hand.

"You're going to die, so I suppose it wouldn't make much of a difference. Magic can only be accessed from the soul. And never from your own soul."

Dumbledore froze. Harry continued.

"To create miracles… there must be a force to stabilize it. The only thing powerful enough is other human souls," Harry said calmly, watching the emotions of disbelief and shock flicker on Dumbledore's face. "Granted, when a living being breathes, lives, moves, soul residue is left behind. Wizards and witches can utilize this residue to make miracles happen. The harder the magic, the more residue is required." He paused, a smile coming to his lips. "You are using other people's lives for your own benefit. Souls do not regenerate. When the soul is exhausted enough-usually around a century-then the human dies from 'old age'.. Perhaps, then they move on somewhere, perhaps not. Souls are born when lives are born into this world. That's why… Shirogane, Ryuuko, Kou, and I do not possess souls. We were not born. We were created. Those who were recreated as rei and shin, Akira… and the other Children…"

"No…" Dumbledore whispered. "It's not… true."

"Why do you think it required murder to create a Horcrux?" Harry asked. "Murder is required. Another soul is required to sever your own soul. You can murder without severing your soul. Humans and wizards think remorse is powerful enough to piece your soul together? No. It is the forgiveness of the murdered soul that is required. In anger, the murdered whole soul severs your soul, but in forgiveness, it can replace it back together. I do not have a soul; therefore, the beheading of Macnair did not affect me in any way. Murder it was, but I remain whole."

"Harry…" Dumbledore's blue eyes were wide. But Harry continued.

"Do you think Ryuuko has never killed before. He doesn't enjoy killing, but he has killed many, many times before. Torn apart families and ripped apart couples. He, like I, do not feel the effects of murder. He is still whole and remains whole. He may feel remorse, regret, but the act of murder means nothing to him. He does not have a soul the murdered soul can tear. Shirogane is the same. Resurrection is a pretty tale that only applies to those who matter in this world. Light and Dark. Perhaps not even me."

Dumbledore backed away a step, shock written on his features.

"Do you understand Dumbledore? Do you?" Harry asked softly. "We are the highest form of divine judgment. Those who do not have souls… Rei and shin… cannot feel the effects of murder. We love nothing but our counterparts, though we can form attachments to others. Bonds. That is the extent we care for the human population. Maintaining the balance is our highest priority and if it means that a few hundred humans need to die for it, so be it."

"Harry… You can't seriously… mean this…" Dumbledore said, uncertain. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry as Harry tilted his head.

"The problem is, humans possess emotions. Emotions are far too volatile. The balance tip with each loss of human is unpredictable," Harry said calmly, looking at the wand pointed straight at him. "So we do not kill unnecessarily. We protect humans from death… unnecessary death." He gave a pleasant smile. "Which is why I will not kill you, Dumbledore, nor will I heal you. You are dying and that's the way it should be. You obviously fell into some sort of trap or deep desire in your heart and are willing to die for it."

Dumbledore lowered his wand slowly, nodding at Harry. "Harry… Kazuki… I won't pretend I like what you're saying… but at least I can understand it. Magic… if this is true… then magic should not exist."

"The first type of your magic… was created as a punishment to torture other humans by draining their souls," Harry said calmly. "The truth has been lost in pretty lies, but we know the truth. Shirogane… Ryuuko… Kazuki… Akira… And the other Kings… we know. Magic we use is born from the Earth. The sky. The Light and the Darkness… It is the purest form of magic. The core I integrated inside my Light allows me to use souls, but when there are no souls around… when I go to the Light Palace, I will be unable to use this magic. And that is perfectly fine with me."

"Harry…" Dumbledore's head dropped and he gave a soft sigh. "I hope you will keep this knowledge and try not to share it with anyone." Harry snorted.

"Of course," Harry said, scowling a little. "It's not like anyone would believe me unless I showed them. I only told you because you asked to know and you were to die anyway. Finding out the truth drives most people mad."

Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "We aren't as powerful as you, Harry."

"About this locket…" Harry said, changing the topic. Dumbledore took it gratefully and jumped on it, not wanting to talk about the origins of magic anymore.

"Yes… I have a feeling I know where it is," Dumbledore said, nodding. Harry's comment died on his lips.

He had just about been ready to tell Dumbledore he had the locket in his extendable pouch. But Dumbledore didn't wait for his explanation to continue.

"I hear that Voldemort's attempted many copies of the locket," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry's protest died on his lips. "But I believe I've found the correct one. You must come with me, Harry. We will collect it and bring it here." He nodded to the cracked ring on the desk and Harry nodded slowly. "And destroy it."

"When will we leave?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave him a sure look.

"In a week," he said calmly.

-0-

Harry heard Draco crying about failing the mission in the bathroom and stepped in. Several things happened at once.

Draco whipped around, a spell on his lips, but it died upon seeing who it was. Instead, he burst into tears again, running forward, away from Moaning Myrtle and tackled Harry to the ground, crying into his robes. Harry's eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing, but unsure what to say. Snape, hearing the commotion, ran in, a curse also on his lips dying.

"Draco…?"

"I… can't do it! I can't!" Draco whimpered. Harry paused before giving him an awkward head pat.

"You have to," Harry said. Snape's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, his mouth set into a thin line.

"But… The students! And how am I supposed to kill Dumbledore?" Draco moaned. Snape's mouth opened in surprise and he was about to berate Draco for telling Harry until he heard Harry's next words.

"He's dying anyway. It's not like you'll make much of a difference," Harry said calmly, trying to soothe Draco. "You'll be finishing him off at that point."

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes full of tears. Harry sighed and took out a white handkerchief, bordered in red and gently dabbed the other's eyes. There was a small sniffle from Draco and then he took the handkerchief, wiping off his face and marveling at the cool smooth texture.

"There. Feel better?" Harry asked, glancing only briefly at Snape. Snape scowled a little and Draco nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am," Draco said softly, sitting up properly, holding the handkerchief. He offered it back, but Harry shook his head.

"Keep it," he said softly. "It's no great loss to me." He sat up as well, sighing as he saw that his hair was slightly wet from the water. "You shouldn't be here crying about it though. You need to be strong. For your family." He smiled lightly, standing up and offering a hand to Draco.

Draco hesitated, but then took Harry's hand. "Yeah… Yeah… I do. Thanks…" He smiled a little, a weak smile, but a refreshing one.

"In the meantime… I would suggest you get some rest. Wake with a clear mind and walk the path you've chosen," Harry said calmly. "You will be glad you did." He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and gave him a gentle push. "Be careful."

Snape gave a small noise of disapproval when Draco left, looking at Harry. Harry smiled at him calmly.

"Professor Snape," He said calmly. "I assume you have business with me?"

Snape paused and then nodded. "Come to my office at seven tonight. I will explain a few things to you."

It was seven on the dot when Harry knocked on the door, calmly entering. Snape was sitting behind his desk, a chair pulled up in front of him.

"First," Snape said, closing the door with a wave of his wand. "I'm surprised you're still friends with Draco. He hasn't really talked to you since two years ago."

"First Umbitch and then it was the Dark Lord," Harry said, listing off. "Draco gets the short end of the stick. He asked me for advice about his mission. And yes, I know what his mission was."

"You do not resent him for being ordered to kill Dumbledore?" Snape asked. Harry gave him a bitter smile.

"Why would I? I have not forgotten that Dumbledore did not divulge this information to me earlier when it would have been easier to kill said Dark Lord," Harry said casually. "The Dark Lord may know a vast variety of spells, but in the end, it's always the same. 'Aim the Killing Curse at Potter and hope it hits and actually kills him this time'. Not a very creative way to do it, since it failed the first time and missed every subsequent time."

Snape's lip quirked a little. "Well… there's also the matter of… the Prophecy…" He hesitated. "I am the reason the Dark Lord knew of the Prophecy."

Harry tilted his head. "Might have meant more to me if I was actually Harry Potter. Alright. You're the reason I was stuck with the Dursleys. Kind of hate you for that cause they treated me like a slave boy. Continue though, since it was also the reason Kazuki was able to integrate with Harry Potter's vessel."

Lowering his head on the table, Snape gave a snort of laughter, shaking his head. "You, Potter… Kazuki… whoever you actually are… Are unbelievable. You seriously don't care about these things?"

"These things change nothing. It doesn't change the fact Voldemort wants to kill me or Dumbledore will die… Eventually, if Draco fails in killing him," Harry said calmly.

"I made an unbreakable vow with Draco's mother," Snape said. "In which to kill Dumbledore if Draco does not succeed."

"Problem solved then," Harry said shrugging. "Dumbledore will die, like Voldemort wants. Though Akira will be on the grounds. I believe he's taken a fancy to the house elves and their cooking. He will protect the students from harm. From the Death Eaters. No doubt the Death Eaters know of his presence here. Hopefully, they won't try anything stupid."

"I'm going to be rejoining the Dark Lord when Dumbledore dies," Snape said.

"Okay, keep me updated. You retook the Dark Mark?" Harry asked, looking at Snape. Snape nodded and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the mark. Harry smiled.


	41. Chapter 39 - King of Dark

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 39**

**Year Six**

**King of Dark**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"Akira-nii?" Harry asked. Akira looked up from his game of wizard's chess with Ryuuko. They were pretty evenly matched, with Ryuuko currently in the lead.

"I'm going out next week," Harry said calmly. "But during that time… I want you to protect the students. Can you do that for me?" He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were also playing a game of chess. Ron looked up.

"What? You're leaving?" Ron asked, surprised.

"I'm going on a mission to kill one of Voldemort's soul fragments," Harry said calmly. "He had made eight total. One being me, one being the diary, one being the Gaunt ring. Those have been disposed of. There's something of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, Voldemort's snake, Slytherin's Locket, and Voldemort himself left. We're off to get the locket. Dumbledore's coming with me."

"Oh… Okay," Hermione said, relaxing. "If Dumbledore's going…"

"Here…" Harry threw the bottle of Felix Felicis at Hermione, who caught it. "Use it if you're in trouble."

Akira gave a small wave. Ryuuko paused, looking at the pieces from the top of the stack of books.

"Harry…?" Ryuuko asked.

"Akira… keep Ryuuko with you," Harry said softly. "It… would be better for him to be here… to protect the students." He smiled a little at Ryuuko. Ryuuko hesitated, but slowly nodded, seeing the logic. There would be far more innocents here than where Harry was going. "And… after I go back for the summer holidays… Akira-nii, please make up with Shirogane, okay? You two fighting isn't a good thing. And he must be missing you dearly."

Akira paused and looked up as well.

"Don't you have that mirror thing that lets us talk?" Akira asked. Harry nodded.

"I have not used it this year, actually. To prevent Shirogane from finding out where you were. I will keep it open for you to contact me over the summer, though," Harry said calmly. "I didn't think you'd appreciate him coming to fetch you like a dog, so I refrained." He smiled lightly and sat down next to Akira. "Plus, I enjoyed our private time together. You're a good person, Akira-nii." He rested on Akira's arm, comfortable with the warmth. "I didn't wish to break your trust by telling him where you were."

Akira allowed this and gave a soft sigh.

"He probably knows, the sneaky bastard," Akira said softly, looking at Harry. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Shirogane isn't all knowing. He hates not knowing so he'll likely badger kokuchi or someone to find you."

-0-

"Back again, you sons of bitches?"

Nanaya's single eye glared, his whole body tense, ready for battle. The men with sticks were back, and again, only three of the fifty were pointing their wands at him. The rest were chattering to themselves.

"You didn't tell me you were having guests." Homurabi glanced at them with his cat-like green eyes. Nanaya scowled a little and Homurabi ran a long clawed hand through his long, crimson hair.

"They are rather uninvited. They're holding sticks! STICKS!" Nanaya said, frustrated. "Why would I personally let these weirdos enter my territory?! You saw them! They just popped right in. Totally uninvited!"

"You're coming with us!" One of the masked men said. Nanaya rolled his eyes.

"Not going to happen this time! I've got Boss with me," Nanaya growled, summoning his sais.

"What in the world is with all this ruckus?"

Shirogane landed on the open roof, looking down at his Child and his Child's Child. Wands were now pointed towards him and he gave a small sneer.

"Ah. King!" Nanaya looked a little shocked. Shirogane didn't usually show up to visit him, after all. He usually stayed in the palace, waiting for Akira to show up to visit him or maintaining the balance. Or paperwork. But most of the time, Shirogane threw the paperwork to Sawaki to do while he went to his room to absorb more Darkness. He had recovered mostly over the past year. Nanaya had avoided going to the palace because Shirogane would give him dirty looks the entire time, as if it was his fault that Sirius Black was in his palace-never mind the fact that it actually was.

Homurabi bowed his head a little to the Direct King. "Brother…"

Suddenly, one of the masked men grabbed Nanaya and held his wand to his throat. Nanaya gave him the deepest glare he could muster, his hand twitching on his sai, wanting to stab the man with it.

"Come with us or your subordinate gets it, King of Dark!" The man demanded. Homurabi gave the man a blank look and Shirogane turned his cold blue eyes to the man, a pleasantly deadly smile crossing his pale pink lips.

"Bye, brat," he said, waving at Nanaya. Nanaya gave a very angry start, stabbing the man in the stomach hard.

_This guy! He makes me angry!_ Nanaya thought, fuming at Shirogane. Homurabi gave a snort of laughter in his hand, not noticing that one of the hooded figures had pulled up their sleeves and pressed the odd skull with a snake emerging from it. Shirogane's eyes narrowed and he felt another presence appear among the masked men.

"AH! You're that ugly snake-faced man!" Nanaya roared, pointing. "The one who hit me in the back!"

"A wizard hit you in the back with a spell?" Homurabi asked, his expression clearly not amused. "It seems you need more training."

"Huh? I wasn't expecting it," Nanaya crossed his arms, looking grumpy. "Not like anyone told me-Wait, did you say wizard?!" Shirogane looked coolly down at the new comer, his ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Ah, the King of Dark," the snake faced man said, giving a mocking bow. "I am Lord Voldemort. The strongest-"

"I don't care," Shirogane said, cutting coldly across Voldemort's speech. "You send your followers to harass my Children and you're asking for death."

Voldemort flattered. But then a very ugly, snakey grin crossed his lips. "I'm terribly sorry for my followers lack of hospitality. But you see, I'm in a war right now."

"I don't care," Shirogane repeated, turning away, judging Voldemort not even close to a threat. His silvery white hair brushed through the night air, almost glowing in the moon.

"We wish to recruit you," Voldemort said, his face becoming more serious. Shirogane stopped and glared at him, half insulted at the things he was spouting off. Voldemort continued, apparently oblivious to the glare he was receiving. "In our army. To fight. My soldiers will be yours to command, King of Dark. All I ask for in return is for your cooperation."

"Why would I need a bunch of spineless, weak, wand-waving humans?" Shirogane sneered. "Your pitiful war is not any of my business."

"Even if it concerns the King of Light, Ryuuko?" Voldemort asked, expecting a response. He wasn't disappointed, although the response he received was less than pleasurable.

The tip of a black blade rested against Voldemort's throat. It didn't quite pierce the skin, but it was millimeters away. The Death Eaters all gasped, as none of them saw the movement of Shirogane jumping down into the warehouse and draw his weapon. Voldemort was stunned silent, his snake-like eyes wide in surprise. Fear flickered across his face briefly.

"What do you know about Ryuuko?" Shirogane growled softly, his eyes dangerously narrow. Homurabi gave a small groan and placed his head in one of his hands. Nanaya blinked.

"That's the most violent reaction I've seen from Shirogane," Nanaya said thoughtfully.

Voldemort swallowed, judging how fast he could draw his wand and blast Shirogane away before he sliced his throat open. He gave a strained smile when he realized he would never be fast enough.

"He is your enemy is he not? The King of Light and the King of Dark. Forever trapped in a battle of equilibrium," Voldemort said smoothly. Shirogane's eyes narrowed and Homurabi groaned again with a soft 'This can't be happening…' Voldemort apparently didn't hear him, or didn't care, as he continued. "I can give you the upper hand in your battle with him. When you kill him, you'll be the most powerful being alive, without the need to share the power with the King of Light, Ryuuko."

Nanaya's jaw dropped. His single gold eye was wide in surprise. To his knowledge, wasn't the King of Light, Akira? And who the hell was Ryuuko?! Was Shirogane going to kill Akira?!

Shirogane's face contorted in fury and he swung his blade at Voldemort. Voldemort was ready.

Launching himself backwards, Voldemort shot Fiendfyre at Shirogane. Shirogane simply raised his sword and sliced through it. He raised his blade up, the fire collecting around his body and exploding from his emotions. He swung.

Voldemort saw what he was about to do and instantly disapparated. The quick ones of his followers followed suit, but most were too slow. The warehouse was blown to pieces.

Nanaya gave a gaping stare at Shirogane. Shirogane gave a soft "Che, I missed. Must be getting out of practice against wizards." Charred bodies dropped from the sky like some sick rain, body parts, and blood staining the stone floor. There was no sign of snake-face or the rest of his crew.

"Uh… brother?" Homurabi asked, looking a little wary. Shirogane glanced at him before looking at the mess.

"What?" Shirogane asked. Homurabi's mouth opened to continue, but Nanaya cut through.

"You're not planning on killing Akira, are you?!" Nanaya asked. Shirogane gave him a flat look and didn't bother to answer.

"What did he mean when he said there was a war and… Ryuuko-sama was concerned in it?" Homurabi asked. Shirogane snorted.

"Who knows," he said, turning away, opening a portal back into the Shadow World. "…And clean up this mess. It's an eyesore." He disappeared in it, the portal closing behind him. Nanaya turned to Homurabi.

"What the hell was that about?"

Homurabi started pacing, muttering to himself.

"Ryuuko… He definitely said Ryuuko… It could be because he met Akira, but didn't know it wasn't Ryuuko," Homurabi murmured. "Akira has been missing for a couple months…"

"Oi! Explain this to me!" Nanaya demanded, looking shocked. Homurabi looked at Nanaya and spoke again.

"Ask Sawaki," he said before opening a second portal. He paused and looked at the mess and added, "You heard the Direct King. Clean this up." He vanished.

Nanaya let out a very loud scream of frustration.

-0-

Harry smiled at Draco a little. Draco had come to inform him that he was setting his plan into motion tonight and to be ready. It was perfect timing, since Harry was going to be leaving with Dumbledore that night and the potion that limited Ryuuko's powers would wear off that afternoon, before the battle. Akira had been polishing his transparent blade for the battle, his ruby eyes itching for some action. Draco had to appear faithful after all, so he certainly couldn't lead the Death Eaters in when Dumbledore was in the castle. No one else but Hermione and Ron knew of the plan.

"Then we're set," Harry said, nodding to Draco. Draco smiled, outlining what he hoped would happen. He would be searching out the missing Dumbledore, waiting for his return, disarm him, and then try to kill him. If he failed, he would call Snape to back him up and they would flee the grounds together after Dumbledore died, with or without other Death Eaters. The priority would be to save their own skin. Anyone who fell to Akira, Ryuuko, or other Professors in the castle was free game.

Clearing out students was another problem. Draco insisted it be done after curfew with the less chance that students would be wandering around. To his surprise, Voldemort had agreed to this plan, as killing children and spilling magical blood was unnecessary. Draco had told Voldemort that Dumbledore had hired extra security after hours. Voldemort had asked about it, but Draco simply said he didn't know because he had never met them. Which wasn't a complete lie. He had met Ryuuko, but not Akira. He just said they were in white robes all the time.

"Here's to a success tonight," Draco said, offering his hand for a shake. Harry took it.

"After today, I'll see you sparingly," Harry said. "But try to keep in touch when you feel safe. If you never feel safe, I understand that too. I'll do my best to keep up."

"If you're in trouble," Draco said calmly. "Let me know okay?"

Harry smiled, dropping his hand. "After this is over, I'll treat you and your family to a nice dinner and invite my entire family. Fathers, brothers, and their Children alike. Your choice where, I'll pay. Something to look forward to." His eyes glinted a little, nodding for him to get going.

"I'll hold you to that, Potter," Draco said, leaving. Harry turned and walked the other way, heading towards Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was waiting for him. His blue eyes were clear, but his mouth was set in a serious expression. Harry entered, calmly heading towards the older man.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said, sighing deeply. He placed his hands in his pockets, almost regretting leaving Ryuuko behind.

"You are far greater in power than me," Dumbledore said softly. "I trust you will trust your instincts if you are faced with a situation. Even if it means leaving me behind?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Dumbledore," Harry said calmly. "If I had a choice between saving you and saving myself, of course I would save myself. What good would it do to save a dying man to condemn him to a few months more of torture from the curse?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, confident. He took Harry's arm and walked towards the grounds, apparating when they got to the edge of the boundaries. Harry spotted a black lake and a cave. They would have to swim across to reach it.

"You'd think that Voldemort would be a little smarter about this," Harry said. He looked at Dumbledore and said, "I hate getting wet."

They waded across the water, Harry's movements quick and impatient, wanting to get this over with. He really wanted to get back to see if Draco had survived and if he had succeeded. This little mission looked time consuming.

"Harry…?"

"I can only go as far as my human body allows," Harry said dismissively, "I will not waste energy to transform into my rei form here." He smiled a little, feeling the Light in his Factor pulse, signaling that Akira was fighting. Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "Shall we?"

-0-

Draco ushered the Death Eaters quickly to the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Dumbledore's return. The Death Eaters were loud though and right before they turned the corner to the tower, Akira showed up.

"Well, lookie here," he jeered. "Little Eaters of Death wandering around a children's school?" He held up his blade, his eyes glinting. "Someone's looking for a bit of punishment."

"Akira-kun, you have a rather evil look on your face," Ryuuko said, leaning against the wall, his scythe in his hands.

"Shut it!"

"Run!" Draco bellowed in panic, sprinting towards the tower. Curses started flying. Hermione and Ron joined the battle soon after, shouting and screaming. Blood stained the ground as Hermione fired off a vicious cutting hex at a leaping Fernir Greyback. Greyback howled and scrambled back.

Akira had engaged three Death Eaters in battle, a forth getting knocked out rather quickly with a kick that sent him through a wall. Draco escaped and so did three other Death Eaters.

Ryuuko brought his scythe down and sent a wave of light cutting across his opponents. Six Death Eaters had tried to engage him in battle to distract him, but only three consciously survived the initial blow. Ryuuko didn't attempt to follow Draco, as he knew Harry would be back soon. He had promised Kazuki not to interfere with Draco's mission to avoid the blond from getting killed.

-0-

Harry gazed into the potion, recognizing it. He placed his hand on Dumbledore's and spoke. "I think I've drunk this potion before. Years before, in Snape's office. It is safe for me, but will drive you mad. Are you sure you want to attempt to drink this?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "We need your strength to be preserved, Harry. Please feed me this potion, even if you have to force feed it to me."

Gazing at Dumbledore, Harry smirked. "Ever the hero. Alright."

The first two goblets were fine, but on the third, Dumbledore had curled over, his mouth open, gasping from pain. Harry scooped out the forth gobletful of potion and poured it down Dumbledore's throat, ignoring the screams and pleads rather well. It wasn't like he had never heard any of it before, after all. Right after he finished the potion, Dumbledore fainted.

Harry plunged the goblet into the water quickly, splashing it on Dumbledore's face and pouring it down his throat. Dumbledore awoke with a sputter, but not before something ice cold grabbed his arm.

Jerking up in surprise, Harry stared into the eyes of the Inferi. More were climbing out of the lake, looking like a sea of disgusting little ants. Harry raised his free hand that wasn't supporting Dumbledore.

The Darkness in his Factor pulsed. Fire erupted from his palm, making the Inferi retreat. Harry didn't give it a chance to run though. He placed Dumbledore on the ground before standing, fire erupting from his hands. Harry summoned his spear and fire engulfed that as well.

The Inferi panicked, scrambling back into the water. Harry's eyes narrowed and he shot a stream of fire into the lake. The Inferi screamed as the water caught fire, sizzling, turning the icy black waters into vapor. Harry gave a small smirk in satisfaction and turned away, grabbing the locket, and picking up Dumbledore, who looked very weak.

"We better hurry back," Harry said.

-0-

The Order had showed up.

Apparently, the Order also had very bad aim though.

Ryuuko ducked a spell and brought the sash of his weapon, wrapping around Death Eater Gibbon, throwing him into the path of a green curse that was fired by Death Eater Rowle. Gibbon died instantly.

The Dark Mark over the castle flickered and Harry arrived just in time to see Madam Rosmerta talk about the Dark Mark on the Astronomy tower. Harry and Dumbledore hurried there.

The Body-Bind Curse shot by Dumbledore's wand was a little unexpected. Harry had not expected Dumbledore to attack him. The effects didn't last long, though Harry pretended they did so that he could watch safely. Draco disarmed Dumbledore and raised his wand to kill him, his blue eyes narrowed.

"The barrier is up," one of the Death Eaters said. "Oh! Well done Draco. Quickly, now."

"Shut up, Yaxley," Draco said, his wand hand shaking. Harry gave a small encouraging grin, hidden in the shadows, watching.

"Draco has to be the one to do it. Come on, Draco. He's weak and powerless anyway," Yaxley encouraged.

Snape stepped into the light. Dumbledore turned to him.

"Severus… Please…"

Snape raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

As Dumbledore's body fell, Harry tilted his head and watched Snape encourage people to flee. He waited a full minute before joining the battle, firing a curse against Greyback to stop him from killing Bill Weasley and tying up as many Death Eaters as he could. Ryuuko looked relieved to see him and Akira clapped him on the shoulders.

He spotted the Carrow siblings and hit them in the back, one after another. Both crumpled against the wall before trying to escape. Harry let them go to see Dumbledore's body.

He landed on the ground, taking a deep breath and placing his hand on Dumbledore's face, closing his unseeing blue eyes. Ron and Hermione soon joined him and gasped, shocked. Death affected Harry very little. Ryuuko knew this and stood behind, watching him.

Pulling out the locket, Harry opened it. He read the note and took a deep breath. So, this one had been a fake. The real locket… was it the one in his extendable sack? This wasn't the time to talk about that though, as people obviously wanted to pay respects to their fallen Headmaster.

Harry watched the funeral pass with impartial eyes. Akira had a small frown on his face and approached Harry when they were in private.

"Don't you… feel sorry he died? I mean, he was great and all," Akira asked. Harry turned to him.

"I have seen many great men die," he said softly. "Dumbledore is not the first, nor the last I will see perish. In Dumbledore's case, it was a mercy killing. He was dying anyway. And he died the way he wanted to. I'm not upset about that."

He watched as Dumbledore's body was entombed and closed his eyes, bidding farewell to the wizard. He stood up after it was all over and looked at Ryuuko and Akira.

"You should get back, Akira," he said quietly. "I will conclude my business here and find you in Japan. Though I may summon you for the battle. Is this acceptable?"

Akira paused, but then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Harry smiled and bowed lightly to him, making Akira laugh and ruffle Harry's hair with one hand.

Hermione and Ron both ran up to him as Akira opened a Portal to the Light Palace and went through to it. Harry glanced it with a brief look of longing, but then turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I won't be coming back to the school," he declared. "I'll be out there, looking for the Horcrux."

"We'll come too," Hermione said. Harry smiled, nodding at Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks guys."


	42. Chapter 40 - Homurabi

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 40**

**Year Seven**

**Homurabi**

**A/N**_**: **_I tried to stick to the manga version of Homurabi. I tried to base it off how he acted before killing Ryuuko and add in the guilt for being forgiven by Shirogane/Akira/Shisui.

Please read and review!

* * *

Homurabi paced in his rooms, looking concerned. Akira had returned, but there was no sign of Ryuuko. Had those wizards really seen Ryuuko or had it been Akira all along? The two did look very alike, after all. Akira was Ryuuko's successor. It wouldn't have surprised him if the idiotic wand-waving wizards did mistake them.

"So you're telling me…" Nanaya said slowly, looking at Sawaki. "That wizards exist and can perform magic and there was a war not too long ago with someone named Tom Riddle?" He had come back to the Shadow Palace as Shirogane was distracted most of the day by Akira's return.

"That is correct," Sawaki said, looking over the notes he held in his hand. "Because of them, we had to repair more tears than usual. And some of the lesser shin and rei got fired at. Luckily, their magic doesn't affect us like it affects normal humans."

Nanaya recalled the meeting he had with the snake-faced bastard months ago. "But… He's come back?"

"According to Black's reports, that is correct," Sawaki said. "There are rumors about another rei in England though. One who is very powerful and has been keeping the balance stable there. The balance in England is actually so stable this time, that there have been no major tears in almost seventeen-"

Homurabi slammed his hand down on the table. Sawaki stopped and looked at him, shocked.

"They said that Ryuuko was there," Homurabi said softly. Sawaki's mouth opened, but he had frozen. "They said they were up against the King of Light and wanted to recruit Shirogane because he could fight on par with Ryuuko." Homurabi looked at Sawaki. "Granted, they could have been talking about Akira since Akira was there last year… But… I'm not too sure…"

"Who is Ryuuko anyway?" Nanaya asked. Sawaki cleared his throat.

"Ryuuko was the King of Light before Akira. Akira is his successor who inherited his powers and inshi," Sawaki said. "You weren't born that time. But he was killed by me with Homurabi's orders."

"What the hell am I supposed to say to Ryuuko-sama if it really was him?" Homurabi asked, almost pulling his hair in frustration. "Hell, what the fuck are you going to say to him, Sawaki?"

Sawaki remained silent, thinking about it. "I… don't know…" he spoke finally. What exactly did you say to the man who you killed years before? Sawaki wondered if "I'm sorry" was acceptable. He wondered if "Homurabi ordered me to do it" was an excuse or a roundabout apology.

"Wait… you killed him?" Nanaya's eyes were wide. "So… what is he doing around here? Isn't he supposed to be dead? And up in… whatever Heaven that rei go?"

"He's the only Direct King we've killed," Sawaki said slowly. "We knew nothing about it. We suspected a successor, but for Ryuuko-sama to come back… I don't know about that. It seems there are many things we still don't know. Like how wizards can create a tear to the Shadow Palace."

"No kidding. When I was interrupted in my bath two years ago by Sirius falling on top of me from the hole, I fought with a rei," Nanaya paused at the shocked looks he received. "What? I told Direct King Shirogane-sama about this a long time ago! He got this shocked look on his face too. Don't tell me that was Ryuuko? Man, he was weak though. The other rei… he was really strong. Maybe that was Ryuuko."

"There were two?!" Homurabi asked, standing up abruptly. Nanaya nodded slowly.

"They both looked a lot alike too. Now that I think about it, a lot like Akira. Both had black hair. One was wearing white robes. He had red eyes and used a scythe with a transparent blade. The other, weaker kid wore black robes. He used a spear with twin dragons on it," Nanaya said, looking at the facial expressions of alarm and shock. "When I was about to finish off the kid, the rei in white slammed me into the wall, pulled out something out of the kid and shoved it into Sirius."

"Hey. You talking about me?" Sirius asked, looking at the three. "Whoa, what's with the looks?" Homurabi and Sawaki stared at Sirius like he had grown a second head.

Sirius Black had become more handsome. His rich black hair had sheen of luster to it that his time in Azkaban had faded. His body was built fully, due to his training with Sawaki and full meals he partook in. He appeared younger, more vibrant than when he had first arrived, the Shadows serving his every whim.

"Yeah. Talking about how the man in white robes told me to take you back to the Shadow Palace and tell Shirogane you were Kazuki's Child and how Shirogane would understand," Nanaya said, casually. He didn't mind Sirius all too much actually, since Sirius was a prankster by nature and Nanaya loved to cause mischief.

"I didn't know Ryuuko could be so demanding-whoa!" Sirius started, only to be slammed into the wall by Homurabi. Homurabi's claw like hands were on his shoulders, his cat-like green eyes wide.

"You met Ryuuko?! You sure it was him?!" Homurabi asked. Sirius blinked.

"Uh… That's what Harry called him," Sirius said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who's Harry, Sirius?" Sawaki asked. Sirius grinned.

"He's my godson. Well, kind of," he said, a little unsure. "He told me that he was possessing the vessel of Harry Potter and he was actually Kazuki. Said something about the balancer of Dark and Light magic…"

Homurabi's jaw dropped in shock. He backed away, his face frozen. Then he turned and swept out of the room.

"Well, that was weird. You know, after spending a year with you guys, Shirogane isn't as bad as I thought he was going to be," Sirius said, grinning, looking at where Homurabi left. "Harry kind of made him sound heartless. But he's not heartless. He's more of a Mr. No-Fun. Hey, Nanaya! Want to see something cool?"

Nanaya laughed. Sawaki groaned, feeling a headache come on.

-0-

Draco hesitated as he sat down at the Drawing Room table. The Dark Lord had called a meeting regarding the loss and power of the King of Dark.

"Obviously, normal techniques will not work to pull him towards our side. Magic has a very weak effect on the King of Dark and his Children," Voldemort said, Nagini slithering around his shoulders. "He was perfectly willing to throw away his Children." He pet Nagini. "I have thought of this matter."

"My Lord… it's possible that the King of Dark does not want us to interfere with his defeat over the King of Light, Ryuuko," Yaxley said.

"Possible, but improbable," Voldemort said smoothly. "Regardless, when we get him on our side, we will be unstoppable. He eliminated forty four out of fifty men with a single swing of that sword of his."

"Perhaps… we should take his weapon instead of him," Bellatrix said, looking pleased that Voldemort was in the room. Voldemort glared at her and she instantly stammered out apologies.

"Foolish," Voldemort said calmly. "Even if we did manage to take the weapon instead of him, there is absolutely no guarantee that we could use it. It is likely that the weapon, like the King of Light's weapon, is immune to magic. Lucius, you have dueled Ryuuko as well. How is he?"

"Powerful, my Lord. Powerful beyond belief. I believe he refrained from killing me on purpose, though I wouldn't know why," Lucius said, hesitating. "He is… not a man to be taken lightly."

"My Lord! I dueled with him too," Bellatrix said. Voldemort gave her a cool look.

"You were knocked out very soon after," he said. "Sent through a pile of rubble, I believe."

Bellatrix bowed her head in shame. Voldemort moved on.

"He… like all the other Light, is soft, most likely. Believing in the power of _love_," Voldemort said, the table guests giving out a soft chatter of laughter. Lucius didn't laugh, as he knew the reason why Ryuuko had spared his life.

Lucius, since then, had been doing a lot of thinking. Draco was a friend of Harry Potter. And Ryuuko knew Harry Potter well. Ryuuko had spared his life for Draco in Harry's honor. Ryuuko had warned him to rethink his loyalties. And that's exactly what he had been doing.

"Ah, yes… The magnificent power of love which failed to protect many others from death," Voldemort said softly. "I shall need… a wand." He looked around the table. Most of the wizards and witches looked down, not wanting to offer him their wand. "No volunteers? Let's see… Lucius. I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius looked up. Draco stiffened, but didn't protest.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, uncertain.

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand," Voldemort held out his bony hand for it. Lucius slowly withdrew his wand and placed it in his Lord's hand, wishing more than ever, that he had defected to Ryuuko's side earlier. Ryuuko seemed powerful enough to protect anyone from harm. He wouldn't be in this situation.

Voldemort took it and headed back to the head of the table. He waved the wand and a woman was lowered over the table.

"For those who don't know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Voldemort's voice was mocking, taunting. Draco looked at the woman, almost wishing he could do something to help. He really hated these meetings since the topic was all about the same. _Kill Potter. Torture more muggles. Eliminate mudbloods…_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The loud THUMP jerked Draco out of his thoughts, his eyes wide. Voldemort hissed to his snake and the large snake struck.

-0-

"Harry…?" Dudley said softly, watching Harry weed the garden. Harry paused and looked up at him, his long black hair tied up high on his head. Sweat was trickling down his face as he worked.

"Yes, Dudley?" Harry asked, looking at the pile of weeds, apparently satisfied with his work. He watered the flowers and watched Dudley try to get his words out.

"There's a strange man sleeping on your bed."

Harry almost tripped over the hose. He stared at Dudley, who was looking at him expectantly.

"He… looks a lot like you actually. He was sleeping this morning when I went to call you for breakfast. This sounds crazy… but mum went to call you for breakfast too… and she didn't see him," Dudley said. "Also… I think I saw him in a dream once."

Harry started to laugh, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Don't worry, Dudley. You're not going crazy. He can't usually be seen by normal people, but he's there."

"Is he… a ghost?" Dudley asked, looking alarmed.

"He is… in short terms, my Father," Harry said, amused.

"If you had a dad, why didn't you live with him instead of us? I thought you were an orphan," Dudley said, surprised.

"Because you were correct in saying he is dead," Harry said calmly. Dudley paused at this.

"So… he is a ghost," Dudley said. Harry paused before nodding a little.

"But if you can talk to him, I'm sure he'd appreciate the company. He's pretty gloomy all by himself and he does like to socialize," Harry said, taking the weeds to be discarded. "Just keep your voice down. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon can't hear him, but they can definitely hear you."

Dudley nodded, getting up and moving back into the house. Harry hummed, getting to painting the fence. He could feel Ryuuko's eyes on his back while he was working.

Ryuuko had disapproved of the chores quite venomously. To Harry's surprise, Ryuuko didn't want Harry to be doing these pointless chores and would have rather he be training for the upcoming battles. Personally, Harry agreed, but argued that since he was living in the Dursleys house one last time, he might as well help out. Ryuuko had stayed indoors as he didn't think that he would be able to resist ruining Harry's work in irritation.

Harry glanced at the window to see Ryuuko turned away from it and looking towards the door. Of course, Dudley being able to see Ryuuko was just a bonus. He wouldn't have Ryuuko breathing down his neck about chores.

Harry moved back into the house when he was finished. He ate his lunch rather quickly before heading up the stairs, the bread still in his mouth and holding the block of cheese in his hand.

Ryuuko was telling Dudley about the Light Palace. Dudley's eyes were shining brightly, a look of complete and utter wonder on his face. Both of them turned to him when he arrived and Ryuuko stood up, walking over to embrace Harry. Harry smiled at him, relaxing as Ryuuko's power over ice and cold air soothed his heated skin.

"Thank you, Father," Harry said calmly, shutting the door. Ryuuko smiled lightly, placing his head on Harry's shoulder very briefly before standing up straight.

"You're safe," Ryuuko said softly. "That's all that matters."

"I've always been safe," Harry said, looking amused. "When you're nearby, I feel safe." He smiled a little, taking the bread out of his mouth and sitting on the bed as Ryuuko sat back down on the floor to talk to Dudley more.

It was nightfall when they had to part, so Ryuuko had purposefully not taken the limiting potion. Harry had a quiet debate on whether Ryuuko should continue to take the potion or not since he was going to be in danger often. Ryuuko had won that battle, insisting he be battle ready.

Harry looked at the Dursleys, sighing deeply. "Goodbye then."

Dudley hesitated before saying, "Aren't you coming?"

"No… I've got business to take care of. Keep in touch, okay, Dudley? Preferably after the war," Harry said, waving at him. "I'll let you know my address when I find out, if I haven't died by then." He smiled pleasantly, but Dudley frowned.

"You… won't really die, will you?" Dudley asked.

"Probably not. And if I do, I'll take the bastard that killed my parents down with me," Harry said calmly. Dudley nodded slowly, unsure, but being ushered away by his parents. Petunia didn't look at him, but Vernon gave him a nasty look.

Watching his friends all transform into him was a little strange. Ryuuko had come down the stairs to see them and was shocked stiff for a minute. Then he gravitated to the real Harry and whispered, "Um… How am I supposed to help in transporting you?"

"Now… We each have a guard," Moody said, his magical eye swiveling to Ryuuko. "You… You're that man from the Ministry years before. You're Ryuuko, correct?"

Ryuuko blinked, nodding slowly. "That is correct. I am Ryuuko."

"We've agreed as you're the best in combat… even if you don't really use magic, that you should lead the group," Moody said. "Mostly because magic doesn't really affect you." Harry reached over and gripped Ryuuko's right hand hard, but Ryuuko smiled.

"Of course," he said, holding up his left hand and watching his scythe materialize in a flash of light. Moody looked both intrigued and satisfied. "I am not the best at attack, but I will do my best."

"Be careful," Harry said. Ryuuko looked at him.

"Harry, you don't have to worry about me," he said confidently. "I will be just fine."

"Harry, you'll go with Hagrid on Sirius' flying motorbike," Moody said, pointing at Hagrid. "The rest of us will divvy up and we'll meet you at the Burrow."

"When you split, I'll continue going straight," Ryuuko said calmly. "I will head for the Burrow and throw off any Death Eater trails along the way. They will probably be actively hunting me since I am a great threat. Trust me, Harry. I will get there, even if I'm a bit late."

Harry nodded. Ryuuko was always calm, confident. There was very little Ryuuko could not do.

Traveling on a flying motorbike wasn't so bad. But as soon as they left, they were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters. Harry shot spell after spell at them, making sure to stun or body bind them. He could see Ryuuko, a white streak of light, cut through the Death Eaters with ease, killing as many as he passed. Harry raised his wand at Voldemort, as Voldemort shot a spell at him.

Golden fire shot out of his wand. Harry's eyes widened as it engulfed Voldemort's wand and burned it to a crisp. Voldemort seemed just as shocked, but then his face contorted with anger. He shouted for someone to give him their wand and then they all vanished.

Harry appeared at the Burrow via Portkey. He was immediately slammed into the wall by a frantic looking Lupin.

"What was the name of the man only you knew in the Shrieking Shack in your third year?!"

"Kou," Harry said calmly, having expected this. Lupin sighed, lowering his wand and shaking his head.

"Someone's a spy. Someone told!" Lupin seemed frantic. Harry smiled a little, shaking his head.

"I trust everyone that came with us today. I don't think anyone told," Harry said, sitting in a chair. He watched Molly Weasley fret over George's missing ear and closed his eyes, trying to feel for Ryuuko. Ryuuko was alright, it seemed.

"Harry… Hedwig…" Hermione's voice said softly.

Hedwig was on the bottom of her cage. Harry's eyes widened as he knelt down and placed a hand on his owl. She didn't move. Harry's eyes closed and he let out a pained breath.

"Well… I suppose I should give her a proper burial," Harry said softly, petting his owl's still body.

-0-

Ryuuko's red eyes gleamed in triumph as the Death Eaters started to retreat. The more foolish ones, however, attempted to engage him in combat. Ryuuko was ready, his scythe shimmering with his Light, battle inevitable if he wanted to get back to Harry-

Until three kokuchi suddenly appeared and ate the three Death Eaters he would have been facing. Ryuuko blinked, flattering, not understanding, looking down for the culprit.

Long crimson hair, a diamond pattern on his forehead… it was Homurabi. Ryuuko landed on the building, not too far away from him, slightly wary after what had happened their last meeting. He eyed the surroundings briefly, wondering if there was a hidden shin or perhaps someone who was going to attack him when he let his guard down.

"…I… haven't seen you for quite some time…" Homurabi started slowly, lowering his hand. The kokuchi vanished, having completed their task. Ryuuko took a deep breath.

"What is it you came for?" Ryuuko asked, his ruby red eyes only slightly mistrustful. Homurabi hesitated, which Ryuuko found slightly odd. In fact, if Ryuuko hadn't been so close to him, he wouldn't have heard the next phrase Homurabi had murmured out.

"…I'm sorry… Ryuuko-sama."

_Oh. Oh! Well… this was unexpected. _"…It was our fault too…" Ryuuko lowered his weapon and looked less guarded at Homurabi. "To have driven you that far…"

"Will you shut up and let me apologize properly! You're always saying those infuriating things!" Homurabi ranted, pointing a finger at Ryuuko. Ryuuko smiled lightly, not offended in the least.

"Just… I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done that," Homurabi said, hesitating.

"Well… you did just save me there, so I'll call it even," Ryuuko said, nodding his thanks. Homurabi cracked a smile.

"Even if I hadn't sent those kokuchi out, you would have killed them anyway," Homurabi said. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Just… tell me what I need to do."

Ryuuko's eyes softened and he walked closer to Homurabi. Homurabi refrained from flinching, thinking that Ryuuko was going to hit him but knowing that he would have probably deserved it anyway. Ryuuko had never been one for violence though, so Homurabi wasn't that surprised when Ryuuko simply placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of Shisui for me, alright?" Ryuuko requested. Then he jumped off the building and into the night.

Homurabi had frozen in place. Suddenly, he whipped around, screaming into the night in the direction Ryuuko vanished into, fairly sure that Ryuuko couldn't hear him, but wanting to get it out of his system.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT, YOU STUPID KING!"


	43. Chapter 41 - Fleeting

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 41**

**Year Seven**

**Fleeting**

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is mainly setting up the stage!

* * *

Ryuuko arrived at the Burrow, smiling. His clothes had no blood on it, though he had killed many. His face was clean and calm, his scythe still in his hand as he walked in. Harry stood up sharply, running over and embracing Ryuuko. Ryuuko laughed as he let his weapon vanish into particles of Light.

"I trust things went well on your end?" Ryuuko asked, looking Harry over for injuries. Harry nodded slowly and then looked at his snowy owl. "Oh…"

"I'm alive… But Hedwig… she didn't make it," Harry said softly. Ryuuko put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at the owl sadly.

"She's not the only one," Hermione said, looking upset. "Alastor Moody didn't make it either. Bill and Fleur told us. They saw it happen."

Harry bowed his head. Ryuuko did the same. They held up their hands as if in prayer.

"I hope he finds peace, wherever he is," Ryuuko murmured.

Harry quirked a lip. "Yeah right. I think Moody is the last person who wants peace. He'd much rather be chasing more Death Eaters and stuff than sitting in a field of flowers with nothing to do."

Ron laughed at that, walking in as well. He and Hermione both looked shaken, but alive.

"When will we leave for our journey?" Harry asked. Molly Weasley instantly flocked over.

"Journey? What about school?!" She demanded. "Aren't you going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "Mrs. Weasley, I cannot. Seeing as Voldemort will search for me there first, I cannot enter there. I think he cares more for killing me than my education." He gave a small bitter smile and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "And seeing as Voldemort knows they are my best friends, I'm pretty sure it would lead to a hostage situation if they went back. Now that Dumbledore is gone, we have to go on the run too."

"Oh Harry!" Molly Weasley embraced him, looking deeply worried. Harry pat her on the back calmly.

"There is something I need to do though. Something dangerous," Harry said. "I do not wish to involve you or the rest of your family. Dumbledore instructed me to do it."

"If Dumbledore wanted it done, he would have asked the whole Order," Molly said softly, looking at him in the eyes. Harry shook his head.

"No. Voldemort's weakness has always been that he underestimates his opponents. It's far too dangerous for the whole Order to partake in this mission. If Voldemort found out, then he would likely be far more active," Harry said gently. Molly nodded and then stood up fully.

"You'll stay for Fleur and Bill's wedding though?"

"Of course. But afterwards… We have to go," Harry said. "We must have time to prepare. I do not wish for your house to become a warzone, Mrs. Weasley."

"Dear… you're always thinking of others aren't you?" Molly looked immensely pleased. "I don't believe you've introduced your friend though. Is he…?"

"Ah, Molly Weasley, this is Ryuuko. Ryuuko, Molly Weasley," Harry said, stepping aside. Ryuuko turned his gaze to her and smiled warmly. Molly smiled back and offered a hand.

"Well, you're the one that battled You-Know-Who and forced him to flee," Molly said. Ryuuko took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of it. Molly flushed.

"I am," Ryuuko said, letting Molly's hand go. "It's obvious you've raised a wonderful family based on the state of your home. I'm a bit relieved." He smiled charmingly and Molly looked flustered, her face pink.

"Let's go to the living room so I don't have to keep introducing you to new members of the house," Harry said, taking Ryuuko's hand and leading him into the living room. The entire room hushed when he entered and Arthur looked up from talking with Fred and George.

"Everyone, this is Ryuuko. Ryuuko, that's Bill, Fred, George, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Fleur and Remus," Harry said, pointing them out. "Hagrid is over there in the next room."

"You're the man from the Ministry," Tonks said, hopping up from her seat. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

"And to you," Ryuuko said.

"Were you with Harry all through the summer?" Lupin asked, wary, looking exhausted.

"Yes."

"That's dangerous though. What if muggles had seen you?" Lupin asked.

"Normal people cannot see me," Ryuuko said calmly. "I have to be filtered in via the magic in the air, or if you've seen me before and acknowledged my existence. Only those with high enough spiritual awareness can see me." He took a seat and looked down at George, blinking at his missing ear, studying it closely.

"If we find his ear, I could potentially reattach it," Ryuuko said finally. Most of the room stared at him.

"You… can't be serious?" Fred asked, looking gleeful. Ryuuko shrugged.

"In healing, I am not as good as Shisui. As my pupil, he's surpassed my level," Ryuuko said calmly. "My methods aren't as painful as his though." He smiled lightly, thinking about the options.

"Mum, can you duplicate my ear?" Fred asked, looking at Molly Weasley. Molly gave a small start, but slowly did so. Ryuuko removed his gloves.

Harry vanished back into the hall, looking at his friends. He ignored the eruption of cheers though the living room and slid out the fake locket.

"R.A.B. took the locket. I have a locket that looks a lot like this one though. Remember Kreacher? And how he couldn't destroy the locket so he gave it to me to get rid of? I really haven't had time. To be honest, it kind of blew my mind," Harry said quietly. Fred and George were giving each other high fives, Fred's duplicate ear put on George.

"Harry, are you saying you think that's a…" Hermione started, trailing off.

"Yeah. A Horcrux. Remember in my fifth year when I was getting possessed? Ryuuko said there had to be a cursed object or something like it nearby. Plus, it leads to Voldemort. I'm guessing that it's a Horcrux," Harry said.

"But then… How do we get rid of it?" Ron asked.

"I think we should wait until we start the actual hunt… Not do it here in case destroying it causes damage," Harry said finally, after a moment's debate. "Ryuuko's coming with us on our journey though."

"But he stands out too much," Ron said. "I mean, he's recognized everywhere he goes because of what he did…"

"True. But Ryuuko has ways of concealing himself that I don't even know," Harry said. "He's strong enough to do so now by himself. I only have to supply him through our link for him to maintain full form, and very rarely."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Then let's prepare for our journey. Give me your extendable sack for a minute."

Harry passed over the item, calmly watching Hermione wave her wand around it. Then he tucked it away again.

"I think I'll be using the mirror more this year," Harry said calmly. Ryuuko walked out of the living room, having had enough of the admirations and embarrassment. His face was faintly pink and he walked over to Ron, sighing.

"Your family is very eccentric," Ryuuko said, looking exhausted. "I can't keep up…"

"Tell me about it," Ron said. "You haven't lived with them for seventeen years."

-0-

Harry's birthday was celebrated with a very cheerful atmosphere. Ryuuko looked around, unsure about the commotion was about, but seemed understanding when Harry told him that it was customary to celebrate their day of birth.

"Would Shirogane and I be considered twins then, since we have the same date of birth," Ryuuko asked himself, musing. "I mean… We are the same age and have never physically aged beyond it…"

"The amount of candles needed on your birthday cake would exceed the amount of space on the cake," Harry told him calmly. Ryuuko had laughed about that and agreed that it would be quite interesting to see.

Still, Harry swore that when he got together with Shirogane and Ryuuko again, he would find a good day to celebrate a makeshift birthday. Perhaps on a clear spring day…

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he spotted the ice cream cake. Molly Weasley took a knife and started to cut the cake. Ryuuko looked hesitant to try it, but his face lit up when he took a bite.

"Wow…! This is amazing!" He exclaimed before devouring the cake. Harry laughed, amused.

"Sweet and icy… Harry, what's this called?" Ryuuko asked, looking at Harry. Most of the table had fallen silent, watching Ryuuko in some amazement. Harry recalled that in the Great Hall, there had been ice cream on the table, but he had never offered Ryuuko any as it would have been too messy to eat in his lap.

"Ice cream," Harry said, watching Ryuuko fawn over the treat in some amusement. "If you eat too much, you might get fat."

"I will not!" Ryuuko looked affronted, the fork halfway into his mouth. "It might help with my powers."

"Using ice cream to boost your powers?" Harry looked very amused. "I'm sure Shirogane will approve."

Ryuuko laughed and stood up to ask for more ice cream.

Harry looked at his cake, sighing deeply. He paused as he saw Arthur Weasley approach him.

"Harry… The Minister is here to see you," he said. Ryuuko looked up and turned, following Harry back into the house. He spotted Scrimgeour leaning on the wall. Ron and Hermione were already there.

"In accordance to Albus Dumbledore's will," Scrimgeour said, his eyes narrowing on Ryuuko, who looked disinterested at the subject. "You are Ryuuko, are you not?"

Ryuuko glanced at him, his ruby eyes dazed, not really paying attention. Then he looked away without replying to his question.

"To Ron Weasley, the deluminator," Scrimgeour said, handing over the object. Ron took it carefully, unsure about it.

"To Hermione Granger, my copy of The _Tales of Beetle the Bard_, I hope you find it as engaging as I do." He passed over the book and Hermione took it, a look of absolute wonder on her face. It was written in runes. Harry paused, looking at Hermione's eager face and her shining eyes.

"And to Harry Potter, I bestow the very first golden snitch he caught in a Quidditch match." Scrimgeour paused in giving him the item. "Why did Dumbledore want to give you this, Potter?"

"For memory's sake, I assume," Harry said calmly. "He saved my life that match since I was falling over a hundred feet. I caught that snitch along the way." He reached over and plucked the item out of Scrimgeour's hand, examining it before pocketing it.

"Snitches are hollow. They can be used to hold very small items," Scrimgeour said, his eyes narrowed, but seemingly unsatisfied with the snitch not opening when Harry touched it. Harry shrugged.

"You've searched it. You should know if there's anything in the snitch," Harry said. Scimgeour's face twisted into a sneer and he looked up at Ryuuko.

"And to Ryuuko, I give my Gringotts vault key," Scrimgeour said, holding up the small golden key. "The riches in the world you shall have, as well as all the possessions in my vault." He scowled when he passed it over, Ryuuko looking very confused as he received it.

"Very well, Minister," Harry said, standing up. "There is no more that we need to discuss, is there?" He frowned a little, looking at the guests gathered outside. "We must help prepare for a wedding. You understand, don't you?"

Scrimgeour sighed, standing up. "I do not know why he bestowed these things to you… Especially you, Ryuuko. You who, magical in all means, but not wizard or muggle. Nor being or beast."

"…I assume you tested my blood for this," Ryuuko said, not at all pleased, but seemingly unbothered by the revelation. Scrimgeour flushed.

"We had to know," Scrimgeour protested. Ryuuko gave him a strained look that said, very clearly, that he did not appreciate the probing. "These are dark times! Dark times! We had to know what you were."

"To install some protective measures against him or to fashion a spell against him, no doubt," Harry accused, shaking his head. "I hope you've given up by now."

"The sample disappeared soon after he left the Ministry," Scrimgeour reluctantly admitted. "We got nothing down on him."

"Good," Ryuuko said. "There is no point in trying to find out what I am. You are not the first, nor the last to attempt." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and hummed a little, thinking about the classifications humans have given him. The most popular ones he could remember were "God" and "Divine Being".

Harry smiled a little, pulling Ryuuko along. "Hermione? When we leave, can you make sure we stock up on ice cream?" He grinned a little as he spotted the brief look of absolute glee on Ryuuko's face.

"Ice cream? Harry?" Hermione looked confused, but Harry merely went back outside to rejoin is birthday party.

-0-

Harry stood behind during the Celebration. Ryuuko looked only a little interested in the wedding, not having seen one for many, many years. He had read about them, but seeing them made it more exciting and interactive.

It lasted until a silvery white lynx appeared. Harry sat up instantly, his eyes wide.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

Harry's eyes traveled over the crowd as the commotion began. Hermione grabbed his arm and Ron's. Ryuuko grabbed onto Harry's shirt and they apparated.

Harry recognized it as muggle London, Ryuuko walking briskly behind them. Hermione hurried in an all-night café and Ryuuko snapped his fingers, vanishing. Harry jerked a little, feeling Ryuuko settle back inside of him, the Light in his Factor welcoming Ryuuko back warmly.

"Whoa! He's gone," Ron said softly. Hermione pulled out a change of clothes for them. Harry grabbed it and slipped into the bathroom to change. They had expected something like this to happen soon, so they were prepared.

"He's hidden himself, that's all. Believe me, he can still hear and understand everything, even if he can't reply," Harry said, coming out. Ron and Hermione were faster than him.

"Alright. So, where to?" Hermione asked, looking around the table. The waitress served them foamy, greyish coffee that Harry did not touch.

"Well… We all know what's happened. Voldemort's taken over the Ministry." Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak at Harry, who covered himself up. The door chimed again, and Harry's eyes followed the two newcomers. They were dressed as muggle workmen, but their movements were not casual.

Harry sensed it before they even drew their wand. He stunned one of the two, recognizing the face to be Rowle and Ron jumped up to start dueling with the other. The waitress screamed and ran for the door, but a stunner from Dolohov hit her in the back and she crumpled. Dolohov summoned ropes that trapped Ron, but luckily Hermione hit him in the face with a Full Body-Bind. Dolohov crumpled.

Harry breathed for the first time in the three minute duel, throwing off the cloak. He glanced at his cup, scowling as he realized it gave him away and looked at Hermione and Ron, who were debating on what to do to them.

"Wipe their memories," Harry said tiredly, watching Ron click the deluminator and Hermione lock the door to prevent anyone else from coming in. "Ron, you help me clean up. Hermione, you're more talented with a wand then I am. You wipe their memories."

They disapparated soon after, not wanting to linger with the two knocked out Death Eaters.

-0-

Harry smiled gratefully at Kreacher who seemed to enjoy the company. They were in Grimmauld place, relaxing after their little fight in the café. He sipped the tea and took a cookie off the spread that Kreacher had laid out for them. Kreacher bustled about, preparing rooms for the three of them. Ryuuko had separated from Harry and Harry was sure that the other was a little nervous from the fight in the café.

"How do you think they found us?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ron.

"I think… we should stop saying his name," Ron said.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… It… gives me a bad feeling," Ron said. Harry and Hermione both exchanged looks and nodded slowly.

"Okay, what do we call him?" Harry asked.

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione offered. Harry gave her a blank look.

"Why not refer to him as 'Flight from Death'? That's what Voldemort means anyway…" Ryuuko put in his offer. Harry sighed a little.

"That just means he's a coward." Harry paused as he looked at the faces of his friends. Ryuuko was looking at him in complete and utter astonishment. "What?!"

"The way you said that is exactly the way Shirogane would have said it," Ryuuko said, laughing into his hand, turning his head away. "You truly are his son, Kazuki."

"I don't think calling him 'Coward' is a very good idea," Hermione said, sighing. Ron snickered.

"Dark Lord, then," Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Ryuuko. Ryuuko was still laughing into his hand. Ron nodded and Hermione sighed.

"Right then. The Dark Lord," Harry said. "Now… Horcruxes. We need to find the rest of them. The ring, the diary… The locket. I need to destroy the Locket." He fished in his sack and pulled it out, putting it on the table. Kreacher paused at the sight of it and then looked at Harry.

"Master Harry has not destroyed the Locket yet?" he asked. Harry paused.

"I haven't had a chance to," Harry said. "Especially since I need a very powerfully warded room to do so. Do you think you can manage to get me one, Kreacher? In this house? I don't want to blow up the house."

Kreacher paused and nodded slowly. Before he could disappear, however, Harry stopped him.

"Kreacher…? Do you recognize this copy of the locket?" Harry was holding up the fake. Kreacher gasped and nodded frantically.

"Yes, Master Harry. It belonged to Master Regulus," Kreacher said, frantic. Harry paused and slipped the real locket in the sack again. Ryuuko sat down.

"Tell us the story, will you, Kreacher?" Ryuuko requested. Kreacher immediately fell into the tale of Regulus Black and how he betrayed the Dark Lord. By the end of it, Harry was cringing with disgust about how Voldemort treated House Elves. He offered the fake locket to Kreacher.

"I think… Regulus would like it if you had this," Harry said. Kreacher looked like Christmas had come early. "By the way, Kreacher, is Winky here?"

"Winky is making supper for Master and guests," Kreacher said, nodding frantically, taking the locket and putting it around his neck, looking at it in absolute wonder. "Winky will be serving dinner soon."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said, nodding slowly. "You may go."

"So… our next target… Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw, the Dark Lord himself, or Nagini?" Harry listed off. Hermione paused.

"I think… we should save Vol-The Dark Lord for later. Nagini too, since I think Nagini will be close to him," Hermione said nodding slowly. Ryuuko looked thoughtful.

"If you're going to look for something of Ravenclaw's… then maybe you should go back to Hogwarts to ask. Otherwise, I think Hufflepuff's cup should be next," Ryuuko said. He seemed unsure, but his eyes were steady, thinking of a strategy. "Where do you suppose the Dark Lord would have hidden such an item?"

"Somewhere safe," Ron said. "Somewhere that meant something to him."

The four pondered at the fire. But the troubling thoughts were soon forgotten when supper arrived.

-0-

Homurabi was pacing again. Shisui looked at the direction his footsteps went and sighed.

"Homurabi…? Why are you so restless?" Shisui asked, opening his unseeing gold eyes. Homurabi looked at him and then spoke.

"You remember one and a half years ago when Shirogane finally talked to me civilly for the first time since Ryuuko died, right?" Homurabi asked. Shisui paused, recalling the meeting in the summer of 1996. It was true that Shirogane finally talked to Homurabi, stiffly, but civil.

"Yes…?" Shisui said slowly, unsure where this conversation was headed.

"And you remember that Shirogane disappeared two weeks before that for a week to god-knows-where, right?"

"That's right. I remember you ranting about him dropping everything. It was soon after Nanaya came back with a Child, right?" Shisui said softly.

"Yes! That Child was Kazuki's Child."

Shisui's eyes widened, surprise flickering on his face. Then he relaxed and his smile came back. "Oh… Oh, really?"

"You know who Kazuki is," Homurabi concluded, watching Shisui's expression. Shisui smiled, but didn't elaborate. "Who is he?! I asked Shirogane about it but he just closed up and refused to tell me anything! Sirius Black said something about Light and Dark magic. Who the hell is Kazuki?!"

Shisui shook his head. "It isn't my place to say," he said calmly. "It's between Shirogane and Ryuuko. I only knew because I can… 'see' people."

Homurabi growled in frustration but then resumed pacing. "I met Ryuuko."

Shisui's eyes widened again. "Oh…! You did?" He could tell that Homurabi wasn't lying, so… where did this come from? Had Homurabi been drinking too much again? Was it that… Firewhisky that Kou had given him a taste of? Had he gotten more and shoved it on Homurabi? He couldn't really imagine that Kou, with an unbelievable level of loathing for Homurabi, would share something like alcohol. The burning sensation was strong, but it was a lovely burning sensation.

"Yes! I saw him. In the Human World. In England. Fighting against these men with sticks," Homurabi said. "Wizards! They were honest to god, targeting him! And he was just casually killing them!"

Shisui blinked, surprised. Ryuuko killing humans was rare, even in Shisui's time. There had to be a reason for Ryuuko's strange reaction. Perhaps it had something to do with Kazuki. Or perhaps it wasn't Ryuuko at all. Shisui was beginning to think Homurabi was simply drunk.

"It was definitely him! He was holding that scythe and with that infuriating smile on his face and he forgave me for plotting his murder," Homurabi ranted. Shisui took out a handkerchief and pat his own face on it, slightly apprehensive, wiping off the sweat on his face before it formed.

"Ah… Um… I see…" Shisui didn't seem too sure, but since Homurabi seemed sure, he wasn't going to argue with him.

"He… told me to take care of you," Homurabi said, collapsing in a seat. Shisui blinked, closing his eyes and placing his hand with the handkerchief on the table.

"He did…?" Shisui asked faintly. Homurabi gave a frustrated growl and ruffled his hair into a mess, almost hissing with indignation.

"He's so ANNOYING!"


	44. Chapter 42 - Plans

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 42**

**Year Seven**

**Plans**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

As a guest mentioned, yes, Homurabi finds it strange. Nanaya told him of Kazuki, yes. But Nanaya doesn't understand himself what happened. Homurabi has plans of his own, as Shirogane refuses to tell him anything about Kazuki. Homurabi only knows what he found out from Sirius Black (Which wasn't much because he ran away soon after to ponder what he's learned).

* * *

"Why are they so intent on finding me?" Harry asked Lupin while Ryuuko prepared tea for them. Lupin took out a newspaper and smoothed the front page. Harry leaned over and took one look before snorting with laughter, ignoring the cries of outrage that came from Ron and Hermione.

_**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

"Trying to discredit me and capture me at the same time. Clever, but not clever enough," Harry said. "The Dark Lord seems to have forgotten that I have Ryuuko with me. As long as he's here… He's my one person army. He could easily pick off Death Eaters like flies."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry paused before watching Ryuuko come in with tea, pouring it out for them.

"Ryuuko is very powerful," Harry said. "But we have agreed to conceal this power a little longer. I wish to conserve it for the final battle. As of now, it's too early." He thought of the Horcrux and the many things he had to do. "Plus, it would be good to call for reinforcements. Ryuuko may be powerful, but he is not the only one out there who is powerful. Calling Shirogane to battle will give us a definite upper hand. Akira is a very powerful ally as well."

Hermione flipped to the next page and gasped. "Muggle-Born Register?!" She read the article out loud and Harry gave a snort. Ryuuko sighed as he reappeared with a tray of tea.

"It goes to show how much wizards actually know about the origin of magic," he said, sitting down and pouring tea for himself.

"Hogwarts is now mandatory. It's a way of-" Lupin started, but Harry finished for him.

"Keeping track of the number of wizards and witches in the country and weeding out the muggle-borns," Harry said calmly, looking at Ryuuko. "Also a place to teach Dark Arts and look for child recruits among the student population. And kill any potential threats or at least torture them into insanity."

There was a long silence that followed that. Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"What did you expect?" Harry asked, looking at Lupin. "I wouldn't have been surprised if they taught students the Unforgivables just to see who had the guts to perform them and perform them well."

"Say… You're on a journey for Dumbledore, aren't you?" Lupin asked, changing the grim subject.

Harry paused, but it was Ron to responded.

"That's right," he said.

"No, Ron," Ryuuko said gently. "It is not for Dumbledore that we go on this journey. It is for the defeat of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was a great man, but it is not in his memory we move on this journey. Dumbledore and we… share the same goals, but we have different ways in accomplishing them." He paused. "We are not defeating the Dark Lord because he's the bad guy and we the good… But because he is upsetting the balance that we have forged. The world is not all Light or Dark, though it might seem that way. There is a balance."

"Then… may I join you?" Lupin asked. Ryuuko looked at him.

"Don't you have a wife?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry's eyes bore into Lupin's face, a frown on his face.

"Yes… But Tonks is at her parents," Lupin said. "She will be perfectly safe." There was another pause as Harry waited for him to go on and Lupin added, "She's pregnant."

"How wonderful!" Hermione squealed.

"Congratulations!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry and Ryuuko were both staring at Lupin though. "You wish to abandon your own child and come on our journey?" Harry asked finally, looking at Lupin like he had lost his mind.

Lupin swallowed. "It's… not like that."

Ryuuko held a hand up, silencing Harry's next words. Hermione and Ron looked from Ryuuko to Lupin and then at Harry, unsure. Harry remained silent, watching Ryuuko talk.

"Do you regret marrying Tonks, Lupin?" Ryuuko said quietly. Lupin's head snapped up and he looked at Ryuuko in the face.

"Of course not! I just…" He flattered. "I… Yes… I do… You don't know how the rest of the world sees creatures like me! You don't! Her own family is disgusted by the marriage. And the child… Oh, Merlin… The child…" He bit his lip, looking guilty.

"Do you love her, Remus Lupin?" Ryuuko asked. Lupin's eyes shined with tears.

"…Yes… Even now… I do…" Lupin whispered.

"And does she love you?"

"I… believe so…"

"Then burn what the world thinks," Ryuuko said finally. "Why should the opinions of hundreds of others matter so much to your love? She loves you and you love her. She is willing to give birth to your child. So why do you feel like you should run away from that?"

Lupin gripped Ryuuko's arms, the white sleeves crumpled in his fists. "What if I passed the condition I have to the child?! What if the child turns out like me because of me?!"

"It won't."

Harry spoke this time, looking at Lupin.

"How… How can you be so sure?!" Lupin demanded, pointing a finger at Harry. Harry sighed deeply.

"It won't because I have seen such a coupling before," Ryuuko said. "The only exception would be if you coupled with her during the full moon in your wolf form. As long as you were human when you coupled with her, the child will be fully human."

Lupin froze, looking at Ryuuko with some sense of wonder. Ryuuko smiled warmly.

"Go back to them, Remus Lupin. Go back to your family. Treasure them while you still have them," Ryuuko said, reaching up and placing his hand on Lupin's, removing them from his arms. "Do not abandon them for a dangerous quest like ours. Do not risk your life if you do not have to; if the reason you're fighting is because you're scared to find out the truth." He smiled and raised his hand, putting it on Lupin's cheek. Lupin was almost swaying now, entranced by Ryuuko's calm nature. "You may stay for tonight to collect your thoughts. But go home tomorrow, alright?"

Ryuuko let Lupin go. Lupin snapped back, his eyes wide.

"What… in the world was…" Lupin started, but Harry cut through him.

"Ryuuko can seduce the wolf inside you, Lupin," Harry said, sipping his tea. "He can calm it. And tame it. And control it. Animals have a natural attraction to Ryuuko and myself. We provide light. A path for them to take. House elves feel it as well, which is why they all crowded around me in Hogwarts. I believe other magical beings can feel it."

"For you, Lupin, you are not close to your wolf. So it takes a little push," Ryuuko said, sitting down and sipping his tea. "But you were in such hysterics for nothing that I decided to push."

Lupin collapsed in a seat. Harry smiled.

"For now, join us for dinner. You can, as Ryuuko said, go back tomorrow. I'll have Kreacher prepare a room for you," Harry said.

-0-

Sawaki was sitting at Shirogane's desk, doing paperwork. He looked slightly gloomy, but happier since Sirius Black had been taken off his hands by Lulu.

It was instant affection. The moment she saw him in his animagus form it was "It's WOW-WOW!"

Sirius loved to play with the girl. More than Kou anyway. He, however, insisted Lulu call him 'Padfoot'. Lulu, ecstatic, agreed.

So Padfoot and Lulu were chasing kokuchi around, terrorizing the insect like creatures.

It was good for Sawaki though. Sawaki had Lulu out of his hair and Lulu was entertained for the good portion of the day. The only problem was, sometimes, they would set up pranks for the kokuchi that they couldn't reverse. Nanaya had laughed hysterically at the last one, but Akira had been less than pleased.

Because kokuchi were black and hakua were white, but otherwise identical, they had decided to capture a couple kokuchi, paint them white, and set them off in the human world in Akira's house. Akira had left them alone, thinking they were hakua, only to be attacked. Shirogane killed them and was now attending to Akira's wounds in the Light Palace. And maybe more than that.

Sawaki rubbed his temples. He was half glad that Shirogane was gone. He wasn't sure how much he would appreciate finding out that Sirius and Nanaya had tried to paint some hakua black. Fortunately, they didn't survive the painting process, as none of them could hold a proper form in the Shadow World.

"Sawaki!"

Homurabi slammed his hand down on the table. Sawaki gave a small noise of protest as some papers fluttered down on the floor, but looked up to his King.

"Yes, Homurabi-sama?" He asked, speaking tiredly.

"Is there any record… any at all, about someone named Kazuki?!" Homurabi asked. Sawaki blinked, not understanding. Homurabi continued. "Was he a rei child that disappeared when Ryuuko was killed? No, that wouldn't make sense, would it. Why would Shirogane care or take in his Child…? Is he another rei King or something? Wait… if he were a rei, he wouldn't be able to make a shin Child… Or a shin king or something? Do we have any record of him?!"

"I… do not believe so," Sawaki said. "As far as I know, you were Shirogane's secondary King and Shisui was Ryuuko's secondary King. There are no other Kings recorded. Nothing in the records."

"Argh!" Homurabi swept out of the room. Sawaki looked after him.

"I wonder what got him so agitated?"

Homurabi hated not knowing. He hated being left out of the loop. The fact that there was someone in his brother's life that he _didn't _know bothered him greatly. Especially if this person was a shin. He had thought he knew Shirogane's life, inside and out, but now…

There was a whole new side to Shirogane he never knew. A side that Shirogane had hidden from him. That frustrated Homurabi greatly. Homurabi had always been the closest Child to Shirogane.

_Until you murdered Ryuuko. Maybe Shirogane met Kazuki then and turned him into his secondary King then…_

Homurabi shoved the annoying voice in his head away, but he had frozen in place. If… that were true… then to get to Shirogane's good graces again, he couldn't afford to be jealous and kill Kazuki. Shirogane would no doubt hate him even more and might even kill him for attempting it.

He leaned against the wall. All Homurabi had to do… was show that he was better than Kazuki in every way. A better King, therefore worthy of his position. Battle wouldn't do in this case.

Homurabi walked out to the moon-lit gardens, watching Lulu and Sirius play in the flowers. Perhaps, Sirius could tell him more about his godson, Kazuki. Who, for some reason, had taken on the name of Harry.

-0-

Two weeks passed. Harry watched Hermione read the book she had inherited from Dumbledore. He looked at Ryuuko and then leaned against his chest, closing his eyes, the warm heat of the fire in the fireplace on his face. The flames crackled and popped. Ryuuko brought his arm around his son, looking at him warmly.

"Tired, Harry?" Ryuuko murmured.

"The balance is stable," Harry said calmly. Ryuuko nodded slowly.

The Locket had been transferred to Ryuuko's possession. He didn't wear it around his neck, but he did keep it in his pocket. It remained innocently still, no sign that it was a Horcrux except for the fact that it would not open like the fake. Harry had insisted, as it had possessed him when he wasn't in his body during his fifth year. Twice.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking at him.

Harry opened his eyes, looking at Ron. Ron was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"How… Are you planning on destroying the Horcrux?" Ron asked. Harry looked up a Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko's scythe," he said softly. "It is a pure object, much like Shirogane's katana. I destroyed the diary with Shirogane's katana, if you recall. So Ryuuko should be able to do the same with the locket."

"We're just waiting for the room to be warded and prepared. We should be cautious in destroying this locket. If it turns out that we were paranoid for nothing, that would be ideal, but just in case," Ryuuko said. "Especially since Death Eaters are wandering outside."

Harry glanced out the window. There were Death Eaters outside, but no sign of them attempting to enter. Harry wasn't sure if they were waiting for them to come out or if they were just stalking the place. Either way, it was putting him on edge.

He slipped his hand into his extendable sack, pulling out the mirror that connected with Shirogane. Or, the one he thought connected with Shirogane.

Pausing, Harry took a deep breath. "Shirogane? Father?"

There was a ruffle and Shirogane's face was suddenly reflected in the mirror. He seemed vibrant, powerful, just as Kazuki remembered him being all those years ago. His pale skin and icy blue eyes, silver hair like a waterfall around him. Ryuuko leaned over Harry and looked at Shirogane, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.

"What is it?" Shirogane asked shortly. Harry glanced at Ryuuko when Ryuuko moved, but didn't protest. He looked back at the mirror.

"How is… Sirius doing?" Harry asked quietly.

"Black isn't bad. He's really annoying though," Shirogane said, scowling. Harry's lip quirked and then he looked serious again.

"Shirogane…? Did Sirius tell you… what is going on with the wizards?" Harry asked. Shirogane's facial expression didn't change, so Harry assumed he had. He continued. "About Ryuuko…?"

"…Considering it is you who is in danger, Kazuki, and Ryuuko is currently drawing power from you, it does not surprise me that Ryuuko is fighting for you," Shirogane said levelly. "And even if he wasn't drawing power from you, Ryuuko has always had a soft spot for you. He would fight in your name."

Harry paused and looked at Ryuuko briefly, who had moved away when Harry asked about Sirius. Then he looked back at the mirror and spoke.

"Where do you stand, Father?"

Shirogane did not respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"The wizards came to me, you know," Shirogane revealed. Harry gave a small start, surprised. "Voldemort and his followers. They attacked Nanaya's hideout, though most of them couldn't see Nanaya or Homurabi. The man called Voldemort wanted to recruit me to his stupid little army to fight Ryuuko."

There was a silence. Ryuuko had frozen in shock. Hermione's eyes were very wide and Ron's mouth was open. Harry almost dropped the mirror in surprise.

"…So? What did you do?" Harry asked finally, when he found his voice again. Shirogane smirked.

"I killed a good deal of his followers, but he escaped. I didn't appreciate being bothered," Shirogane said lightly. Harry smirked, pride filling him up.

"I'm sure he didn't appreciate the reply," Harry said mildly. Shirogane smirked, looking quite evil.

"Who cares? He's the one who wants to kill you, isn't he?" Shirogane asked, his voice calm. Harry nodded slowly and Shirogane gave another smirk. "I'll make sure to hit him next time."

Harry laughed. "Are you serious, Father?"

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said from behind Shirogane's shoulder. Shirogane lashed out and hit Sirius in the face, knocking him out. Harry gave a snort of laughter and watched as Shirogane righted himself and sat back down in his seat, looking into the mirror.

Hermione giggled and Ron laughed out loud. Harry smiled.

"Please don't hurt Sirius too much. I'm sure he's worried about Harry," Ryuuko called, having heard the commotion and guessed what was going on. Shirogane snorted.

"See… Annoying. He's been going to the human world often too to get papers called the _Daily Prophet_, and reading it in Nanaya's hideout in the human world," Shirogane said. "He says it's all rubbish though. I don't know why he bothers reading it if it's rubbish. He said that the only truthful magazine is the _Quibber_. I read one of those and it looked like someone was high when they wrote the articles. Complete and utter nonsense."

Harry smiled a little. "Who knows, Father. Perhaps these things do exist. I may not have seen any of the things they mention, but I will not discourage someone from looking for them."

Shirogane sniffed a little. "Black also told me about this new program that only wizards can access. Something about keeping track of the war as much as he could. It's called _Potterwatch_."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Apparently, Death Eaters are not very clever," Shirogane said calmly. There was a pause and then the door slammed open somewhere nearby.

"_Hold up your hands! We've got you surrounded and we don't care who we curse!_"

Shirogane disappeared from the mirror. There was a loud scream and a "_WHAT IN BLAZES?!_" followed by the very real sound of something slicing through flesh and then a soft _shluck_. Then there was silence. About a minute passed and then Shirogane appeared back in the mirror.

"That's been happening quite often now," Shirogane said. "When I'm in the human world, anyway. These people just show up and demand things."

Harry had to fight very hard to stifle his laughter. "Maybe if we wait long enough, you'll wind up killing them all." Shirogane rolled his eyes.

"This is a pointless war. You better finish this quickly, Kazuki. And what kind of name is 'Harry' anyway?" Shirogane asked, his icy blue eyes bored. "It sounds like you've grown excessive body hair."

"Thanks, Father," Harry said, smiling a little. "I'm glad you appreciate my vessel's name. I didn't name him though."

Shirogane gave a "humph" and then cut off the connection. Harry lowered the mirror, looking at the occupants in the room.

"He's changed," Harry said softly, looking at Ryuuko. Ryuuko laughed a little.

"Akira-kun, it must be," Ryuuko said calmly. Hermione and Ron looked like they were fighting down laughs and giggles, though they were both failing.

"If your Father's that good that he's killing off Death Eaters without batting a lash, how about you ask him to join us?" Ron asked when he had regained the use of his mouth. Harry shook his head.

"Because the likely response would be: You got yourself into it, now get yourself out. Out of all the vessels you choose, you HAD to pick the one with the madman after them," Harry said, a smile on his lips. "No… He will not fight my battle for me. Though if I ask him for the final battle, he'd probably do that." He glanced at Ryuuko and added. "But only if the one asking was Ryuuko."

"I'm sure Akira could convince him," Ryuuko said mildly. Harry snorted.

"I don't have a safe way to contact Akira," Harry sighed. "Akira-nii must be in the Light Palace."

There was a pause and then Harry stood up.

"I want to visit my vessel's parent's graves," Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry shook his head. "Not a casual visit, no. But to see if there are any clues there that Dumbledore left me. Perhaps there is an important bit there. James and Lily Potter _were_ in the Order the first time around, weren't they?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She stood up.

"Ron, since you're supposed to be at home sick, I want you to-" Hermione started, but Ron stood up.

"I promised I'd come and I will," Ron said firmly, his face determined. Harry blinked.

"Take my Invisibility Cloak then," Harry said, withdrawing it from his sack and offering it. Ron blinked and nodded slowly, tucking it under his arm. "I will not stop you from going, but will request that you stay hidden, as you're supposed to be at home sick."

Ron seemed satisfied with this. Harry turned to Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko. Will you hide again?" Harry seemed concerned, but Ryuuko didn't seem to be worried.

"Yes. I will be hiding again," Ryuuko said calmly. He paused and added, "Though, I think this should be done after we destroy the locket. One thing at a time." He smiled lightly and looked around the living room. "We don't want to bite off more than we can chew, especially if we still have time."

They sat down again. Harry gave an apologetic smile to Ryuuko.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm eager to get back. I want to go back to the Light Palace and meet everyone again," Harry said, sighing deeply. Ryuuko gave him a kind, understanding smile that only served to make Harry feel guiltier.

"To pass the time, why don't I tell you about the time when you got sick after a fusion and Shirogane did nothing but fret over your health? He erased your memories of it because he thought it would be too painful for you to remember. Did you know that he spent three months following you after each fusion after that to make sure you didn't fall ill again?" Ryuuko asked. Harry paused before leaning forward, looking interested.


	45. Extra (Not M-rated) - Dark's Compassion

**.**

**Balance Factor – Extra**

**Ryuuko's Story**

**Dark's Compassion**

**A/N: **Here is the story Ryuuko told! Kazuki does not remember because, as mentioned in chapter 42, he had his memory erased by Shirogane. Hypnotist coin trick!

* * *

A six year old Kazuki toppled in the dining room, his face flushed heavily and his breaths in rough pants. It was empty, but there was a plate of food left for him on the table along with a note in Ryuuko's neat handwriting. The pain from the fusion of Light and Dark had not faded like Shirogane told him it would and he was having trouble focusing his vision on things.

He didn't make it to the table, having collapsed three steps into the room. Sinking to his hands and knees, Kazuki coughed roughly, trying to get oxygen into his system. His airway was closing and his gasps were getting deeper. To his horror, saliva was soon replaced by blood. It stained his hand and the ground in front of him, splattering on his white clothes. His head was spinning.

Kazuki slumped to the floor, too dizzy to remain up any longer and in too much pain to care whether or not he was staining his clothes. Blood pooled out of his mouth and stained his raven black hair. The room was spinning faster and faster. Kazuki wished that it would all stop. Then, abruptly, the pain faded and the room vanished into darkness.

_Finally_.

About two hours after that, Shirogane stalked up to the Light Palace, only slightly angry with Ryuuko's lateness. He was only late half an hour this time; as opposed to the one and a half hours he was usually late. Shirogane had agreed to watch Kazuki while he was studying and help him out with anything he needed. Afterwards, they would spar and Kazuki could show him how much he had learned from his training sessions with Ryuuko. Ryuuko, meanwhile, would go to the Human World to seal up more tears.

Shirogane stopped in front of Kazuki's room, knocking once and waiting for an answer. Kazuki may be his Child, but even he would respect that his Child had privacy. A couple minutes passed.

Scowling, Shirogane knocked again before trying the doorknob. He swung open the door.

The bed was neat. There was no evidence of the violent fusion that took place the day before. There was a mat on the floor that was undisturbed and a deep red wooden dresser in the corner of the room. Ryuuko had insisted that Shirogane wait a little longer for the fusion as Kazuki was still a little unstable, but Shirogane had argued that Kazuki could take it. Kazuki had agreed with him, as he knew that the faster the fusions were complete, the less work Shirogane and Ryuuko had to do. Ryuuko had given in.

Halfway into the process, the two elements became volatile. Light and Darkness weren't meant to fuse naturally, so they had been extra careful when they attempted it each time. So far, things had been smooth, but they were prepared in case anything happened. And it happened that very night.

Kazuki had been laying on the bed, his eyes shut and his breaths calm. He would almost be mistaken as sleeping, except that his brow was furrowed. Shirogane was sitting on his left side, holding one of his hands, and Ryuuko on the right, holding his other hand.

Shirogane fought to keep the Darkness in his palm under control. The elements battled each other, but Shirogane and Ryuuko were determined to finish the job, as they could not stop in the middle of a fusion without consequences to themselves. They plunged the sizzling elements into Kazuki's chest. That's when it all went to hell.

Kazuki screamed the entire night, Darkness and Light ripping out of his body in waves, tearing up the room and shredding the bed sheets. Since Kazuki's body was meant to hold the two elements, it would do no physical damage to him, though the fusion was always painful. To Kazuki, it felt like his body was being torn apart, shredded, put together again, and then torn apart again. Fire and ice were racing through his nerves, burning him up, but freezing him, all at the same time.

Tears streamed down Kazuki's cheeks as the elements rippled and shredded each other, attempting to find their equilibrium. Shirogane and Ryuuko kept their hands on Kazuki's chest firmly, pouring more Darkness and Light into him, supplying him with the energy Kazuki would need for obtaining equilibrium between the two powerful, pure elements. Kazuki fought against their hold, as always, but it was all in vain. It was something that had to be done.

When it was all over, Ryuuko had scooped Kazuki up, trying to comfort him, despite Kazuki curled up in a ball, pain still fresh on his mind. Shirogane simply swung off his cape and covered Kazuki in it, giving a small look of disapproval to the ruined bed. As it was made with Light particles it would repair itself eventually.

Shirogane turned to Ryuuko.

"It would be a lot easier if we chained up Kazuki before each fusion. It would stop him from thrashing and potentially hurting himself when we're supplying him," Shirogane said, watching Kazuki pass out, yet again, from the pain. Ryuuko shot him a very dark glare.

"He can't help it, Shirogane. We're causing him _pain_," Ryuuko said, his ruby eyes burning angrily. "Kazuki doesn't want to be chained up for each fusion and I won't force him to be. I just wish it wasn't so painful to him." Ryuuko gave a gentle look to his unconscious son, petting his hair. "Poor Child. To have to suffer through such agony…"

"Ryuuko, we created him for this purpose," Shirogane reminded. "He should be able to take it." Shirogane reached over, petting Kazuki's sweaty forehead.

"He has taken it, Shirogane," Ryuuko said quietly. "Six times now. But it doesn't make it any less agonizing. To him… though he agrees… he must truly dread this day." Ryuuko placed Kazuki's unconscious form on the bed and wrapped Shirogane's cape around him, gently tucking him in the soft black cloth.

Shirogane didn't reply to that, watching Ryuuko dip down to kiss Kazuki on the forehead before getting up. They had work to be done and even though Shirogane knew Ryuuko wanted to stay with their Child until Kazuki woke up, both of them knew they couldn't afford it. Homurabi was coming back soon from the Human World to report.

But now, as Shirogane looked, there was no sign of Kazuki in the room at all. His cape was folded carefully on the bed, right next to Kazuki's pillow. Kazuki usually would stay in bed late the day after fusions, to let the stabilizing elements settle. Perhaps he had gotten hungry?

Shirogane turned towards the kitchens. He wasn't sure if Ryuuko had prepared something for the Child. If he hadn't, Kazuki would be in the kitchen, cooking himself a meal. If he had, then Kazuki would be in the dining room, probably eating.

The kitchen was empty. There was a dry pan in the drying rack, which meant Ryuuko had made something for the child to eat. The cupboards were closed and Ryuuko's tea leaves were neatly stacked in a corner of the counter. There was a single pair of dried chopsticks on a dishtowel, most likely, Shirogane reasoned, Ryuuko's cooking pair.

Shirogane backed out of the kitchen and headed towards the dining room. The door was ajar and Shirogane pushed it open fully to see if Kazuki was inside. He expected to see Kazuki at the table, cheerfully eating breakfast and ready to greet him, but instead, the stench of blood hit his senses. Shirogane looked down.

Kazuki was lying face-down on the floor, a large puddle of blood around him. It looked like someone had taken a whip or a sword to his body. His cape had completely decomposed at this point, his coat was in shreds. As Shirogane watched, almost paralyzed from surprise, another cut appeared on Kazuki's young fragile skin, Darkness ripping his body apart from inside to out. His coat gained another cut, the light particles decomposing from the thin ripple of Darkness from Kazuki's body. It dissolved in the air, broken apart by the Light all around it. The cuts oozed blood, adding to the slowly growing pool beneath him.

Shirogane instantly stooped down and picked up his Child, sweeping back to Kazuki's room. Blood dripped slowly onto the floor leaving a trail behind them. It was then that Shirogane noticed that Kazuki was light, much too light to have been eating well for the past couple days. Kazuki's face was very pale, but one touch to his skin revealed that he had a fever.

He settled Kazuki onto his bed, instantly ripping off the remains of the coat. The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one.

The place where Shirogane had placed his hand the night before was an angry black. Darkness was swirling just under Kazuki's skin, but it did not integrate into Kazuki's factor. Instead, without Shirogane knowing it or, perhaps, understanding it, it merely sat there, the Darkness rotting away the Light that made up Kazuki's body and clothes, causing him to bleed. Kazuki was in his rei form right now, so he had integrated Ryuuko's Light, but found his Darkness much more difficult. The elements had not fused properly.

Shirogane placed his hand on Kazuki's body, trying to draw the Darkness out of it. To his horror, the Darkness did not respond to his command. It did not pull out of Kazuki's body like it should have. It merely sat there, becoming more and more agitated, ripping open Kazuki's skin. Kazuki shrieked in pain, writhing and squirming, curling up, his consciousness returning from bliss of unconsciousness to agony.

Instantly stopping, Shirogane's eyes widened. Now what? Shirogane had no experience being gentle and tender to Kazuki-that was usually Ryuuko's job. He had no idea how to soothe the pain, or how to stop it. This was the first time something like this had happened.

Kazuki was whimpering in pain, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. He curled his arms in towards his body, rolling up and trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Each new cut caused Kazuki to scream and cry.

"Stop! Stop! I beg of you! Please stop!" Kazuki wailed.

"How?" Shirogane asked, his voice panicked, his ice blue eyes wild. "How do I stop it? You must tell me Kazuki! You must! I do not know how to stop it!" He was frantic, not knowing what to do or how to do it. Shisui was with Ryuuko right now, in the Human World, too far away to help. Shirogane did not want to leave Kazuki alone, afraid for his Child's health. Kazuki might not survive today at the rate he was losing blood. Shirogane tried to convince himself that the reason he was so worried was because he would have been wasting six years creating Kazuki only to have the other die on him, but, even in his mind, it sounded weak.

"Hot… so… hot… too… dizzy…" Kazuki's words were becoming fainter. Shirogane dashed out of the room, running to a sink and turning on the water. Immediately a jet of cold water shot out and Shirogane dunked a towel under the facet. He watched as the towel became saturated with water before yanking it out and running back to Kazuki, leaving a trail of water behind.

He dabbed his Child's face with the cool towel, Kazuki giving a shuddering breath of relief. Shirogane hesitated before moving to clean the cuts, the white towel quickly becoming soaked in watery blood. Shirogane simply moved to a clean part of the towel, continuing to clean. The cuts still oozed, but just a trickle of blood was left.

Shirogane breathed a soft sigh of relief, picking up Kazuki and carrying him to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the bath as cold as it would get and set Kazuki down on the floor on top of a white, fluffy towel. Kazuki was still very, very pale, the amount of blood he lost enough to kill a human.

Ice was Ryuuko's element. Ice would combat the fire in his Darkness. Shirogane hesitated before running out of the bathroom and out of Kazuki's room, dashing to the kitchen again and opening the freezer. He grabbed three bags of ice, yanking them out and dashing back to Kazuki. He tore them over the bathtub, the ice pouring out of the bag and landing in the cold water. Shirogane shut off the water before picking up the still burning Kazuki and lowering him into the slushy ice bath.

Kazuki gave a shuddering breath, coughing up two mouthfuls of blood, but was then still. For a horrible second, Shirogane thought he had murdered their Child, but then he saw that Kazuki's breathing had become more even, less labored. The cuts stopped oozing completely the second they touched the water and the Darkness on Kazuki's chest faded slowly. Shirogane looked closely, watching the Darkness finally settle in Kazuki's Factor, creeping away from his skin. He gave a sigh of relief.

Kazuki opened his eyes, still very dizzy, but the pain having stopped. He looked at the person still holding him in the water and murmured, "Father…"

Shirogane reached into the icy water, holding one of Kazuki's hands. "Yes. That's right. Your Father is here. Shirogane is here. I'm here to help you." The relief was evident in his voice, his eyes shining a little with tears.

Kazuki closed his eyes again, his head slumping on Shirogane's arm. "I'm… glad…"

Shirogane bit his lip, immensely glad that no one was here with them in the Light Palace. He let Kazuki rest against the edge of the tub and stood up, his hands and one of his arms completely numb from the cold water, but feeling satisfied anyway. He moved back into the kitchen, completely ignoring the mess he had made from his panic, heading to the tea leaves Ryuuko kept.

Looking through the labels and sorting them was somewhat of a challenge for Shirogane. He had never really understood Ryuuko's obsession with tea, nor had he really listened when Ryuuko had been talking about his tea. He regretted it a little now.

He selected one and set down some water to boil. Shirogane wasn't an avid tea maker, but he did understand the basics. He poured the hot water in a teapot and then added the leaves, letting them seep. Washing the pot, Shirogane paused and decided to leave the dried pan and chopsticks where they were. It wasn't like Ryuuko couldn't clean up later.

Shirogane carried the tray of tea back to Kazuki's room. He poured out a cup of tea for his Child, putting it on the tray to cool before heading back to the bathroom where Kazuki was passed out on the edge of the tub. Shirogane reached in the water, pulling his son out and taking a fresh towel to dry him, dabbing him clean of blood and water. The wounds had begun to heal already, though it would take some time for it to completely fade.

Carrying the very pale Kazuki back to bed was simple enough. Shirogane glanced only briefly at his cape before pulling it open and wrapping his son in it again. Kazuki snuggled into it, relaxing.

"Kazuki… wake… You must wake," Shirogane said softly, gently shaking the boy. Kazuki's sapphire eyes opened, looking very tired and only half alert. "Good… You must drink some tea. I prepared some tea for you. Here."

Shirogane tilted up Kazuki, feeding him the tea carefully. Kazuki drank obediently, but only finished half of the cup. Shirogane put the teacup back on the tray, lowering Kazuki back onto his pillow. Kazuki's hand reached over and grabbed Shirogane's coat. Shirogane froze, not wanting to pull away in case Kazuki needed something.

"Father…? Rest… with me?" Kazuki requested quietly. Shirogane hesitated before slowly nodded, lowering himself back onto the bed so that Kazuki was tucked into his chest. Kazuki's eyes closed and his breaths evened out, aided by exhaustion.

Shirogane was feeling quite tired too, though he didn't know why. Was this what Ryuuko did all the time when Kazuki fell ill? He found himself drifting off, wondering when Ryuuko was going to be back.

-0-

Ryuuko stepped back into the Light Palace with Shisui, chatting about the success of repairing tears. They turned the corner and suddenly, Shisui stopped.

"I smell blood," Shusui commented. Ryuuko froze and gave a soft laugh.

"Ah, could it be that Shirogane and Kazuki had a hard day of training?" Ryuuko asked, looking slightly amused. He glanced into the open doors of the living room and then shook his head. They weren't in there relaxing, which meant that they were most likely in Kazuki's room.

"Not this amount. This… is quite strong. Could something have happened?" Shisui asked. Ryuuko hesitated and then dashed the corner. Then he gasped.

There was water and blood all over the floor. It looked like a fight had broken out and someone was seriously hurt. There was evidence of someone being carried back to Kazuki's room from the dining room, Kazuki's food untouched. Ryuuko looked inside and then down at the puddle of blood on the ground. Ryuuko ran into the kitchen, finding his tea slightly out of place and a teapot and cup missing from its place.

"This… oh dear…!" Ryuuko murmured. Shisui was right behind him, following him to Kazuki's room. Ryuuko was about to slam in the door, but Shisui tackled him to the ground.

"Shisui, wha?" Ryuuko asked, looking at him, absolutely bewildered. Shisui placed a finger to his mouth and slowly creaked open the door looking inside.

The bed was bloody, the floor was bloody, and the bathroom door was open. There was a bloody towel on the floor at the foot of Kazuki's bed and another bloody towel in Kazuki's bathroom. The water inside the tub was only tinged pink, though it wasn't hard to figure out that it had been bloody too. The missing teacup and teapot was sitting on the dresser, the cup still half full of cold tea.

Ryuuko's attention, however, was on the two figures curled on the bed. Shirogane's silvery-white hair was stained with blood, but he was wrapped protectively over the sleeping Kazuki. Kazuki was bundled up in Shirogane's cape and tucked into Shirogane's chest, sleeping soundly. Shirogane did not stir when Ryuuko entered, so Ryuuko guessed that Shirogane must have been quite exhausted when he fell asleep.

Shisui gave a small laugh. Though he could not see them, he could hear them. Both sounded exhausted.

Ryuuko crossed the room and picked up the cup of half full tea, examining it. He looked inside the teapot to see tea leaves still swimming in it and gave a small laugh. It was just like Shirogane to forget that he needed to take out the leaves after seeping.

He took a sip of the tea in the cup, placing it back down. It was a perfect cup of Jasmine Green tea.


	46. Chapter 43 - Nagini

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 43**

**Year Seven**

**Nagini**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy this story!

* * *

Harry was silent a long while after that, trying to remember the times he had with Shirogane. Shirogane wasn't very expressive. Kazuki hadn't really had that much personal interaction with him without Ryuuko.

He wondered why Shirogane bothered to erase his memory of something like that. Ryuuko had said it was to spare him the pain, but Shirogane had never really cared all that much when he was in pain before…

Now that Harry reflected on it, small things showed up where there hadn't been anything before. Shirogane would always visit him when he was ill, even if Kazuki wasn't awake. He would teach him things that Shirogane personally found useless, such as how to dry his hair with his fire element and how to warm himself and others with his element.

Then there was the time Shirogane had approached Ryuuko to learn how to make tea. And the time Shirogane tolerated Kazuki's hair braiding, even if he had found it personally insulting.

Harry felt a warm tingle travel through his body. So… Shirogane had a strange way of showing affection. But if you looked hard enough, it was there.

Harry swore he would be more observant the next time he met up with Shirogane.

-0-

Harry watched Ryuuko, the barrier he threw up around him shimmering golden white. Ryuuko was standing in the center of the room, the locket on the table in front of them. Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him, watching Ryuuko with a mixture of fascination and apprehension. None of them knew how this was going to end.

Kreacher had emptied out a room for them, carefully placing the items out in the hall. He had then used his elf magic to ward the room. As a result of his help, Ryuuko invited him to see the destruction of the locket. Kreacher cried about the honor, but ultimately stood in front of Harry.

Ryuuko held out his hand, summoning his scythe to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry looked at the locket, the snake on it coiled. He wasn't sure how this would work, but obviously, one needed to be able to speak Parseltongue to open the locket. He wasn't sure if Ryuuko was one though.

Ryuuko held his scythe up before swinging it down, trying to force the locket to break. The locket clattered, a dent in it, but remained still. Harry paused, watching the broken locket leak out a black substance, a pair of eyes gazing right at Ryuuko.

"_Lost and powerless, Ryuuko? Never worthy of your counterpart,_" The locket whispered. Ryuuko had a rather blank look on his face as the locket continued. "_Your Child lay dying, there is nothing you can do. Died before you could reach him. Your counterpart despises you for it_. _You will never be good enough for him. Pure as you may be, you will never touch his Darkness with your Light. And now he has another. He doesn't need you anymore._"

Harry stepped up. "Destroy it, Ryuuko. Finish it."

Ryuuko gripped his scythe hard and swung at the locket with all his might. There was a loud _crack_ and the locket shattered to millions of pieces. Something rose from the locket and screamed, whirling away into black smoke. Harry took a breath of relief, glancing at his father's pale face.

"Ryuuko?"

"The lies the locket spout are truly unsettling," Ryuuko said, turning to them. There was a crater where Ryuuko's scythe had struck the locket, the force enough to shatter one of the three powerful wards in the room. Harry stepped forward, placing his hand on Ryuuko's.

"Shirogane treasures you very much," Harry said calmly. Ryuuko nodded slowly, a small smile on his face.

"I know he does," Ryuuko said. "I am very aware of his feelings towards me."

"Obsession is a good word for it," Ron said, thinking about Shirogane's visit to Hogwarts and his violent and indifferent tendencies towards everything and anything that wasn't Ryuuko.

Harry's lip quirked. "Stalkerish might be a better term." He glanced at Hermione who smiled as well, looking at the place the locket had been. "True love, if you want to get sappy. Or, as we call them, counterparts. True counterparts."

Ryuuko laughed. "To an outsider, it almost seems that way, doesn't it?"

"Don't call it stabilizing the balance. I'm not going to believe that for a second," Harry said calmly, shaking his head. "And yes, I can feel the Darkness and Light in me resonate every time you have sex with him. I've learned to ignore it. I can also feel Akira-nii."

Ryuuko's face turned an interesting shade of pink.

-0-

Harry set the date for travel. They would move out in December, but prepare for things in the three months they had left. Including plans for travel, where they were staying, food, and any emergency gear they were taking. Harry was planning battle with Ryuuko, and training in the time he had left. Hermione and Ron were practicing spellwork, wanting to get a handle on more complex and difficult spells they could potentially be facing. They had agreed to meet at Shell Cottage if there was any time that they were separated, as Bill and Fleur had mentioned in passing that it was to be the Weasley safe house.

When Ryuuko wasn't training, he was brewing with Hermione. Ron and Harry would practice their teamwork, wanting to be ready for anything they faced.

"Ron… you've never interrogated people, have you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron over the dinner table one day. Ron paused and slowly shook his head. Harry paused over his apple pie and added. "Then you've never been interrogated. I want to teach you Occlumency these last couple weeks we have left."

And so they began. Ron wasn't very good at it, but he got to the point where he could seal off the more important bits of his thoughts. Harry insisted he practiced.

They left on a crisp December morning. The air was cool and promised snow. Harry paused, pulling the cloak up around his neck, mindful of the food Kreacher had stored in his extendable sack. Kreacher had been very helpful in getting them ready, making sure that Harry had enough food to last months and stored in containers that would allow the food to be kept fresh as long as it was covered.

Harry walked briskly up the path, Ryuuko having sank back into his Factor. Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder, pointing to the graveyard and the ruins of a house in the distance. Ron's footsteps could be heard if one listened carefully, but he was completely hidden from sight by Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered. Harry paused and shrugged, heading in the direction she pointed.

The graveyard was very dusty and full of weeds. Harry paused at a grave that said Ignotus, only brushing it slightly. He glanced at the statue at the entrance, a woman, a man, and a child. He didn't bother to read the names written down on it, but stopped in front of two graves. Hermione strayed back, reading as she went, looking at the many names written on the tombstones.

Harry read the headstones, the white marble shining in the dim light of the afternoon. _James Potter. Lily Potter. _His vessel's parents were here, as he thought they would be.

It was a little strange. He felt no connection, no tug, not even a little bit of remorse for the dead couple. Their child was dead too, perhaps in the afterlife, if there was one, perhaps dissolved into nothingness. Harry merely possessed their son's body. He wondered what they would say to him, if they had anything to say to him from the next life. He supposed there wouldn't be much to say.

Harry paused as Hermione gasped.

"Harry, Harry! Look! Dumbledore's here too!"

Harry turned, walking back to the graves before his, looking at the names. There were two Dumbledores: Kendra and Ariana. He smiled a little, touching the headstone.

"Godric's Hollow… It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"That's the sign that Mr. Lovegood was wearing!" Ron whispered from a grave. He lifted the cloak a little, pointing at another grave: Ignotus.

"Alright… I think this is quite enough," Harry said calmly. He moved past the graveyard and walked to the abandoned Potter's cottage, looking around for any evidence Dumbledore had left something for him here. He paused at the sign, reading the graffiti that people had written on the rotting wood.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

Hermione looked affronted. Ron beamed.

"How nice of them," Ron said calmly. Harry placed his hand on the sign and sighed.

"If only they knew the truth," Harry said calmly. He pushed open the rotting doors, looking around the house. The house was a wreck. Furniture was upturned, holes in the walls, the ground covered in dust. Harry shook his head a little, traveling inside, feeling Ron and Hermione travel with him. He searched the house.

Both Ron and Hermione decided to stay the night and set up camp in Godric's Hollow. Harry suggested the house, as no one lived there anyway and they would be protected if any snow fell. Hermione was hesitant to agree, but Ron had shrugged and said "It's your house, mate."

Harry managed to convince Hermione and they camped in the house when it got dark. He had only gotten through half of the first floor, surprised that the area was so large. They ate a delicious meal of meatloaf and potatoes that Kreacher packed, drowning it all down with pumpkin juice. Ron fell asleep almost immediately, but Harry stayed up to survey the balance. Hermione was keeping the first watch.

Harry held the elements in his palm steady, turning them over and over to make sure it wasn't a joke or anything. Akira and Shirogane were still doing wonders, it seemed. The balance was completely stable.

"Kazuki?"

Harry almost jerked out of his core in surprise when he heard the voice echo inside his core. He turned around, looking for the source before his eyes fell on an orb the size of a golf ball, pure white and glowing brightly. What in the world was that?!

"That is the Light tuner inshi you have almost completed," Ryuuko's voice said, the same echoing quality in his tone. Harry paused and looked around for the owner of the voice, but didn't see anyone.

"How long more will it take to complete?" Harry asked quietly. There was a pause and Ryuuko's voice replied.

"Around two and a half months at the rate it's going now. And look. On your other side…"

Harry whipped around, looking at the Darkness in his hand before his eyes settled on what looked like a black golf ball sized crescent moon. As Harry watched, there was a small chip in the Darkness that was being filled.

"That will take around twenty years to complete," Ryuuko's voice said. "Akira-kun's presence last year sped things up for the Light inshi. It has gathered enough Light for you to see its materialized form, though you still can't remove it. The Shadow inshi became visible due to the amount of Light."

Harry paused, looking at the two inshi slowly. It seemed quite unusual that the inshi were so imbalanced, but Harry could guess it was because Ryuuko had pulled the Shadow inshi out of him when he was stabbed in his fifth year. He looked at his core and the two elements in his hands before letting them go to recycle. Then he turned his attention on the Shadow inshi.

"Who should I give that to when it is complete?" Harry asked.

"Homurabi," came Ryuuko's response. Harry twitched his lip, not liking the idea of handing the Shadow inshi to someone that had killed Ryuuko. Ryuuko seemed to guess what he was thinking though, because he then added. "Shisui's counterpart is Homurabi. It must be him to keep the balance."

Harry paused and then sighed.

"I will only give it to him if he proves himself worthy of it," Harry said finally. Ryuuko hummed in agreement and said nothing else.

-0-

It took four days to look through everything.

Harry found that there was a funny symbol connected with his cloak. Dumbledore's letter to James years before about the Invisibility Cloak had the words _Deathly Hallows_.

He was intrigued. Hermione scoffed and Ron merely shook his head, but Harry was interested. What did Dumbledore mean? What was this sign and why did Dumbledore mention his Invisibility Cloak? He closed his eyes, trying to recall if he saw the mark on anything else. The Gaunt ring… And Mr. Lovegood at the wedding… And at the grave site…

Harry tilted his head. "I think I want to make a detour to the Lovegoods."

"Harry," Hermione looked exasperated, shaking her head. "What are you thinking?"

Harry simply gave her a strange smile. "I want to check something."

Ron made a dismissive noise. "You can't possibly believe this little sign has something to do with anything. What would going to the Lovegoods prove?" He had seen Harry staring at the sign and Harry paused, tilting his head.

"At least… It will disprove the theory I have that these items are sought after by the Dark Lord, who fears death," Harry said calmly. Hermione blinked.

"Why would the Dark Lord look for these items?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded to _The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard_ book next to her lap, which he had read the day before. The symbol had been there as well.

"The wand," Harry said simply. Hermione gave a small 'o' of understanding but Ron frowned.

"The Elder Wand? You think You-Know-Who wants the Elder Wand? What for?" Ron asked.

"To kill me, Ron," Harry said simply, looking strangely at Ron. "Since our last duel against each other ended up with our wand cores connecting and the last battle I had with him I destroyed his wand with gold fire, he, no doubt, is searching for a wand that can beat me in a duel. And what better than the wand that is all powerful?"

"Except it's, you know, a legend," Hermione said scathingly. Harry sighed.

"Better safe than sorry, Hermione. If such a wand exists, I'd like to know. We'll start with Mr. Lovegood. A wand like the Elder Wand is bound to have a bloody history that can't be erased. If so, it should be the easiest Hallow to track."

He stood up and walked towards the front door, looking out. There was an old women hobbling up the path. Harry looked at Ron.

"Cover and hide yourself. Hermione, clean. We have a guest," Harry said calmly. Hermione froze for half a second and instantly started to clean, her wand sweeping everything into her bag as Ron dove for the Invisibility Cloak. He just managed to pull it on as the old woman reached the gate.

"Name?" Harry asked, frowning. The woman, all bundled up, merely beckoned him. Harry frowned a little, sensing something off about the woman.

"Harry? Isn't that Bathilda Bagshot?" Hermione asked. Harry paused for a second and watched the woman repeat the motion.

"Looks like her. I wonder what she wants," Harry said calmly. There was a pause as Harry turned away from Bagshot and looked back into the room. "We should get going. We have places to go. Things to do. Let's not waste any more time here."

Bathilda ran forward and grabbed his arm, trying to drag him away. Her moves were uncoordinated and shaky and Harry was instantly suspicious of her grip. Though her hand closed on his arm, there was no strength behind it. Instead, there was almost the feeling of something coiling around his arm.

Harry smiled a little, turning back to her, his eyes glinting. This was… interesting.

"But, of course, maybe we should go with Ms. Bagshot," Harry said smoothly, his voice soft. "Shouldn't we?"

Bathilda nodded slowly and hobbled back to the door, heading towards the gate. Harry glanced at Hermione.

"What? But Harry, didn't you say we were leaving?" Hermione asked, confused. Harry tilted his head at Hermione, frowning a little.

"Yes, but when the Dark Lord hands me something so precious to him on a silver platter… how can I resist?" Harry asked. "Trust me, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated again but then nodded slowly. Harry felt Ron tug on his sleeve.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"There's no point in hiding under that, Ron," Harry said calmly. "She can sense you. Come with me to her house and take a look around, won't you? The author of _A History of Magic_ should have something useful for us." He strode towards the old woman and followed her, his eyes set on following the woman. The light pulsed inside him and Harry calmed himself. Apparently Ryuuko was worried.

Harry followed the woman back to her dirty and dingy shack. She gestured for him to follow her up the stairs, so Harry did, leaving a protesting Hermione and Ron to look around. Ron instantly began grabbing things from the dusty shelves, deciding what would help them and what wouldn't. Bathilda didn't seem to notice or care.

"Take what you can," Harry said at the base of the stairs. "I don't think Ms. Bagshot really cares anymore."

"You can't just-" Hermione protested, sputtering, "Take things without permission."

"Respect the dead, but understand that they are dead. Treat their possessions well, but possessions they remain and will remain," Harry said quietly. "Ms. Bagshot does not need these items in the future."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, but Harry was already up the stairs.

"_You're Potter?_" Bagshot asked.

Harry smiled. "_That's right._"

Bagshot pointed to the corner of the room, making Harry glance there. She insistently pointed there, wanting him to face the corner. A weak trap, but Harry obediently turned to the corner, looking at the moldy pile of clothes. His wand arm flew out towards the body of Bagshot.

"_Confringo!_"

There was a blast that shook the room. Nagini had risen out of the body, only to be dropped several feet through the floor, crashing through the rotting wood. Harry turned to the snake, jumping through the hold, summoning his spear and lunged.

Hermione screamed, jumping away from the hole, firing off a spell that caused Harry's wand to fly out of his hand. Harry ignored her, seeing as he didn't need his wand anymore anyway, holding the deadly spear and aiming it at the snake's throat. The snake snapped her powerful jaws and lunged, grabbing onto Harry's arm with her fangs, twisting wildly, trying to get a good grip on Harry to hold him still. Harry swung the blade.

There was a terrible screeching noise and a hiss of pain, but then the snake's headless body flopped to the ground. Harry pulled the head of the snake off his arm and bent down to grab his wand, which had been snapped during Nagini's thrashing.

"We're leaving. Now," Harry said. "Hermione, please."

Hermione apparated them just as Voldemort's ugly snake-like face blasted through the roof.

-0-

Hermione had apparated them back to camp. The first thing she did was hit Harry over the head with a book titled "_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_".

"Ow! Hermione, what?" Harry asked. Hermione was panting as if she had run a marathon. Ron threw off the Cloak, staring at them. "We got out in one piece didn't we?"

"_We got out in one piece!_" Hermione shrieked, hysterical. "You irresponsible… We could have been killed! You could have died! And he was… You-Know-Who was right there when we apparated!" She puffed up, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Harry!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Err… Well, mate…?" Ron asked, looking awkward. "It guess it's safe to assume this is Hermione we're dealing with."

"Yeah, who else would hit a man and three seconds later hug them to death," Harry gasped out. Hermione gave him a nasty glare and scowled.

"Alright, alright," Ryuuko murmured, trying to defuse the situation after separating from Harry. "The important thing is that we're safe now." He smiled at Hermione and Hermione shook her head.

"That's not the point," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And we got another Horcrux out of the way," Harry said calmly. "Mission completed. How pissed do you think Old Voldy is going to be when he sees his dead snake?"

Ron had opened his mouth to protest the use of Voldemort's name, but froze at the question. "You knew! You knew she was the great big snake?"

"Partially. I knew because when she grabbed my arm back in the Potter's cottage, it didn't feel right," Harry said calmly. "That and the fact that she hissed at me when I was up the stairs and insisted on me facing the wall." He pulled out his broken wand and Hermione gasped, looking horrified.

"Harry! What…!" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't really need a wand… but..." He took a deep breath. "Nagini's thrashing broke it." He paused. "I… liked this wand. It was faithful to me…"

Ryuuko remained silent and Harry slid the pieces into his extendable sack.


	47. Chapter 44 - Malfoy Manor

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 44**

**Year Seven**

**Malfoy Manor**

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

They were getting smarter, apparently.

"It's been three months since we've seen the masked crazies and Voldy-mold," Nanaya said, lounging over his couch.

"Voldemort," Sirius corrected, grinning. "That must mean that they've chosen to ignore the taboo being broken here, or they've limited the range. They must have realized that those who apparated to Japan don't really survive to come back and report." He had learned about the Taboo from _Potterwatch_.

"Good. I was getting tired of seeing the little twitchy bastards," Nanaya said. Granted, he had also moved his hideout, as his old one had gotten blown to pieces by Shirogane, then roped off by human police.

"Or the fact that Shirogane holds absolutely no respect for him," Sirius said. He paused and added, "By the way, why did you attack Harry back in the Ministry?"

Nanaya scowled. "I was mad, okay? I was looking forward to that bath and you ruined it." He pointed his finger at Sirius. Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Plus, he was there and had 'guilty' written all over his face." He paused as Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Natural enemy instincts and all. He's a rei, I'm a shin. By nature, we repel each other."

"So you're like a magnet?"

"Shut up!"

Sirius laughed and tapped his wand at the radio, waiting for another broadcast of _Potterwatch._

-0-

Homurabi scoured England for Ryuuko. He traveled back to the area where he had first seen the Royal Rei King, but found it abandoned, not a trace of evidence from their meeting.

The problem was, he had no solid way of tracing Kings. He was Shirogane's first Child, therefore, reasonably limited in finding the Royals. Still, he sent out a few kokuchi to investigate, looking for evidence of Ryuuko's presence. Ryuuko would know about Kazuki, Homurabi was sure.

Homurabi dashed from rooftop to rooftop, looking around for a trace of powerful Light Factors or rei. There was definitely evidence of a war going on. Wizards weren't very good at cleaning up. But then again, they didn't really know that they left magical residue everywhere, did they?

Homurabi passed by a shop, feeling the ripple of magic in the air. He stopped thinking about how Sirius Black had mentioned that his godson, also known as Kazuki, was a wizard. Harry Potter had a long history that Sirius had shared with them. How hard could it be to find a child that had their face planted on every newspaper in the magical community?

-0-

Apparently, harder than Homurabi first thought.

Homurabi growled in frustration as he glared at the papers. He had been searching a solid three weeks with absolutely _nothing_. The papers were useless. His kokuchi had attacked these beings called dementors, eaten them for a snack, gotten sick as a result, and were making groaning noises. And to top it off, Kazuki had not been spotted at all.

Since finding out the existence of Kazuki, Homurabi had been a little hesitant to call him a rei, like Nanaya. According to Nanaya's description, he did seem like a rei. The ability to decompose Shadows was one only known to rei. And the gathering of Light to form a spear was definitely a rei ability. But the formation of a shin Child… as well as the fact that Ryuuko had helped the child out…

Well, he supposed Ryuuko would have helped out anyone who asked. So that wasn't too unusual. Ryuuko was a softie. A powerful softie, but a softie.

Homurabi looked at the papers and articles. He picked up some old articles about _Harry Potter_, wanting to study Kazuki from all angles. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how much was bogus and how much was actually real. Homurabi remembered with a shudder that there was an article about Ryuuko that painted him a shape-shifting scorpion. The picture that accompanied the article had a caption that said _Blast-Ended Skrewts_. Homurabi gave a mental shudder when he looked at the disgusting creature, trying to picture how they got the idea that Ryuuko was a scorpion that exploded in their heads.

From liar to _Chosen One_. From attention seeking brat to hero. Homurabi was confused. Just where did these wizards with their so called Harry Potter? Now they were hunting him like rats according to the latest editions calling him _Undesirable Number One_?

Homurabi paused, recalling Sirius had mentioned that wizards had school. Perhaps… he'd be able to find the boy there? Homurabi kind of doubted it, but it was better than running around and tearing his hair out in frustration. Which would happen really soon.

Now, all he had to do was find the school. If he remembered correctly, it was called Hogwash.

-0-

Harry looked at Ryuuko, who was making tea. He was only half interested in Hermione and Ron's bickering about Dumbledore, not particularly caring about the dead's life. He knew people weren't at all what they seemed; why would Dumbledore be any different? Harry knew that Dumbledore was wise, but he was no less senile. Keeping the truth from Harry was stupid and a waste of time.

"Ryuuko?" Harry spoke, finally fed up from listening to Ron and Hermione. Ryuuko looked up and paused in his tea making. Harry paused, looking at the tealeaves in the steaming water. "Ryuuko, I think you should go to prepare Akira and the others for the battle that will be coming up."

"Harry!" Ron looked shocked. Hermione froze in her argument to stare at Harry.

"…You do understand that to summon me will be far more difficult when I'm in the Light Palace, if not impossible?" Ryuuko asked, looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

"Stay in the human world then," Harry said. "But I want you to warn them. Prepare them for battle."

Ryuuko took a deep breath, searching for hesitation in Harry's eyes. Harry's emerald orbs gazed back at him, steady, calm. Ryuuko slowly smiled and let out the breath from relief.

"If that's what you feel is necessary," he said finally. "I will go prepare them for battle. When you summon me or Akira, I will take them to the battlefield." He stood up, his white cape flaring a little.

"Harry! What about the other Horcruxes?" Hermione asked, panicking.

"We'll find a way," Harry said confidently. "To minimize deaths, we should call all of our allies to the final battle. I killed Nagini with my spear, remember?"

Ryuuko held out his hand, summoning a portal back to the Light Palace and vanished through it. Ron gaped at them.

"But he was such a good fighter! What happens if we run into Death Eaters?" Ron asked, a little panicked. Harry gave him an exasperated look.

"Ron, you're a wizard. We've been training for a reason, you know," Harry reminded. "Tomorrow, we shall head out to Mr. Lovegood's. I believe his name is Xenophillius Lovegood."

"I know where they live," Ron said. "Not too far from the Burrow, actually."

"We shall avoid apparating too close to the Burrow. Is there a place nearby where we can apparate and not be potentially seen? Like a forest or the like?" Harry asked, pouring out the tea and serving it to Hermione and Ron.

"I know just the place!" Ron said, grinning widely.

-0-

Harry listened to Xenophillius' explanation with rapt attention. For some reason, Xenophillius kept glancing out the window and his eyes darted between the three. As if he was waiting, watching for something.

A flash of realization hit Harry. He paused and stood up, walking up the stairs when Xenophillius went to set the table for dinner. He came back down, his face very stony, his eyes glinting with knowledge.

"Mr. Lovegood, where's Luna?" Harry asked. Xenophillius jerked a little.

"She's… outside fishing for Freshwater Plimpies," Xenophillius said hastily. Harry tilted his head, his instincts flaring.

"You shouldn't lie, Mr. Lovegood," Harry said calmly. There was an explosion from the printing press and Hermione picked one of the papers up. Harry didn't even turn at her gasp. "If that were true, her room would not have a layer of dust and you would not have set the table for four. Where is Luna, Mr. Lovegood?"

Xenophillius' lip trembled. "They've got her. They've got… my Luna. Because of the things I-"

"I know, Mr. Lovegood. Where is she being held? I can break her out," Harry clarified.

"Harry…!" Hermione said, holding the paper to his face. Harry pushed it away gently.

"No doubt, Hermione," Harry said. His face was on the cover with "_Undesirable Number One_". "He's _worried_ about his daughter. You would do the same if your daughter was held hostage." He glanced at the window and added. "You're expecting company, I take it? Death Eaters?"

"I… I thought…" Xenophillius stammered. Harry smiled kindly at him.

"That if you gave them me, they would give your daughter back? How naïve, Mr. Lovegood," Harry said calmly.

"No deal," Ron said, standing. Xenophillius grabbed his arm.

"You must not leave!" He said desperately. "You mustn't! They'll give me my Luna back!"

"No. They won't. They might not even let you see her ever again," Harry said, standing. "Ron, Hermione, use the Cloak. Grab onto me and get ready to apparate on my call." He gave a cool look to Xenophillius' terrified face and then took a look out the window again.

That's when the two Death Eaters showed up. Xenophillius stammered about how he found Harry Potter, his grip on Ron's sleeve dropping, and Harry stood there stiff as a board, as if he was body-bound, raising an eyebrow at the two Death Eaters that were arguing with glee about who would get to turn him in while Xenophillius was crying about Luna. He tugged on the cloak and the trio apparated with a loud CRACK. Apparently, Death Eaters were slow and stupid.

It was already dark when they entered the tent. The sun had set, leaving nothing but deep navy blue streaks of light in the sky and the promise of twinkling stars.

"Deathly Hallows," Harry repeated. "Master of Death, huh?" He leaned back and looked at Hermione and Ron. He was leaning on his bed in the tent, relaxing on the pillows. Hermione was breathing quickly, looking elated and Ron was a bit jittery.

"Why didn't you tell us to apparate right away, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because we had to make sure the Death Eaters saw me to prove Xenophillius wasn't lying and Xenophillius to let his guard down," Harry said calmly. "If we apparated with him…"

"Luna would get killed or tortured," Hermione said softly, nodding. Harry smiled.

"A problem, you see," Harry said calmly. "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron was messing with a radio he had apparently stolen from the Lovegood residence. Harry looked at him as if he was nuts until the sound of someone talking filled their tent. He grinned, leaning back and holding up a sheet of paper.

"There are instructions on this," Ron said gleefully. "To that thing your dad was talking about. _Potterwatch._"

Harry leaned forward, listening to the radio. He pulled out the mirror shard that connected with Shirogane and looked at its reflective surface, pondering as he listened. By the end of it, he was struggling to contain his laughter, a smile wide on his face.

"So he's overseas, isn't he?" Harry asked, yawning a little. "He's likely looking for the wand."

"You mean Voldemort?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. Instantly, there were CRACKs outside. Harry leapt off his bed and was on his guard. He slipped the mirror away and backed away, his eyes narrowed on the entrance of the tent. He wasn't the only one to react. Hermione jumped to her feet as well, wand out and trying to re-ward the tent. It was too late.

"Come out of there with your hands up! We know you're in there! We've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

"Shit," Harry said. He grasped for ideas, trying to think of a way out of this before letting a burst of darkness out from his body. His hair became white as snow, his robes flashing to his shin outfit, but his eyes changing to a ruby red color. He opened his eyes and glanced at the two, just as a group barged into the tent. Hermione squeaked a little as someone grabbed her.

"Get off her!" Ron growled, but there was a sound of a fist hitting flesh and Ron grunted in pain. Harry was grabbed by another wizard, unable to make out exactly who it was, but not resisting. He was keenly aware that, though he had the appearance of his shin form, he did not materialize it completely. He did not feel the Darkness running through his veins.

"Now let's see who we got," Greyback's gloating voice said. Harry hesitated, looking at Greyback as Greyback turned to him. "Name?" The werewolf's putrid breath could be felt on his face.

"I-Kazuki," Harry said, using his real name as his alias.

"Last name?" Greyback asked, his eyes glazing over just a little. Even in the darkness, Harry could tell that Greyback was subconsciously responding to his voice.

_Interesting._

"Shiro," Harry said. Greyback squinted at him before nodding slowly.

"A foreigner," Greyback said stiffly. "Not from around here, are you?"

"No," Harry said, completely truthful.

"No point in checking him on the list then," another voice said. "I wager if we give him over to the Ministry though, we can haul a pretty penny from his parents."

Harry didn't respond to that. He kind of doubted it, but he wasn't about to say so. Ryuuko would more likely show up with a pen and paper to negotiate his safe return and Shirogane would show up, katana in hand, ready to kill anyone who got in his way. Greyback turned to Ron and Hermione, questioning them as well while another Snatcher searched their tent. Soon they tied them up, back to back with each other.

"Hermione? Ron?" came a soft voice to their left. It was a very familiar voice.

"_Dean?_"

"They're Snatchers! They're looking for truants to sell for gold. Who's that next to you?"

"That's, uh…" Ron started, but fell silent when Greyback walked over. The moon was out, illuminating the scene. Harry could feel the Darkness in him turning, begging to be let out. He resisted it, not wanting to alert Greyback, as the werewolf was more attuned with his wolf side than Remus Lupin.

"Hermione Granger. Mudblood. Known to be traveling with Harry Potter," Greyback said, reading off the Prophet. He turned to Hermione and said. "It looks an awful lot like you, doesn't it, girly?"

"It isn't! It isn't me!"

Harry deduced that Hermione wasn't very good under pressure. Ironic, since she did very well in tests. But her terrified squeak was a dead giveaway.

"So then, where is Potter?" Greyback's voice asked, looking between the prisoners. "You know what? Nevermind. Let's bring them to Malfoy's. The Dark Lord has been using it as a base."

Harry's stomach did a little flip. _Malfoy!_

They were grabbed and dragged to Malfoy Manor. Harry would have been impressed any other time, but instead, he felt the dread pooling in his stomach. He was fairly certain he was safe. That was, until…

There was a loud gasp. Lucius Malfoy jumped back, pointing a finger at Harry, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Draco peered over his father's shoulder, confusion reflecting in his eyes. Harry looked up, meeting Draco's blue eyes with his ruby red ones. Draco staggered a little.

"That boy! He looks just like-" Lucius said, his eyes wide.

"What?! This kid?! We brought the Granger Mudblood and a Weasley as bait for Harry Potter!" Greyback snarled, looking offended. "Not the white haired brat."

"You fool! You don't know how important this child can be!" Lucius snapped. Draco's mother, Narcissia paused, looking bewildered, but then spoke to her husband.

"Surely… the others are more of a-"

"He looks _exactly _like the King of Dark!" Lucius snapped.

There was a pause. A tense one at that. Greyback was looking at Harry, then at Lucius, unsure what they meant. Harry's lips curled to a small smirk, though he remained silent, unwilling to break the tense atmosphere. Draco's mouth opened and he whipped his head around to stare at who he knew was Harry Potter now. He had seen Shirogane before at Hogwarts, but he had never seen Kazuki's shin form. And now that he looked closely, Harry did resemble Shirogane quite a bit.

"Cissy? Cissy, what's the matter? What's happened?"

Bellatrix entered the sitting room. She looked at Lucius' stunned face, Greyback's confused one, and then at Narcissia.

"I… don't really understand," Narcissia said slowly.

Bellatrix looked at the prisoners. Her face instantly formed into a gleeful smile as she spotted Hermione and Ron, but then it settled on Harry. She let out a shriek of surprise as well, jumping back.

"YOU!"

"Bella! It's not the King! It's his son, or something!" Lucius said. "His eyes are different colored. The King of Dark has blue eyes! He has red!"

"But then…" Bellatrix cackled. "We have him then! We can finally get the King of Dark to our side!" She looked every bit as gleeful as Greyback had been not ten minutes ago. "We shall call the Dark Lord!" She whipped up her sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark and raised her hand.

"No! This is my house! I have authority here," Lucius said, pulling up his sleeve as well.

"I'll be sure to tell my Father and the Dark Lord just how terrible hosts you all are," Harry said coolly. Bellatrix froze. Lucius flattered, his hand frozen on his upper arm. "To have been manhandled by these… filthy creatures and then dragged like a dog to the base of the so called _Dark Lord_. And when my Father sent me to deliver a message personally too."

Harry recalled that Shirogane had mentioned something about Voldemort coming to visit him. He was improvising from what he knew. Lucius had obviously seen Shirogane. Bellatrix had too. Narcissia had not. But this worked to his advantage right now, as they had obviously guessed, quite correctly, that he was the son of Shirogane.

Greyback and the Snatchers snapped up at that. There was a tremendous BANG as Bellatrix sent them flying, all of them unconscious except Greyback. The ropes around Harry were cut swiftly with a silver knife and Bellatrix instantly flocked to his side.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, almost cooing. Her sleeve fell back into place, fake concern plastered all over her face. "I… apologize for the lack of hospitality. We are currently quite high-strung." She gave a sickening little laugh. "I'm sure you understand, Prince of Dark."

Harry regarded her with a cool look. Bellatrix glanced at the other captives and said, "Take them to the cellar, Greyback, while I entertain our guest!"

Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry with wide eyes, disbelief on their faces. They were shoved out of the room roughly, pushed down a flight of stairs.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked in a hurry when the cellar door closed.

"I don't know!" Hermione moaned, looking desperate.

"Ron? Hermione? Is that you?"

"Luna?!" Ron asked.

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" Hermione asked. There was a scuffle and they could hear Luna's voice.

"Mr. Ollivander? Have you got the nail?" She was saying. It was deathly quiet upstairs, which made Hermione think that Harry was successfully playing his way through charming the Malfoy family. She knew, at least, that they had one ally in the house. Draco!

When Luna had cut both Ron and Hermione free, Ron's fingers dug into his pocket, pulling out the Deluminator. He opened it, letting out the light trapped within, causing the underground room to be lit up brilliantly.

"Ron? Hermione? Where is… Harry?" Dean spoke softly. Hermione hesitated, but then reached into her sack where there were still leftovers from their last meal. She pulled it out and offered it to the occupants in the room. Ollivander looked up. Dean blinked in surprise. Luna looked ecstatic.

"Currently attempting to play his way around the Malfoys. We need to get out of here soon," Hermione said desperately. She was dishing out medical supplies from her pouch, offering them to the prisoners. "Harry can escape by himself, but us…!"

"We've tried everything," Luna said softly. "Mr. Olivander has been here a while."

Ollivander looked up from eating the cherry pie, his hands dirty, but hardly caring. He swallowed and said, "…Harry Potter is here? Upstairs?"

"That white haired guy with you?" Dean asked, a little shocked. Hermione swallowed.

"Uh…. Yeah… polyjuice," she stammered, a little apprehensive. "Harry swallowed it just before they found us. We need to get out of here."

"But how?!" Ron asked, desperate, amazed at Hermione's quick thinking. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, shaking a little.


	48. Chapter 45 - Escape

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 45**

**Year Seven**

**Escape**

**A/N: **Another Chapter for my faithful followers!

Read and Review!

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Prince?"

Bellatrix was, quite obviously, trying to regain Harry's favor before they called Voldemort. Harry wasn't stupid. They didn't want to be blamed if the alliance failed because of their lack of hospitality. Narcissia was sitting in a chair, looking at Harry curiously. Lucius had a strained smile on his face, his eyes cold.

"No thank you," Harry said, his ruby eyes flashing. Draco hovered in the back, looking unsure.

"Ah, you should meet my very accomplished nephew!" Bellatrix said, changing the subject quickly. Harry looked disinterested at her, his eyes narrowed. Bellatrix dragged Draco to her side and Draco let out a half smile, not wanting to face Harry right now, knowing what Harry really wanted from him.

"I do not have interest in children, woman," Harry said calmly, blinking very slowly, deliberately not saying much, trying to get off the impression he was angry.

"Aunt Bella," Draco said calmly. "May I go to my room? I wanted to check my Potions essay tonight."

"Oh, alright," Bellatrix cooed, letting him go. "Don't be too long now. I'll call you when the treaty between the Dark Lord and the Prince will be signed." She gave him a smile, which made Harry shudder mentally.

"I take it my presence is unwelcome here," Harry said, crossing his arms and legs. Lucius and Bellatrix exchanged looks. Draco slid out of the room, heading straight for the cellar.

"Of course not, of course not," Bellatrix said, her hair wild. Harry gave her an unimpressed look. She didn't seem to notice, or care, as she continued. "So, how much of the Wizarding world does your Father know of? Perhaps I can assist your knowledge of us to benefit our relationship in the future."

-0-

Draco walked towards the door to the cellar, knocking a little, trying to remain quiet. The voices on the other side stopped and then Ron's shaky voice responded.

"Who's there?"

"Forget me already, Weasley?" Draco drawled quietly. "Stand back. I'm going to open the door."

There was a shuffle and then Draco unlocked the door, pushing it open. Ron and Hermione's relieved faces looked back at him. Dean, Olivander, and Griphook, however, looked nervously at the wand in his hand.

Draco slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out three wands he had nabbed from the Snatchers. Ron's, Hermione's, and Dean's. Ron and Hermione reached for their wand, but Draco pulled back.

"First, I need to know if you have somewhere safe to go," Draco said calmly. "Then, I want you to swear to me you won't hex me when my back is turned." The last statement was directed towards Dean. Dean nodded quickly, wanting to get out.

"Yes. We do," Ron said quickly. "But how will you get us out?"

"It's not that hard," Draco said calmly, returning the wands. "I didn't see Potter's wand though. Tell him sorry for that."

Hermione shook her head. "No. His wand got…"

"Never mind that," Draco said dismissively. "I will relock the door and call our family house elf to help you when I get back upstairs. He will apparate you to your safety location. Potter… Can get out by himself, can he not?"

"Yes… I think so," Hermione said softly. "He needs… a wand though…!"

"I'll try to see if I can get him one," Draco promised, nodding slowly. "He's… safe as long as he resumes that disguise, I think. Aunt Bella's sucking up to him." He motioned for them to back up and re-locked the door. Hermione and Ron heard his footsteps leave.

"He really is a charming fellow, isn't he?" Luna asked, almost dreamily. Dean gave her a funny look.

"He's helping us?" Ollivander asked, standing up sharply. He swayed a little and leaned against the wall for support. "Why… now?"

"His loyalties… lie with Harry," Hermione said slowly. "It's because Harry's now in this mess."

A few minutes passed where Ron's pacing started to grate on Hermione's nerves. After what seemed like an hour, there was a sharp _crack_ inside the cellar. Dean jumped, but relaxed a little as he saw that it was a dirty house elf with huge brown eyes.

"Rollie has come to help as ordered by Master Draco," the house elf squeaked. "Where be Master Draco's friends off to?"

"Shell Cottage," Ron said. The house elf nodded in acknowledgement, his large ears flapping.

"Then hold onto Rollie," the house elf said. There was a sharp _crack_ and all the occupants of the cellar were gone.

-0-

"What is that noise?" Harry said as he heard two _cracks_. Bellatrix gave a small teetering laugh.

"Just our family house elf," she said quickly. "Draco calls upon his services all the time."

"…I see…" Harry said slowly. He saw Pettigrew scamper in the room and Bellatrix hiss at him to go check on the prisoners. Pettigrew gave him a timid look before running out of the room. Harry then stood up, seeing his chance.

"I must freshen up," he declared. "Before I meet the Dark Lord, anyway." He paused and walked out of the room, keenly aware of Bellatrix pulling up her sleeve to call Voldemort by pressing the Dark Mark.

Instead of heading to the bathroom though, Harry headed to the cellar, only a couple steps behind the rat. He watched as Pettigrew fumbled with the door and let his Darkness go, changing back to Harry Potter. His steps were silent as he strode up to the other man.

"Hello, Wormtail."

Pettigrew whipped out his wand, but Harry caught his wand arm, breaking it with a flourish. Pettigrew started to scream, but Harry snatched his wand, casting _silencio_ quickly.

"Remember my words, Wormtail?" Harry's voice was all silk and honey, though his eyes burned with hate. From his hand, he allowed his ice to form, solidifying Pettigrew's silver arm. Pettigrew quivered in terror and Harry grinned.

"Want a reminder?" Harry asked, summoning a knife from Darkness. He flicked the wand, suspending Wormtail in the middle of the cellar, knowing he had to make this quick.

Harry grinned maliciously as he let his ice powers pool into the cellar, solidifying the blood that dripped out. Pettigrew was screaming, but the _silencio_ was doing its job perfectly. Harry pulled out Wormtail's intestines, stringing them from the ceiling, encasing them in trails of ice to prevent Wormtail from dying too fast. Wormtail would have thrashed, but Harry had solidified both arms and legs in ice.

By the time he was done, Wormtail was sobbing silently, blood all over the floor, his whole body covered in ice with the exception of his head. The ice would melt eventually, causing Wormtail to bleed out fatally, or someone could take pity and release him by breaking the ice, killing him in the process. His body temperature had not dropped enough where he would pass out, and it wouldn't, holding him in a fragile state of stasis until the ice melted or someone released him.

His body had been hung up like a sick chandelier, his entrails holding him up to the beams of the ceiling. He was almost completely encased in ice. The light from the hall shined against the reflective surface perfectly.

Harry was covered from head to toe in blood, a pleased grin on his face. He scrawled a message on the floor for Voldemort and then stepped out of the cellar, bolting it shut behind him. Then he disapparated to Shell Cottage, as they had agreed earlier in the year that it would be their meeting point.

As soon as he got to Shell Cottage, Harry pulled out his mirror to Draco. "Draco Malfoy. Don't go into the cellar."

Draco's face appeared on the reflection. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"Just don't. The Dark Lord is coming," Harry said, sliding the mirror away. Draco's muffled protests died out. Hermione and Ron ran up to him and then gaped at him, looking shocked.

"OH MERLIN, HARRY! You look like you've just murdered someone!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. Harry gave her a pleasant smile.

"I do? Well, I suppose it would be accurate to say, I did," Harry said, holding up Pettigrew's wand and cleaning himself off quickly. "How are the others? Dean and Griphook?"

"Mr. Ollivander and Luna are there too," Ron said, looking a little sickened. "Harry, is that flesh?" He pointed to a red blob on Harry's shoulder, where Pettigrew's initial struggle had sprayed him.

"Maybe," Harry said calmly, vanishing that too. He twirled the wand in his fingers and headed into the house. "Draco helped you out then, I see."

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. "Are you… alright?"

"Bellatrix looked panicked when I mentioned that my Father had gone to Gringotts," Harry said. "She demanded to know what for. I told her to exchange money. She seemed relieved after that. She's hiding something in the bank." Harry looked between Hermione and Ron. "The way she was talking about Gringotts was like she trusted the goblins beyond all belief."

"So… you're saying," Hermione started.

"A Horcrux." Ron finished, looking awed.

"I need to talk with Griphook," Harry said, nodding at the two, glad they were catching on.

-0-

It wasn't too hard to find Hogwash. The saturation of magic in the air almost made him hurl though. But apparently, when he had landed, he had set off multiple charms and traps. Something was screaming loudly.

Which is how Homurabi found himself at wandpoint from sixteen wizards.

Homurabi sighed, ruffling his hair a little, wondering if he should just feed them to his kokuchi or if he should actually attempt to talk things out.

"I'm not here to fight," he started, deciding he should try before he sends out his kokuchi. "I'm here to look for Harry Potter, that's all." He watched the hooded figures exchange looks and then laugh to each other.

"If it was that easy catching Potter, then we would have done so already. You're coming with us!" The Death Eater shot out a spell. Homurabi dodged it, a sadistically crazy grin crossing his face.

_Oh, so they wanted to play rough._

-0-

Harry looked at the goblin. Griphook returned the stare, his eyes flickering to Harry's scar and then back to his eyes.

"You're a legend among us Goblins, Balancer," Griphook finally said. Harry smiled charmingly, not minding the looks. As long as it got him what he wanted, what he _needed_ at this point. Griphook continued. "Your Fathers, Dark and Light, are legends among us too. It is said that the first goblin crafter received their skill from the Light one."

"I have a request," Harry said calmly. Griphook paused, settling back in the pillows.

"Name it. If I can fulfill it, it would be my greatest honor," the goblin said.

"Even if it goes against your code as a goblin?" Harry asked.

Griphook paused. "…What is it you need?"

"I need to break into Gringotts."

There was a silence. Griphook stared at Harry, surprise written all over his face.

"Whatever for? The riches in the world are all yours. You hold powers we cannot even fathom," Griphook said, looking over Harry. Harry closed his eyes, letting his rei form wash over him like a blanket of warmth. He opened his sapphire blue eyes.

"It is not riches I seek, but balance," Kazuki said softly. Griphook paused.

"Balance?"

"That's right. There is something important in Gringotts that must be removed and destroyed," Kazuki said calmly. "To keep the balance in this world."

Griphook considered this. He leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I will think on it, Balancer."

"Thank you."

Harry exited the room, looking at Ron and Hermione. He had changed back to his human form, smiling at the two. "Mission accomplished."

Ron and Hermione beamed at him.

The next stop was Ollivander. Ollivander was awake, sitting up as Harry entered. Ron and Hermione followed, taking a seat when Harry gestured them to. The wandmaker looked very, very tired. Harry smiled at him, placing a hand on the old man's, sending a stream of Light to comfort the man. Ollivander looked up at him.

"Harry… Potter," he said softly. "You're… alive."

"Yes," Harry said. He reached in his sack with his free hand, pulling out his broken wand and offered it to Ollivander. "Is there any chance this can be repaired?"

Ollivander took it with shaking hands, looking at him and then the wand. "Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core. Nice and supple…" He looked at Harry and then slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry Potter… I cannot repair this wand. It has suffered far too much damage to be repaired."

"Then," Harry said slowly. "I wish for you to make me a new wand."

"Harry!" Hermione looked astonished. Ron looked alarmed.

"I… don't think he's in any state to do so, Harry," Ron said, his eyes wide. Harry shook his head.

"Please, Mr. Ollivander," he said softly. "I must have a new wand as soon as possible."

Ollivander took a deep breath. He looked into Harry's emerald green eyes and nodded slowly.

"The wood… I'll leave up to you. If it is the core you need, I can provide it," Harry said calmly. Ollivander gave a small start.

"You… provide the core?"

"Hairs can be used for wand cores, can they not?" Harry asked softly. Hermione's eyes widened, but Harry did not see it, too engrossed in his conversation with Ollivander.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter…" Ollivander said. "But… from a creature or being… where would you find one here?" He looked frail, skeleton-like, and very, very pale.

"If I obtain the hairs, will you attempt to create a wand for me?" Harry asked, looking at Ollivander's eyes. The wandmaker lowered his gaze.

"I can… try," he said finally. "But know that not all cores are compatible with you. Not all cores will draw out your power as sufficiently as the phoenix feather core."

"These will be," Harry said confidently. "Do not worry about that. Think about the wood and the characteristics." He took his broken wand back, slipping it in his sack.

"I am not sure you understand…" Ollivander began, but then stopped at the determined look on Harry's face. He slumped a little and nodded slowly. "When I see the hair… I will decide." He gave Harry a weak smile, which Harry returned.

"In addition… I would like you to tell me about the Elder Wand," Harry said softly.

Ollivander's head snapped up.

-0-

"Harry! How are you going to get hairs from Ryuuko and Shirogane?" Hermione squeaked when they left the room. Harry gave her a funny look, not understanding. "Hairs! Harry! Hairs! You provide the cores! I mean, if it's you, then I guess you can summon them or something, right?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly amused. "I have no intention in summoning my Fathers for a strand of hair. Shirogane would murder me. Besides, it might not be compatible with me. Too pure." He gave a smile and looked at Ron. "I mean myself, of course."

"Yourself?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, smiling.

When Harry returned the next day, bearing both a strand of hair from his rei form and a strand of hair from his shin form, Ollivander looked a little depressed, apparently, not expecting Harry to be so quick. But as soon as he touched the hairs, his eyes lit up in surprise. He fumbled with the silky smooth hairs, one black as the night sky, absent of stars, one white as freshly fallen snow. Then he looked at Harry.

"Harry… These are very, very powerful hairs. May I ask where you go these?"

Harry didn't reply. Ollivander looked back down at the strands and blinked slowly.

"Not only are they powerful, but they are compatible with each other," Ollivander said softly. "I think that I should make the wand with this hair though." He held up the black strand of hair. Harry shook his head.

"It must be made with both, Mr. Ollivander. Do you understand?" Harry asked. Ollivander hesitated, but then nodded.

"Where did you obtain these magnificent strands of hair? From what creature? What being?" Ollivander asked. "How are you so certain these hairs will be compatible with you?" Harry paused, unsure how to answer the questions.

"When the war is over and done, I will tell you," Harry said finally. "So long as I have an Unbreakable Vow with you to never reveal this information."

Ollivander nodded. "For these… I think I'd like to try hazel or pine."

-0-

Entering Griphook's room softly was easy. Griphook was awake, looking out the window at the sea. He turned when Harry entered.

"I will do it," he said. Ron gave a small cheer in the background, but then the goblin continued.

"For a price."

Harry paused, curious. What price would Griphook ask of Harry that Harry could provide.

"If it's gold-" Hermione started, but Griphook waved her off.

"Gold! Goblins have gold!" He said testily. Harry sat down in the seat in front of Griphook's bed, looking at him curiously, a frown on his face.

"What is your price, Griphook?" Harry asked politely.

"I want a dagger made by you." Griphook's voice was stern. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking at Harry in surprise. Harry leaned back, thinking.

"I have never made a weapon before," Harry admitted. "I know the concept… but to do it… I have never done it personally." He paused, looking at Griphook's face. "It will take time. I hope you understand that. Time that we cannot waste right now."

"Yes," Griphook said. "As any weapon, the weapon maker is the weapon owner. I am merely borrowing it. When I die, it shall be returned to you."

Harry nodded slowly. "Then please plan with Hermione and Ron on how we will infiltrate the bank. I will forge a weapon for you." He sighed deeply and looked at Griphook. "However… I must insist you are the only one who uses the dagger. If anyone else attempts to use it… they will suffer consequences. Do you understand."

Griphook nodded. Harry bowed to the goblin and moved out the doors, heading back to his room.

He normally summoned weapons of either Light or Dark. They were pre-made daggers and swords, made by collecting Shadows or Light. It had the form, the deadliness of the weapon, but easily broken down by the opposing element. Ryuuko's scythe and Shirogane's katana were both forged, which is why they could not be broken down. They could dematerialize, be banished, sealed, or stored, but not broken down. His spear was similar in this aspect, as it was forged by Shirogane and Ryuuko.

Now, he would have to forge a dagger himself. For a goblin, none the less.

Harry sat on his bed and closed his eyes, sinking into his core. He surveyed the balance, his Factor, and then the inshi that were still forming. He reached for the Darkness portion of his Factor, pulling out thin strands of Darkness, so thin that they resembled spider silk, and getting to work.

-0-

"Okay, so we're going to help the kid," Nanaya said. Ryuuko had shown up in the human world to collect the rei and shin, getting ready for battle. Akira had been first to meet up with Ryuuko. Shirogane was next. From then on, it was a matter of finding all the other Children.

Ryuuko had stepped into Aging Bar calmly, his shoes making gentle tapping on the wooden floor. The Master of the bar had turned, but frozen very still when he recognized the rei King's breathing patterns and footsteps. Kou had launched himself off a stool, almost upsetting the entire row of bar stools, and hugged Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko-sama!"

Ryuuko placed a hand on Kou's hair. Then he looked at Master.

"It's been a while, Kou. Shisui," he had said.

It took a while to find everyone. Lulu and Sawaki were easy enough as Akira knew where Lulu was and Sawaki was in the Shadow Palace. Then there were the Children of Homurabi Ryuuko had never met. Shiki and Nanaya. Homurabi was missing and had been missing for many months now.

Shiki was found in late December. He had been out on a mission to monitor tears for Homurabi in Africa for a month. Nanaya had remained in the Human World with Sirius, therefore, hardest to track. It wasn't until Sirius used a spell in late January did Ryuuko find the pair. He asked them all to come to Aging Bar for a meeting to catch them up.

Then there was the matter of their training in the human world. Nanaya scoffed, but Ryuuko warned him about some of the things wizards could do. Sirius had demonstrated, under Ryuuko's request, some spells that may affect shin.

"We will train in the Human World until Kazuki calls us," Ryuuko said softly.

"Who is Kazuki, anyway?" Shiki asked. "The way you're talking about him… obviously he's very important."

There was a silence. Then Ryuuko spoke. "Kazuki is the Balancer to this world. He stabilizes the equilibrium." He gave a small smile, shaking his head a little. "Of course, only to a certain extent. He cannot work with what he doesn't have." He paused and sighed a little as Sirius gave him a funny look.

"He's our son," Shirogane said abruptly.

Everyone turned to stare at Shirogane. Including Ryuuko. Shirogane's eyes narrowed and he turned to face the group.

"So I would appreciate it if you didn't take this lightly. I would hate for my son to die," he looked between the occupants in the room before turning back to his drink. Shisui looked startled, his gold eyes wide with surprise.

"That's… the first time you've ever referred to Kazuki as your son, Shirogane," Ryuuko said softly. Shirogane snorted.

"He's finally living up to my expectations," Shirogane said. "He's become a key player in this... war for wizards. I don't agree meddling, but considering that the madman Voldemort won't give up until he's killed Kazuki, I'm not willing to let it go. Anyone who dares to target my son like he's a pig for slaughter…" His sapphire eyes narrowed, his mouth pressed into a thin line. There was a _crack_ outside and Shriogane glared at the door as it opened.

"Hands up!" the Snatcher said. He took a look around the supposedly empty bar and opened his mouth. "Uh…"

"Oh for God's sake!" Nanaya said, drawing out his sai. "Must be a newbie."

Akira didn't even bother stopping the other from killing the poor, confused Snatcher.


	49. Chapter 46 - Summoning

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 46**

**Year Seven**

**Summoning**

**A/N: **Only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for keeping up!

Read and review!

* * *

Lupin looked escatic, his lips trembling.

"It's a boy! Harry, I want you to be godfather!" He turned to Harry, taking in the praise and admiration. Harry paused, looking up from his soup. This was the first meal he had eaten since withdrawing from his core and he was rather grateful for it. After all, he wanted to see how far Ollivander had gotten with his new wand.

"Sure."

Lupin left soon after, not wanting to be long too gone. Harry finished up his soup and was washing the dishes. Griphook and Hermione were still planning out details with Ron. Bill and Fleur were gardening outside.

"Twelve and a half inches, hazel, unyielding," Ollivander said softly, walking into the kitchen. He held out the wand for Harry. He had a tired, but pleased look on his face. "Unidentified cores. Here you are…"

Harry dried his hands before reaching for the stick. He felt a rush of warmth course through him, black and white sparks flaring from the tip of his new wand. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"My pleasure, Harry Potter," Ollivander said. "It's a bit of a surprise though. Hazel wands often only accept one master and will lose its magical properties when their master dies. With those wand cores though… I do not know. Hazel has the unique ability to detect water." He smiled a little, sitting down, face relaxed. "Use it well, Harry Potter. It is a powerful wand."

"I will, Mr. Ollivander." He turned back to the dishes, the Light and Darkness in his Factor pulsing gently. "I will indeed…" His mind was racing back to his third year, when he had levitated water.

Ice and fire made water. He had suspected it was a byproduct of his two elements. But… perhaps… was it something more? A hidden power that he had? Or an extension.

Harry smiled and finished up. Then he pulled out his new wand, looking it over and giving it a smile and a non-verbal "_Expecto Patronum_".

Harry felt a rush of magic course through him before a silvery-white unicorn leaped out from the tip of his wand. He watched the unicorn gallop out the window and looked appreciatively at the wand in his hands. _Beautiful._ It vanished into the light outside, Harry giving it a sigh.

"Are you satisfied with it, Harry Potter?" Ollivander asked, watching him. Harry nodded, tucking the wand away.

"Of course," Harry said. He smiled and sat across from Ollivander. "You seem a lot better."

"I am still healing," Ollivander said softly. He turned his silvery eyes and looked at Harry's face. "But, for some reason, when I held those hairs… it calmed me. Working with the hairs gave me a sense of peace."

There was a silence and then Harry placed his elbows on the table, leaning forwards. "You still have some then." Harry spoke quietly, knowingly. The length of hair Ollivander had received from him was much longer than that of what the wand required. "Keep it. But promise me you will not use it in any other wand."

"May I ask why?" Ollivander asked, looking at Harry. He slid a hand into his pocket, bringing out the long strands of leftover hair, one white, one black.

"Because I do not wish to see someone die when they're using a wand you made them," Harry said simply. He reached over and took the strands, tying them up and knotting them into a bracelet. He offered it back to Ollivander. "Very, very few would be compatible and even less would stay compatible." He smiled knowingly.

"You know this person who donated these hairs, Harry?"

Harry was spared having to answer as Griphook and Ron entered the room. Ron plopped himself down on a chair and grinned.

"We've got details worked out. Hopefully, things will go smoothly," Ron said, smiling.

Harry turned to Griphook and pulled up a chair next to him, offering it to the goblin. "I am still working on the blade," he said gently. "It will take at least a couple more weeks for me to finish."

"Then get it to me after the war is done," Griphook said, looking grumpy. "I do not mind. If there was anyone I could trust in this world, it would be you, Balancer. And the Light One." He sniffed a little, hopping up on the seat.

"What has upset you, Griphook?" Harry asked. He didn't expect the goblin to burst into a tirade about wizard-kind.

-0-

Harry had to admit, this plan was utterly and absolutely ridiculous. So insane, in fact, that it was almost genius. As Shrigoane would have said "_Nonsense that worked_".

And work it did.

Harry held the goblin under the Imperius Curse with his new wand as they raced down the tunnels. Griphook was sitting in his arms, propped up against his chest, holding on for dear life. Harry allowed him, as the goblin seemed to like being so close to Harry.

When Bill had seen Harry hold Griphook right before they left, he had done a double take, shocked. The goblin seemed completely content in Harry's presence and Harry was in no hurry to shoo him away. They still needed his assistance and he needed to repay his debt.

As it turned out, the blade was easier to make than the handle. Harry had completed it before partaking on this journey. The blade was sitting in his core, gleaming brightly from the glow of his Factor.

Things were running quite smoothly, Harry mused. That was, until, they were headed for a waterfall.

Griphook's cry was drowned out by the rushing water. Harry had no time to react, as his wand let off a silvery wisp of smoke, his wand still trained on the goblin, as he had been the one to cast _Imperio_ on him. He was drenched in water, suddenly tossed into the air as the cart crashed. Hermione whipped out her wand, the Polyjuice effects completely worn off and cast a quick cushioning charm.

Harry trained his wand on the goblin they needed, gripping Griphook tightly and landing on his feet, a little shaken from the fall. "_Imperio!_"

Immediately, the goblin's face slackened, a blank look of indifference crossing his face. Griphook panicked in his arms.

"We have to hurry! That's Thief's Downfall! They know there are imposters in Gringotts, they have set defenses against us." He slid out of Harry's hold and ran into another tunnel. The Imperiused goblin grabbed the bag of metal tools they needed and hurried along.

Harry jerked back when a hot stream of fire passed right in front of them. He turned the corner to see a gigantic dragon, chained in place. He spotted the huge, pink scars on its face and the milky white eyes. Griphook was saying something to the others, but Harry walked forward, confidently. The dragon gave a roar, but did not attack, trembling a little.

Harry reached forward, placing a hand on the dragon's snout. The dragon shifted its massive wings, its eyes focusing on Harry.

"Poor creature," Harry murmured to the dragon. "Let me pass and I shall reward you."

There was the sudden sound of loud clanking. The stone echoed the sound. The dragon whimpered a little, torn between retreating and staying where he was.

Harry gave it a soft coo, withdrawing his hand. The dragon shuffled his wings and watched as the group passed. Harry hurried to join them after they had safely reached the Lestrange Vault. The goblin touched the door and it melted away, revealing golden objects piled up everywhere. Potions, books, goblin-made helmets, silvery white cloaks, and…

"The cup!" Harry said, pointing at Hufflepuff's cup. Ron and Hermione turned, looking up at it.

"How are we going to get up there without touching anything?" Ron asked, Griphook having warned them about the Flagrante and Gemino enchantments. Griphook gasped as Harry summoned his spear, flipping the cup into the air and snatching it with the black sash attached to his spear. Harry ripped the sash off and stuck it inside his extendable sack, letting his spear vanish into particles of Darkness.

Harry then turned to Griphook, materializing the dagger he had made for the goblin.

"Here. Your payment," Harry said. Griphook looked flabbergasted, but Harry wasted no time. "We must leave now. Please… be safe."

"May gold always be in your vault, Harry Potter," Griphook said.

They ran out of the vault, keenly aware of the approaching footsteps. Griphook vanished into the oncoming crowd and Harry approached the dragon, pulling Hermione and Ron along.

"Harry, what-?!" Hermione started. Harry jumped onto the back of the dragon, feeling the dragon let out a burst of fire and pointing his wand at the cuffs locking it into place.

"_Relashio!_"

The cuffs banged open, falling heavily onto the ground. Harry could feel Hermione and Ron try to climb onto the dragon. The goblins had hesitated when they saw him, but the Death Eaters advanced, shouting spells. They bounced harmlessly off the dragon's scales, the dragon giving a roar of pain and anger. Harry pulled his friends up and said, "Go!"

He pointed his wand at the ceiling. "_Defodio!_"

The dragon reared, desperately trying to claw its way out, its massive tail snapping and hitting Death Eaters and goblins alike. They scattered, terrified for their lives as the dragon forcefully clawed its way out. Ron and Hermione copied him, trying to assist the dragon the best they could while still keeping a grip on the dragon's scales.

They broke through the bank, marble and concrete exploding in a shower of fire. The dragon flew high into the sky, gaining height and starting to fly smoothly.

Harry stroked the dragon's back, feeling the dragon give a rumble of contented pleasure. The dragon descended slowly, landing in a forest that was next to a lake before dipping its enormous head to drink. Harry slid off its back, giving it a grateful pat, which the dragon seemed to like.

"Alright, I will try to link my mind to the Dark Lord using this cup," Harry said, placing the bundle of black cloth in front of them, unraveling it. The dragon closed its eyes, completely content as Hermione and Ron slid off its back. "Hopefully we can find the last location for Ravenclaw's item. I still think it's at Hogwarts, but just to make sure, I suppose."

Harry sank down into his core, placing the cup on the ground. He felt the cup's soul try to reach into his body, as his vessel was empty.

He could feel Voldemort's anger. His fear. His confusion. Pictures flashed through his mind like a movie in fast forward.

_The lake, the shack, and Hogwarts… How could the boy have known?!_

Harry pulled himself out of his core and landed in his body. The cup sat innocently in front of him, but Harry merely smirked, drawing his spear. He plunged it into the golden object.

The cup seemed to give a scream, writhing, and curling. A puff of smoke exploded from the cup and then the cup shattered.

"Hogwarts," Harry confirmed to a bewildered Ron and Hermione. "He knows. Let's go." He stood up and took a deep breath, looking at the resting dragon.

"Harry, do you think You-Know-Who… knows about you?" Hermione asked. Harry paused at that, curious. "I mean… You and Ryuuko and… Shirogane," she clarified. "That you're their son…"

"Maybe…" he said softly. "Or… perhaps he thinks that I have merely gained favor of the King of Light. I do not know for sure."

"So, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

-0-

It turns out they just apparated to Hogsmead. Harry was in his shin form, as it was easier to fool people without his scar and black hair. Instantly, a scream was set off, Harry tensing under the cloak and watching Death Eaters burst out of _The Three Broomsticks_.

"_Accio Cloak!_"

The cloak remained covering them, not summoned. The Death Eaters instantly scattered, searching for him.

"Why don't we use dementors?" one of the Death Eaters said. "The Dark Lord wants to kill him, but he's technically not dead if he's lost his soul. And if he uses his Patronus, we'll be able to find out where he is."

Harry sucked in a breath. The cold suddenly settled over them and, and Harry suddenly felt a pull on his Darkness. There were at least ten dementors gliding towards them. Harry tried to shuffle back and away, but having Hermione and Ron really slowed down his progress. His Darkness pulsed twice and Harry could feel his clothes shifting, changing into his shin form.

He raised his wand, not wanting to risk getting Hermione and Ron killed because of his foolishness. He thought of Ryuuko and Akira, back in Japan, getting ready for battle. Battle that would likely happen tonight or tomorrow morning.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Unlike the silvery white unicorn or the bright white cat, something enormous and black erupted from the end of his wand. Harry stood, dumbfounded, as the creature descended on the dementors, swiping at them with the ends of its cloak, as it only seemed to be made of cloth.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, her eyes very wide. "What is that?"

"Is that a Lethifold?!" one of the Death Eaters shrieked.

"OH MERLIN! IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!"

Harry flattened himself against a door as he heard Death Eaters running towards them. All of a sudden, they were pulled into the establishment.

Harry blinked, looking around. It was the Hog's Head. The manager looked at the three disapprovingly, but shut the door behind them. The Cloak had fallen off when they fell.

"Potter? That you?" the barman asked. Harry nodded slowly, keenly aware he was still in his shin form.

"Uh, polyjuice!" Hermione said quickly.

"Well, sure fooled me," the barman said. Harry peered at him curiously.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore, are you not?" Harry asked quietly.

There was a silence and then the barman nodded. He seemed tired, old, but very critical.

"What are you doing here? You should get out before-" Aberforth said, but was cut off by Harry.

"I wouldn't have come back without a reason," Harry said calmly. "I am willing to risk my life for it."

"What kind of job?" Aberforth asked. "Surely, not one my brother gave you."

"It is not for Albus Dumbledore I partake in this quest," Harry said. "Dumbledore may have shown me how to do it. He may have wanted me to do it. But he is, ultimately, a human. He made his first mistake by withholding vital information, which has made my job ten times harder than it has to be. He lived a dimwit and died a fool." He glanced at Hermione, knowing she had read the article too.

"Harry, you shouldn't talk about Dumbledore like that," Hermione said, alarmed. Ron frowned.

"You know then," Aberforth said, slowly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He had flaws. Fatal flaws. He wasn't compassionate enough. Caring enough. Otherwise he would have made sure I was well taken care of at the Dursleys. Food. Medicine. Maybe not called a Freak most of the first ten years of my life," Harry said dismissively. "He saw the whole picture. What needed to be done. Anyone who was in the way was sacrificed. Greater good, he called it. Who is he to decide who gets to live and who gets to die? He's a human, like the rest of us. Even Death Eaters have families and loyalties to them. But what would Albus Dumbledore care about that? One less Death Eater is one less problem in his book. _For the greater good._"

There was a silence. The fire in the fireplace crackled. Aberforth looked astonished. Harry frowned.

"I saw through him very quickly," Harry said finally. "I never hated him. But it is not for his sake I need to complete this mission." He stood up. "Will you help us get into Hogwarts?"

Aberforth stood up, nodding to the painting of the girl. The girl nodded back and moved back into the picture, walking away towards them. Then she was walking back, someone behind her.

"Hermione! Ron! And is that Harry?!"

"_Neville?!_"

"Polyjuice," Harry said faintly, confused. He let Neville lead them into the tunnel, tucking away the Invisibility Cloak in his extendable sack. "Neville, what happened to you?"

"Oh? These? These are nothing. You should see Seamus. He's a lot worse than me," Neville said. His black eye was very visible, his robes dirty, his face cut up. "Is it true? You broke into Gringotts? And escaped on a dragon? Everyone's talking about it. Terry Boot got beat up by the Carrows for yelling about it at dinner."

"Yeah," Ron said, grinning from the memory. "That's true. Hermione thought it might make a good pet-"

"I did not!" Hermione said, affronted. Harry smiled, following Neville back.

"So… What's it been like here?" Harry asked. He had a suspicion, but he wanted to hear it from someone who had been here.

"Well… You know the Carrows, right?"

"The Death Eaters that teach here?" Ron asked.

"They do more than just teach. They're in charge of all the discipline. Teachers are supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't if they can avoid it. Amycus Carrow teaches Dark Arts and we're supposed to use the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions-"

"_What?!_" Hermione and Ron squeaked. Harry closed his eyes.

"I knew it," Harry said softly. But Neville continued.

"Yeah. Alecto teaches Muggle Studies and we're supposed to learn about how muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how the natural order is being reestablished."

"As touching as that is, the reason wizards can do magic at all is because of muggles," Harry said flatly. "I take it the reason you're cut up is because of your smart mouth?"

"Yeah. But in April, this guy with red hair showed up in the school." Neville opened the door and hopped down. "Guess who's back everyone! Polyjuiced, but…"

"Harry?"

"It's Potter!"

"Potter!"

"Ron!"

"_Hermione!_"

"Red hair?" Ron asked, immensely confused, wondering if it was someone from his family. The room was chattering happily, welcoming them, whooping in happiness at their survival.

"Yeah," Neville screamed over the crowd. The crowd settled down a little. "Red hair. Long red hair and creepy green eyes. I thought he was part of You-Know-Who's army at first. He didn't dress like a Death Eater or anything. He had on black and white robes and a diamond pattern on his forehead."

Harry blinked, letting his shin form go and morphing back to his usual appearance. Several people looked disappointed, but Hermione and Ron looked pleased. Black and white robes. That was a little unusual for Death Eater garbs.

"Turns out he wasn't, because the Carrows confronted him when he arrived at the middle of the night," Neville grinned, as if remembering a good memory. "I'll never forget it. They were sent to the Hospital Wing for a week after. It was the best week all through the year."

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Does he have a name?" Ron asked, confused.

"Donno. He never talks to us," Terry Boot said, looking up from his hammock. "Sometimes he's there, sometimes he's not. No one can seem to find him in the day and at night it's hard to find him too. I think he must have evaded Snape though because Snape didn't try kicking him out."

"Or Snape's scared at what he can do. He's saved a few DA members though, from detention or getting killed," Neville said calmly. The room was now completely silent. "He comes sometimes to the Room. I've seen him twice here. Never talks to us outright, but sometimes I hear him mumble something about looking for someone."

"Right, well… I'll talk to him if I bump into him," Harry said, pushing the strange man out of his mind. "Anyone know of an artifact of Ravenclaw's? This is important."

There was a silence.

"Well, there is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw," Luna said, emerging from the hole Neville had led them out of. Harry gave a small start, wondering how she got there.

"It's _lost_, Luna," Michael Corner said. "That's kind of the point."

"What does it look like?" Harry asked.

-0-

Hermione and Ron stayed in the Room of Requirement to prepare for the upcoming battle. Harry headed to Ravenclaw Tower, Luna allowing him passage. He removed the cloak and climbed up the bust, looking at the diadem. It looked… familiar somehow.

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._"

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless," a cackling voice said. Harry whipped around to see Alecto Carrow pressing her Dark Mark. Harry reacted instinctively.

"_Shirogane!_" He screamed into the common room.

There was a ripple in the balance. Then Darkness exploded outwards. Harry grabbed Luna and forced her down to the floor, covering her face with his cloak. Alecto shrieked and scrambled backwards, trying to get away, raising her wand at the gathering Darkness as if she could dispel it.

There was an enormous BANG that shook the ceiling. Luna's wand was up, just as Shirogane's presence flickered into the common room. Shirogane opened his eyes, his presence tall and regal.

"Hide!" Harry grabbed the Cloak and swung it over the three of them. Shirogane gave a start in surprise, but remained still, under the cloak. Alecto had been knocked out by Luna's stunner. Students were coming down the stairs, looking around the common room.

"I think she might be dead," a first year said gleefully. There was a sudden rap at the door, making Harry tense. Shirogane shifted so he was hidden in the shadows, pulling Harry closer and tucking him from sight. Luna gave a small gasp in surprise as Harry and Shirogane both disappeared, covered by the shadows.

Harry could feel his Darkness responding to Shirogane's proximity. He resisted transforming into his shin form, wanting to remain in his human vessel a little longer.

The person on the other end, who Harry suspected was Amycus Carrow, was banging loudly on the door. Then the familiar voice of McGonagall sounded.

"May I ask what you're doing, Professor Carrow?"

Amycus made a huge scene about Alecto being killed while McGonagall inspected her. Shirogane's hands loosened and he let Harry go. He bent down and spoke softly, right into Harry's ear. Harry felt a rush of warmth course through him.

"I'll take care of this. Stay here," Shirogane said gently. Harry looked at him, surprised. It was the first time in a very long while Shirogane had actually responded to his summoning. Shirogane slipped under the Cloak, but remained hidden in the Shadows.

"We can push it off on the kids," Amycus said, his pig-like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah… We'll say that they forced her to press the Mark, which is why he got a false alarm. A couple of kids, more or less, what's the difference."

Harry and Luna both tensed. McGonagall went very, very pale.

"Coward."

Shirogane stepped from out of the Shadows, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed in disgust. McGonagall gave a start, recognizing him, but Amycus raised his wand at him. Shirogane didn't even blink when he drew his katana and sliced off his arm. Amycus' bone-chilling scream echoed through the dorm.

"Do you enjoy showing off what little power you actually have, you disgusting vermin?"

McGonagall gasped as Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Luna. Harry looked quite indifferent, but Luna had tucked her head in his shoulder, not wanting to witness the murder.

"Die."

Shirogane stabbed Amycus in the chest, his sapphire eyes blazing. It flickered to McGonagall when Amycus was thoroughly dead and he pulled out his katana from the body, swinging it to rid it of blood.

"Potter! I… What are you doing here?! You need to get out!" McGonagall said, panicked, choosing to ignore the rather obvious murder scene in front of her. Harry looked up at Shirogane and placed his hand on Shirogane's wrist, not wanting him to draw his sword against McGonagall.

"I came back to destroy something Voldemort has hidden here," Harry said evenly. "We need to get going though. Shirogane…" He looked up at his Father, feeling his form change back to shin. For some reason, he had been doing that a lot lately… He supposed it was because Shirogane's presence was very powerful due to the proximity and that the current attribution for the human world was Darkness. "Father… I would like you to help me."

"The others are coming," Shirogane said shortly. "I will beckon them to your location." He stalked back into the Shadows, katana in hand. Harry gave a small sigh.

"That ability would have been so useful when I was hiding," Harry said almost wistfully.


	50. Chapter 47 - Five Kings

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 47**

**Year Seven**

**Five Kings**

**A/N: **First part of the final battle! I hope you all like it!

I almost didn't want to put Snape's memories in this book at all. But I felt that it may have some significance to the ending. **Note that Snape's memories of Lily are not there!**

* * *

McGonagall slashed with her wand. Snape's shield spell deflected the blow. McGonagall summoned a torch, throwing a ring of fire around Snape's form, but, all of a sudden, the fire coiled into a black snake. The snake vanished into smoke, which then turned into daggers, hurtling towards Snape. There was a loud _CLANG._ The daggers vanished as they dropped to the floor, Shirogane's katana having deflected the blades.

And then, suddenly, between them, Shirogane stood. McGonagall flattered and Snape stumbled backwards.

"Call your side," Shirogane said clearly. Snape straightened up as the other Head of Houses ran up, brandishing wands.

"Potter's," Snape said calmly. Shirogane tilted his head towards Snape and then nodded to Harry who was standing a few feet away. Harry was in his shin form, his white hair brushing the floor and the gold and silver lining of his black cape shimmering in the candlelight. Snape's eyes widened.

"What?!" McGonagall asked, her face slack in shock from Snape's response. Snape lowered his wand.

"I've always been on Potter's side," he said, glancing at the other Heads of Houses.

"Do not go if he summons you," Harry said.

"I have no intention, Potter," Snape sneered at him. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Shirogane's Darkness happened," Harry said simply. Shirogane jumped out of the window, breaking it. Snape groaned a little, shaking his head.

"We need to secure the castle, Minerva," Snape said suddenly, pulling up his left sleeve and offering it to Harry. He looked seriously at the other three Heads of Houses and said, "All of us."

"I need to look for something," Harry said calmly. Snape looked at him and then lowered his arm.

"Something?" he prompted. "And prey, tell, what is this something you're looking for?"

"Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said calmly. "Don't tell me it's lost, Severus Snape. It's not. Things do not just disappear. Tom Riddle found it when he was young and he had made it into something spawned of pure fear of Death."

Snape sneered a little, brushing towards the hall. "Fine. Go look for it then." The fact that he thought Harry was nuts spoke volumes through his tone. "In the meantime, we'll hold him off." He swept out of the hall, keenly aware that the other Professors were following him with their wands pointed at his back.

"Kazuki."

Harry whipped around, his excitement dying down when he realized it wasn't Ryuuko or Akira. There was a man with long crimson hair sitting at the window, his acid green eyes boring into Harry's form. Harry suddenly felt very exposed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, a little distrustful. Was this the same man that Neville spoke of? The one that saved the children?

"My name… is Homurabi," the crimson haired man said. Harry felt a flash of anger pool in his gut as he recognized the name, but Homurabi stood up, walking closer to Harry and cupping his chin, tilting his face upwards. "You look like him… So much so… The Darkness in your factor is very much like his as well." His brow furrowed, his green eyes narrowed, "Who are you? What are you?"

Harry didn't even get a chance to reply. There was the sound of a katana cutting through the air. Shirogane's blade was pointed directly towards Homurabi's throat, his Father's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"If you hurt even one strand of hair on my son's head, I will make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life," Shirogane growled.

Harry was flabbergasted. Homurabi's eyes widened comically and he stepped back, letting Harry's chin go. The word '_son_' took a few seconds to process, but then Harry threw himself in Shirogane's arms, pressing his chin against Shirogane's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Shirogane slowly, a bit awkwardly, rubbed his back gently.

"Your… Your _son?!_" Homurabi asked, his eyes very wide. "You have a son?!"

"That's right. And if you even think about hurting him, I will strip you of all your powers and rip you to shreds," Shirogane seethed. Though his voice was pleasant, his eyes were narrowed and dark.

"Excuse me. I do believe there is a war going on," Luna said mildly. Harry jerked out of Shirogane's hold, startled, completely having forgotten that. "We're looking for the diadem."

"Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said, nodding. "We best hurry."

-0-

"_Protego Horribilis!_" Flitwick squeaked. Snape was setting up his own shields around the school, McGonagall tailing him closely.

"_Piertotum Locomotor!_" McGonagall said. Snape looked at her and spoke.

"It won't be enough… We won't have enough time to set up more complicated spells," Snape said, still creating a complicated shield. McGonagall scowled at him.

"We can at least delay him," she insisted.

"Then, perhaps, I can assist you," said a gentle voice.

Both professors whipped around, wands up. It was a man with vibrant green hair and hazy, but beautiful gold eyes. He was looking at them, holding a staff, leaning on it. He was wearing a black cape with gold trimmings and a white coat under it. He was wearing white boots that looked brand new.

"Ryuuko told me of the upcoming battle," the man continued. "And how we need to be able to protect the students. I can assist you."

Slowly, Snape and McGonagall lowered their wands. "Ryuuko told you? Who are you?" Snape asked.

"My name is Shisui," he said gently, holding up his staff. "I am the Secondary Light King."

A large barrier shimmered to life engulfing the school and its inhabitants. The white barrier glowed once, but then vanished.

"There," Shisui said calmly. "That will hold the castle and students. Those who wish to fight should be on the grounds." He turned to them. "I will have to man the boundaries. I am not much of a fighter though, so Ryuuko will assist me."

"Ryuuko's here too?" McGonagall relaxed a fraction. She was glad such a powerful fighter was in the castle, willing to help them.

"Yes. He's here. I believe he's on the south side," Shisui said. "Akira is assisting in evacuation." He looked at the night sky, taking a deep breath. "Shirogane told us he was summoned here, so Kazuki must be here as well, correct?"

"Yes," Snape said, sweeping back into the castle. McGonagall and Shisui followed.

"Please remain calm and move to your evacuation point assisted by Madam Pomfrey and Akira," McGonagall said.

"Of age students may stay to fight! All underage students must evacuate!" Snape said into the crowd.

There was a sudden echo in the entire school. Akira was in the Great Hall, assisting in pushing students along or forcing them to leave. Not that there were many that wanted to deal with the man who had a shiny blade in his hand.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile._"

Akira screamed, "LIKE HELL THEY ARE!" into the ceiling, as if Voldemort was there. But Voldemort continued.

"_You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded._"

There was a silence. Harry walked in the Great Hall where organization and evacuation were being held, wondering if Voldemort was still so arrogant to believe he was the strongest being in the world.

"_You have until midnight._"

Harry scowled a little, his form having shifted back into his vessel. The presence of three Light Kings in the area made his shin form unfavorable. Midnight was in half an hour.

"But Potter's there!" Pansy Parkinson screamed. "Someone grab him!"

Akira growled, stepping in front of Harry. He wasn't the only one.

The other houses stood up, stepping in front of Harry. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards them, seeing wands being pulled out of sleeves. Pansy gave a start as a couple of Slytherins did the same, including Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson," McGonagall said in a clipped tone. "If you would take your house to evacuate first."

"I'm staying," Draco said calmly. He looked to McGonagall and McGonagall shrugged.

"You may stay, Draco," Snape said. Soon, all the tables were evacuated with the exception of Order members and the ones willing to stay behind. Harry turned to Akira.

"Akira-nii, there's something I have to do," Harry said urgently. Akira blinked at him.

"Yeah, like not get killed by the ugly snakey man?" Akira asked. Harry scowled.

"I'm going to be looking for something. Shirogane has gone to find out more information about the diadem. Homurabi went with him," Harry said quickly. "It's said that no one in living memory has seen it, but-"

Harry froze. Living memory. _Living memory._

"Huh? What?" Akira looked a bit dumbfounded at the expression on Harry's face.

Harry turned on his heel and dashed out of the Hall, searching for the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. If he remembered correctly, it was the Grey Lady.

-0-

Homurabi felt a thrill go through him as he followed behind Shirogane's back. It was almost like old times.

To find out that Shirogane had a son was a shock. Homurabi wouldn't deny that. But there was something odd about the child. He looked like Shirogane-so much so that Homurabi had initially mistaken him for him from the back. His eyes had been ruby red, the same color as Akira and Ryuuko. And his Factor… The child's factor was nothing like he had ever seen. It had originally been Dark, but when the child had changed his appearance to what Shirogane referred to as his _human _vessel…

It was stable. Light and Dark. Both elements were stable in the child's body. Normally, when a shin took on a human appearance, their Factors would remain Dark. But not this child. Not Kazuki.

"What?"

Homurabi blinked as he was addressed. Shirogane was staring expectantly at him, his eyebrows raised.

Shirogane had always been a particularly difficult person to read for Homurabi. Half the time, Shirogane would give vague answers to questions, or ignore them completely. Even rarer was when he asked Homurabi his opinion on things. Most of the time, he would just bark out orders and expect them to be followed. Homurabi kind of missed it in the years Shirogane refused to even speak to him.

"I… Kazuki," Homurabi said finally, looking at Shirogane calmly. Shirogane gave him a blank look but didn't stop him from finishing his question. "When did you… um… sire him?"

"I created him," Shirogane said shortly. "Centuries before." He looked around, pausing at certain areas before stopping in front of the hidden Room of Requirement.

"Oh! Let me. You need to find an item, right?" Homurabi asked, having seen the students enter the room and entered the room himself. "Are you sure it's here?"

"No." Shirogane said shortly. Homurabi opened the room anyway and entered, looking around. Shirogane entered as well, looking up at the piles and piles of junk. He held up his sword, just as he heard a loud shout from outside. The battle had begun.

Cutting through the piles of garbage was easy. Harry ran in when Shirogane was halfway through the room, eyes darting around at the garbage Shirogane had cut aside. The vanishing cabinet was sliced cleanly in half, the bust of someone was missing its head, a broken cage with the skeleton of five legs had its top shaven off, and…

"The diadem!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the flying silver object, having been dislodged by Shirogane's sword.

Shirogane's head snapped up and he jumped up, looping the diadem on his katana, tossing it to Harry. Harry summoned his spear without a second thought and sliced it in half. The diadem screamed, a black wisp of smoke protruding from it. Harry let out a breath of relief.

Homurabi's eyes widened when he saw Harry summon the spear from Light. He stared at Harry, not having seen anything quite like him before as Harry destroyed the little tiara.

"Now… Father… and…" Harry studied Homurabi. "Father, can you join the battle? It has begun."

Homurabi raised an eyebrow at the boy who was now ignoring him. Judging at the attitude he had just presented him, all doubt of Kazuki being Shirogane's son was blown out of his mind. The child was _snubbing _him. Shirogane must have told the child what had happened to Ryuuko and influenced his hatred.

Well… he would have to change that.

"I'll join too," Homurabi said quietly. The child looked at him suspiciously, accusingly. It almost made Homurabi want to punch the child. Almost. Partially for looking like Shirogane, but not being him, and partially because the child was… well… a child.

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll go to see if I can find Voldemort. We need to end this as soon as possible. Shisui is manning the barrier, I hear, but his power is not infinite. Especially not against so many-"

Homurabi swept out of the room, worried for his counterpart.

"Potter!"

Harry froze when Snape approached him. Snape had a frown on his face and his eyes were wild. His robes were a little burned, but he didn't seem to care.

"Potter! The Dark Lord had tried to summon me," Snape said. "Here! You need to see these before I go back into the battle." He thrust a vial of silvery memories at him, Harry dropping his spear to grab them. The spear vanished into the Darkness and Harry nodded, quickly moving towards the Headmaster's office.

He heard Voldemort's ultimatum as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. One hour. That was plenty of time for him to finish up here. Plenty of time for him to observe Snape's memories, his feelings, his thoughts.

"_The boy is powerful… More powerful than we could have ever believed, Severus." Dumbledore said._

"_But how powerful! Powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord? Powerful enough where he doesn't need us?" Snape sneered. "Do not play games with me. The child is strange. I suspected he might be a medicore, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent-"_

"_He takes after Lily, I suspect," Dumbledore said, cutting Snape off._

"_No! He doesn't! The boy seems different than them! Making friends with Granger and Weasley, knocking out that troll three days ago…" Snape sunk into a chair. "I knew Lily. He is not like her. He is kind, but detached. Polite, yet… there's something about him…"_

The scene flashed.

"_The Dark Lord seeks the King of Darkness."_

_Snape was pacing in Dumbledore's office. He looked immensely worried and wringing his hands. Dumbledore's blackened hand rested against the table, a golden goblet in front of himself._

"_You mean… That man? Shirogane?" Dumbledore asked, looking very weak. Snape nodded._

"_If he joins up with him-"_

"_You really need to get out of the dungeons more, Severus. You did not see how Shirogane reacted towards Ryuuko's presence, did you?"_

_Snape paused._

"_No… I did not," Snape said slowly. Dumbledore smiled._

"_He has the same feelings for Ryuuko as you did for Lily."_

The scene shifted again. Harry saw that instead of Dumbledore, it was Snape that was in the Headmaster's seat now. Snape was looking up at Dumbledore's portrait. Homurabi was standing a few paces away, inspecting the contents in the office.

"_So… You… Homurabi… Did kill Ryuuko," Snape said, confirming it. Homurabi looked at him and then frowned._

"_I did. What business is that of yours though?" he challenged, his green eyes narrowed._

"…_I have a request." _

"_Only if you grant mine. Tell me about Harry Potter."_

_Snape and Homurabi had a stare off. Then Snape sighed._

"_Very well."_

Harry withdrew from Snape's memories. Snape, at least, was honest with him and had always been. He knew he should have felt just a little bit cheated Snape told Homurabi about him, but he obviously didn't tell him much, as Homurabi had been surprised at his shin form. Snape must have only told him what he knew of his schooling years about _Harry Potter_.

Harry exited the office and moved back into the Great Hall. The injured were being treated. Shisui was sitting next to Madam Pomfrey and ignoring the screams of pain that his patients seemed to be letting out. People were inching away from him, but he seemed to be healing patients faster than Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry!"

Ryuuko wrapped Harry in a hug, smiling at him. Harry returned the gesture, calm and collected, loving the attention. Ryuuko placed him down and Harry closed his eyes.

"I didn't even get to enter the battle," Shirogane grumbled, looking a little put out. Harry laughed, looking around. Malfoy was sitting in the corner, holding up his wand and pointing it at Shisui. Harry could see Malfoy had a leaking wound, six inches across his face.

"_Expelliarmus._" Harry said calmly.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Harry gave a soft laugh as Draco scrambled up, staring at him. Harry beckoned him over and looked up at Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko, would you?" Harry asked.

"POTTER! THERE YOU ARE!" Draco was shaking him, dripping blood on his clothes. "You-imbicile! You're not actually planning on-"

"Separating with my vessel? Yes, I am," Harry said. "Though with my luck, that might not work properly. If it doesn't, I'll be sure to stab myself to death." He grinned at the horrified, slack look on Draco's face.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron ran up to him, looking shocked. "You found it?! The diadem?"

"Destroyed it," Harry said, nodding. He held up Draco's wand and offered it back. "Were you about to curse Shisui, Draco? You better not have. Because there is a certain red-head who would gut you alive if you did."

Draco winced with the terminology. Harry blinked before remembering what he had done to Pettigrew a month or two ago. He gave a grin. He had warned him, after all.

Homurabi was standing a few feet away, his green eyes on Draco. Draco snorted, snatching his wand back.

"Of course not, Potter! I was going to summon the salve next to him for my head," Draco winced at the scream coming from Shisui's direction. "Not that I need it now." He glanced at Ryuuko, who was healing his head.

"Right… Well, I'll be off," Harry said. "I have an appointment with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe he'll have prepared tea for me."

"You're going?!" Ron asked, alarmed. Harry nodded.

"To separate from my vessel. Yes," he said calmly. "I'll be back. It might take some time for me to though, so if Voldemort spouts off some nonsense about me being dead, please ignore."

"Kazuki."

Harry turned to Shirogane. Shirogane's sapphire eyes gazed at him and then he raised a hand, stroking Harry's long black hair. The Direct Shin King embraced him, making Harry feel very warm inside.

"Father… Shirogane…" Harry smiled, looking up at him. "You should introduce me to the Shadow Palace after this is over." He gave him a bright smile and Shirogane tilted his head.

"There you guys are!" Akira said, banging open the doors.

"Ah, how was cleaning up?" Ryuuko asked, looking at his successor. Akira gave a low sigh and ruffled his hair.

"A pain," Akira said. Shirogane pulled away from Harry and grinned at Akira.

"Thanks for all your hard work, Akira-kun," Shirogane said, his tone becoming less serious, more playful. Harry shivered at the words and mannerisms, as he was completely unused to his strong and powerful Father acting like a _child_.

"Then maybe you should work next time!" Akira demanded, obviously not in the mood for games.

Harry laughed as he moved out of the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	51. Chapter 48 - Separation

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 48**

**Year Seven**

**Separation**

**A/N: **Last chapter, but epilogue coming!

Read and review!

* * *

Harry stepped into the Forbidden Forest, pulling out the Snitch Dumbledore had given to him. He squeezed it tightly, reading the inscription. _I open at the close._

The close. Death. Though to Harry, this wasn't death, but separation. From his body. "I am about to die."

The Snitch broke open. The Resurrection Stone sat in his palm. Harry wondered if he would be able to take the legendary items with him to the Palace. He wondered if they would remain with their magical properties.

He turned it in his palm. Echoes of this vessel's father and mother appeared. Large white wings beat in the air and then Hedwig settled on his shoulder.

"Harry…" Lily Potter said softly. Harry shook his head.

"I am not Harry Potter. Harry Potter was returned to the world of the living, it seems. He was not summoned with you," Harry said gently. Lily shook her head.

"We're with you." She said, though her voice was shaking a little. "It matters not if you're Harry or not. You have his body, his memories."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you," James Potter finally said. "You seem like quite an interesting character."

Harry laughed a little. He tucked the stone in his sack with the cloak and closed his eyes. "It's time, isn't it?"

"We'll be with you the entire time," Lily said. Harry nodded, walking through the forest and into a clearing. Hedwig's presence remained on his shoulder, almost a heavy weight, if only because of the memories associated with his owl.

"Do I get tea before I die?" Harry asked clearly. Voldemort's head snapped up and Harry noticed Hagrid in the background, bound with ropes.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

Harry smiled at Voldemort, tilting his head. "I heard about your meeting with the King of Dark. I take it you didn't go back after that. Did you enjoy getting beaten so bad that you were forced to retreat?"

Voldemort's lip twitched. It looked like he was resisting the urge to frown and spout off curses in his direction. "The Boy Who Lived…"

"Misnomer," Harry said mildly. He didn't draw his hazel wand though, because he was prepared to die this time. He would have to retrieve it from his body later. "Just like Lord Voldemort is for you."

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Voldemort screamed. The green light hit his body, plunging him into the Darkness. He felt the water rush past his body, caressing him, carrying him.

Kazuki opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, recognizing the room as his own. But something was different. Instead of white covers, he had black sheets and black covers. He had been tucked into bed. The room was dark, so Kazuki slid out of bed, moved over to the light switch in the center of the room, turning it on.

It looked like his room, but was clearly not. The dresser was on the wrong side of the bed, the door on the opposite side of the room. It was almost an exact reflection of his room in the Light Palace.

Kazuki gave a small jolt when he realized that there was one single difference. There was a picture hanging over the bed. At first, Kazuki thought it was a picture of Shirogane, as the figure had white hair and a black cape. But then he noticed the red eyes and the white coat underneath the cape.

It was of himself. The picture was beautifully painted of him resting in a bed with white sheets and white covers. Kazuki recognized it as his bed in the Light Palace.

Then, this must be his room in the Shadow palace. Now that he double checked, he was also in his shin form, his white hair and black cape brushing the floor as he stood in front of the bed. Kazuki looked around touching the bed and making it gently, as the sheets were a little wrinkled from his awakening. He had no idea he had a room in Shadow Palace. He glanced at the door when he heard voices.

"What's in here?" That voice… Kazuki recognized it though he hadn't heard it in two years. It was Sirius.

"I do not know. Shirogane-sama forbids us from entering. No one has ever seen what's inside, although Shirogane-sama enters it sometimes," another voice said. Kazuki didn't recognize this one, but he was fairly certain it was because it was another shin.

"Really? Hey, maybe he keeps some great treasure inside," Sirius was saying. "OUCH! The door burned me!"

"He wards the room," the voice sighed. "Not even Homurabi-sama has ever entered. No one but Shirogane-sama has."

Kazuki felt a rush of warmth flow through him. The room was neat, clean, not the least bit dusty. Shirogane had obviously taken very good care of the room, even if Kazuki had not visited the Shadow World. He had no idea Shirogane had done something like this for him.

"Whoa, he must have something important inside then," Sirius said. "By the way, Kou is in the Light Palace now, isn't he?"

"Watching over the balance, as we're doing," the voice replied. "With the Kings gone, it's up to us to do something if something goes wrong."

Kazuki moved back onto the bed, placing his head on it and closing his eyes. Yes. That was how the world worked, wasn't it? And he, the Balancer, was expected to keep the balance at equilibrium.

Shirogane cared. He had a strange way of showing it, but he cared. He had finally called Kazuki his son, despite the circumstances of a war going on and Homurabi being right there. Kazuki was grateful for that. He wondered if it was because of Akira, or if it was because of Ryuuko's death.

Perhaps it was time to head back. Kazuki stood up and placed his hand on the door. The door rippled at his touch, as if it was made of water. He closed his eyes, walking through the portal he had created, back to the Human World. He had business to conclude.

He was lying on the grass, face up. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for his chance to appear from his human vessel, condensing his Factor so he'd be able to separate. Voldemort was leering at the crowd, mocking them about Harry trying to escape. Judging by the voices, Harry was back at Hogwarts.

Harry heard Draco's voice, loud and clear over the crowd of Order members and defenders of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were screaming too, but with grief rather than protest.

"You're a fool, Voldemort."

Harry heard Lucius and Narcissia gasp as Draco stepped forward. His footsteps were clear and calm. Harry knew that Draco didn't believe he was dead.

"_Avada Kerdavra!_" Voldemort screamed, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco stood there, bracing himself, the screams of his parents drowned out by the rushing of green light. The killing curse shattered before it touched him.

A white barrier shimmered around Draco. Draco pulled out the handkerchief Harry had given him in his sixth year and spoke again. "You never noticed, did you Voldemort. That Harry Potter was something more. That he had something no one else had. Power that no one else dreamed of." He stepped aside, revealing the five Kings, three Light, two Dark. Shisui lowered his hand, looking relieved the barrier he threw up had worked.

"What is this?!" Voldemort screamed in fury. "King of Dark is here?! Why are you not fighting the King of Light?"

Shirogane merely slid an arm around Ryuuko and another one around Akira, sighing into their shoulders. He looked content at where he was, calmed by his two counterparts, relaxing. Homurabi stood in front of Shisui, his eyes narrowed on Voldemort.

"You would never understand," Ryuuko said coolly. His voice was as cold as ice and his eyes were blazing with hate. "Never understand what you have done to yourself, to us, and to my son." He glanced at Harry at Voldemort's feet.

Kazuki pulled himself out of Harry's body, landing on the soft grass. A bright light shone around him as he separated from the corpse and he landed, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It had been years since he had breathed out of his human vessel. He was pleasantly surprised to find it refreshing.

"Your _son?!_" Voldemort roared, pointing his wand at Ryuuko.

"Our son," Shirogane said, his sapphire eyes narrowed. He looked approvingly at Kazuki as Kazuki turned to them. His sapphire eyes and pale face could be seen through the night, almost glowing in his rei form. His white cape was sitting on his shoulders and his black coat was protecting his body from the wind.

"Fathers," he said calmly. He bent down to Harry Potter's body and removed both the extendable sack and his wand, looking at Voldemort when he stood. "Voldemort. Or, should I say, Tom Riddle?"

"You dare-?!" Voldemort looked furious, pointing his wand at Kazuki. Kazuki laughed, his voice clear.

"You never realized the one you've been pursuing was not Harry Potter, did you?" Kazuki asked, cutting Voldemort off. The crowd went deathly silent, watching Kazuki rise and hold out his hand for his spear.

It was almost second nature. His spear glinted in the morning light, the sky a shade of navy blue.

"I'll end it once and for all," Kazuki said, holding his spear.

Voldemort laughed, his hand trembling. Bellatrix rushed forward, but Kazuki raised his spear and decapitated her in one swift move, before she even had a chance to wipe the gleeful grin off her face. Kazuki raised the spear and pointed it towards Voldemort, Bellatrix's head rolling to a halt by his feet.

"Would you like me to show you just how powerless you are?" Kazuki asked. His eyes flickered to Shisui and threw up a black barrier around them, cutting them off from the rest of the crowd so it was just Voldemort and himself. The barrier flickered and then vanished from sight, though Kazuki knew it was still in effect.

"I have obtained the greatest wand in all of-" Voldemort started, but he did not strike. His eyes were narrowed at Kazuki's form, gazing to Harry Potter's corpse and then back.

"And yet, it is through the mercy of others you can use your power. Of muggles, of witches, of wizards," Kazuki said coolly. "It is through all humans you can use your magic. You kill them, and you rip yourself apart." He smiled. "No matter. You shall see soon enough. Why don't you try casting your magic here, Riddle? Then you might understand."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort screamed.

Nothing happened. There was neither flash of green light nor any sign that the spell worked at all. Kazuki gazed at him coolly. Voldemort spun, trying to disapparate, but he didn't vanish.

"What is this?! What magic is this?!" Voldemort screamed, his eyes very wide. A look of panic was suddenly on his face, his wand trembling in his hand.

"Disregarding the fact that the Elder Wand does not belong to you," Kazuki said, his gaze flat, "the magic you perform requires certain elements to be present. In this space of zero, this area where only pure beings can enter and leave, you cannot perform magic. This is not protection barrier, it is purifying barrier." He tilted his head up, looking at Voldemort. "Your soul is eroding here. The only ones able to survive being in this barrier for long periods of time are my Fathers and myself."

Voldemort screamed, trying to leave the barrier. He hit the edge of it but was trapped inside, Death Eaters firing spells at the barrier in attempt to free their master. The spells hit the barrier, dissolving into dust. Kazuki raised his spear.

"I'll make this as painless as possible," he said softly, his voice turning gentle. "You poor, poor soul." He looked at Voldemort sadly as Voldemort screamed curses and hexes at him. The wand was like a twig at this point. "I will free your tormented soul. Perhaps, in time, you'll find peace."

Kazuki plunged his spear into Voldemort's weakened and flickering Factor. Only an eighth of what it should have been, Voldemort's Factor had weakened to a considerable state, though his magical core was still intact. Instead of blood, black and white bubbles exploded out of Voldemort's body. Voldemort gasped, hands grabbing at the sharp blade, trying to pull it out of his body, but only cutting his fingers and palms.

"I am Balancer, Riddle," Kazuki said softly, though he might as well have been shouting as his voice carried across the grounds. "Balancer of Light and Dark. Your death will feed the Balance, as it should have done so the first time you tore your soul apart."

Voldemort gasped, but blood bubbled out of his mouth. Riddle's Factor was being drained, absorbed by his spear, feeding into his spear's existence. Riddle let out a final gasp, but was then still. Kazuki tore the spear out of Voldemort's still body, looking at the crowd of Death Eaters. Most of them had disapparated when Kazuki plunged the spear into Voldemort's body, seeing as their master was soon to die.

Kazuki bent down and retrieved the Elder Wand, slipping that into his sack as well. **Master of Death** was the title, as Kazuki recalled. He moved to his human body, dispelling the barrier.

There was a roar of approval and the crowd trampled across the grounds, trying to reach him, touch him, see him, and admire the man who had ended it at long last. Kazuki knelt on the ground, held his hand out, and touched the cooling body of Harry Potter, watching it disintegrate into dust. It was an existence that never should have been extended, as Harry Potter had died years before.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Harry… Your body…?" Hermione whispered, looking shocked. The crowd fell silent, all around Kazuki, staring at the vanishing body of Harry Potter. Kazuki tilted his head.

"Everything is as it should be, Hermione. Harry Potter's body was never meant to live this long and the separation destroyed it," Kazuki said gently. "I told you before, didn't I? My name has been, and always will be, Kazuki."

"Kazuki," Ryuuko said. The crowd parted for the Direct King of Light and Kazuki stood up again, looking at him. "Your admirers would like to celebrate. But before then… We need a few minutes of privacy." He smiled at the crowd. "Please head back into the castle."

Kazuki nodded a little. Hermione, Ron, and Draco stayed, but Kazuki jerked his head towards the castle.

"Royal things I need to finish," he said, nodding at them. "I'll be there soon. Go on ahead without me and tell them the story, won't you?"

They looked hesitant to leave, but backed away, moving back to the castle. Kazuki turned to the Kings.

"That was awesome!" Akira said, clapping him on the shoulder. Shisui smiled pleasantly and Kazuki looked at Akira.

"Thank you, Akira-nii," he said, running a hand through his long black hair. "Shisui?"

Shisui stepped up, Homurabi right next to him. "What is it, Kazuki? It's been such a long time since I've seen you…" there was a relieved smile on his face, his eyes shining in the streaks of morning light. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Shisui," Kazuki said softly, keenly aware that, even though most of the crowd had gone back to the castle, they were still watching them. "I have something for you, Shisui." He turned back to Ryuuko and spoke. "Are you ready, Ryuuko?"

"As ever," Ryuuko said calmly. Kazuki took a deep breath and placed his hand on Ryuuko's chest, trying to draw out the Light he had placed inside him. The inshi.

"No!"

Shirogane's sword was out, pointing straight at Kazuki's throat. Kazuki remained unfazed and Ryuuko caught the blade in his hand, stopping him from cutting off his son's head.

"Stop it, Shirogane," Ryuuko said quietly. "It's alright."

"No it is not!" Shirogane looked furious, hurt, and torn. Between his son and his counterpart, he could see that both of them knew about this, but didn't tell him. "No it is not! I will not risk losing you again, Ryuuko!"

"You have Akira, Shirogane," Ryuuko reminded, feeling his Light pull away from his body and onto Kazuki's hand. Homurabi gave a start as he realized what Kazuki was doing. Ryuuko continued. "You have Kazuki. Leave the dead be, Shirogane."

"What? What's going on?!" Akira asked. "Why does Shirogane suddenly want to kill you, Kazuki?"

"Ryuuko!" Shirogane could feel painful tears well up in his eyes, his hand on his katana trembling. Homurabi answered for Akira.

"He's going to remove the Light Factor from Ryuuko and place it in Shisui," Homurabi said, his eyes wide. "I had no idea this child, Kazuki, the Balancer… Could it be he lent a part of his Light to Ryuuko so Ryuuko could materialize?"

"What? But… Ryuuko would…" Akira said, alarmed.

"Vanish, yes," Homurabi said. Shisui walked forward, placing a hand on Kazuki's wrist.

"I do not require his Light, Kazuki," Shisui said calmly. Kazuki smiled weakly at him.

"I know you don't. But Ryuuko wishes you to have it. That way, the balance between Light and Dark will be restored. Two Light Kings, Two Dark…" Kazuki said softly.

"Is there any other way?" Shisui asked. Kazuki hesitated.

"We'd need a third Dark King," he said slowly. "That would be the only other way. But seeing as there are none available…"

"Sirius Black!" Shirogane said sharply.

There was a silence. Kazuki had stopped the Light transfer, staring at Shirogane like he had gone completely mad.

"He would have no counterpart, Shirogane," Ryuuko said calmly, shaking his head. "That, alone, would drive him to the brink of madness." He placed a comforting hand on Kazuki's shoulder and released his other hand from Shirogane's blade. Shirogane lowered his blade.

"But-"

"My presence in the Shadow World should suffice, shouldn't it?" Kazuki asked. Ryuuko gave a small start, his eyes wide, whipping around to stare at Kazuki. "True, I am not a King. But I am something of a Prince." He released the Light he had gathered back into Ryuuko's body, the Light in his hand fading. "You kept me in the Light Palace for a reason other than for my own safety, did you not?"

It had just occurred to him. Because he was the Balancer, perhaps… he could use his abilities to balance out Ryuuko's existence. He wasn't positive it would work, but he certainly didn't want Ryuuko to disappear.

"True…" Ryuuko said slowly, hesitating. "It was because Shisui was taking too much time choosing his Children…"

"My presence balanced the instability for a long while, did it not? But with my presence in the Shadow World… And the vast amount of Children between Homurabi and Shirogane… It should be enough," Kazuki said softly. He looked up at Shirogane and then at Homurabi. "In addition, I do not require a counterpart. I, in a sense, am both elements at once."

"Sounds like something we could try!" Akira said, grinning widely. "Alright then. Where's the food? I'm starved!"

Kazuki laughed, watching Akira run back over to the castle. He turned to Shisui and placed his hand on the Light King's arm. "Shisui… I do hope you've been well."

"Very, thank you," Shisui said calmly, smiling at Kazuki. Kazuki reached up and pat Shisui on the head, making Shisui laugh a little at the childish behavior. Then Kazuki turned to Homurabi.

And promptly gave him a quick kick in the face that sent him crashing into the stone wall of the castle.

"Kazuki!" Both Ryuuko and Shisui gave him disapproving looks, though Ryuuko's was softened a little. Shisui hurried over to see if Homurabi was alright, but Kazuki gave a 'humph'.

"What the hell was that for you little brat?!" Homurabi snarled, pulling himself out of the rubble, not expecting such a sudden act from someone that looked remarkably like the calm and collected Ryuuko. Students were staring at Homurabi as he had made a rather large hole in the castle. "I'm going to kill you!" But he remained slumped over, as Shisui was fussing over him.

"That was for murdering Ryuuko," Kazuki said. "I sure as hell felt it, even if I didn't see it. Be glad I didn't decapitate you instead for it." He gave him a glare of deepest loathing, but then his glare eased. "But I suppose I can forgive you since you protected the students here from getting killed when you arrived."

"You did?" Ryuuko asked, looking pleased. "Well done, Homurabi!"

"I just hate it when adults pick on kids weaker than themselves," Homurabi said, looking grumpy. Shisui's eyes softened and he hugged Homurabi.

"Thank you." He said to his counterpart. Homurabi sneered a little, but Kazuki could tell that he was really pleased.

-0-

The celebration lasted all day. Kazuki joined in, sitting at a table with Ron, Hermione, and Draco, as well as the Five Kings. Lucius and Narcissia stood behind, unsure if they were allowed to join until Kazuki beckoned them over.

Their losses were unsurprisingly few. Shisui's barrier had done its job quite well. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were all alive, thanks to the King's help. Akira had protected the West, Ryuuko the South, Homurabi the North, and Shirogane the East. Cleanup after Voldemort's death was laughingly simple, as it only required disposing of those who remained to fight and any magical creatures that resisted. Lupin and Tonks left the celebration early to return to their child.

"Remember your promise?" Draco asked, grinning, stuffing his face with turkey. Kazuki smiled at him.

"Of course. To take your family out to eat with my family when it was all over," Kazuki said. "Ron, Hermione, you're welcome to join as well. We'll have a feast. Has to be magical area though, or muggles will be very confused about who you're eating with." He turned to greet another group of people who wanted to shake his hand.

Shirogane was more subdued from the exchange that had taken place on the grounds. His eyes would flick to Akira and then Ryuuko and then back to Akira, as if unsure what to say. Akira finally got fed up with it and thrust a bottle of Firewhisky in front of his face.

"Here!" Akira said, scowling. "Say what you want to say."

"Akira-kun," Shirogane said softly, surprised. He took the bottle and blinked at the black haired man. Akira crossed his arms and frowned.

"You don't want Ryuuko to leave, right? To be honest, I am kind of attached to him too. Though I liked it better when he was a midget," Akira said, watching people shower Kazuki with praise and thanks.

Shirogane's lip quirked and he uncapped the bottle before tipping the contents in his mouth. He swallowed heavily, the burn in his throat pleasant, before turning to Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko," Shirogane said clearly. Ryuuko turned, looking at Shirogane, surprised that his counterpart was finally speaking up.

"You're an idiot," Shirogane continued. "That being said, you're my idiot. I'm not letting you go that easily." He frowned, turning away, hiding his face in his bangs. "So don't ever do something like that again. I suffered it once. Don't you dare try to make me suffer it again."

Ryuuko's eyes softened and he placed his hand on Shirogane's shoulder. He pulled Shirogane's head closer to his collar and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." Ryuuko spoke softly. Shirogane pulled Ryuuko's hand off his shoulder, but didn't move his head away from his shoulder. Ryuuko continued. "I didn't mean to seem like I wanted you to suffer."

"Then don't ever do something like that again. And don't drag Kazuki into your twisted plans," Shirogane said in a low voice, his mouth moving against Ryuuko's shoulder. "You know as well as I do that he'd do anything for you, even if it was killing you because you asked him to." He glanced at his Child, who was eating and sharing stories about what happened on his mission with Draco. Lucius was staring at Shirogane, his eyes very wide and Narcissia was absorbed in Kazuki's tale.

Ryuuko laughed, but didn't reply, as he knew it was true. Shirogane took a deep breath before lifting his head and taking another swing of Firewhisky. He sighed deeply, reaching over the table and placing his hand on Kazuki's head, ruffling his hair.

Kazuki turned to him. "Father?" His sapphire blue eyes were wide; Shirogane noted they looked very much like his own blue eyes as he smiled at him.

"Kazuki, you wanted to meet the shin Children, right?" Shirogane asked.

"Oh? You didn't meet them yet? Well, you know Homurabi right?" Akira asked, glancing at the red-head who was glaring daggers at Kazuki, but being restrained by Shisui. "And you made Sirius, that bastard. Nanaya met you because he tried to kill you, so you know him too-"

The fork clattered on the table halfway to Kazuki's mouth. Mashed potatoes splattered across Kazuki's plate, but Kazuki didn't seem to care.

"That asshole's name is Nanaya?" Kazuki asked, ignoring Ryuuko's disapproving look at his crude language. "Nanaya was the one to try to kill me back in my fifth year when I was trapped in my vessel?"

"Yeah," Akira said, looking strangely at Kazuki. Kazuki let out a gleeful laugh and withdrew his Light, letting his Darkness pour over his body like water.

"I'll be sure to pay him back tenfold for almost killing me then," Kazuki said. Lucius and Narcissia stared at him, recognizing him from their manor.

"You're… The Prince of Dark," Narcissia said, her eyes very wide.

"That's right. And you guessed correctly. I am Shirogane's son," Kazuki said, feeling Shirogane ruffle his hair. "Father, please stop that."

Most of the chatter had stopped and they were listening to Kazuki's conversation. A cry of surprise echoed across the room when Kazuki changed forms, people suspecting that Kazuki was a metamorphmagus or taken polyjuice. Kazuki ignored these to try to bat away Shirogane's hand, his eyes laughing with surprise.

"I've missed you, brat," Shirogane said fondly, sighing. "Now if you could stay out of trouble for the next twenty centuries that would be wonderful."

"I'll try," Kazuki said, watching his father withdraw his hand.

"Potter!"

Kazuki turned to see McGonagall walk up to him, looking at him with a smile on her old tired face. He smiled and shook his head. "I am not Harry Potter anymore, Professor. I am Kazuki. Just Kazuki."

"Awww, I can't call you "The-Boy-Who-Lived" anymore?" Akira asked, grinning, teasing.

"Like I told Voldemort, that's a misnomer," Kazuki said, ignoring the flinches. "Never mind that. Can I help you, Professor?"

"I was wondering what you were planning now that you have completed your mission," McGonagall asked. "We always need a Professor in Defense Against Dark Arts."

Kazuki smiled, closing his eyes. "I'll think about it."


	52. Chapter 49 - Reflections

**.**

**Balance Factor Chapter 49**

**Epilogue**

**Reflections**

**A/N: **Please read the A/N at the end too.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Ready to go everyone?"

It had been a few months since the final battle. Kazuki had kept his promise to Draco, taking his family out to dinner. It was the start of a new beginning for the Malfoys. Thankfully, it had been all over the newspapers, so the Malfoys were not prosecuted as roughly as they could have been. Being the "Chosen One" really did have perks sometimes.

He had visited Ollivander the Wandmaker and told him that a very good friend had donated the cores. He refused to say who, pretending that his friend didn't want to be named. Ollivander seemed to have guessed though, because when he stepped in his shop, the old man ran up to him and eyed his hair with wide eyes.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco nodded. Akira grinned, holding out his blade. Kazuki stood next to him, calmly holding his spear.

"So, Akira-nii, we'll travel to the Shadow Palace first. This will be my first time, so I'm counting on you to show me around," Kazuki said. Homurabi stood next to Shisui, his arms crossed. Shisui looked pleased, leaning his head on Homurabi's arm.

"Homurabi can show us around too," Shisui said gently. Homurabi gave a start, his eyes wide.

"Don't drag me into it," Homurabi hissed. Kazuki gave him a pleasant smile, not quite ready to forgive Homurabi, but also not holding too much anger against him. He did, however, ignore his presence most days, which Homurabi thought was quite a good impression of what Shirogane did to him daily.

"Right," Akira said, raising his eyebrows at Homurabi. "Well, it was all messed up when we were there before. Maybe we'll bump into someone who can help us out." He held up his blade. "I'll open a door for you, Kazuki. Shirogane said that it would be the safest way since you're in your rei form right now, right?"

"That's right," Kazuki said, nodding, his black hair ruffling a little in the breeze. "I'll go with Akira-nii. I will shift forms when I reach the Shadow World."

"Can't you shift forms here?" Akira asked. "You've done so before."

"True. But the presence of three Light Kings favors my rei form," Kazuki said. "It'll be better for me to shift when there isn't an overwhelming amount of Light."

Akira nodded and held up his blade.

"_**I am the White King. O' divided waters. O' sacred door."**_

Hermione and Ron gasped as the ground started to ripple as if it was made of water. Draco's eyes shined brightly, excited. It was the first time Kazuki had invited them to the world beyond this one. Only Luna seemed unfazed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of air.

"_**Open a path for me! Release!"**_

A doorframe rose up from the watery grass, chains wrapped around its closed doors. The frame itself was beautifully white, columns reaching to the top of the door. The chains snapped and dissolved before vanishing into the air. Akira strode forward, pushing the door open and stepped back, revealing nothing but darkness inside.

"Opened," Akira said, turning to Kazuki. "Homurabi, you first. Then Shisui. Then Kazuki. I'll go last. You four…" He looked at the humans. "Won't be able to enter through this gate. Wait here. We have to create shadows for you first."

"Alright," Ron said, not really understanding. Hermione looked giddy.

-0-

"WOW! It's HUGE!"

Hermione's cries of delight at the Shadow Palace didn't go unappreciated. The kokuchi peeked out from the shadows and Homurabi gave a smirk. Ron's eyes boggled at the huge palace, the white columns towering over everything. Draco's eyes were impossibly wide, shining brightly.

"Homurabi-sama! You've arrived!"

Homurabi turned to see Sawaki run towards them. He tilted his head and nodded a little, glancing at the humans only briefly. "Yes. Kazuki insisted on giving Ron and Draco a tour to see the Shadow Palace as their Factors are Dark and they both have the potential to become shin."

"Kazuki?" Sawaki asked, glancing at the rei that he had never met before. "Oh?"

Kazuki let the change wash over him like a waterfall, shifting his Factor to Dark. Sawaki's eyes widened and he took a step back from the now-shin.

"He's Shirogane and Ryuuko-sama's son," Homurabi supplied.

"Kazuki-sama?" Sawaki corrected, collecting himself again. He walked up to the son of the Direct Kings and bowed at the waist. "Kazuki-sama. My name is Sawaki. How may I serve you today?"

Kazuki blinked, looking at Sawaki. He waved his hand and said, "No need to call me 'sama'. We're all Children, after all." He looked at Akira and Akira shrugged.

"Sawaki has always been like that," Akira said. "He keeps the affairs in order in the Shadow World though, so…"

"Translation: He does most of the paperwork because Father Shirogane decides to ditch it and someone has to do it," Kazuki said, amused. Ron laughed and Draco quirked a smile. "I know how my Father works. He'd avoid doing paperwork to visit Ryuuko. I bet he still does, to visit Akira. Maybe even more now because he has bad memories of _someone _killing Ryuuko here." He shot Homurabi a look, who shifted a little from discomfort.

Sawaki sighed a little. "Other than paperwork, there is the matter of-"

"Harry? Is that you?"

Sirius Black peeked out of the doors, grinning widely. A girl squealed in happiness upon seeing Homurabi and Akira, running forwards and giving Akira a hug.

"Akira-sama!" she said, pressing her large chest to Akira's arm. Akira gave her an exasperated look.

"Lulu," he said, looking disturbed the other was so close.

"Yes. Hello, Sirius," Kazuki said, looking at him. Ron and Hermione gasped, running up to Sirius and asking him how he was. Luna gave a wide smile and looked at Draco.

"It's a lovely place, isn't it?" she said dreamily. "So many shiny things here."

"What did you do to your hair? And did you know you can't use magic here?" Sirius asked, looking around. "And what in the world did you do to your eyes? They didn't used to be red, did they? You kind of look like Shirogane."

"WOW! He looks like Shirogane-sama!" Lulu said, capturing Kazuki in a hug. Kazuki blinked, too surprised at the sudden contact, aware that the girl's breasts were pressing against his chest. "So cute! Little Shirogane-sama!"

"I told you, my name is Kazuki," Kazuki said to Sirius. He turned to the girl and smiled. "I am Shirogane and Ryuuko's son. Also known as Balancer."

"Ohhh! Sawaki was looking for you in papers!" Lulu said excitedly. Kazuki quirked a smile.

"For my protection, Shirogane and Ryuuko filed no paperwork on me," Kazuki said. "I stayed at the Light Palace ever since my creation." He gave a smile and looked over at Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna. Luna was looking at Lulu interested, a wide smile on her face.

Sirius spoke up.

"By the way, where _is_ Shirogane?"

-0-

"Welcome to Defense Against Dark Arts," Shirogane said, a pleasant smile on his face, his white hair braided and almost touching the floor. "My name is Professor Shirogane and you will only refer to me as such."

The first years all looked at each other nervously. It had only been a week since school started, but it was obvious they had heard about Shirogane's reputation in Hogwarts.

"You there!" Shirogane said sharply, pointing at a quivering, terrified first year student. "Tell me what a gnome is."

The student shook her head. "I… I-don't… know!"

Shirogane let out a frustrated sigh. "If you can't even answer a simple question like that, you don't deserve to be called human. You'd be better off dead." He turned to the board, pulling out a box. He opened it, revealing a caged gnome, who looked just as terrified as the students. Shirogane opened the cage and the gnome instantly tried to make a run for it.

In a flash, Shirogane's katana was out, stabbing the gnome in the shoulder and pinning him to the desk, blood welling up from the wound. He turned to the class, a pleasant smile on his face, ignoring the screaming gnome.

"And this is a gnome!"

The class was dead silent. A student slipped off his chair and fainted.

-0-

"Teaching," Kazuki said casually, waving a hand. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Shirogane seems the type not to care much about children in general, why in the world would he agree to do something like that?" Sirius asked. Sawaki gave a small start, trying to picture Shirogane as an instructor.

"Magic school, terrorizing children and magical beasts alike-they don't like him at all," Akira said calmly, shrugging.

"Ryuuko-sama's there," Homurabi supplied, knowing that the real reason Shirogane insisted on staying was because Ryuuko was at Hogwash teaching Muggle Studies. Kazuki had attempted to correct him that it was _Hogwarts_ with no success.

Ryuuko, unlike Shirogane, would teach about culture and art, technology and literature, as well as brilliant things humans had done. Ryuuko, surprisingly, was quite well versed in the common muggle world, knowing the basics, though not much of the speech. Students loved his class; Muggle Studies being the number one list on student's elective favorites.

"Ah, I see," Sirius said, nodding a little. "Shirogane likes Ryuuko then?"

Sawaki gave him a strange look and sighed, nodding. "We'll leave it at that-"

Akira cut him off. "He's smitten with him."

There was a silence. Kazuki turned to Sawaki and Homurabi.

"How's Kou?"

Sawaki hesitated and Homurabi blanched. Kazuki raised his eyebrows at the reaction, looking over to Akira for help.

"Did something happen to Kou?" Kazuki asked, frowning.

"Well… Nothing permanent. But… when Shirogane-sama came back the first time he was holding a package that Ryuuko-sama had asked Shirogane-sama to put in Ryuuko-sama's room," Sawaki said. "And… well…"

"Kou, being Kou, was curious and went to go open the package. There are now thousands of pink and purple dragons flying around the Light Palace that explodes when they come into contact with anything," Akira said, rolling his eyes. "Kou went into hiding, thinking that Ryuuko would be mad at him. The last I was in the Light Palace, it was still overrun by dragons, flying pigs, and firecrackers."

Ron wheezed with laughter, clutching his sides.

"Can't you just… destroy them?" Kazuki asked. Akira sighed.

"They just split into two and then we have two dragons to deal with. We've tried. We've even tried to get kokuchi to eat them. Which just turned kokuchi neon colors and explode and spawn more dragon babies," Akira said. "We've been waiting for Ryuuko to come back to ask him what we should do."

"They must burn themselves out sometime," Hermione said reasonably. Akira shrugged.

"It's been a year," he said. "They're still there."

"Akira-kun," Shisui said, slightly worried. "I'll go back to the Light Palace and check on the details there." He looked worried, biting on his lip, his gold eyes concerned. Homurabi wrapped his arm around Shisui and whispered something in Shisui's ear which caused the man to flush. Kazuki did not even want to know what was exchanged.

They had a fabulous meal. Kazuki showed off his cooking skills he had learned from the Dursleys and smiled as the humans, rei, and shin talked. Luna and Lulu seemed to be having an interesting conversation about magical beings, Lulu hanging onto every word Luna was saying. Sawaki and Hermione were chatting about books. Ron and Akira were talking about friends. Sirius was catching up with Draco, interested in what actually happened during the war.

"Hey, Kazuki?" Hermione asked, looking at him when Sawaki mentioned that Kazuki was likely going to stay in the Shadow World. "Are you really staying here? Or will you go back to the Human World?"

Kazuki gave a sigh, thinking. "It would be more beneficial for me to stay in the Shadow World." He paused. "My existence has vanished from the Human World anyway."

There was a silence that was met with this statement, all conversation stopping. Ron's mouth opened in shock, not understanding. Draco's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?!" Draco demanded. Kazuki took a sip of tea and thought about it.

"I have risen up to a higher plane. People will remember Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, but they won't remember that he wasn't human, or that he had two entities for Fathers. McGonagall and Snape forgot the instant I moved into the Shadow World," Kazuki explained. "When you leave this place, you must leave all knowledge of me behind. You'll still remember Harry Potter, but like the others, you won't remember any more than that. Which is partially why I brought you here."

He set down his cup, thinking deeply. "Hermione is the only one truly ready to take on her role as a rei. The rest of you have connections. Parents, siblings, friends."

"But, Shirogane and Ryuuko are still at Hogwarts!" Ron said. "How could McGonagall forget that they-"

"She remembers that she hired two teachers, but not what they are. She will have no recollection of the truth. As it should be," Kazuki answered before Ron could finish the question. "This way, the balance is not tipped and humans don't have knowledge they shouldn't." He smiled, looking at his friends. "I called you here to thank you, actually."

"Us?" Hermione asked, blinking. "We didn't do anything. You did most of the work."

"Companionship is rare for me," Kazuki replied. "For that, I am grateful. I will come visit you as Harry Potter. But you won't remember Kazuki. I apologize for that." He bowed his head, but then looked at Draco.

"Draco, The handkerchief you have will bring you fortune. Keep it as a reminder of me, even when you don't remember, alright?" Kazuki said, calmly. "I'll always be watching over the balance. When the time comes, I'll ask you to join me."

Draco nodded slowly. Kazuki turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, you can make your decision now. Or you can wait and go back with Ron to the Human World," Kazuki said. "Ron… You're not quite ready yet. As I will with Draco, when you're ready, I'll come and collect you."

"Is there a way we can keep our memories?" Ron asked, obviously distraught at having to lose a friend. Kazuki smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. Not unless you remember on your own," Kazuki said softly, looking at Akira. Akira shrugged his shoulders and Kazuki sighed.

"But that's not fair!" Ron said, standing.

"What would you have me do, Ron? What could I possibly do?" Kazuki asked, looking up at Ron. "Humans are not supposed to have knowledge of us. The fact that all of you have come so far with me means that your memories of me will be very difficult to alter. But, Ron, you cannot miss what you don't remember."

The ground beneath Ron and Draco rippled, but neither man took notice of it. Kazuki smiled at Ron, this time in a reassuring manner. The time had come to part.

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually. We are good friends, after all," Kazuki said gently. Ron gave a scream as he was plunged into the watery darkness, Draco giving a soft cry of alarm as he fell. Hermione gave a start and jerked away from the empty spots.

"I'm sorry," Kazuki said to her. "It has to be this way. If you choose to accept this position, Ron and Draco will forget you too."

"Wait… does that mean…" Sirius asked, slowly, unsure.

"People in the Human World believe you're dead, Sirius," Kazuki said, nodding. "But I have your house under the Potter name. Don't worry about that. But the question is what about Hermione and Luna?"

"I think I'd like to join you," said an airy voice.

Kazuki turned to Luna who was smiling at him. "Luna…? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," Luna said confidently. "But you can't use magic here, can you? I tried with my wand and nothing happened."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Wands don't work here. But that's okay. It's actually kind of refreshing doing things by hand. After all, we don't age physically in this state. Right, Sawaki?"

"That is correct," Sawaki said.

"So we have all the time in the world then," Luna said dreamily. "I think it'd be fabulous to be shiny."

"To live as a shin or rei is to fight. Are you prepared for an eternity of fighting?" Kazuki asked softly, unsure if Luna was certain about this. "Immortality is no joke. It's an eternity of being isolated among humans."

"I'm not worried. I have you," Luna said, pleased. "And you're immortal too, which is a definite plus."

Kazuki smiled a little. "Well put."

-0-

"Mr. Potter!"

Kazuki turned, looking at Professor McGonagall. He had traveled to Hogwarts to visit his Fathers, but hadn't hidden his presence. It was late October, the autumn breeze pleasant in his hair, blowing it behind him. Leaves were gold and red, scattering in the wind.

He was in his rei form, as his human vessel had looked quite similar to this form. He smiled at the Professor, pleased that the other had come out to the grounds to greet him.

"Sorry I didn't give you much notice, Professor," he said calmly, smiling pleasantly. "I wanted to see how the school was doing. I hope it wasn't too much of an intrusion."

"So, famous Potter decides to show his face to the public once again," Snape sneered, walking behind McGonagall.

Kazuki laughed, not at all offended. "Hello to you too, Professor Snape. You're still headmaster, aren't you?"

Snape sneered, turning away. Kazuki followed McGonagall into the castle, looking around at the pictures and bustle of the students. People who recognized him as the Chosen One gasped and froze in place. Kazuki merely gave them a smile, continuing to make his way through the castle.

Hermione and Luna were rei now. Akira had made them his Children, taking on the role of teaching them battle. So far, Luna was a lot better than Hermione, but Hermione was making vast improvements as the weeks went by. She had been a little hesitant to accept, but, ultimately, her loyalty to Harry Potter had won over her desire to remain human.

As for Draco and Ron, they returned to the Human World. Kazuki had visited them twice within the last month. They had forgotten all about Kazuki, rei, and shin. Kazuki was careful not to reveal anything in front of them, not wanting to trigger their memories too soon. They had another fifty years of living in the Human World before they would be ready to become shin. Or maybe not even then.

He had kept the Deathly Hallows, not spreading the knowledge and keeping it to himself. He was immortal anyway, so if he really did become Master of Death, then it wouldn't really change anything. The Cloak worked just fine in the Shadow Palace, but the wand did not. The stone remained unused since his first time, as Kazuki didn't need to summon anyone from Death.

Kazuki parted from McGonagall and Snape, heading into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. Snape paused for a second before turning to McGonagall.

"Were Potter's eyes always blue?" he asked. "Didn't they used to be emerald green, like his mother's?"

McGonagall gave him a look of surprise. "What? No, I don't believe so."

She left Snape standing out in the hallway, looking confused. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling he was missing something.

-0-

**A/N: That's it folks! Thanks for sticking around all this time! A special thanks to Firehedgehog who reviewed quite often!**

**Happy ending at the end? Well, I think so! Will Snape ever remember what he forgot?**

**That depends on your reviews I guess. Ideas would not go amiss either. If I get inspiration, I'll make a one-shot.**


	53. NOTE ABOUT ONE-SHOT

**.**

**Balance Factor**

**Note**

Alright, you all asked for it, so I have posted up a story labeled _Rubies, Emeralds, and Sapphires_ which is a One-Shot continuation of _**Balance Factor**_. It is posted as a separate story.

Summary:

One shot after Balance Factor. Memories are a tricky thing. They can be altered, but not destroyed. And with the slightest probe, the lightest touch, they can be recovered.


End file.
